A Second Chance
by The Time Stop Corporation
Summary: What if Link couldn't beat Ganon? What if he was given a second chance? What if, just maybe, he found love on the way? Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Time Stop: I'm sorry, but I don't own Legend of Zelda

Chapter 1: The Three Goddesses

Link couldn't understand what was happening. He had just finished off Gannondorf for the second time. He was wounded, weak, and tired; and it didn't help that he was flying through the air to his death. Above, he saw the dark shape of a man, using arcs of light to capture Zelda yet again.

Zelda!

If it weren't for her, he wouldn't have been able to defeat him for the second time. Because she stunned him with his light arrows, he was able to strike the fatal blow. But since she had the bow still, and all he had been his longshot, there was no way he could save himself or hurt Gannon.

He held the Master Sword, and he stared at it as he fell. He felt betrayed, as if the most powerful weapon in all of Hyrule was useless. He stared defiantly at Gannon, and knew his time was up. He turned around to face the lava, closed his eyes, and knew no more.

Link awoke in a brilliant blue chamber, and he realized it was the same one he talked to Rauru in, as well as the other sages. Before him hovered the triforce, and the golden triangles hurt his eyes to look at it. Groaning, Link stood; only to realize his groans were from sleeping on the hard floor, not from the battle and the impact.

"Wha-what happened?" Link muttered, his voice echoing in the chamber. "The last I remember was the battle, and falling to my…death?" He was sure he fell to his death, but why was he here…was this the afterlife?

"Link," a familiar voice said to him. Link turned and before him stood Rauru. The aged sage of light was leaning on a staff, and his breath was ragged.

"Rauru! What happened to you!" Link rushed to his friend, and caught him as he fell. His face was pale, and his hands shook as he touched Link's face.

"The other sages and I, we, sacrificed our lives to save you, to bring you here." Rauru said, and soon his eyes glazed over. Link cried out in anguish. His friends, gone! Without them there was no hope to enter the castle again and defeat Gannon for the final time.

"Why! Without you, I could not possibly make it to Gannon again, and I don't know how to even beat him." Link laid down his friend carefully, and was surprised to see him disappear into crystals of light. The light then joined the triforce, which still hovered nearby.

Link turned his head to the triforce. "Why did I believe in you? I failed because I wasn't strong enough! I have a news flash for you; the triforce of power is stronger than the triforce of courage and of wisdom. I guess when you were made it that the proportions were off." Link slumped back to the ground, not even noticing that he had gotten up in his tirade. "Why am I alive? I am better off dead."

"No, you're not," three voices sounded as one and Link looked up from his misery, tears still running down his face.

"Who's there?" He shouted, and turned his head around. "Show yourself!"

"If we did you would be dead from the sheer presence of us." Link looked at the triforce. "There you go! We're right there!" The voice was definitely coming out of the triforce.

"Impossible," Link breathed, and he closed in on the golden triangles.

"It isn't," said the triforce. "We are Din, Naryu, and Farore, the Goddesses that created the triforce."

"No, I can't be here, I _died_," Link stammered, and his hand reached for the master sword in its sheath.

"But you _can _be here," they replied. "We can only influence a few things in Hyrule, and one of those is the Master Sword. Combined with the fact you held the triforce of courage, we were able to help the sages, in bringing you back here, out of Ganon's reach."

Farore sighed, "A man after my own heart." Link blushed. The fact that one of the goddesses said a man after her own heart flustered Link to no end. "Not like that," she muttered, "damn pervert. I meant that you held the triforce of courage, and I created the triforce of courage."

"Oh," Link said sheepishly and he blushed harder if that was even possible. He regained some of his composure. "So why _am_ I here?"

"To give you a second chance," the three goddesses said. "Because you are the hero of time, we could send you back into time, back before this entire mess started, back to the day that Navi was sent to you by the Great Deku Tree." Link turned around and patted himself down, and even checked under his cap. Navi wasn't there! He was about to ask where when her was cut off. "She's gone, Link. The other choice is that we send you exactly where Ganon is now, and you fight him, alone."

Link's face contorted itself into a mask of thought. If he went and stayed to fight Ganon, he might win, at the cost of Navi. Or, he could go back in time, and do everything over again, and not make the same mistakes, and defeat Ganon, with Navi.

Navi was his best friend and she had been there for him when he was in the worst of times. He still needed her, no matter what his heart said. "Will the outcome be the same, if I go back in time?"

"We know, but we can't tell. If we do, it will hinder your decisions. All we can tell is that you will retain all of your memories, but no one else will."

"Not even Navi?"

"Not even Navi," and Link was back in his confused choice. He had a choice, and he hoped with all of his heart that he made the right one.

"Send me back. I will do it right for once."

"We will see you later, Link. Good luck, and remember, you can't tell anyone, for it will disrupt the balance of nature."

"Balance of nature, how?" But the winds started to blow. It felt like he was in Farore's wind again. He saw the faint shapes of three beautiful women, and then he fell to the ground, and knew no more.

Hidind beneath his shield, Navi watched silently a Link made his decision. "Link, what have we done?" She asked herself as they disappeared into the blackness.

He woke back up in a familiar place. He was home. Everything was exactly the way it was, the sun shone onto the green grass, and the melody of the waterfall could faintly be heard. He then saw a familiar ball of light, bouncing on the bed next to him.

"Link! Hey, get up, Link! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!" The fairy said. She steadied herself above his head. Link rose, only then remembering he was ten years old again.

"Hi...who are you?" Link asked. He almost said 'Hi Navi' and he knew that f he did that one thing would lead to another, leading to disrupting the balance of nature, whatever that was.

"I am Navi, the Great Deku Tree told me to bring you to him."

"Oh, well then, I guess we better get going." Link started walking outside to the ladder. Below, a girl his age with forest green hair was running to his house. He stopped to regard her before he remembered. It was Saria. The last time he had seen her was...back in Ganon's castle.

He waved his hand in greeting and he climbed down the ladder. As he came up next to her he reminded himself, 'He can't reveal the truth, this is going to be hard.' "Wow, is that a fairy?" Link nodded his head as Navi floated nearby. "I can't believe you finally got one! Anyways, I heard a rumor that the Great Deku Tree wanted to speak with you."

Link smiled, "I know, Navi summoned me to talk to him."

Saria's smile faded. "You mean that Navi isn't yours?" Link nodded his head sadly. The one thing all Kokiri children had were fairy guides. Link didn't have a fairy. He knew why if no one else did, because he figured it out when he was examining himself when talking to Rauru for the first time. It was then he figured he wasn't a Kokiri, but a Hylian.

Saria scowled, something she almost never did. "You're going to have a hard time meeting the Great Deku Tree. Mido is blocking the way, and absolutely is preventing anyone to pass without a Deku Shield or the Kokiri Sword. I don't know where you would find the sword, but I think it's by the training area somewhere. Besides, the Deku Shield is forty rupees. No one in here has that kind of money, except perhaps Mido, but he won't give it up."

Link's face faulted, and he sighed. "Thanks Saria, I'll try to find them if that is what it takes."

"I'll be by the bridge if you need help, or if you want to talk," Saria said, before she started off. He turned, and headed up to the training grounds. At the grounds a couple of Kokiri were busy back flipping, or throwing rocks. But most were talking and relaxing. Since the danger hasn't come up yet, this place was really a meeting place, where most of the Kokiri stayed.

Link noticed many of his old friends. But he didn't see Mido or Saria. He did not see the shopkeeper, Wes, but that was normal since Wes would stay at the shop till it closed. Link found an old hole, and searching his memory he remembered that this was the way to go to receive the Kokiri sword.

Link crawled into the tight hole, and popped up at the other side. Link waited for the boulder to roll past, before he slipped through the maze. Soon enough he reached the chest containing the sword. Grabbing it, he swung it around to get the feel of it.

He smiled; this was going to be easy. "Link," Navi fluttered nearby his head, before climbing under his cap.

"Yeah?"

"We have to find forty rupees before we can buy the Deku Shield. That way we can pass this Mido person and talk to the Great Deku Tree."

"Right, but how are we going to find that money?" Link mused. "Saria said that Mido might have the money, let us go and check his house to see if he has any." Link knew already that the money was there. He found it after he spent hours cutting grass for spare rupees. He still remembered his frustration when he did all of that work for nothing.

Climbing back through the hole, Link made his way over to the house closest to the shop. He quickly entered, before Mido, who was nearby, could spot him. Link grinned as he opened the chests containing the rupees. Soon he had just enough rupees to pay of Wes.

Link entered the shop, and soon paid off Wes, who gladly gave over a Deku Shield. Link threw a couple of attacks at the air outside the shop. His form could be better, but he will soon get back in shape. He sat down by the water's edge to drink, and listened to the waterfall as he caught his breath.

Then he heard a shriek. It sounded like…Saria! Forgetting everything else, Link ran at the source of the shriek. He heard pounding of footsteps behind him and he half turned to see Mido and the rest of the Kokiri following him. Before the path to the bridge stood Aston, he was given orders by the Great Deku Tree to let no one in and out, except for Saria.

"Halt, no one can pass just yet."

Mido stomped his foot. "Aston, someone has to help Saria, let me through!"

Aston looked over at him. "I'm sorry Mido, but if there is danger then you can't pass." He paused and looked over Link. "If it is anyone it is Link."

Mido too looked over Link. "What! You have a Deku Shield, and the Kokiri Sword? Well-but…fine! Go quickly!" Link nodded before rushing past Aston, heading into the tunnel. Mido was bossily giving orders to return to what they were doing. They listened because Mido was the biggest and the strongest, but he was also a loudmouth, so they did do grudgingly.

At the bridge Link had his sword and shield already out and it looked like he needed it. Before him was a cloaked figure, around his age, and Saria who was bodily keeping him back. Link rushed in and attacked the masked figure.

Surprisingly fast the enemy moved back, and knocked Saria to the side. Link waded in, using expert techniques that he had learned in his previous life. The cloaked man was good, but not good enough. Despite the fact that he had two long daggers as weapons, he disarmed him and tied him up against the bridge.

Link turned. "Are you all right?" Saria nodded before shouting out.

"Link, behind you!" Link half turned, and saw the figure use his feet to grip a long dagger, before flicking it at his head. Before he could put up his shield the pommel struck him in the head. His last thought was, 'This never happened before.'

Time Stop: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Time Stop: I'm sorry that I didn't do this the last time.

Shadow: Yeah, see if we help you out anymore.

Time Stop: _Sighs _This is my shadow, Shadow.

Shadow: About time.

Time Stop: And this is my strange alter ego, Finn.

Finn: Hey, I thought I was going to be called Wang?

Time Stop: Sorry, geez. This is my strange alter ego, Wang.

Wang: Hi everybody!

Time Stop: Everyone happy now?

Wang and Shadow: Yes.

Shadow: I want to dedicate this piece to-ow!

Wang: _Snickers _Now what did I say? No one gets to say whom this is for just yet.

Time Stop: Focus guys focus!

Shadow: Fine, let's just get this damn thing over with. Unfortunately, neither one of us owns the Legend of Zelda

Chapter 2: Now this is Something New

Link woke up for the second time that day, only this time with a splitting headache. He searched his memory, and he remembered that the figure used his feet to throw a dagger at him to knock him out. Now, what did his memory say that he had to do next? He looked back...and back even further...and couldn't remember his previous life, only this life.

Link shot up from his restful position, only to fall back down when his head rang again. In front of him sat the intruder, still bound and cloaked. He craned his head upward and met Saria's eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Not long, only a few minutes. But your skill with that sword, it was like you were born to wield it." Saria praised. Link blushed involuntarily, before he stood up. He cracked his sore neck, and stared down the cloaked man. With a sudden move, he stepped forward and unveiled the man's head.

Link stepped back in surprise. It was a person his age who knocked him out, but not only that, but a girl! He blushed with shame and anger that he had lost to a girl. From what he did know, that she wasn't supposed to be here, and he knew he thought that before he was knocked out.

"Who are you?" Link demanded.

She looked up at him, her piercing blue eyes matching his own stormy blue for determination. "One that would kill you when I can."

"Not likely," Link said before he stepped back.

Saria whispered at his back, so only he could hear. "I think she is a Gerudo, but she is lighter than I imagined." Link knew what those were. He often heard folk stories on those dark women from the far west, cutting down any in their path. It was true that this girl had red hair like the Gerudo's, but she had skin as though it was a deep tan. Besides, only Hylians like Link had blue eyes, for Gerudo eyes are always brown or black.

"Who are you?" Link demanded again.

"I won't answer to the likes of you!" The girl struggled again but she was held fast.

Link bit down a roar of frustration. "Fine, don't tell me who you are. Why are you here?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" The Gerudo, struggled harder with her bonds, but was still stuck fast.

"Link," Saria called to him. He turned to her, after making sure his prisoner's daggers were out of reach. "Take her to the Great Deku Tree. You still have to talk to him, and he might have her talk."

"Right, so, you'll still be here?"

"Yeah, good luck." Without warning she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Blushing furiously, Link bent down and retrieved the two daggers. He then stuck them in his belt, before untied a portion of the rope. He then held it like a leash, so that the girl could walk, but could not use her arms.

"Where are you taking me?"

Link fought back an angry retort, because he knew that would only spur more angst. "To the Great Deku Tree. You are lucky that I have to meet him already. He will decide your fate."

"Good, I'm tired of talking to you, stupid Kokiri." Link closed his eyes and sighed. He then prodded her forward with his sword, leaving behind Saria. They made quite a sight, a Kokiri without a fairy escorting a tied up Gerudo. The other Kokiri gawked at the strange pair, but none came up to talk to Link. Mido let them past without a hassle.

Mido knew that Link already held the Kokiri sword and the Deku Shield, so there was no other reason to keep him back. Besides, he was also escorting a very dangerous prisoner. What he did do is to motion Link over. "Hey, be careful. You don't even deserve to meet the Great Deku Tree, especially since you don't even have a fairy, but be careful. Never trust a Gerudo, they'll sooner knife you in the back than say 'hello'."

Link nodded his understanding. He entered the small tunnel. Amid the lush, green grass, several small flowers were in the center of the path. Curious, he walked up to it. With a snap, the Deku Baba attacked him. He jumped back purely on instinct, and narrowly avoided losing a hand from the attack. With an expert swipe he cut the head off the monster.

The stem of the plant like monster fell over, and in its place was a Deku Stick. Link repeated the process for the rest of the Deku Babas, before leading his quiet prisoner to meet the Great Deku Tree.

"Navi, you have returned. Link, who is this?"

"A Gerudo trying to enter the village, Saria thought it best to bring her to you."

"I see. Tell me one so young, what is your name."

"Nadai."

"Why are you here?"

"Nabooru told me to follow the sorcery of one of our people. He calls himself Gannondorf, King of the Gerudos. Nabooru told me he sent his magic here to harm the Great Deku Tree and told me to follow it. Try and reverse it."

"I see. Link, you have had the same dark nights I have been having. The same dark dreams, the same pains."

"Yes."

"You have been touched by the same curse that this man from the desert plagued me with. Why you, that will be revealed in time. But this curse has drained me of my energy, and I will only last just a little while longer before I succumb to Death's embrace.

"Link, I sense you have the courage and wisdom to eradicate the curse that has been put on me by this Gerudo. And Nadai, you swore to reverse the magic he set on me. Now is the time to do so. Work together, the two of you, and together you can stop the curse."

Link untied his new ally. "I will work with you now, but afterward I will have my revenge." The Gerudo tied on her two long daggers, and put her cowl over her head, once again obscuring her features. Similarly Link checked to see if his sword was strapped on tight enough, and that he had the chance to stretch.

"Save it for the curse." Link greatly distrusted this girl, but now wasn't the time for trust or mistrust. Now was the time to act.

"Stop fighting, for if you fight all is lost. Link, Nadai, prepare yourselves and enter." The Great Deku Tree opened its mouth. Link, trying to feel the courage within, stepped through the darkness first. Only a step behind him was the Gerudo.

Inside was a maze of wooden corridors and vine walls. The ground was made of wood, and Link made large clop-clop sounds with his boots. Nadai kept silent, seemingly to be a shadow when she moved.

Link led the way, and he hoped his forgotten memory would help him, and together the two of them faced the Deku Babas, Deku Scrubs, and even Skulltulas. They were resting on a platform. They had just spent the past half-hour chasing after a Deku Scrub who had gargled nonsense on how to beat his brothers, something about 2-3-1. Now they had to jump across these platforms before them to reach a chest.

Link laid down on the ground, thoroughly exhausted. They had found the Deku Nuts, which freeze the Babas on impact, which helped Link a lot when fighting the Babas. Nadai sat cross-legged, controlling her breathing while Link gasped and breathed loudly.

They had formed an uneasy quiet between them. And slowly the two of them had created half-formed tactics. "Quiet, fool!" Nadai whisper shouted at him. "I don't know why _you _were chosen for this quest, and I don't exactly want _you_ to ruin it for me."

Link sat up, and turned, so his back was against the wall, and leaned back. "Hey, I am no fool. I have kept up with you, an all-powerful Gerudo. But I was chosen for this quest because the Great Deku Tree said so. So, I am _not_ going to ruin it. Oh yeah, I forgot, who beat who at the bridge?"

The Gerudo jumped up and easily pushed Link into the wall. He tried to grab his sword, but his arms were pinned behind him. Instead of panicking, he stared defiantly at her eyes. Eyes the color of a sunny day, the color of the clearest water.

Nadai stared as well into the eyes of this _boy_ who dared insult her. She stared long and hard into his eyes. Eyes the color of a desert storm recently over, the color of rushing water.

Without warning, she felt her eyes swim in tears. Tears for…no! This was not something to dwell upon. She was Gerudo, and Gerudos do not dwell upon the past. She felt herself losing control, so she stepped back, and turned her back to him.

"What's wrong?" The Kokiri boy asked her. When she didn't answer the boy asked her again. "You're crying," more of a statement than a question. "Why?"

She struggled for words, something that she never had to do before. "If-if you are better than me, then you will find a way to that chest." She pointed to the far chest.

She could feel his penetrating gaze on her. "Alright," the boy said slowly. He turned to the platforms, and he slowly jumped his way across to the chest. Nadai studied him as he went. He wasn't exactly the most agile of people, but he did have an agility to rival any Hylian, but a Gerudo, no. In fact, he was having fun jumping acrobatically over the expanses.

At the platform before the chest however, he paused. "Made it," he simply said. But as he did pause the ground beneath started to rumble, and the platform dropped quickly. Nadai ran to the edge of the platform that held her. Where the boy was gone, but the boy was on the ground, rubbing his ankle.

"You alright?" She asked. After she spoke she was shocked to hear genuine worry in her voice. But she wasn't shocked enough to miss what the boy said.

"I think I twisted my ankle, but I'm alright." The Kokiri boy looked around. "Don't come down, there is no possible way for me to climb back up, even if I had your help. I see a ladder, but it is too high up for you to reach."

"Then I'll jump across, maybe whatever is in that chest can help us out." Nadai looked at the expanse she would have to jump to reach the chest. It was easily almost twice as far for her than it was for Link, easy for a Gerudo. She hopped across the spaces, easily landing without a sound at the other side.

Below, Link watched his silent companion soar through the air. He had to admit, for a girl, she was all right. Then he gasped in amazement as she cleared the ten-foot expanse at the end with only a minor difficulty. He did hear a landing, and a sprawl, as if she had to roll to keep herself from being hurt.

"Well, what is it?" Link called up. He hobbled, using a Deku Stick as a makeshift staff, and came into view of her piercing blue eyes.

In her hands she held a slingshot, and a pouch hung at her waist. She was busy testing the durability of it, stretching it out to see its strength. "It's called the Fairy Slingshot."

"How do you know?" He retorted.

"It says so on the handle," and she showed the handle where he could make out the carved gold writing etched into the handle.

"Fine then, try to find the way out of here." Link looked around himself to see if he could try and spot a way out of here. He spotted the ladder again, and saw from his closer position it was only held up by a single peg. "Try hitting the ladder."

She scoffed, but Link told her to do it again. "Trust me," Link said. "I know we can get out from the ladder. Trust me."

'Trust him'! She could finish this quest by herself, but the Great Deku Tree said by only working together they could do this. Nadai growled in frustration, then aimed the Fairy Slingshot at the ladder. She took out a Deku Knut, and aimed just a little higher than her target, the first rung of the ladder. She let go, and watched as the Knut hit the ladder on the first rung.

Smiling, she jumped the gap, rolling to keep from hurting herself. Then she watched as the ladder fell to stand on the first platform. Already the Kokiri was climbing, so she jumped over to him.

"How?" She asked, trying to keep herself from sounding curious.

"I could see that the ladder hung from a single peg. I guessed that the impact of the Knut would knock it off." The boy smiled.

Navi, the little fairy of Link's, bobbed out from under his hat. "Hey! Now that we have that slingshot we can explore further into the Great Deku Tree."

Nadai looked at the handle again, and it said Fairy Slingshot. If there was one thing she was it was honorable. She was no Fairy, but Kokiri were also called Fairy folk back in the desert. "Here, this is yours," she handed over the weapon if a bit reluctantly.

He looked up at her, and pushed her hand back. "You did what I couldn't and you got the Slingshot. If it's anyone's, it's yours." He laughed, the first time he did in her presence. "Besides, with my aim I would probably end up missing more than hitting. It would probably take me at least five shots to hit the ladder, and it took you only one. Not only is there the whole you deserve it reason, but also the I can't hit anything with it reason."

At that she laughed as well. It was a long time since her last laugh. She had last laughed with…no! She was a Gerudo, and Gerudos do not dwell upon the past. She stopped laughing and pulled the boy with her. "Come, we have a curse to lift."

Wang: Oooh, something is going on!

Shadow: Just keep your pants on kid.

Wang: _Hits Shadow_ Now that wasn't very nice.

Shadow: Ow! Quit hittin' me!

Time Stop: Guys! Try and end on a good note.

Shadow: _Grumbles revenge on Wang_ As long as happy boy here quits hitting me.

Wang: _Hits Shadow again_ Like that?

Time Stop: Wang! Stop That!

Shadow: _Runs off _Keep away!

Wang: _Holding a small sledgehammer_ You can't runaway now! _Follows Shadow_

Time Stop: Wang! Shadow! Get back here! _Sighs _Please Review, and come back for chapter three. _Runs off after his two counterparts_


	3. Chapter 3

Time Stop: I'm sorry that I had to run. Shadow is on temporary leave for head injuries, and Wang is currently in time out in the basement.

Wang: _Calls up from the basement_ Tell everyone I said hi!

Time Stop: Wang says hi.

Shadow: _Growling in pain in the next room _Shut him up! I can't sleep with this damn headache.

Time Stop: Wang, please be quiet. Shadow, go back to bed.

Wang: _Still from the basement_ All right.

Shadow: _Still in pain _Fine.

Time Stop: Now that we have peace and quiet. We don't own Legend of Zelda. If we did, then the government owes us some money.

Wang: Why would the government owe us money?

Shadow: Argh! Shut the hell up!

Time Stop: _Sobs quietly_

Chapter 3: Gohma

Link led the way through the rest of the dungeon. Nadai, always ready with her new weapon, used it well, enough to keep the Skulltulas from surprise attacking them from the ceiling. They were currently resting when our story with them continues. (Wang: Time Stop, we're not supposed to tell them that. Time Stop: Shut up!)

Anyways, Link and Nadai were resting before the second to last room. He pulled out the map again to confirm his guess; they were before the room that was before the last room inside the Great Deku Tree. "Are you ready to continue?" He heard his Gerudo companion ask.

"Yeah, you?" She nodded.

"Your leg?" She pointed to the bandaged limb.

"Fine. You know, you're not half-bad."

"Are you implying that I was not the person I was when we started this quest?" She almost smirked, before her face returned to a neutral.

"Yes?" Link frowned mentally at himself. It came out more than a question than he wanted it too. The truth was, though he didn't want to admit it, that without her this was impossible to do alone. Besides, she wasn't half-bad as a person, even though she was a Gerudo, and a girl for that manner.

"Maybe, but maybe you are different." Nadai looked closer at her companion. He wasn't bad for a Kokiri boy. To tell the truth it was welcoming to have someone else with her. It would have been dreadfully boring to do this alone. She was glad she had someone to talk to, even if it was someone she argued with most of the time.

Link blushed, and maybe he saw something in her cheeks, a touch of red? "Come on, we are almost done with this. Then we can go our separate ways."

"Agreed." This Kokiri boy was all right to work with. But she would rather be far away from here and back home.

Link limped to his feet, and tested his injured ankle. It would hold his weight, but he couldn't do any heavy pushing or the like for a while. He shouldn't even run or jump for that matter. He led the way, his now silent companion following him on his walk. He took out his sword and shield, while she held the Fairy Slingshot in one hand and one of her lethal daggers in the other.

He opened the door, and he walked in, shield in front. In front of them was a familiar sight. The tops of Three Deku Scrubs were lined up so all could attack any intruders. Almost immediately one of them popped up and shot a Deku Knut at him. He crouched and held the shield before him, bouncing the projectile back. Unfortunately, it missed because it ducked back down. The others popped up randomly, and Link was soon hard pressed to bounce them back.

After what seemed like years, but it was only minutes, Link successfully blocked a Deku Knut at the first Deku Scrub. To his surprise the Deku Scrub wasn't affected! Link almost dropped his shield, but returned it to place before he was hit.

Nadai, who was crouching behind Link, stood up, and fired a Deku Knut at the first Deku Scrub, before doing the same for the other two. All three of her attacks hit the target, they were dead on as always, but they did nothing to harm their attackers.

"Link!" Navi was shouting above the bangs of the Deku Knuts. "Remember what that Deku Scrub said? Hit the middle Scrub, then the third Scrub, then the first."

"The Knut didn't hit the first one so how can it hit the middle one?" Asked Nadai. Link thought the same question.

"Just try it; it doesn't hurt to do so." Navi pointed out, and Link had to agree. It was certainly better than waiting for his arm to tire out. He angled his shield, and three Knuts banged into his shield. This time they faultlessly sped at the middle. The Deku Scrub popped up, and was hit by three Knuts. With a shiver and a pop the Deku Scrub was gone.

"It worked," breathed Nadai. Navi simply floated smugly next to Link's head. Link angled the shield and disposed of the third Deku Scrub, before hitting the first. Like the first Scrub they fought, the Scrub popped up and proceeded to run away. Nadai, with grim accuracy, launched herself in its path, and cut it along its side with her sharp blade.

"Ow! Stop it! All right, I will tell you a secret if you let me go." Link, who had hobbled up by that time, and Nadai exchanged glances.

"Only if it is good," warned Nadai.

"The boss in the next chamber has two eyelids, one clear and one solid."

"How does that help us?" Link asked. But it was too late. While our heroes, (Wang: Can't say 'our' out of context. Time Stop: Shut it!) were digesting that new information, the Deku Scrub burrowed into the ground and escaped.

"We have no choice but to trust his judgment," Nadai stated. "Do we need to rest?"

Link shrugged the kinks out of his arm, "No, better now than later." And with that he led the way with his companions to the other door. To face the boss, to save the Great Deku Tree!

Link, Nadai, and Navi entered a large chamber. Along the sides of the middle were pillars. Along the outside wall and the pillars, large spider webs covered the gray stone. Behind them, the door swung shut. Without turning around they knew that the boss had closed the door, and it would be impossible to open. Link ventured a few steps forward, and Nadai held the Fairy Slingshot out, ready and aimed at the ceiling.

With a sudden movement, a large black shape dropped into the middle of the chamber. Link back flipped in order to stay out of harms way. Nadai had to back up, in order to not get pushed by Link. The lights turned on, from a dim light, to a bright noon. Before them was a giant spider, and its black armor looked dangerous.

"I know who that is! It's a dangerous monster from ancient legends; it goes by the name of Gohma!" Navi flew under Link's cap.

"What so dangerous about Gohma?" Link asked. Before him the monster opened its eye. It went from green to dark red.

"That, the eye is its one weak spot." Navi squeaked out from under his hat. Knowing the more damage done now the better, Link jumped and swung at the spider. Two things: one, the spider retreated quickly and returned to the ceiling. Two, Link damaged his ankle even more. As he hobbled out of the way, Nadai shot Deku Knuts in quick succession at the eye of the beast. But the monster closed its eye against the attacks, and even when they did hit the eye, they did no damage to it except irritate it.

Link waited in the ground, ready to try and pounce and attack it if it fell. Nadai was running out of Knuts, so she held each shot. The monster settled itself on a small ledge, and the futile pair failed to hit the eye correctly.

Link tried to think of a weakness for the monster. Since Navi wasn't coming out, it would be up to him since Nadai was busy waiting for a clear shot. The Scrub said something about two eyelids maybe that had to help. "Nadai, hit the eye when it is green."

"I already did that, stupid Kokiri boy." Nadai kept on concentrating, looking for a good hit.

"Just do it, I have a plan." Nadai muttered her idea about his plan, before firing. As he expected, as both expected, the Knut bounced off the green eye. "All right, I knew that would happen; now hit the eye when it is red."

"Why did you make me hit it then? What would that do?"

"We don't know until you hit it," Link said back, knowing that he had a point.

"I have only four Knuts left, it better work," Nadai held her shot. After about another five minutes the green eye turned to red, and before it could turn back the Knut struck home. To everyone's surprise, Gohma fell. Link leaped forward, and scored five rapid attacks to the monster while it was stunned.

Gohma returned to her post above the pair. Nadai smiled, now they had a plan to beat this thing. Neither of them heard the sound of three eggs dropping to the ground, nor the sound of three mini Gohmas hatching. Nadai didn't hear them until it was too late.

She felt an angry bite on her back, and half turned around before collapsing. "Nadai!" Navi shouted. Link turned around, and cut one of the spiders in half. The one still biting Nadai and the other turned their attention on Link. He was a good swordsman, but he was wounded, and there were two of them. Link blocked one of them before using a Deku Nut to stun the other. He swung his sword, and cleaved through one of the spiders, before stabbing the stunned one.

He then turned his attention to Nadai. She was on the ground, shaking from the poison. "Nadai, are you alright?" Link knew the answer before the Gerudo could answer. Nadai would die, if he did not kill Gohma and open the door and hurry Nadai to his home to recover.

Link became desperate. "Nadai, I need you to hit the eye."

"C-can't. Sh-shaking too m-much." Nadai stuttered.

"You need to, otherwise, you die." Link looked at his companion, and was half tempted to take the Fairy Slingshot from her grasp and do it himself, but he also knew he couldn't make such a difficult shot. Not with only three Deku Knuts left.

"H-hold my arm s-steady," and Link knelt beside the prone girl. The Gerudo took aim, and missed the mark. She was shaking even harder now, and her body was changing into a faint green. She took a deep breath to steady herself, before firing. Link watched the Knut as it flew through the air, and hit the spider in the eye, the red eye.

With a whoop, Link gently let her go, while Navi stayed behind, before rushing at the boss. He struck quickly, and scored four hits against the boss. Gohma was in pain, and Navi knew it too. "Link, Gohma is almost dead! One more hit from your sword should do it!"

Link rushed in to finish the battle, but as he ran he stepped wrong on his bad ankle. He stumbled, and that allowed the spider to slam Link back. Link flew back through the air, before hitting a pillar. Link slammed into the ground next Nadai and cried out in pain. Through the haze of pain the Gerudo saw that Link's leg was twisted the wrong way. She knew then that his leg was broken. To make matters even worse, it was his undamaged leg.

Gohma, sensing the fight was over, stalked to Link. He swung his sword, but each swing jolted his leg. So he was slowing every time he swung due to the pain. Unnoticed, the Gerudo took out a long dagger, and hoping she didn't miss, threw it with a shaking arm. Gohma stepped back to avoid the blade. Where the blade would have been if the arm weren't shaking would be an inch from Gohma's red eye. Where the blade was from the shaking arm was hilt deep into Gohma's red eye.

Link, Navi, and Nadai watched as the monster disintegrated into black dust, before disappearing into nothingness. The eye itself rolled off to the center of the room, and the eye turned into a brilliant blue light. Nadai's dagger was lying in the middle of the circle of light.

Link, pushed himself to his feet. The sooner they got to his house the better. He limped and cried out with each step, and he made it over to Nadai. "Come on," he gasped out. "Let's get your dagger and return home."

Together, the limping Kokiri boy and the shaking Gerudo girl made it to the blue light. As Nadai picked up her weapon, she felt a strange pull on her feet. Link felt it too, and he realized he couldn't move from his spot. Link and Nadai, with Navi along for the ride, felt pulled and twisted, then they knew no more.

Link and Nadai, still supporting each other, ended up falling from the sky. As they did, Link could feel popping in his leg, and watched in amazement as his broken leg fixed itself, and his swollen ankle return to size. A more noticeable effect was on Nadai. She stopped turning green and reverted to her natural dark tan. The two bite marks on her back closed off, and she could stand on her own once more.

Link and Nadai let go of each other, and found themselves standing in front of the Great Deku Tree. The Guardian of the forest looked sickly and gray, and Link hoped that they had saved him in time.

"Link, Nadia, well done! I knew that the two of you could carry out my wish. As we know from Nadai, Gannondorf casted this curse on me. He wanted one of the three keys to open the sacred realm. Link, Nadai, you both have done valiantly, but the curse has already done its job. These are my last moments with you. Link I have a request of you. Go to Hyrule Castle, and seek the Princess of destiny. Present this stone to the Princess, for I have foreseen she will know what to do next.

"Nadai, you pledged that you would stop Gannondorf's curse. You have. But, I wish for you to do something for me. You pledged to your master to reverse the curse. You have, but I want you to help Link on his quest. I have a sense that you will prove invaluable to him in the times to come. But remember, this is one of three keys he needs to find the triforce. Anyone who holds the triforce will become the ultimate power in all of Hyrule. He must have sent similar curses to the other place in Hyrule, to help him retrieve the keys."

Nadai looked at Link, then at the Great Deku Tree. "We did make a good team," Link suggested. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he wanted another person to talk to on this new quest that the Great Deku Tree had given him.

Nadai fought her duty inside her. She wanted to follow Link, for it would be fun to test out her skills more before returning to her home. But then she remembered what the Great Deku Tree said. Other curses, she swore to reverse his magic, and that meant all of it. "I still have a job to finish. I will help Link for as long as I can."

Link breathed a small sigh of relief. "Then I charge the both of you in protecting this with your lives." The Great Deku Tree shook its branches, and a small green gem fell down. Link recognized it at once.

"The Kokiri Emerald!" Link exclaimed. "Is this the key?"

"Go, and meet the Princess of Destiny. Stop Gannondorf, and protect that stone!" The Great Deku Tree, saying his last, turned totally gray. Behind him they heard a stampede. Mido was in front, Saria behind him, and the rest of the Kokiris behind them. Almost at their heels were the Skull Kids.

All in all there were twenty of them. Nadai stepped tactfully back, and Link explained that the Great Deku Tree was cursed by a man from the desert, and Link and Nadai managed to end it, but not before it took the Great Deku Tree's life.

That night was one of the saddest Link ever had. The children of the forest, along with the animals and the Skull Kids, and a Gerudo mourned the loss of the greatest force they had ever known. All had come to mourn the Great Deku Tree, and the forest was as silent as if it was the first day of the world. The population of the forest stayed in the glade that held the Great Deku Tree, all through the night.

Dawn. The Skull Kids returned to the Lost Forest, and the animals to their burrows. The Kokiri, who had been hit the hardest of them all; were quiet, and had spent the warm spring day inside. Saria, was waiting for Link and Nadai as they came to the bridge.

"They think that you did it." Saria stated quietly.

"That I did what?" Linked asked, equally as quiet. It was still unusually quiet in the forest.

"That you killed the Great Deku Tree. First off you don't even receive a fairy until far later, when the rest of us had Fairies when we were born. Second, you came in and out with a Gerudo, and that, even if they trusted you before, make you the culprit."

"But I told them the truth." Link complained, before resting his face in his hands.

"Don't worry, I'll see them through. But, you really meant what you said about leaving?"

"We have too, the Great Deku Tree ordered us to do so before he died," Nadai reminded.

"Well, then, I give you this, Link, as a parting present." Saria handed over to him a small Ocarina, the Fairy Ocarina. "Now, promise me, you will come back when you meet who you have to meet."

Link smiled, "I promise."

Saria smiled, and leaned in. Again, she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush furiously again. "Good luck." She wished them, as the duo left into Hyrule.

Link and his fairy, Navi, and his unlikely companion, Nadai, begin their journey to the Princess of Destiny.

Time Stop: _Whispers _Shadow is finally asleep. The doctor says that he will recover by tomorrow. Luckily, I sent Wang out on some errands, so now there is peace and quiet. I better go and stop him and tell him quiet before he returns home. Now, please-

Wang: _Entering House with a BANG! _Hi! I'm Home! Did you say good-bye to the readers yet, Time Stop!

Time Stop: _Whimpers _Not again.

Shadow: _Waking up _Wang! I'm Going to Kill You When I Get Better!

Time Stop: Please Review. Now if you excuse me, _Leaves the room, can still hear him through the open door, _Wang, Shadow, Quiet down!


	4. Chapter 4

Time Stop: I feel like I'm all alone. _Silence _Yep, I'm all alone. Wang must be chasing Shadow again. So, um, I guess I'll start without them. We don't own Legend of Zelda.

_Somewhere in Iowa _Wang and Shadow: Where are we? _Reads sign _Iowa! How did we get here!

Chapter 4: Princess of Destiny

Nadai breathed the fresh air that smelled of dirt, manure, and good clean freshness. Even though it was the best air she ever smelled under the trees with the Kokiri, it was nice to have a change in flavor. She noticed her companion, Link, was wrinkling his nose at the new smells. His eyes combed the small trail they had to take to reach Hyrule field. Pockets of sunlight drifted down to earth, where an over weeded path lay out before them.

"This your first time outside the forest?"

Link nodded. "It's so, open out here," he commented. He started forward on the trail. He remembered his surprise when a Kokiri told him the night before he was gone for three days. He didn't remember it taking so long, but he had to remember that fighting the curse was difficult. "Come on, we better find Hyrule Castle and the Princess of destiny."

Together, they walked down the path. Soon, they came to the vast expanse of Hyrule Field. Link saw the bare expansive plain before him. Off to the south he could make out nothing, but something seemed just out of his vision. Before him, was a large fenced in place. That was where the manure was coming from, but it was easily close to an all day hike to get there. Just to the north was a winding river, which continued until it went out of sight.

"There's no trees, it's so…strange." Link was stunned to the point where a slightest breeze could knock him over. He almost did fall over when a hoot hoot sounded above their heads.

"I am Kaepora Gaebora." The owl spoke to them, hooting once in a while. Link regained his composure, but Nadai was still on the defensive. "No worries, little ones. I am here to help you on your journey."

"How?" asked Nadai, her daggers slowly going into her sheaths, but her hands still gripped their handles.

"I know all about your quest, I was there when he died." Link turned pale. The news of the Great Deku Tree's death was harder on him than he let show. "He asked me to help you on your journey. This is my advice, head to the north, following the path that runs by Zora's River. Follow the path to Hyrule Castle, there you will meet the Princess of Destiny. She would be in the middle of Hyrule Castle. You will know her by look. She will be the one waiting for you. But be careful. Time moves fast in Hyrule. It was dawn only an hour ago, but you will need all of the time between now and sunset to make it to the castle before then. If you do not make it before then, then the Stalchildren would rise from the ground, and the drawbridge will close."

Link worryingly looked at his Gerudo companion. "Then we better hurry. Thank you Kaepora Gaebora."

The owl hooted its reply before flying off to the north, disappearing from view . "We better hurry if that story is true," Nadai said.

Link and Nadai started their long walk with a fast walk. It wasn't slow, nor tiring, but a ground eating pace. "You don't believe him?"

"No."

"But you traveled here before, and you don't believe him. Even we Kokiri have heard those tales."

"I have heard the tales, but I have not seen the Stalchildren. I have passed through without meeting any of those monsters." Nadai pushed on ahead, and Link was hard pressed to keep up with her rapid pace. They made good time, and they decided to stop and eat a quick lunch a couple hundred yards from the mouth of Zora's River.

As he rested his tired limbs in the water, Link munched quickly on his fresh Kokiri bread that was covered in a sweet berry jam. Nadai was eating a similar snack, as she had spiced her lunch with a small pinch of Gerudo spices.

After a brief lunch and a long drink from the fresh stream, Link went on his way to Hyrule Castle. Nadai slowed her rapid pace, so that Link could still match her speed. They made good time, but it wasn't good enough. How did they know they didn't make fast enough time? When they were only a couple hundred feet from the gate and the drawbridge went up, taking a small red haired girl and a rather wide man in as its last customers.

Link looked at the drawn up bridge with dismay "Now what?" He asked no one in particular. "It's not even," just then the sun dipped below the horizon, and the wolves in the far distance sang their song to the rising moon, "sunset," he finished quietly.

Nadai gripped her long daggers in each hand. "Ready your weapon. If the owl was right, then the Stalchildren will rise soon." Link nodded, and un-slung his Deku Shield and gripped his Deku Sword hard in his right hand. Before his eyes, several bony hands reached out from the ground, and the skeletons rose from the ground, and at first failed to notice the two living children.

But soon, one of them turned to the brave adventurers, and Link swatted off sharp talons that were once human hands. Nadai was similarly pressed, but was better off, considering her agile skills helping her to stay away from the sting of the Stalchildren's blows. Link eventually had switch to his shield, and went on the defensive. Nadai parried attacks from the monsters, but she and Link both knew two things. One, more of the Stalchildren was coming, for every one they defeated another two would take their place.

Two, they were tiring. It didn't help that they had walked all day to reach the drawbridge in vain, but they also now had to fight throughout the night. Soon, one of them lost their concentration. "Argh!" Nadai growled at the cuts the Stalchildren gave her, but it was only the beginning. Link too soon lost his concentration, and he went down under his shield, where he had some protection. Nadai was worse off, with no shield to protect her; she was vulnerable to sharp stings from the skeleton children. They were losing hope, and needed a way out, and fast.

But where was Navi? What was she doing? Said fairy was overlooking the battlefield that was before the castle's front gate. The fairy noticed that while the Stalchildren surrounded the two children, none of them came from the water. In fact, they seemed to stay away from Zora's River. Navi zoomed down into the fray, and behind Link's shield.

"Link! Head to the river, the Stalchildren seem to hate it." Link held the shield up, despite his ever-tiring arm. He glanced at Nadai, who was sluggishly dodging the Stalchildren's persistent attacks.

"How can we tell, what if something worse than these…things, is under the water?"

Navi zoomed close to Link's head, and shouted above the rising din, "We have no choice. You might make it to morning, but Nadai is going to fall before then." Link glanced at the sky, and realized it was only a few hours until dawn. He glanced again at Nadai, and the Gerudo was slowing down her already slow parries. Navi was right, he realized, Nadai wouldn't live to see dawn at this rate.

"Tell Nadai, and get ready to move on her signal!" Link yelled to Navi, and Link stubbornly couched under his shield. With renewed fury he swung his sword, and kept back the ever-growing tide for another few seconds.

Nadai refused to fall, and only pure concentration kept her from slipping and making a mistake. She heard Navi's plan, and saw the Kokiri crouching under his shield, ready to bolt. She swung for a few seconds, before attacking wildly at the Stalchildren between her and the river. Because she was on the defensive for so long, and she attacked so wildly and suddenly; the skeletons retreated from her onslaught.

Beside her, Link made an equally wild assault on the skeletons, and the two of them broke free from the battle. Limping with each step, Nadai hurtled herself through the air, and landed with a splash in the frigid water. Link had to dive in, only to prevent from being attacked from the closest Stalchildren, and sank head first into the water.

Link pushed his head above the water, forcing his cramped legs to push up. To his right floundered Nadai, and her head was trying and failing to stay afloat. Link looked around for something to float with, and his shield was the answer. He held to shield over to Nadai, who flung her arms over to keep afloat. Rather than fight the current, Link and Nadai floated downstream, away from the front gate and the Stalchildren, farther to the west.

As dawn lit the sky, Nadai and Link, freezing and wet, dragged themselves from the water's edge. They rested for several minutes, close to an hour, before either one of them dared to move. The sun warmed them, and revealed that the branches that they though they held on to, to prevent from going to far down stream, was really a strainer, straining garbage and the like from going to far downstream. Luckily for them, Zora's River is pure, and no refuse was gathered in the grate.

Nadai spoke quietly, still trying to catch her breath. "You saved my life, I-I thank you." Link was surprised. Normally Gerudos hated men of any kind and children outside of their own race. But, then again, Nadai wasn't what you would call normal.

"You're welcome. You saved my life, I returned the favor." Link smiled, something he felt that he hadn't done in years. Nadai smiled as well. Then, together, the two children made their way to the castle. They entered the gate, and walked down the corridor. To their left was a door, and Link, deciding he was going to open and find out what was behind the door, (since their were no doors in his home, and ergo, he was curious,) Link opened the door. Inside was a Hylian Guard, and Link expected to be yelled at. Instead, the guard watched him with a concentrated scrutiny.

Nadai, who entered behind Link, looked at the guard for a second, before exploring the room. Inside the room were a variety of jars and jugs. Peering inside one, Nadai noticed that a few rupees lay at the bottom. Link, watched in horror when she picked up the jar, and broke it on the ground. She collected several of the rupees before picking up another.

Link rushed forward and stopped Nadai before she could do it again. "What are you doing?" he hissed at her, before pulling her out of sight of the guard.

"Collecting some rupees."

Link groaned. "We can't do that, we'll get caught!"

"Oh yeah? Look, the guard could have stopped me but he didn't, therefore, he doesn't care. Besides, we need the money. I don't know about you, but I don't want to go any longer with a limp," she pointed to her leg, which wasn't bandaged. "If we go and collect enough rupees, then we can go and buy ourselves a fairy or two, and we'll be as good as new."

Link stepped back, "Well, that's true," he agreed before breaking a jug with his foot. Soon, the two children collected all of the rupees in the room, which was enough to buy two fairies for a decent price. They left, and the guard still didn't care. Link and Nadai entered the market.

Inside, they navigated through the crowd, and found themselves before a potion dealer. Link, who looked more at place in the vibrant town that Nadai, started to talk to the salesmen. To his frustration, he soon learned that he needed a bottle in order to carry a fairy. And bottles were very expensive in Hyrule, about a thousand rupees for a single bottle!

Discouraged, Nadai and Link slowly made their way to the opposite side of the market from where they entered. Already tired from their all-night adventure, Link and Nadai rested on a bench. To their right was the market; their left was a spectacular view of the castle. With them on the bench was a rather sad looking girl that they saw the night before.

"Have you seen my dad?" The girl asked. Link looked at the girl; she was about his age, with long fire-red hair of a Gerudo, and she seemed pretty sad, close to tears. Nadai, who was closer to the girl than Link, answered.

"Who's your dad?" Link looked close between Nadai and the girl, and after a long minute of thought came to a simple conclusion: they looked a lot alike.

"He's Talon, and I'm Malon. We come from Lon Lon Ranch in Hyrule Field," Malon replied.

"You must mean we saw you enter the city with last night," Link said. "No, we haven't seen him."

"No one but the guards were there last night," argued Malon. "How could you have seen us?"

"We were outside the City when night fell, we spent the night in Hyrule Field." Nadai answered. This girl, reminded her of something, something long ago, but it was most likely the fact she had the same red hair as her.

"Cool, that means you spent the night fighting the Stalchildren." She turned to Link. "And you must be one of the people of the forest, a fairy boy, you even have a fairy!" She looked at Nadai again exclaiming, "You look like a Gerudo. You're wearing their clothes I once saw in a painting."

Link smiled politely, he liked this girl, she seemed fun to be around, but after the adventure last night, his body wasn't up to it. "My name is Link, hers is Nadai."

"Cool! Can you help me find my dad?"

Nadai was tired, worn out, and hungry. She wasn't as nice as Link. "No! We have important business to take care of in the castle."

Link winced, then sighed. "We'll keep an eye out, but that is all that we can do," he promised. But that wasn't enough to dissuade the farm girl.

"You're going to the castle? That is where my dad went last; he went to deliver some milk to the castle. Please find him," and suddenly, she raced of the bench and disappeared into the crowd. Link looked at Nadai who regarded him with a scrutiny that would make a Hylian Guard envious.

"What?"

"We don't have time, Kokiri! We are behind schedule as it is."

"I didn't know we had a schedule, besides. If we are trying to stop Gannondorf then we need all the allies we can get. If we are nice to those in need, and we help them, then they are more likely to help us."

Nadai frowned, but then got up. "Come on, we have to get to the castle." Link groaned as he stood up, and the two of them helped each other into the castle.

They arrived at the castle grounds, where it was still about nine in the morning. Link noticed straight away that they couldn't enter from the main gate. It was locked, and high walls of earthen stone blocked the rest of the way. While Link only saw despair, Nadai saw opportunity. Along the right hand wall, while they entered the castle grounds, she saw a vine plant snaking its way up to the top.

Grabbing hold of her companion's tunic, she led Link to the vine, and proceeded to hoist herself up. Link followed suit, and the two of them reached the op of the ledge. Just as Link was about to complain that what they did was no good, he saw that the ledge was flush with the gate, and a small trap door was on the gate.

Sneakily, Link and Nadai entered the trap door, and climbed down the ladder. Then they left the gate. They walked along the path. Faster than they expected a group of guards had positioned them around the bend of the path. They rushed the kids, and threw them promptly out of the castle grounds. Link picked himself up from the ground, and Nadai followed suit. In their fall, Link and injured his bruised leg even more, and Nadai had further hurt her already bad leg.

"Stay out!" The guard at the gate emotionlessly intoned. Link and Nadai dragged themselves to the bend in the road, and sat against the wall.

"No luck, huh?" A familiar voice asked. Malon stood by the vine, and looked at them, knowing they were in serious pain.

"No," Link groaned as he sat up. He walked to the vine, and readied himself to climb. "Not if we keep on getting caught by the guards."

"Well, I know how to wake up my dad." Nadai looked puzzled, as she too stood near the vine, ready to climb. "He's not a light sleeper, but I know that he will be close to the castle. I can give you this, it will help you wake him up, bye!" Malon shoved a large egg into Link's hands, causing him to wince in pain, before running off.

Nadai took the egg from Link, "There's something inside of it." She said, before gently putting the egg into his backpack.

Link sighed, "come on, we have work to do." This time, it was smooth sailing. With Nadai in the lead she found a path that took them across the castle grounds, to a rough wall at the far end of the complex. Then, Link dropped into the moat, unseen from the guards. Both of them let the water carry them downstream before climbing out onto the bank. By the time they reached the side entrance, it was almost noon.

Among the crates of milk, a fat, sleeping man was, well, blocking the path. Link and Nadai did everything humanely possible to wake the deep sleeper, who they guessed was Talon, but none of them worked. Yanking hairs from his head, splashing with cold water, slapping him, jumping on him, even yelling in his ear failed to wake the man.

After maybe two hours of non-stop trying, Link sat down by the man. "Look, this isn't going to work."

"Well, that egg Malon gave us isn't working one bit," Nadai complained, before resting in the shade of the castle's walls. "Here's my plan, I go back and get some food from the market, you stay here. After we eat, we might as well rest until that egg hatches or does something."

"Works for me, I'll be waiting for you in the shade over here," Link pointed to the shady spot by the bushes, hidden by view from unsuspecting guards. Soon, Nadai returned with the food, and Link and she ate from it greedily, not having eaten since lunch the previous day.

Both of them lay down under the bushes, and watched with half open eyes the egg. But the spring day was unusually warm that day, and the two of them were unusually tired from their adventure the night before. So, before dinnertime, the two children were snoozing much like Talon, and they rested until the next day.

Nadai awoke to the rooster crow. In fact, the crow was next to her ear! The egg, that was closer to Nadai than anyone else, had hatched into a cucco, a chicken with not a lot of brainpower. Link woke up only a few seconds later, and the two children rose from their resting spots. Nadai held the chicken, and Link packed up their scattered belongings. Then, Nadai held the cucco next to the still sleeping man.

With a yank she pulled on its tail feathers. "CU-COO!" The small chicken woke the man with a start, and Talon rose with a flurry of movements.

"What in Tarnation!" He checked the sky, and realized it was dawn. "I must have napped for too long, it's dawn of the next day! I better get home fast, Malon is going to be worried!" Talon ran down helter-skelter down the path, past the guards, and all the way home.

Link tried the door, but it was locked solid. "Over here!" Navi was hovering by a small hole, which leaked water into the moat. "I think that the two of you can climb through this hole," the fairy said. "But how can you get there?"

Nadai was already pushing the boxes of milk into a favorable position, "Link, help me. If we push on these boxes, then we can jump across to the ledge." Link looked at the ledge before the hole and agreed. If they moved the crates until there was a high enough tower to jump from, and the two of them entered the castle with ease.

Inside the castle however, was a bit harder. Link looked at the first courtyard room, where the guards walked about. The security was even harder than the castle grounds, but with Navi in the air, they confirmed that there was a regular pattern to the guards' route. Then, with careful planning, Link and Nadai sneaked across the first, second, third, fourth, and the fifth room of guards.

After the fifth room, the entrance to the last courtyard was a giant arch in stone. Link gathered up his courage, and led the three heroes into the tunnel. At the other side was a circular room of grass. The border along the room was water, a shallow moat. The room was empty, except for a girl, around their age, ten, standing on the steps opposite from the entrance, looking into a window.

The girl turned around when they entered the courtyard. She woe the rich trappings of a princess, and she smiled when she saw them. "I knew you two would come," she spoke in a melodious voice.

Link and Nadai gasped. This was the Princess of Hyrule, and the Princess of Destiny.

Time Stop: And that's chapter four. Since my counterparts aren't here yet I'll end the fic. Plea- _Cell phone rings _Sorry, if you would excuse me… _Can hear his part of the conversation _Hello?…Wang and Shadow, hi…You missed Chapter four, that's what you get for running around again…Wait, What?…You're in Iowa! That's like 14 states between here and there!…How?…You don't have the money…Okay Wang I will…See you tomorrow…Uh-huh, bye. _Hangs up phone _Um, if you didn't hear, Wang and Shadow chased each other to Iowa, and Wang says 'hi'. Apparently they left their money home, so they're taking a cab back here. _Whimpers slightly _Now I have to empty my bank account to pay the nice cab driver to keep from being sued. Please Review, I promise all of us will be here again for Chapter five. _Whimpers again as he heads off_


	5. Chapter 5

Time Stop: Well, we're all together again.

Shadow: Yeah, it wasn't as if I wanted to stay alone in a smelly cab with Wang for four days.

Wang: Not my fault we ran to Iowa, you chased me to Arkansas, and then I chased you to Iowa. Your fault.

Shadow: Is not.

Wang: Is too.

Time Stop: _Stepping in between his two counterparts_ Now stop it, it's both of you are guilty. Now, let's get the fic over with so you two can go to your jobs, and eventually pay me back that seven thousand dollar loan.

Shadow: Fine. We don't own the Legend of Zelda

Wang: But we do own a good hat!

Shadow: Stop that! _Proceeds to chase Wang around the house_

Wang: Stop what?

Time Stop: _Sighs _Not again.

Chapter 5: Going to Talk With Saria

The Princess of Destiny watched as the two children across from her got reorganized. Of the two of them, the boy was the one she felt was the person she sought. He was dressed in a forest green tunic, like the ones the Kokiri wore. He had a sword and shield over his back, and a backpack, fairly empty, under that.

The other one, the girl, was around her age. She had the fiery red hair of a Gerudo, and the same garments: white slacks and a white blouse. Two lethal looking daggers hung at her side, and her hair was in a long ponytail, which almost reached her waist. The boy she knew from her dreams, the one to help her, the girl, she was new, but she must be here to help the boy, since neither of them were harming the other.

"How could you have been waiting for us?" Nadai asked, the princess before her beckoned for the two of them to get closer. Soon, the three of them stood on the small platform before the window.

"You were in my dreams," the Princess said. "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."

Link looked embarrassed, he had never seen a princess before, and he didn't know the correct manners. Luckily, Nadai, being schooled in a culture where it was smiled upon to be polite at certain times, took charge. "My name is Nadai, of the Gerudos."

"And who is your friend?" Zelda wondered.

Link finally found his tongue, and it helped when Navi was secretly nudging him in the neck to make him respond. "Link, from the Kokiri. The Great Deku Tree sent us here to give you this." He fished the Kokiri Emerald from his pack.

Gravely, the princess took the Emerald from Link. "Then it is true, the Great Deku Tree is dead."

Link swallowed a lump. "Yes," he nodded.

"Did he tell you of the Goddesses?" Zelda asked.

"No," Nadai said, "He wanted us to give you that gem, and that you would know the next step."

"A long time ago," Zelda started, "The three Goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru, blessed the land. When they left, they created the triforce, and it was said that any who had the triforce could have whatever they wanted. After an attempt on the triforce by a wicked group of warriors led by an evil man, the ancient sages used their power to seal the triforce from mortals. They built the Temple of Time to protect the triforce, so only one with a good and pure heart could receive the triforce.

"The Kokiri Emerald is just one of the three keys to open the Door of Time and receive the triforce." Zelda had closed her eyes, but now opened them. "The reason why I tell you this secret, is because the Great Deku Tree gave you the Emerald to protect it from this man."

Zelda pointed to the window. Nadai looked through it first, before Link, and she gasped audibly. Link peered through, then he gasped. It was the man from his dreams. It was the man who had killed the Great Deku Tree. It was Gannondorf.

As he gasped, the Gerudo turned, and locked eyes with Link. He backed away from the window, and stood next to it, Zelda on one side, and Nadai and Link on the other. "His name is Gannondorf, and he calls himself the king of the Gerudos. He wants the triforce to enhance his own powers, and bring a blight upon the land." Nadai was stunned, stunned to the point of forgetting to tell Zelda that Gannondorf was her king, and she wasn't aligned with him!

She turned to Link, "Only you can stop him." She eyed both of them, "Both of you. I charge you with guarding the triforce, but first," she dug around in her pockets and pulled out a letter. "You need to find the other three keys before Gannondorf does. This letter proves what you are doing what I command. They're called Spiritual Stones, and you need all three to open the sacred realm. The second key resides with the Gorons on Death Mountain, and the third resides with the Zoras in their domain."

She turned to each of them, as Nadai took the offered letter. "Can I trust you two, to defend the sacred realm and the triforce from Gannondorf?" She handed the large emerald back to Link, which he tucked it away in his pack.

"Yes," Link said. The Great Deku Tree would have wanted him to do this, so he must.

"You can count on me," Nadai said. This wasn't her quest, but she pledged to stop Gannondorf, so this way must be the path for her to take.

"Then you better go, before the guards catch you here. Retrieve the Spiritual Stones, protect the triforce, and help the people in Hyrule!" Link nodded, and with Nadai on his heels, they ran quietly to the entrance. Zelda resumed her watch on the Gannondorf, as he was still talking with her father.

Link and Nadai was almost out of the courtyard when a muscular woman appeared before them. They stopped, and stared at the woman as she blocked their path. "I am Impa," she said, her voice quiet. "Last of the Sheikahs, and attendant to the Princess Zelda. I will escort you past the guards, outside of the castle."

With a flash of light, Impa grabbed the two children and the three of them were transported before the drawbridge. Impa let go, and returned to her stance, arms crossed with feet at shoulder width.

"The Princess asked me to teach you this song, a song used by members of the royal family, a sign of patronage. I used to play it to Zelda when she was a baby, and it has come to be known as Zelda's Lullaby."

Impa whistled the tune, over and over again. "Link, your ocarina!" Navi whispered excitedly from his hat. "You can play it with your ocarina!" Link reached into his pocket and drew the Fairy Ocarina that Saria gave him only a couple of days ago. It took him a little while to find the right pitch, but soon he was skillfully playing along to the whistle.

Nadai, thinking it was a good idea, took a small dagger from her pocket. She whistled into the hilt, and the dagger played as if it was a flute. Together, the three played Zelda's Lullaby until only Link and Nadai played the song.

"I didn't know that you could play the ocarina so well," commented Nadai as she hid her dagger in her pocket.

"Well, I didn't know that you could play…um…the dagger flute thing." Link stammered he put the ocarina back into his pocket.

"My friend gave it to me," she said. "It was when-" she cut off, suddenly silent. "The day went by fast, it's almost five." She scanned the horizon. "If we hurry, we can make it to that place," she motioned to the large fenced in area only a couple of miles out of the way.

They started to run. Link knew there was something bothering her, but he thought it best not to ask. "How did you learn to play?" Nadai asked. She asked to keep her mind on the present, not the past. Gerudos don't dwell on the past, only the future.

"Just maybe five minutes ago, I never played an ocarina before."

"Maybe you have natural talent," suggested Nadai. But they had to keep moving, and their breath had to be saved for the run.

Just as the wolves sung their song, Nadai and Link entered the ranch as an angular man closed the gates. He humphed at them, before entering a barn, for sounds of cows came from the door as he opened it.

Link spotted the sign first. "Lon Lon Ranch," he read aloud. "Isn't this the place where Malon and Talon live?"

"Yeah," Nadai shuddered. "Malon's nice, but a little energetic if you ask me. But, maybe she can give us a room for the night." Despite their injuries, the two of them continued their search around Lon Lon Ranch.

They found Malon in the middle of the corral, tending to a pony. "Hey! It's my friends, Fairy boy and Gerudo girl!" Behind Link, Nadai muttered darkly. "I want you to introduce to you my pony, Epona!" The red pony looked at Link and Nadai.

Judging from the height of Epona, and the height of the other horses, Nadai could tell that the horse was going to be a light, fast horse when she grew up. As Link went to touch the pony, she ran away in fright.

"It looks like Epona is afraid of Fairy boy and Gerudo girl." A couple minutes passed and Epona still didn't return to Malon. Soon, Malon, out of sheer boredom it seemed, began to sing a simple tune.

"Link, Nadai!" Navi sat on Link's shoulder and was speaking loud enough to be heard to both children. "Maybe you should take out your instruments."

Link thought about it, before taking out his ocarina. Nadai took out her dagger flute, and was luckily behind Link, so the instrument didn't scare Malon. "Oh, cute ocarina! Are you going to play along with me on the ocarina? This is the song," and Malon began to sing the tune over and over again.

Link, using his newfound skill, began to play along, and Nadai played along as well, with only slight difficulty. "I call the song Epona's Song, it's Epona's favorite!" Just as she spoke, Epona trotted over to Link and Nadai and didn't run away. They stayed like that for many minutes, as Link and Nadai petted Epona, as Malon continued to sing.

"Do you need a place to stay for the night?" Malon asked. It was a couple of hours after sunset and the three kids had continued to play with Epona in the corral.

"Yeah, at least until tomorrow," Link replied. Together, Nadai and Link followed Malon to her house. Inside, they had to blink away the sudden brightness coming from the fire. Drowsing at the table, Talon woke slowly. Around him, were cuccos, and they drove up a racket as they aimlessly wandered the room.

"Hey," he said, "I know you two, you woke me up the other day."

"Dad, can they stay for the night?"

Talon scratched his balding head. "There's no room in the house, but you can stay in the barn. It's warm and dry enough for a night."

"That's great, thank you," Link said.

"But, before you go, do you want to play a game?" Link nodded his head slowly, and Nadai watched as Talon sorted out three cuccos from the crowd on the floor. He set them on the table behind him, and they waited there. "Now you should be knowing about cuccos. Their good chickens, but not that bright, that's why they're in the house. But these three cuccos I have here are special. If you can choose the right three when I loose them into the crowd, I will give something good to both of you. I'll give you thirty seconds. Ten rupees to play, do you want to?"

Link checked his bag; they had enough to play at the most, two games. "We'll try," he answered when Nadai nodded her agreement.

"You have thirty seconds, starting…now!" Talon released the three cuccos, and Link and Nadai rushed to find the three. After ten seconds they had found one. After twenty-five they had found two. But, after thirty seconds, they couldn't find the last one.

Talon collected the last bird, and the three of them returned to their previous spot on the table. "Looks like you had a bit of bad luck, want to try another game?"

Link pulled Nadai back. "We don't have a lot of rupees. We have only one more chance. That food we bought in the market was pricey."

Nadai smiled, "don't worry, I have an idea." Nadai let Link do the talking, as she watched the cuccos, looking for any variations. One of the cuccos had a slightly darker beak than the rest. One had a green pair of eyes, compared to the brown. The last was unusually loud, crowing every few seconds.

Link was soon informed of Nadai's discoveries. When Talon released the birds, Link found the one with the darker beak in the first five seconds. At twelve seconds, Nadai picked up the green-eyed cucco.

At twenty-nine seconds, Nadai grabbed the loud cucco. "By Din's right hand, you've done it! As promised, here are your prizes." He handed over two bottles of Lon Lon Milk. "Drink, you look thirsty." As Link opened the bottle, he heard the crisp pop as the cork opened. Link drank slowly, realizing his last drink was almost ten hours before. As he drank, the wounds that had scabbed over from his fight with the Stalchildren had miraculously healed. As Nadai drank, the limp she received in the fight went away.

When they were finished, the two of them felt more refreshed, just as refreshed as they had when they talked to the Great Deku Tree for the last time. Link went to hand back the bottle, but was stopped. "No, no. You won that fair and square. I have enough bottles of my own, consider it a gift if you won't take it as a prize."

"Thanks." Link smiled, and Nadai and him stood there for a second.

"Well, it's late. Malon already went to bed, and I'll be doing the same shortly. My man, Ingo, should be in the barn still, he can get you set up." Nadai and Link went out into the gloom, where the moon already read close to midnight. They entered the barn, where an angular man was about to leave.

"What are you doing here! Your supposed to be in bed already." The man tried to usher them from the barn.

"Talon said that we could stay in the barn. He also said that you would set us up for the night, if you are Ingo." Nadai said.

Grumbling, Ingo led them over to the far end of the barn, away from the cows snoring near the front. He threw some hay along the floor. "Ingo do this…Ingo do that…Ingo feed the cows…Ingo watch Malon…Ingo set up the kids…Ingo …" Was much of what he muttered and grumbled. Soon, to the relief of Link's sensitive ears, the farmhand left. Nadai, having enough energy because of the milk, started to move the hay to two definable lumps, one for her and one for Link.

Meanwhile, he took the lantern, and set it between them. They lay there, listening to nothing when Link spoke. "When Zelda said 'And who is your friend?' did you agree?"

"Agree what?"

"About what she said. That I'm your friend."

Nadai was quiet. To Link, he thought she was thinking. In reality, she was fighting back tears until she cried. Finally she answered. "Link. I think that you're my friend."

"And you're my friend." Link reached over and blew out the candle. The two of them quickly floated into slumber.

In the morning, they were roused by Ingo. They ate a quick breakfast with Malon and Talon, before rushing off by seven thirty. They were jogging down to the Kokiri Forest, which was closer than it looked, and they arrived by noon.

Link's legs were hurting, but he was slowly growing accustomed to the pain. Nadai, who was better suited to their long hikes, was only panting, and not in much pain. They stopped by the waterfall, and ate their lunch. The Kokiri seemed to have gotten over their time of mourning, for they had come out of their homes.

When Link and Nadai had entered the village, they had run away from them. Link shuddered despite the warm sun on his body. Saria was right; they did believe that he had killed the Great Deku Tree. Only one that was still out was Mido, and he didn't want to get close to them.

However, when they had finished their lunch, and were about to go to Saria's house, Mido stopped them from going any further. "Saria's not here," Mido said politely. Even Link, who had known no hate before, could tell the Mido was forcing the words from his mouth.

"Then where is she, Mido?" Link asked. He wasn't dripping his words with hate, but he did keep his words unusually polite.

Mido half-yelled. "No one knows! She said that you would know. She said that you would meet her in your usual place." After that Mido stalked off to his house.

Nadai turned to Link. "What does he mean, 'your usual place'?"

Link led her to a vine-covered wall, where he began to climb. He talked over his shoulder as his companion climbed with him. "There's this place in the Lost Woods where Saria and I would meet sometimes. I don't know why she wants to meet us there, though."

Link climbed over the lip, and held a hand to Nadai. "The Lost Woods?"

"Yeah. It's called that because children would get lost in there, and they turn into Skull Kids, and become locked in time." Nadai looked unsure as Link led her beneath the trees. "Come on, I know the way, it'll be easy."

As they entered the stifling hot forest, they were meet by a hoot hoot. "Kaepora Gaebora!" Link exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Nadai asked, her hands innocently resting on her dagger handles.

"To give you a helpful hint. Link, the forest has changed its paths, due to Gannondorf's evil presence in Hyrule. The forest you once knew is now dangerous. Saria asked me to help you through the forest to your old meeting place. Follow the sound of Saria's Ocarina, it will leave you to your old meeting place."

"Thank you, Kaepora Gaebora, otherwise it will take us hours to find the path." Link said, Nadai nodded her head curtly regarding her thanks.

"Your welcome," the owl hooted before flying out of the forest. Link tuned in his sensitive ears.

"These hollow logs, they lead to different openings. If we find the tune, then we can find the right path." Together, they walked along the paths. They passed a huge arch of stone, and a large pool of water, and several Skull Kids before Link shouted in victory. "Yes! Now I remember this place. Look, all we need to do now is to pass the gate, enter the maze, and we're there!"

Nadai watched him as Link strode confidently into the middle of the small clearing. All at once, the gate closed and the cry of a wolf sounded. Link jumped back and took out his sword and shield. Nadai whipped out her daggers and crouched.

"Remember what the owl said, about monsters?" Reminded Nadai. Link nodded as they watched a wolf form rise from the ground.

"It's a Wolfos! Be careful of its claws, they can rend your skin to pieces!" Navi shrieked. She flew high and away in fright of the monster all Kokiri hate. The wolf charged Link, and he jumped to the side. Nadai, who was out of the way, managed to cut a small gash behind the front leg on the left side.

Link blocked several claw attacks from the monster, as Nadai jumped in and struck from behind. As the Wolfos turned and attacked Nadai, Link stabbed the Kokiri Sword to the hilt into its back. The Wolfos howled, before running back. Link's sword was wrenched from his hand, and Nadai was knocked back. The Wolfos turned again, and attacked the unarmed Link, but with his shield, he managed to stay from harm.

Nadai rolled below the creature, and stabbed both of her daggers into the wolf's chest. Howling in pain, the Wolfos slumped over and disintegrated into dust. As it did, Link's sword fell down and cut Nadai along the arm, a long and painful gash.

"Nadai! You all right?" Link tore his sword from the ground and wiped it off and put it away.

"Yeah, just a scratch," she lied through her teeth. The cut had weakened her arm severely, cutting through muscles and tendons.

"We need to get you to a doctor, or find a potion or something," Link told her. He took a roll of cloth from his pack and made a makeshift bandage over the gaping wound. Then, he used the rest of it for a sling. "Come on, we're going back."

"We're almost there already, let's move on." Leaning against Link, Nadai struggled along. Link defeated the Mad Scrubs as they tried to block their way, and the going became easier. Navi was nowhere to be found.

Navi did come back again, when they were climbing the stairs to the homestretch. "Sorry I flew off, but Wolfos scared me. But some good did come out of it, I found some fairies, this way!" Navi led them to the nearby ladder, and the two kids had a hard time climbing up due to Nadai's bandaged arm.

But soon, Link and Nadai were at the top, where they climbed into a hole in the ground. Before them was a fairy fountain, and red fairies floated to them. "Let us heal your wounds," they chirped before they disappeared into red light. The light healed them and Nadai instantly felt better, and took off her bandage.

Nadai got an idea. "May we capture two of you, so we can be healed later?" It is an ancient rule among fairies. They do not mind being captured, but you still have to ask before you do so. Though, once you ask, you can return at any time and they would be captured willingly again. The fairies nodded their approval and the two kids captured two fairies with the bottles they were given. They climbed out of the hole, over the ladder, and back to the stairs. Easily they defeated the Scrubs there, and they went on past, to Saria.

"How did it go?" Saria asked before hugging Nadai as if they knew each other since they were born, and kissing Link on the cheek, which made him blush a deep crimson.

"Good, well, we had some bumps on the way," stammered Link. He went on to explain their quest and the people and places they had seen and met.

"Wow, so you have to find the keys to protect the triforce, cool!" Saria sat down on the tree stump and took out her ocarina. "Do you want to play with me?" She asked. Link took out his ocarina and played a few notes to warm up. Nadai took out her dagger flute, and did the same. Saria examined the flute with interest, before rushing into the song.

The song they played was so lively if fact, that Link and Nadai were soon dancing and hopping into the beat. When they were finished, Link had to sit against the wall from the exertion. "The song is called, Saria's Song, I made it myself. The song has its own special magic to it, if you play it, you can talk with me anytime you want."

Nadai looked up at the sky, or at least, part of it. It was turning dark, "Saria, we got to go back."

"Alright, but can you visit when you have all the keys?"

Link smiled and he stood up. "Yeah, we can do that." Saria smiled and hugged Nadai again; much to her annoyance, and Link was kissed again; much to his embarrassment.

They left the Lost Woods listening to Saria's Song and slept in Link's House that night.

Time Stop: Well, there you have it, chapter five.

Wang: _Still running around the house _We still own that hat!

Shadow: _Giving up_ Quiet, I'm too tired to chase you anymore. _Flops down on the bed_ Goodnight _Falls asleep_

Time Stop: Please Review! _Tries to stop Wang from making a track in the carpet from his running_


	6. Chapter 6

Wang: Hi! I climbed in through the window since Time Stop left his keys inside. I'm supposed to go and open the door, but once I start the fic I will. We were supposed to start the fic at one, but Time Stop went on a walk, forgetting his keys and taking us with him. _Looks at clock _It's one ten now, so I better start the fic before it's too late

Time Stop: _Yelling from outside _Wang, you better not be starting that fic without me!

Shadow: _Also outside _Wang! Open the door! _Pounding on the door with Time Stop_

Wang: Gotta run! We don't own Legend of Zelda!

Time Stop and Shadow: _Yelling and pounding the door harder _Wang! Don't you dare!

Wang: Dare what? Bye!

Time Stop and Shadow: Wang!

Chapter 6: Fun in Kakariko Village

The next day, the two friends left at dawn, and made good time through Hyrule Field. Just after noon, and a brief lunch, they made it to a bridge. The bridge led to a path, leading to stairs up, not five minutes away. "You sure that that's the way to the Gorons on Death Mountain?" Link asked.

Navi scoffed, and flitted out of Link's hat. "One of the few ways to get to Death Mountain is either through a currently blocked of passageway, or passing through Kakariko Village." Navi pointed the way to the stairs, "And Kakariko village is just up there."

Link walked across the bridge, and walked to the stairs. It felt good to walk after hours of running and jogging. Even though his legs were slowly growing used to the work, it still felt nice to return to a slower pace.

Nadai could run on, but thinking for her friend, she decided to walk beside him. Navi floated ahead a couple of paces for a while, before hiding away back in Link's hat. Link and Nadai entered the village. In the growing town, workmen could be heard building buildings. Sounds of crying could be heard in the closest building, behind that was the sound of calling, endless calling. Only to the north came quiet. To the north also lay the mountain, overlooking the village. Throughout the village came the constant call of the cuccos. The birds wandered throughout the village, making a mess with their feathers and their droppings

"So, what do we do next? Go straight to the north, to the mountain, or stay and help the people and explore?"

Link stood still before heading to the closest house, where crying came from. "We're here now, so let's go and try and help these people."

"We better go to the mountain, and stop whatever evil Gannondorf put there. But I know that we have to help everyone on the way. Fine, let's do this, and quickly." Link opened the door, and he slipped inside. Nadai entered, before closing the door. Spider webs were all over the room, and scuttling noises sounded from each and every wall and even the ceiling.

"Watch it, there may be something here," Link took out his sword, and held it cautiously.

"Probably Skulltulas, it's the same noise we encountered in the Great Deku Tree," Navi advised, before staying close to Link's shield. Her yellow, warm glow was subdued, so they could only see a couple feat ahead. They reached the middle of the room, not meeting any monsters, which rather surprised them. Just as Navi breathed a sigh of relief, a Skulltula dropped out of Link's reach, and watched them.

"Shoot it!" Link shouted, he held his shield before him but no attack came. Nadai readied her Fairy Slingshot and took aim.

"Wait!" Shouted Navi, and she flew in front of Nadai and stopped her attack.

Link was about to ask why, until Navi fluttered by the monster. The spider was a spider all right, but instead of a leg, was a Hylian arm! Where the eye should be was a face. The face spoke. Link recoiled from the mutated creature, but lowered his shield and sword. Nadai still readied her Deku Knut in her slingshot, but it was angled down.

"Ple-Please, don't kill me." Link lowered his sword, and Nadai let go of her daggers. "My sons and I, we were all Hylian once. But we were cursed. Cursed to live like this. Can you help us?"

"How?" Link asked. His heart moved for the cursed family, but from the way Nadai was holding her slingshot, a grip that would break glass and frighten any Hylian, he knew that she disapproved of his actions.

"By killing the Golden Skulltulas. Those spiders leave little tokens behind when they die. Our lives were changed when we gave away the golden tokens. When all of the tokens were gone, the curse dropped upon us, and we are cursed to stay here. Besides, even if we left, then we would be attacked from fear. With enough of those tokens, you can cure us one by one."

"You mean these?" Asked Link, taking one out. They had found some of the spiders throughout Hyrule Field, in the Great Deku Tree, Hyrule Castle, and even in the Lost Woods. Those spiders had left little tokens with them, and they had grabbed them. They had found almost ten in all.

"You have some! You found them!" The cursed man spun in glee. "Unfortunately there is about one hundred in all. How many do you have?"

Link counted the tokens. "Nine," he replied.

The cursed man spun around again. "You almost have enough to save my youngest son! Please, if you can't find all one hundred to save us all, at least save my children, they deserve better than this."

"We'll save you children, and try to save you." Link promised. He could feel Nadai frowning in displeasure behind him, but there wasn't anything they could do, he made a promise. They left the house, and breathed the fresh air. Which felt better than the stale air and dust from the house.

"It's going to be one hard task," Nadai warned.

"We got a long time for that. We do a little as we go on." Link said optimistically. They went around the house, past another, to the sound of the calling. It was a tall, red haired woman, calling for her cuccos.

"Little boy, little girl! Can you help me? My cuccos have escaped, and I can't touch them because I am allergic. If I do touch them I will break out in spots and I need a doctor really fast. Could you find them for me, there are seven in all. If you do, I will give both of you something good in reward." The woman spoke rapidly and fluently.

Link nodded, and Nadai did as well, it would be an easy task to find all of the cuccos if they were in the village. They split up, Link starting in the east, and Nadai in the west. With Navi working as a go between, Link and Nadai soon found all seven of the clueless birds and they stuck them in the pen.

"Thank you for finding my birds! Here, as I promised." The lady took out two bottles and handed them to Link and Nadai. They took the bottles and put them away, Links in his backpack and Nadai in her belt pouch. They wandered the town, and couldn't find any more of those tokens.

Day turned to night, and the two adventurers stayed out. They had no rupees, but they needed a place to sleep. They tried going own the path, opposite to the entrance to Hyrule Field, looking for a place to sleep without any Stalchildren from attacking them. When they got to the other side, they were in the graveyard.

An old man came to them. "Welcome to the Heart-Pounding Graveyard Tour! For ten rupees I will dig where I stand, so stop me anytime." He started to shuffle away, and started his rounds.

"Who are you?" Nadai asked, as Link and she caught up to him.

"I'm Dampé, the gravedigger for Kakariko village. Do you want to play?" Link shook his head sadly, they didn't have enough rupees, but where would they start from anyway? There were more spots to choose from than there were digits on his limbs. "Too bad, no rupees no digging!" Dampé shuffled off. Nadai and Link explore the graveyard. Fortunately, they found a Golden Skulltula, and collected another token. They reached the royal tomb. Nadai read the inscription out loud.

"Royal Composer Brothers Flat the Younger RIP." She said. As she spoke, the ghostly form of Flat appeared.

"A curse on you who disturbed my grave! Now feel the wrath of Flat the Younger!" Behind them, Dampé ran away in fright, hiding in his home. Link with his weapons in hand, attacked the ghostly form. Nadai, quick to act, jumped on the other brother's grave, causing the other ghost to rise.

"A curse on you who disturbed my grave! Now feel the wrath of Sharp the Elder!" Nadai leaped and turned and attacked Sharp. As Sharp retreated from the onslaught, Link tactfully made use of Flat's poor close in combat techniques, and he stayed close to the younger ghost. Soon, Link drove Sharp and Flat together. As Nadai jumped through the air an attacked from behind, Link stood on Flat the Younger's grave stone, and cut savagely into the ghost brothers.

The ghosts were not that overly strong, and it looked like they fought half-heartedly, so they both died easily. At the same time, both brothers lost the combat. "Augh! You killed me!" They both cried. The ghosts sat on their graves, and watched the two children. "You were sent by whom?" Flat asked.

"Uh?" Nadai asked.

"Who sent you to wake us up?" Asked Sharp, pronouncing each syllable loudly and clearly as if the two kids didn't have all of their marbles.

"Um, I guess we could say Zelda," Link shrugged. Zelda didn't send them to the graveyard, but she had sent them to stop Gannodorf and protect the triforce.

"Then we are sorry for our act," apologized Sharp. "We can only talk to the one's with the Royal Family. Since you are with the Royal Family you can come for what you came for. Just show you're credentials at the main tomb, and our final master piece will be waiting for you."

Sharp and Flat disappeared from view. "What does it mean by show our credentials?" Wondered Nadai.

"Impa said something about Zelda's Lullaby being the credentials for the messengers for the Royal Family, or something like that." Link pulled out his Ocarina, and stood in front of the massive tombstone. "Maybe that is what the brothers meant." He played a hurried scale, before playing the first note.

Nadai joined in on her dagger flute, and the two played the song. Once they finished, the tombstone exploded in a quick burst. Link ducked beneath his shield, and Nadai huddled behind him, and the rain of stone cluttered around them. When the dust cleared, the tombstone revealed a hole in the ground. "Ready?" Asked Link, and Nadai nodded. Link dropped into the hole, with Nadai on his heels.

Inside, dark shapes attacked them. "Keese! They're not that hard to beat, just time your attacks!" Navi flitted away from the bats, hiding behind Link's shield. With Link defending when the Keese attacked, and Nadai shooting them down with her Fairy Slingshot, they soon were defeated. The one's on the walls were harder to hit, for they camouflaged so well into the dark, damp walls. But, with Navi acting as a light, they were revealed, and were killed before they could be a problem. As the last Keese died, the torches magically lit themselves. The door opened, and foul stench came from beyond.

Nadai, who was always ever eager to fight, stepped back. "I have a bad feeling about that room." She shivered, and the stench of…_something _permeated her lungs. A feeling a pure dread clenched her innards hard, and she took another step back.

Link stepped back as well. "Whatever is beyond there, it smells bad." He could smell it as well, but he couldn't tell what it was, something that smelled of body order, and death.

Navi shimmered. "Do you want me to scout ahead? To see what's in the room?"

Link put his nerves in check, "No. I'll go ahead, and see what's up."

Nadai pulled him back indignantly. "No way! I'll go ahead. I said I had a bad feeling, not that I was afraid."

Navi flew in front of them both in agitation. "All of us will go. We're a team, so we all go together, not fight about who goes first."

"Alright, then. Let's go." Link entered the room, but Navi knocked into him enough times until he stepped back. "Why'd you do that!" He exclaimed.

"What did you see in there?" Navi asked.

"Some green gas, some green water, and a couple of standing guys."

"No!" Navi wailed. "That is poisonous gas in there. Along with acid, and ReDeads!"

"What's a ReDead?" Asked Nadai. Though her heart told her it was something bad, she remained calm. Similarly, Link shook in fear, visibly, but he gritted his teeth and tried not to look like a pansy.

"ReDeads are undead Hylians, cursed to seek out Hylians and kill them. They really don't move, but when you are in their sights they wail a scream that sounds so horrible, so pure evil. The wail they scream freezes you in place. Then, they walk to you slowly, enjoying your torment, and grab onto you. When you can move it's too late, they already have a grip firm enough to snap your neck." Navi bobbed in fear, and the children blanched.

"We better be careful then." Link slowly said, before wiping his hands on his tunic. Nadai did the same, and they gripped their weapons harder than ever.

"Really careful," Shivered Navi. She hid herself in Link's hat, and refused to budge until they were clear of the tomb.

Gulping, Link led the way back into the room. They stealthily made their way across the edge closest to the exit. They were almost through the room when Nadai tripped. She fell face first, and had to roll to avoid falling into a pool of acid. Just as Link made it to the exit, a wail wailed out from the closest ReDead. Frozen, Link could only watch as the ReDead came closer to Nadai who was stuck facing the exit.

Just as the wail ended Link rushed to help Nadai, but was deterred by a pool of acid he could not cross. The ReDead grabbed the Gerudo, just as she was about to run. Fortunately, Nadai was small, so the ReDead could only grab one thing, her hair.

"OW!" Nadai started to shriek in pain. The other ReDeads started to come closer. Link's only option was to run to the far side of the pool, for ReDeads were blocking the closer edge. "Link! Help!" Nadai was being pulled closer to the ReDead. Link came in just as the undead touched Nadai's skin.

With a mighty slash, Link cut the ReDead in two, forcing the monster to release Nadai. They almost escaped when the ReDead grabbed Nadai's hair again. Link tried to cut through the arm, but the arm was unusually strong. Link saw only one avenue of escape. "Link! Cut the arm! Link!" Nadai cried. Literally, Link could see his friend crying and whimpering in pain and despair.

Link gulped, and made his decision, a decision that would cause the least pain, (hopefully), to Nadai and stop the ReDead's assault long enough to escape.

"I'm sorry if it hurts!" Shouted Link. Dodging an attack from the crippled ReDead, he hoped the Kokiri Sword was sharp enough. With an overhead chop, Link cut Nadai's hair as close as he could to the hand.

Nadai flew forward, and with Link on her heels, she ran into the exit. They entered the final room, where the ReDead where repelled magically. A large tombstone was against the far wall, but neither of them noticed. Nadai made a motion to hug Link, but stopped herself at the last second, settling for a handshake instead.

"T-Thank you. I would-would have died if it wasn't for you."

"It's alright. You're my friend, and friends look out for each other." Link smiled.

Nadai smiled, and wiped her eyes and face. When she was done, only her eyes gave the impression she was crying, for they were red and puffy. She trailed her hands over her hair, which now came to about her shoulder. Tears still shone behind her stonewall, but it wasn't from the ReDead's attack, nor the fear of them she would constantly have throughout her life. It was a something from the past, but she did not dwell upon it, for Gerudo's do not dwell upon the past.

"Sorry about your hair," apologized Link.

"It's alright, I would have done the same." Link gulped, and fingered his hair. It wasn't obscenely long, but it was the right size for him. Besides, his hat kept the rest of it under control. "I'm kidding with you," Nadai laughed, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

Link turned his attention to the epitaph. He read aloud, "This poem is dedicated to the memory of the dearly departed members of the royal family. A rising sun will eventually set, and a newborn's life will fade; from day to night, night to day; from moon to sun, and sun to moon. Give rest to the living dead. Restless souls wander where they don't belong, bring them calm with the Sun's Song." In the corner of the piece, was scribbled some notes.

Link took out his ocarina, and Nadai her dagger flute, and together they played the simple tune. Almost at once, the screams from the previous room stopped. Navi even came out. "They stopped, that never happened before."

Nadai shivered in fear. "We got to go back through there, don't we?"

Link nodded regretfully. "It's the only way out." With Link in the lead, and Nadai gripping her dagger handles so tight that her hands became white, they left the last room. As if it was magic, all of the ReDead were frozen stiff.

"The Sun's Song! It must freeze the ReDeads!" Exclaimed Navi. She flitted back under Link's cap. Link did all the work. While Nadai waited by the exit to the first chamber, he killed the ReDeads.

"Hear, I got your hair back," Link handed back the grimy length of hair. Nadai pocketed the strands, before hurriedly walking to the exit, almost dragging Link in the process. They exited into the darkness. Outside, the sun had fallen and the gravedigger was making his rounds.

"Hey! Kids! What was so good that you were down there all day?"

"All day?" Asked Nadai. She whispered to Link, "Maybe the Sun's Song changes night and day. I know that only a couple of hours passed while we were in there, so it should be sun up, not sun down."

"Songs in Hyrule are powerful," marveled Link. They walked along the path to the village until Navi stopped them.

"Look! Some flowers in front of the grave, maybe something good is there! It looks special, even the plaque is longer than the rest. But I can't read it, it's too weathered"

Link dug a little bit, but nothing came up, in fact, not even the smell of death. Nadai started to pull on the tombstone, "Help me, if we can get more room here then we can if deeper." With Link pulling and Nadai pushing, they moved the tombstone out of the way. Below the tombstone lay a hole.

"Are you coming?" Link asked as he dangled his feet in.

Nadai shook her head. "I'll stay with you," Navi offered. As Nadai nodded her thanks, Link dropped in.

Link emerged only ten minutes later. His backpack seemed much larger than before. Cobwebs hung from his clothes, and his hands and arms were dust covered.

"What was in there?" Nadai asked.

"This," Link brought out his new shield, the Hylian Shield. "I already tried it on, it's way to big for me to fit into." Upon the face of the shield was the ancient symbol of the royal family.

"No ReDead?"

"None, only that shield." Link returned the shield to his pack, and helped Nadai up. "Come on, we have that kid to free now that we have ten tokens."

At the house, the cursed man spun around gleeful, showing the way to the youngest son. A misshapen boy appeared, half man and half spider. Link held up the ten tokens, and the air shimmered. The ten tokens molded together to one token, with _ten _etched into the surface. The boy popped and shifted under his skin, before the body split apart. The child dropped o the ground. "I'm free! Here, I'll give you this!"

The youngest child shoved a large wallet into Nadai's hands, before dancing for joy. It was useless to talk to him, he was too happy to respond. When they left the house, Nadai opened the bag, and inside were about forty rupees. They threw away their old bag, before putting their rupees into that bag. Now they had enough to buy rooms for the night.

After asking the cucco lady, they found the inn. "Welcome to-now it is past your bed time, is it not?" The large motherly woman smiled down on the two tired kids. "Come, I will show you to your rooms. Then I will draw water for a hot bath, and some of the stew from dinner." She laughed as Link and Nadai tried to pay for their night.

"Kids are free here. I know how it is to be hungry and tired with nowhere to go. Now come, the night is wasting and I have a lot to do."

In the matter of an hour, Nadai was washed, fed, and dried. Her hair, which was causing problems now that it wasn't in a ponytail, was combed back to stay out of her eyes. She was even given a comb and a headband. In the next ten minutes, she was fast asleep. In the room adjacent, Link was similarly bathed and fed and dried, was sleeping within the hour.

The next morning, the two kids were walking through the town. They came to the northern end of the village, and were stopped by a guard. "Halt! None can pass through!"

Link wondered. "Why? I thought that the Gorons were friendly, from what I heard at least. Why can't we go up?"

"Something is making the Gorons uneasy. I am instructed only Royal messengers can pass through."

Nadai dug around in Link's backpack, and soon found the letter. "Can we go now?" The man read the letter, and his face paled.

"Erm, yes. You have her highnesses permission, er, of course." He straightened his composure. "But you really should equip a proper shield, there's a volcano up there after all. If you go to the bazaar in Hyrule Castle, you can go and get a discount, just tell them I sent you."

Link let the edge of his shield come out from his backpack. "This shield?"

"Erm, uh, yes, that shield. If you have time, could you do a favor for me?"

Link looked at the man, then at Nadai. "We can try," he responded.

"There's a new shop in Hyrule Castle, a mask shop. My little boy pesters me for a popular mask, but I never have time to go there… If you could get me the mask, I'll be able to pay you back and then some."

Link shrugged. "We're pretty busy, but we'll do our best."

"Thanks, if you want me, I'll be right here," The guard opened the gate, and the kids left Kakariko Village, and entered Death Mountain Trail.

Wang: And that's Chapter six!

Time Stop and Shadow: _Still outside and now their hungry _Wang! Open the door!

Wang: Oops, I forgot they were out there still. I guess I was mesmerized by the fic. _Ponders for a second _I just realized that this is the first chapter I really paid attention to since chapter two. That's pretty sad since I did a lot of the work.

Time Stop and Shadow: Open the door!

Wang: Gotta run! Please review!

Time Stop and Shadow: Wang!


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow: Hi there, it's only me today. Time Stop thought it best to keep Wang out of the house, and therefore he took him to the park. _Slightly frowns _I feel sorry for Time Stop and those kids. So, without any more crap on my part, here's chapter seven in this fic. We don't own Legend of Zelda. _Sits back and starts the story, while eating a plateful of cookies_

Chapter 7: "Now this is something you don't see every day," - Navi

Nadai stared up the trail to the mountain. They stood on the very bottom of the mountain; the gate leading to Kakariko Village was directly behind them. Before them was a trail, gentle at first, but one that greatly rose to one that any mountain goat would blanch at. Beside her, Link was already sweating, thinking of the work he would have to do during the steeper slopes.

Navi flitted anxiously around Link's head. "This should be a hard but easy part of this quest," she commented.

"Hard, but easy?" Link asked.

"Hard is because of that workout both of you will end up doing. Easy because even if it turns dark, there is no worries of Stalchildren, they only reside in Hyrule Field." Navi answered. Link sighed in relief, and Nadai let out a silent sigh. Link shrugged his shoulders, and slowly started to climb the trail.

Wordlessly, Nadai stepped in pace with him, and Navi returned to his hat, and slept for a great portion of the trip. Hours passed, and Link and Nadai stopped for a quick snack before the latest curve in the trail. It was sometime between lunch and dinner, but both children were starving enough to take a break from their hard work.

"This is a really tall mountain," complained Link.

Nadai looked at him amused. "So you thought that the mountain was short?"

"No! I just thought that the Gorons would have created an entrance to their home lower down the mountain. Besides, I'm tired of waiting for Gannondorf's spells and monsters to attack; we covered almost three fourths of the mountain and no monsters waited for us!"

Nadai stood up, and Navi awoke from her nap to hover by her head. "Then get up. This is the only trail to the top, so they can't be that far now." Link stood as well, and put away his food. They rounded the corner and drew their weapons. Before them were two red spider things, about as big as a dog. "Link, I think you got your wish," Nadai whispered as the monsters attack.

"Tektites! Watch out! They can jump extremely high and attack from above with their pointed feet!" Navi returned to Link's hat, hiding from the monsters. True to her word, the Tektites jumped. Link rolled to one side, while Nadai jumped to the other side. The monsters landed in a crash where they had stood just a second before. But then the luck was on the other foot.

Nadai rushed in before the monster could turn, and dealt six vicious attacks in quick succession. The monster dissolved into the dust, and the dust blew away. Meanwhile, Link stabbed the monster twice; once as it turned to Link, and once as it leaped at him. It too, turned into dust and blew away.

Navi stuck her head out, "Dangerous, but easy to beat. I forgot that part," she added sheepishly. Link shook his head, and sheathed his sword. Nadai did the same to her daggers, but then knocked Link to the side. Both of them crashed into the trail wall, where they were safe from the boulder rolling down.

"That was close," Link breathed. "Thanks, I owe-" then it was his turn to repay the favor. He knocked into Nadai, forcing her away from the next boulder. Above, the Mountain shook in all of its fury. Boulders rained down from the higher slopes. Together, with several close calls for both of them, they reached the first level ground that day. The boulders were no more, for the quake had ended. The only casualties were the blistered feet that the kids wore from their hurried flight up, before and after the battle with the Tektites.

They continued the climb up the trail. Behind them, a huge boulder sat at the mountain wall of the flat place, before them, darkening skies. Suddenly, a boulder started its way down the slope. Link and Nadai stepped off to the side, and the boulder raced by. The boulder almost reached the larger one at the flat area, before it burst into a ball of light and sound and fire. Several more boulders flew down the slope, but each of them exploded into a burst of flame and light and sound before it reached the boulder.

As one, the boulders stood up, and one of them spoke. "Hrrm, hrrm. We almost made it. Hrrm, hrrm. If we take a running start, then we can make it. Hrrm, hrrm. Another try, brothers?" The creature spoke in a deep, yet soft voice, which rolled out from his mouth.

"Hrrm, hrrm. Yes, brother, let us try that." Another boulder intoned. With a lot of "Hrrm, hrrms", the boulders walked back up trail, passing the children without a word to them. Link peeled himself from the wall, and beside him Nadai did the same.

"What was that?" Nadai asked. She started her way up. Beside her, Link hugged the wall, hoping no more of those creatures could make it down before they were up.

"Those are Gorons." Navi answered.

"Gorons!" Shouted Link. "They were Gorons!"

They reached the next landing, and watched as the Gorons raced down the trail as a boulder. "Yes. I wasn't sure of it myself, but when they spoke it clued me in. Gorons often speak with the 'Hrrm, hrrms.' They also appear like boulders when they curl up. They are often mistaken for boulders too, but if you talk to one, they stand up. They have tough, rock-like skin that allows them great protection, from heat and other attacks. Fortunately, for us, they are normally peaceful."

Link looked at the Gorons as they climbed back up the trail and start it over again. "But what they're doing isn't that safe."

Nadai nodded. "Maybe that's part of the curse Gannondorf has put on the mountain."

"Maybe," Link mused. He stared up the path. There were two paths, one leading up to the summit, and one off to the side. "Let's go down that path, I really don't want to do anymore climbing today. If it comes to it, we can sleep over there too." He pointed to the right path.

"Yeah, I don't want to climb either." Nadai slowly walked down the right path. All too soon, they came to the mouth of a giant entrance. "Go in?"

"Yeah," Link walked into the cave, and Nadai was instep next to him. Navi fluttered close by, shedding some light in the darkness. Soon, much to their surprise, the adventurers entered a multi-leveled complex built from the mountain. Along the levels, Gorons were hunched into boulders at various places.

A sorrowful looking Goron stopped them at the entrance. "Hrrm, hrrm. This is a bad time to come to Goron City, Hylians. Hrrm, hrrm. Us Gorons are starving, for our food cave has been sealed shut by a giant boulder. We would eat it, but it's made from rock straight from the sea, and my brothers and me can't eat it. Hrrm, hrrm. Why are you here? Hrrm, hrrm."

"Um, we were here to find the red spiritual stone." Link answered.

"Hrrm, hrrm. I don't know of any Spiretuan stone, but we used to have a shiny red stone over there." The Goron pointed to the platform suspended in the air in the middle of the city. "When I tried to eat it, our big brother, Darunia, took it. He hid himself in his chamber, and no one can open the door. He refused to speak to us unless we had the royal messengers."

Navi whispered loud enough to be heard by the children, but not by the Goron. "That probably means us, we have to find this Darunia to get the next stone!"

"Where is his chamber?" Asked Nadai.

"Hrrm, hrrm. He lives by the shop, at the bottom of the city." The Goron pointed down to the lowest landing, where a giant pot and a couple of strange looking flowers resided.

"Thanks," said Link as he ran to find the nearest stairs. Soon, they found the quickest way down to the lowest level. At the far end of the level, stood a rug, and a massive stone slab. Across the left wall stood those strange flowers, but they grew from the wall. A stone slab blocked off the place between the flowers. Behind them was a lit torch stand, and before them stood several unlit torch stands around the room. The jar was positioned off to the side, and faces of Gorons in various expressions decorated the sides.

Link rushed to the larger stone slab. "Darunia! Open up! We come from Princess Zelda!" He called.

A voice answered him. "If you are a messenger from Princess Zelda, the you would play the credentials!" The voice had answered him, but the voice of the scream had hurt his ears.

"Credentials, huh? Well, it worked the last time," Nadai took out her flute and Link his Ocarina, and the two of them played Zelda's Lullaby. The door opened with magic, and the two children entered.

They moved deeper into the lit chamber, and a Goron stood with arms crossed. He was taller than the other Gorons, and had spiky, balding white hair and a white beard. His arms were muscled and scarred from distant battles. Black eyes turned furious when the children stepped into the light.

"Children! The royal family sends me children! They don't understand my plight at all when they send children!" Darunia ranted and raved, ignoring the children and spouted curses upon the royal family and such.

"We can't talk to him at all," Link said when they had backed off. "We need to calm him down before he can listen to reason."

"Right, but I don't know anything that could calm Darunia," Nadai said.

"Well, neither do I." Navi and the two heroes sat down by the door to Darunia's chamber.

Link had a feeling in the back of his mind. It was as though he forgot something, yet he couldn't remember it. He showed nothing, but he soared on the inside. The memory that had evaded him for so long, could it be coming back to him? He thought hard, but nothing came up. The only thing he could remember before losing his memory was that morning, and the fight with Nadai, and the memory of meeting Saria's eyes when he woke up.

"Hmm, Saria is pretty smart for her age, I think we could ask her." Nadai mused.

"Of course! Saria said that playing her song would let her talk to us, so guys, play the song!" Navi spun through the air in glee.

"Huh, oh, right!" Link took out his Ocarina, and Nadai her dagger-flute, and they played Saria's Song, resisting the invigorating tune while more pressing matters were at hand.

"Link, Nadai! What do you guys need?" Saria's voice rang from an unseen mouth in front of them.

"Saria, we have a person we need to calm down, or cheer up, or something so we can talk to him. Any ideas?" Link asked.

"You know the song you just played now?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Nadai wondered.

"Well, if you play that song, it is a sure way to make people happier. They dance to the music, and they can't stop."

"Thanks, Saria! We'll try it now. Bye!"

Link turned around, and walked back into Darunia's Chamber. As Link and Nadai entered Darunia's vision, he returned to his outrage. "Why are you still here! They sent me children! Children cannot help me!"

"Hurry, play the song!" Navi hid behind the two kids as they began their song. The raging Goron soon stopped his tirade as he listened. When the song ended he just stood there. Suddenly, he burst into the dance, and the faint tunes of the song hung in the air.

"Yeah! Oh, yeah! What a hot beat! Yeah!" Darunia danced and danced on.

"Now this is something you don't see every day," Navi whispered. And it was. It wasn't everyday the Goron chief would dance and dance as if he were a child. Finally the dance ended, and Darunia stood, arms hanging at his sides.

"Thank you, royal messengers. I'm afraid in my hunger and anger I forgot that one should not treat royal messengers like that. The problem is, Dodongo's Cavern is the cavern where the nutritious rocks we eat are. The problem is, the Dodongos are now savage, and they attack any who enter. We can tame them, but we need to defeat King Dodongo to reassert our possession of the cavern.

"We would have done that, but the very day we tried to do so, the cavern entrance was blocked off by the sea rock, inedible by us Gorons. Even if we could break the rock, we are too weak from starvation to fight. If you could do it, break open the rock and defeat King Dodongo, then we can enter the cavern again. That way, everyone will be happy again! If you do it, I will give you anything you want, even the Spiritual Stone."

Link interjected. "Actually, that is why we came. We need the spiritual stone to protect it from Gannondorf, the man who probably put the boulder over the entrance of the cavern."

"Yes, that makes sense. Even I have heard of the Gerudo King, from this far north and east from the desert. In that case, take this, boy, it will help you lift the bomb flowers and become stronger." Link strapped the golden bracelets over his arms. They were slightly big for him, and only his hands kept them from falling off, but Link could feel strength pouring through his arms. "They're called the Goron's Bracelet. Keep it, it will help you in the Dodongo's Cavern."

Thanking him, Link and Nadai left the chamber. "Great, now, let's go and break open the boulder!" Link said.

Usually, it was the other way around, Link staying back and helping, and Nadai rushing off. "We're here now; maybe we should try and do everything we can now, instead of later."

Link looked at her. "Right, let's start here and move on." Though it was somewhat lit in the city, most of the torches on the level were unlit. Using a Deku Stick, Nadai managed to light all of the unlit torch stands. The giant pot started to turn, the lowest level in the city and the other levels were now lit to capacity. Link, meanwhile, examined the strange flowers.

They were blue, and looked as if the round, blue flowers could be easily plucked. From his position, Link couldn't pick them. They were just too tall. Using the flaming Deku Stick that Nadai used, he tried to pry it out. Unfortunately, the fire died out, but not before lighting the flower on fire!

Link stepped back as the flower swelled as it turned redder and redder. It exploded a couple seconds later, along with the other flower on the other side of the slab. The slab broke apart, and the rocks flew off everywhere.

Link peered his head inside. A friendly Goron waited behind a counter. Items stood around the shop. "Thank you for opening that sea slab, otherwise, no one would be able to come in and shop." The shopkeeper stared at him Link stepped back.

"Well, that's the shop, and I guess that's it for this level." Link responded to Nadai's curious gaze. They continued through the levels. On the next level they met a huge Goron building a weapon. He said to them, if they want it, they would have to come back to him in five or so years. They also found another chamber they could not pass through. For boulders spread throughout the area, even the darker brown rocks that they haven't seen before.

On the third level they dodged the rolling Goron. Still unsure on how to stop him, they entered the latest tunnel. Boulders blocked the path, but the bomb flowers lay about. With a heave, Link picked up a heavy flower, before dropping it in front of the boulders. He ran around the corner, and Nadai and he returned when the blast ended. The boulders were gone, and they entered the tunnel.

After hours of walking they emerged in a familiar place. "The Lost Woods! This must be where that tunnel lead to." They had passed by an arch before, but Navi told them it was blocked off.

"A short cut between the Lost Woods and the Goron City, this is invaluable to our quest," Nadai nodded sagely. Link turned back to the tunnel.

He yawned wide, and a surprisingly loud sound came from his mouth. "If we hurry to the City, we can take a nap and enter the cavern by dawn."

Nadai nodded sleepily, realizing just how fast sleep catches up to a person. They ran sleepily back to the City. They climbed to the fourth level, and left the City. Outside, the moon showed the sun was almost an hour off. The kids resigned themselves to the shade of the entrance, and they fell asleep almost immediately.

Almost seven hours later, Link and Nadai woke up to Darunia's fearful gaze. "Why do you sleep? You have to defeat King Dodongo!"

"But-but-b-but we..." Link stammered.

"'But-but-b-but' what?" Darunia mocked. "You were sent here to help, not to sleep while we suffer!"

"We have to sleep sometime!" Nadai defended.

"We Gorons have a saying: Never do something tomorrow that could be finished today. You can sleep after you defeat King Dodongo."

Nadai glowed red with furry, while Link stormed off. With Darunia watching, Link walked over to a bomb flower, hiding almost directly above the Sea Boulder. With a mighty throw, Link threw the bomb over the edge in a fit of rage. A second later the boulder exploded, and Link led the way to the entrance of Dodongo's Cavern.

"As you see, Darunia, it looked like I was sleeping, but I was deciding which solution I should try: dropping the flower on the slab, or close to the slab. As you see, you yelled at us for no apparent reason, and I solved your problem in about two minutes, while it took your kin longer to get even close."

"I-er-I-I'm sorry, boy."

"Now, if you would excuse me, my friend and I have something to do," Link dragged Nadai until she walked on her own. They entered the main chamber of the Cavern.

"Did you really sleep on it?" Asked Nadai.

"No, I found the solution as I picked up the flower. I was going to run down the hill with it, until I saw the slab almost directly underneath the flower, so I chose that instead."

"You're going to get into trouble with that," Nadai shook her head.

"But not now, let's get his thing over with," Link broke open the next boulder with a conveniently placed bomb flower, before entering the next room

They traveled past the lava rich environment, and encountered new and tougher monsters that Gannondorf had created or hired. But, with their combined efforts, they easily bested them, even the Lizalfos. Lizalfos are tough lizards that stand on their hind legs. They use their front limbs to hold a sword and a shield, and are wickedly fast and strong. Well, even with these new monsters, Link and Nadai had only slight trouble with the dungeon.

They entered the next room. It was at the bottom of a room curved into a U. Along the cracked floor, lava could be seen. Suddenly, two Lizalfos appeared! They attacked one at a time, switching when one of them became tired. Link could only defend against the sharp, rapid attacks. Link sighed in relief. It was a good thing Nadai killed the Fire Keese with her Slingshot so quickly, if she didn't, then Link might be without a shield.

Because of the fire, he had to be extra careful not to touch flames; otherwise his wooden Deku Shield could catch aflame easily. Nadai was fighting the Lizalfos as Link defended. It was a perfect strategy against the agile lizards. The Lizalfos was vulnerable from the daggers while it attacked Link, but when he turned to defend itself, Link could strike without mercy.

Soon, one Lizalfos was dead, and the other was too. Unfortunately, they didn't escape without harm from their fight. Link had received a nasty stab wound in his side, and it didn't help when his arms were already burned when he had fought the Fire Keese without his shield; for he had thrown it away for the fight.

Nadai was slightly better off. To add with her chewed on legs from the Dodongos, Nadai was cut in the brow from the lucky sword blow from the second Lizalfos.

They took a break from their journey, enough to wrap their wounds and eat some of their provision: some of the food that the Inn Keeper had given them. They continued to the next room, a corridor. Using her Fairy Slingshot, Nadai shot the eyes on the wall, so Link and she could jump from platform to platform without being burned from fire that popped in from grates on the ground. The eyes stopped the fire for a few seconds, but it was enough for Link and Nadai to jump across

Link looked down on the next room. They were above the room they had passed almost an hour before. The room was the 'Razor' room as Link dubbed it. On the ground were razor sharp, metal things that shot out from around the corner, cutting anything that it touched. Nadai shuddered, remembering the close calls they had, from the slightest nick; to the time she was fully vulnerable to the sharp edges.

Across the way was a platform, an easy jump. Link jumped first, and landed safely on the other side. Nadai jumped, and landed on the other side. That is when things became interesting. She landed hard on her chewed on legs, which caused her to feel pain when she landed. Nadai fell backward, managing to grip the edge in desperate strength. Link rushed to her aid.

"Link! Help me!" Nadai started to slip.

Link grabbed her hands just as she let go. "Hold on, I'll pull you up!" The strain on his arms caused them to start to bleed again.

"Don't let go," Link growled. He planted his feet firmer, and gripped Nadai's hands harder. But, due to the temperature inside the room, Link and Nadai's hands were sweaty, add that to the blood and their grip was slippery at best.

"I'm slipping!" Nadai gripped harder but it was just too hard. Link's hands and her own were too slippery.

Link thought desperately. "Grab my arms, and I'll grab yours, then I'll pull you up!" Link shouted. The music in the background swelled into an exciting crescendo (Shadow: Whoops, I forgot. This isn't a movie, no exciting background music then. _Turns off the music _There, that's better.)

Link lifted Nadai up and let go. In the same instant he bent lower and grabbed her arms. Nadai stretched herself out and grabbed Link's arms, despite the sweat and blood. Link howled in pain and exertion. He took a step back. Nadai glance below to find footholds to help, and saw a Razor thing waiting for her to fall. She hung, trying to push up with her feet, but the rock wall was too smooth. It was up to Link.

If it were yesterday, Link would have failed at this daunting challenge. But, with a new day brings new strength. But it helps to be wearing the Goron's Bracelet. With the Bracelet's power adding to his own, Link stepped back one step at a time, going at a pace that would make a snail in a race the winner by default.

Soon, Nadai's head could be seen from the top, and after that Link dragged her to a safe distance from the edge. Nadai turned over, and lay down on her back. Similarly, Link rested by her, holding his arms to stop the bleeding.

After several minutes, Link spoke. "I wish we could heal ourselves, it would make this next part of the dungeon easier."

"Right, I just don't know how to heal ourselves, we ran out of bandages just a little while ago." Nadai sighed.

Navi shimmered, casting soft blue light on the both. "Hey, didn't you two bottle fairies in the Lost Woods?"

Nadai slapped her forehead in her own forgetfulness, and then winced as she hit her wound. "Of course! Thank you Navi!" Together, Link and Nadai opened their bottles. Soft red light from the fairies washed over them, and Nadai felt her legs mend, and the wound on her head mend.

Link's wound in his side, which had opened up during Nadai's rescue, closed. His burned arms and hands mended, until the faint traces of an old scar remained. Both of them felt as refreshed as they had before they had even met each other in the Kokiri Forest.

Link rose, and helped Nadai to her feet. He smiled inwardly when he looked at the chest. This would have been impossible for him if he was alone with Navi; with Nadai's help, he had done better than he could have done alone. Similarly Nadai was glad she had the Kokiri boy with her. Without him, and the help from his - no - _their _friends, Saria, Navi, Darunia, Malon and Talon, and Kaepora Gaebora, she wouldn't be able to make it this far to stop Gannondorf's curse. For that is what they are now, friends. Without their help, none of this was possible.

Link prodded the chest with his sword, hoping that it was real. Several chest during this dungeon were there, until monsters came and it disappeared, he hoped it wasn't in this case. The chest stayed, and Link opened it. He pulled out a bag, a rather light bag, that looked like it was filled.

"What's in this bag?" Nadai asked. She hoped it wasn't a rupee bag, for that is what they got the last time.

"I don't know, it says: _Bomb Bag_."

"Bomb Bag? Like the bomb flowers bombs?"

"I don't know, I'll pull one out now, there's a full bag here." Link pulled out a small, blue ball with a wick. As it grew he held it over his head. It grew to the size of a bomb flower, and to everyone's surprise, it ignited!

Link threw the bomb down the side of the large platform,and it landed on a razor thing. With a bang!, a moment later, the bomb exploded and smoke filled the area. Soon, the smoke cleared and the razor thing was unhurt.

"That was unexpected. My guess is that the bombs are magically shrunk in the bag, and when I lift it out, then the bombs are normal sized again and are lit automatically."

Nadai took the bag from Link, "Here, let me try." Nadai could lift the small bombs up, but when they grew she couldn't budge them. It was only Link's quick thinking that saved them from death. He threw the bomb over the side as it glowed red and exploded a second later.

"That was close," Nadai whispered.

"Too close." Link agreed, and he looked at the bag. "Now how do we share this?" He mused.

"What do you mean, share?" Nadai asked. "You bested the jump fair and square, its yours to keep."

"Really?"

"Really, besides, I can't even lift them." Nadai shrugged, and Link tied the bag to a spot on his belt so he could lift out a bomb with ease.

Navi shimmered between them. "We better go, with these bombs, who knows what else we can discover." Link smiled, before dropping lightly to the ground. Nadai followed suit, and they left the razor room, backtracking through the dungeon.

Shadow: Well, thats it. Time Stop called, he should be home soon. He told me to remind y'all that we do update every chapter when we add new ones, so go back and check up on those old chapters for updates! Remember, review and come back for chapter eight of the fic! _Whispers to self, as if in thought _I think we're supposed to write King Dodongo's demise. Startled_ because he spoke aloud _You didn't hear that! Bye! _Time Stop's car could be heard from the driveway_


	8. Chapter 8

Time Stop: Hi!

_Shadow and Wang look at Time stop with disgust. _Shadow: 'Hi!' Is all you can stay? We haven't updated in over a month!

Wang: I have to agree with Shadow.

Time Stop: But you guys didn't do anything about it!

Shadow: It's on your computer with a password; we can't get on it without the password!

Wang: You tell him, Shadow. High five. _High fives Shadow_

Time Stop: Fine! If I'll tell you my password will you help me update?

_Shadow and Wang whisper together _Shadow: Alright, we have a deal, what is it?

Time Stop: _Gulps _.PoNy. _Shadow and Wang laugh loudly, enough to make the neighbors next door bang on the wall with a stick. _We don't own Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 8: King Dodongo

Using the bombs, Link blew the switches in the eyes in the head, opening the next part of the dungeon. They went through the mouth, and defeated the Keese and Fire Keese, but, in the process, Link's Shield was destroyed.

Link looked at the charred wood that was his shield. "Come on, we better keep on moving."

Link looked forlornly back at his shield, but continued to move. Nadai walked ahead of Link, and led the way through the curving path through the next couple of rooms. The path returned to the first room in the new side. A boulder was blocking their way, and the two of them pushed the block out of their way.

"Great! Now what?" Link complained.

Nadai explored the room further. In the exact middle of the room a cracked area the size of the block laid. She cautiously prodded the area with a Deku Stick, and could feel it give. She remembered the way they decided to stay away from the spot in case it suddenly gave. "Link, if we could move the block over here, then maybe we can drop this area down. Then, maybe, we can fall down and explore."

"Right. I think we have to fight King Dodongo soon. I don't think this cavern goes on any further." With the help of the Goron's Bracelet, Link and Nadai pulled the block from the wall, before pushing it over the hole. The rock dropped away, and Link and Nadai looked down.

"That's a far way down," Link commented.

"Ready?"

"Are you?"

Nadai paused, and didn't answer. There was a reason why she didn't like to climb high, or why she didn't like looking down. But…no! She was a Gerudo, and Gerudos do not dwell upon the past. She swallowed, forcing down the memories. "Yep."

"On three, three, two, one…jump!" Link dropped first, and Nadai followed with a slight hesitation. Link landed lightly, despite the fact he fell over a hundred feet. Nadai did as well, and they immediately knew the reason why, magic.

The room was a large square, with a border around a lake of lava. Link sweated profusely, the heat this close to the lava was almost unbearable. Nadai was better off, living in the heat of the desert most of her life, but still it was hot. In the corners of the room were a trio of bomb flowers. The hole above them was suddenly blocked off by the block they dropped earlier. It wouldn't matter anyway; the ceiling was almost fifty feet high.

Now, Link and Nadai had seen Dodongos before. They were light green as a child, and darker green as an adult, but this was ridiculous. Link and Nadai stared down a twenty foot tall Dodongo with a mouth that could eat them in a bite. The dark green, almost black, leathery skin was covered in scars and scales.

Without a glance to his sword, Link knew his sword wouldn't do much to the monster. King Dodongo breathed an arc of flame above their heads in challenge, and Link almost ran. Surprisingly, he stopped himself, and Nadai gripped her daggers with a calm fury. He only stopped himself because he remembered his friends. That the friendly Gorons would die if he didn't do something soon.

He also thought of Gannondorf, and how he will soon find a way into the sacred realm unless Link and Nadai defended the Spiritual stones.

The Dinosaur, seeing that they didn't flee, growled in anger. He started a slow walk at the kids. "How do we stop it?" Nadai shouted over the din of the beast's walk.

"I don't know, use the Fairy Slingshot and aim for the eyes, it might do something." Nadai complied, but the Knuts didn't do anything to the monster. The monster didn't even get irritated from the hits. The monster continued to move forward. Suddenly, the Dodongo breathed a long trail of flame at the children. Nadai was further back, and she could jump out of the way. Link dropped and felt the fire lick at his prone body, but he didn't catch fire.

"Dodongo has a weakness, I know that…" Navi swung around trying to think. "Try the bombs, maybe it will be hurt by that."

Link nodded. He had learned that Navi knew more than they did, and it was up to her to find the weaknesses. He rose, and threw a bomb at King Dodongo. Surprisingly, the lizard suck out his tongue and ate the bomb. Maybe a second later he roared in pain, and his head was knocked back. It worked!

Nadai was still wary of the beast, and warned Link when the beast started to roll. Link dodged to the inside edge. "Follow it! Keep throwing Bombs inside its mouth!" Navi cried! Link and Nadai followed the rolling monster, as it crashed into a wall on the other side of the room.

Link threw a bomb into its mouth. It exploded again and King Dodongo stood up, whipping his tail back and forth. Nadai was hit from the tail, and flew to the opposite side of the room, landing heavily. Link was close to the mouth, and was head butted back into the wall. As he crashed, his Bomb Bag upended itself, spilling bombs to the ground. Link looked as he was surrounded by maybe a dozen or so bombs. King Dodongo ignored the blast, as he watched Link fly through the air because of the blast.

Burned, singed, and feeling like he was thrown in lava, Link landed next to Nadai on his back. He looked faintly at Nadai as she was standing over him. "Ow, that hurt," he whispered before he fainted.

"Link, don't faint now! I need you conscious!" The monster started to walk around the room, towards Link and Nadai. Navi, who survived the blast conscious, flew around Nadai's head.

"Nadai, it is up to you! Take the bracelets from Link and continue the fight!" Sighing in defeat, Nadai slid the Goron's Bracelet from Link's hands. They immediately made her feel stronger, and she dragged Link to a safe area from the dinosaur, close to the wall.

Nadai faced the Dodongo as it rounded the corner. "Now what?" She asked.

"With the Goron's Bracelet you can lift the bomb flowers and throw them into the mouth!" Navi flew by Nadai's head. "I'll help you any way I can, Nadai." Nadai went behind her and waited for the monster to come closer. It breathed fire once, but Nadai was fast enough to get out of the way.

When the monster got closer she threw a bomb flower in. As expected, the monster was hurt, and then it rolled around the room. When it was over, Nadai threw another bomb in, and stepped back from the monster. She repeated the process, three times.

With the final bomb, King Dodongo crashed into the lava. He melted in, but it also destroyed the lava, solidifying it until it was rock. The strange blue light appeared, and Nadai experienced for the first time the pain she had been ignoring. Her arms were strained from the bomb flowers. It turns out they were still heavy for her even with the Goron's Bracelet. Not only that but she had landed heavily from the fall she took earlier, causing her to have a very bad crick in the neck, which hurt her if she moved it a all.

She ran to Link, and shook him awake. Link soon realized he was paralyzed from the waist down. The fall had broken his back more severely than either of them had first realized. "How do we get out?" Asked Link, exploring the blue bathed room from his sitting position.

"I don't know, there is no way to climb to the hole above, even if we could move the block."

"What about that blue circle of light," Navi suggested.

"What about it?" Asked Nadai

"Well, the last time we were in the light, we were healed and transported to the entrance of the dungeon. Maybe it will happen again." Sighing, Nadai dragged Link into the light, and helped him put the Goron's Bracelet onto his arms. They disappeared into the light, and flew away.

Link felt himself feeling a tingling in his legs, and his burns healed themselves. Nadai's arms and neck corrected themselves, and even their clothes were clean and new again.

They landed lightly on the ground in front of Dodongo's Cavern. Before him were all the Gorons and their leader in front. "Messengers from the Royal Family, you have done well. As promised, I give you the Spiritual Stone: the Goron's Ruby!" He handed over the ruby to Link who placed it into his pack. "Another gift we will give you is special for both of you. We declare you Brothers! Let every Goron know this! Help will be given to our brothers in any way we can!"

"Hrrm, hrrm, of course we will Darunia!" Link and Nadai waited for the rush of their new brothers, but they ran by and into the Cavern. "Hrrm, hrrm, food! Hrrm, hrrm." They rumbled as they stormed inside.

"Forgive me of my rudeness; let me tell you a secret that will help you in your quest. At the top of the mountain is a Great Fairy. She can give you magic that will help you in your quest. You need bombs to open the entrance; here I will give you these." Darunia gave his friends new supplies, including bombs, knuts, a new Deku Shield, and food from the village below them. "Good luck on your quest, brothers!" He called over his shoulder as he ran into the Cavern.

Link and Nadai set their equipment on their backs, and looked up, it was high noon. "Wanna go now?" Navi asked them. Link nodded and led them up the mountain.

They climbed past the boulders, and met no more of Gannondorf's monsters. They did meet the fire from the sky. Boulders rained down from the sky for a long stretch going uphill, and Link was forced to carry the Hylian Shield over his head to survive the rain of fire and rock. Nadai didn't need the shield, and she found she was sufficiently fast enough to run from the shadows that signaled the rain.

They made it to a vine-covered wall, and Nadai shot the Skullwalltulas before they could do any damage to Link and her. They finished the climb, and saw an entrance. Navi stopped them before entering. "Remember what Darunia said? He said to go to the blocked off entrance, and even if we did go in there, that is Death Mountain Crater. The heat inside is not enough for Hylians, Kokiris, even Gerudos for that matter to survive. Only Gorons can survive the massive heat."

Link, using a bomb, opened the entrance, before entering the new tunnel. With Nadai and Navi on his heels, he looked around the dark room, the triforce symbol glowed a faint gold on the ground, and Navi glowing blue.

"Let's play Zelda's Lullaby, it always works before," Nadai suggested, and the two children played the song. The room lit up in a myriad of colors coming from the crystals hung from the wall. A beautiful, scantily clad woman appeared from nowhere.

"Messengers for the Royal Family, I give you magic in order to help you on your quest." Taking their weapons, she enchants them with a magical power. "You only need to channel you will, and you will be able to swing the magic in a deadly circle."

The woman disappeared, and Link, blushing slightly, turned away. Nadai, left the cave first, with Link a second later. "Do you want to try it?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I'll go first." Nadai looked deep inside her soul, and found the power. She found it easily, considering she was fighting and training all of her life. Her weapons imbued themselves with a magic blue glow, and they then turned red. Nadai released the energy, and hung on for dear life. She swung in a deadly circle, one at a twenty-seven degree angle to the ground. She spun forward and back, trying to keep her footing. She soon was able to control the direction of the magic attack. After maybe a couple seconds, the attack ended.

Link, who had backed away behind his shield, stuck his head out. "Woah," was all he said.

Nadai breathed hard, and steadied herself from the dizzying. "That was fun! Your turn."

Link had a harder time finding his will, but after a few minutes he was spinning in place parallel to the ground. He stopped after a few minutes, and sat on the ground to prevent the dizzying spin. "I'm gonna hurl," Link said, but he held his stomach in.

"Hoo, hoo!" an owl hooted. "Hello my friends!"

"Kaepora Gaebora! What are you doing here?"

"Wondering if you want a ride to the bottom of the mountain."

"Link, I think we should go to Hyrule Castle, but we go back down the mountain."

"Why?"

"Well, that Goron that was rolling around in the city, if we put a bomb in his path, he could give us a prize. Besides, there are probably places we have yet to explore in the mountain and in Hyrule Castle."

"I don't know, every moment we spend away from our quest, we spend helping Gannondorf."

Nadai's face darkened. "I-I know that. But as you said, if we don't help everyone we can, it will be harder to beat Gannondorf."

"Right, let's go down the mountain, sleep at the inn, and then go to Hyrule Castle in early morning. Then, we can go straight to Zora's River and get the next Spiritual stone."

"Sorry, Kaepora Gaebora, but maybe later, we have to keep on moving down the mountain."

"At least let me take you down to the Goron City's Entrance, it will save you time." Link and Nadai agreed, and Kaepora Gaebora flew them down, dodging the boulders and fire from the sky. They landed in front of Goron City.

They found several secret entrances in the trail, and many of them held monsters, which they easily defeated. They had even found a cow, behind one of the secret entrances. How the cow had survived in there, they didn't know, but they did know that it wouldn't leave.

When they reentered Goron City, they stopped the rolling Goron with a well-placed bomb, easily scoring a bigger and better bomb bag. They had enough time to fly down, courtesy of their owl friend, and enter the inn before sundown. They ate, bathed, and repacked their supplies before drifting into a deep and dreamless sleep.

They left the village at dawn. They made great time to Hyrule Castle, and entered the town before eight. They returned to the room where they had collected so many rupees before. Inside the guard stood, and a replenished supply of jars. Gleefully, they broke the jars and collected the rupees. That, with their collection from before, all sixty rupees, they had close to two hundred rupees, making their wallet full to the brim.

In Castle town, they explored the shops, where Nadai won a bigger bullet bag from the shooting gallery, and where Link won bombchus from the Bombchu Bowling Alley; even a bigger bomb bag out of pure luck! The final place they visited was the happy mask shop, the shop described to them by the guard in Kakariko Village.

"Welcome, welcome to the Happy Mask Shop!" The red-headed owner said. He smiled from behind the counter, and beckoned the kids to come closer. "You are the first kids to enter my shop since it has opened! Actually, you're the only people who have entered the shop at all. Without customers, my shop will fail!" The man cried out.

"Hey, we can help you," Link said. He browsed the selection of masks, and only one was on the shelves. "Why is there only one mask on the shelf?"

"Ah, as you see, I'm given a task by my boss in Termina. I'm only allowed to only sell one kind of mask, but when I sell one, and then I am able to sell another kind. I have to do that until I sell four kinds of masks, then I can sell whatever mask I wish."

"Alright, give us the mask and we can sell it for you, we'll pay the difference in the end."

The mask keeper nodded, "Ah, the Keaton mask. My boss lets me start with an easy mask. I only say easy because it is the most popular mask on the market."

Nadai slipped the mask into Link's backpack. "Remember that guard in Kakariko village? He said he wanted a popular mask for his son."

"Yes, that's right! I'll tell you what. When I can sell any mask, I'll let you borrow any mask you want for free. I'll even tell you where to find the customers that want the mask, if there is any that call in. But I'm sure that once you sell this mask then others will get the word out, and you will be able to sell the masks to customers that are calling in orders!" The mask looks a lot like a yellow face, with long yellow ears.

Link and Nadai left Hyrule Castle Town and headed straight for Kakariko village again. They sold the mask to the guard, who bought it for double the price. They spent the night in Hyrule field, practicing their skills against the Stalchildren. The Stalchildren were easier to defeat than before. All they had to do is to run and hit the ever growing mob of enemies.

At dawn they grabbed the next mask, and sold it to a Skull Kid in the lost woods. The mask looked a lot like an actual skull, except for the bright red eyes that gleamed in the dark. The next mask looked exactly like a ReDead's head. Nadai couldn't handle the mask, so Link had to go and give the mask to a kid hanging around the cemetery.

The last mask was a bunny hood, with long bunny ears and a little face in the middle of the band. Their only lead was a postman that ran by the Lon Lon Ranch every night. The last mask quest was the hardest. They had to subsequently defend the postman from the Stalchildren, all night long, and keep up with his frantic pace.

"You have saved my shop! Thank you!"

Link smiled despite the few wounds on his body. "It was nothing, anytime." Nadai was similarly wounded and she felt less than happy to the mask salesman.

"I need to reward you," the man cried, and he rushed into the back looking for something. Masks flew out into a pile and loud thumps and crashes could be heard inside. He finally left, holding something reverently in his hand. He handed the mask over to the kids, and smiled gently. "Here, I give you the second most valuable mask I own. The mask of truth!"

Link held the mask up into the light. It was white, with strange red marking on it. Three white prongs stood up from the top and only one yellow eye could be seen, the exact middle of the mask. "This mask has a special power. If you go and look for a gossip stone, you will be able to talk to it, giving you valuable advice."

"Thank you; we will use this mask well." Nadai and Link bowed before leaving. Link and Nadai left shop, and entered the dark plaza. Among the few late owls, one woman was crying out.

"Someone, help! My puppy is lost! Help!" She cried. From what Nadai and Link understood, she had a white dog that would play with the other dogs during the day. But, at night, it was almost impossible to tell the dogs apart. Link went one way, and Nadai went another, looking for a white dog. Almost immediately, they found the dog, right in the middle of the other dogs.

They devised a plan, first, they tried to manually take the dog away, but the other dogs were in the way, preventing that approach. They then tried to lure the other dogs away with scraps and bits of food, but the white dog would get to the scraps first, and the other dogs would surround him.

Finally, just as dawn landed in the plaza, Link and Nadai grabbed the dog, and carried it over to the woman. They received a pat on the head and a "thank you", but not much else. They were about to leave the Castle for a quiet nap when Link had an idea. "Right behind the guards in Hyrule Castle there is a nice shady spot; I bet we could sneak in and sleep for a bit."

Link and Nadai snuck past the guards, which still kept their same route across the Courtyard, and hid in the small cozy alcove behind the gate. They then tucked themselves close to the wall, where they wouldn't be seen. Almost right to the left of there stood a boulder, and it provided the necessary shade as the two kids slept on.

In the afternoon, Link and Nadai woke. In the afternoon light, they could feel a slight breeze come from the boulder. "Blow it up," Nadai suggested. "There might be a secret wall there and something in it!" Link dropped a bomb there, and he readied his weapons to fight off the guards. Once the smoke cleared, they could tell that a small crawl space was hidden at the bottom.

The guards started to run over, but Link was faster. He threw down a few Deku Nuts, blinding the guards. When they could see again, all they could see was a hole, and no little kids. "Captain, what happened?" Asked one guard.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. There were no kids, no boulder here before."

"But I saw-"

"You want to explain how two children, armed and dangerous, managed to sneak in and escape without anyone capturing them?"

"No."

"Good, back to your posts. You, stay, and clean up this mess." The guards return to their post and the first guard dejectedly starts to clean up.

Meanwhile, Link and Nadai entered a darkly familiar room. "Hey, isn't this the place we saw the Great Fairy?"

"Yeah and when did the crawl space we enter become a giant arch?" Link was right, the arch behind them loomed, and they stood up from their crawl positions.

"I don't know," Nadai said. "Magic?" She suggested.

"Magic," agreed Link. They stepped forward, and played Zelda's Lullaby. The Great Fairy appeared before them.

"Messengers of the Royal family, to aid your power, I give you Din's fire. Simply focus you will, and you will know what to do. A bright red light passed into the two kids, and the fairy disappeared." They blinked, and tried the new ability.

"I don't have anything," Nadai said.

"Neither do I," Link muttered. "Great Fairy, what do we need to do in order to use the new power?"

A voice spoke to them. "Hold hands, and the will, will be there." Confused, they gripped hands after a slight concentration. They focused, and a ball of fire appeared around them. It grew, and exploded in a ten foot radius around the kids.

"Whoa!" Link exclaimed. Nadai voiced similar exclamations, and the two of them slept until night fall.

They emerged at nightfall. The guard that was cleaning was gone, and no one was in sight. They left, and returned to Hyrule Field, where they dodged the Stalchildren until morning. When dawn rose, they stood in front of the river.

"We delayed long enough; we have to go to the Zoras." Link said.

"You sure the Zoras live up there?" Asked Nadai.

"Of course, this is Zora's river, which makes sense that Zora's domain is at the source of the river. I am only glad that Gannondorf's evil has not hurt the river, or all will suffer from the pollution." Navi blinked.

"But if the evil of Gannondorf hasn't struck the river, than what did it do?" Link asked.

"Maybe it is hurting the Zoras, like the other curse did to the Gorons." Suggested Nadai. She looked at her two companions. "Ready?"

"Ready," answered Link before he stepped forth with his two friends.

Time Stop: Well, after I said my password, Shadow and Wang laughed themselves to sleep, I don't know how that works, but it happened. So, sorry for the filler chapter, we're just trying to add everything and everything into the story we can, even if it is irrelevant for the story. I mean, really, what do you get when you get the rewards for the games, a piece of heart? What am I gonna say, that a heart jumped into their chest and made them stronger? No! I do after every boss and when they deserve it. So, up to Zora's River next week! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Time Stop: Well, we are so sorry we are late updating.

Wang: NaNoWriMo! _He is jumping off the furniture repeating himself hysterically _NaNoWriMo!

Time Stop: Yes, as you probably figured out, the three of us participated in NaNoWriMo.

Wang: NaNoWriMo!

Time Stop: For those who don't know what that is, it is National Novel Writing Month, where you pledge yourself to write 50,000 words in the month of November.

Shadow: Ever since we finished on the twenty-ninth of November, Wang has done nothing but shout NaNoWriMo over and over again.

Wang: NaNoWriMo!

Shadow: As much as I want to choke him, I have to give him kudos. We did finish.

Time Stop: Not only that, but we learned a lot from this experience. We hope that it is evident in our work. If not…then we need to hire ourselves an editor.

Shadow: _rising menacingly_ No! We do not need an editor!

Wang: NaNoWriMo!

Time Stop: _backing up_ All right! We don't need an editor. So, here you have it, the ninth establishment of A Second Chance.

Shadow: Remember, we don't own anything, especially the Legend of Zelda.

Wang: NaNoWriMo!

Chapter 9: Zora's Domain

Walking into the dawn, they passed the few wild cuccos that lived by the river's mouth. "The Zora's are just up there?" Asked Link.

"Yes. I reviewed the maps and Zora's Domain is at the source of Zora's river." Navi fluttered back to land on the shoulder of Nadai. "I don't like this. The Zora's are known to visit the river frequently, and to go and travel up and down its banks. It's strange we don't see any of them here now."

She was cut off when Link pointed to a figure in the distance, just obscured by the morning mist. "Hey! There's something there!" Link walked forward, Navi moved from Nadai's shoulder to Link's fluttering nervously. "I'll check it out."

"Link, that's not a Zora," Navi warned. Close to the river's edge, Nadai crept forward almost out of sight.

"Careful," she whispered. "It might be one of Gannondorf's monsters. Call me when you need me, I'll be right here." Nadai watched as Link walked to the figure sitting down by the wall. They started to talk, and something was being exchanged between them, then again, and again. Each time the exchange happened, Link looked angrier and angrier. Finally, Link left the man and went to the ground next to him, and did something to the ground.

He finally returned to Nadai, angry and sullen. "What happened?"

Link bowed his head. "I don't know why, but I bought ten magic beans to plant."

"What?"

"You know the patches of dirt we've been seeing, in Kokiri Forest, the Lost Woods, Death Mountain, and the Graveyard?" Nadai nodded. "I was told by that man that if I planted the seeds in those spots then a magic plant would take us to places we normally can't reach. Well, I planted one just now, right by the salesman, and nothing happened! And, it cost all of our rupees for some bad beans!"

Nadai stopped Link from throwing the beans away. "Link, you lived in a forest and don't know anything about botany?"

Link sheepishly restored the beans into his pack. "Whoops," he murmured.

Nadai shook her head. "You have to remember, that plants take time to grow. We need to come back later and see if there is any progress made." Link sighed, and then trudged on.

"You know what I've been thinking?"

Nadai slightly laughed. "How can I? I don't live inside your head."

"That this quest is longer that I expected. I thought that I would enter the Great Deku Tree and that would be it. But then he told us to find the Princess of Destiny, and we found Princess Zelda. After that we had to go and help the Gorons with their problem. Now with what Navi said, we have to help the Zora's. Is it ever going to end?" Link sighed loudly. He climbed up onto a small ledge, and Nadai followed.

"Link, I don't think so. This entire quest, as stupid as it seems right now, is probably really important. My guess is that the three goddesses, Din, Naryu, and Farore, have something planned for us, but I'm not sure what."

At the mention of the goddesses names' Link stumbled, but caught his balance. The simple name of the three golden goddesses brought a flood of memories to him. He saw the triforce, talking to him, the words muddled. Then a blinding light, and an old man in his arms, and another flash.

"Link, are you alright?" Nadai asked.

"Yeah, I thought I just had some sort of-" but the image was already gone, but he found something else to finish his sentence. "Duck!"

Nadai dived to one side. A squid like creature popped out of the water, and shot a rock at where she had stood only a second before. The squid thing ducked back underwater. As it did, another appeared, and shot a rock at Link. Link jumped to the right, and the rock burst into pieces on the ground.

"What are those things?" Nadai half yelled as the pair of monsters was joined by another.

"Octoroks! They can only live in water, which is a very good thing. The problem is, they shoot especially sharp river stones at people as they pass. Link, the only way to defeat them is to deflect the stones back at them!"

"Like the Deku Scrubs?" Nadai asked as she ducked behind Link. The Kokiri boy had taken a crouched stance, deflecting the stones back at the Octoroks. He growled when they missed. He soon realized it took timing, and his next stone he deflected killed the closest Octorok.

"Yes, exactly like them," Navi agreed as she hid behind Link's hat. Link dispatched the rest of the Octoroks. They stood up, and continued. The Octoroks they could see in the water, but they did not attack again. They three heroes continued to the first big waterfall. It wasn't really a waterfall, but a slight drop ending in a splash of the cold water.

"Ribbit, ribbit." Across a nearby log, caught on some rocks in the middle of the stream, sat five frogs. All the frogs were a different color, and all of them ribbited to a simple tune. Ignoring the frogs, Nadai and Link continued on. Other Octoroks tried to defeat them, but the Deku Shield blocked the stones back to them.

Soon they entered a literal 3d maze. The different bridges of land went from place to lace, hung at least twenty feet in the air. The waterfall was against the far side, dropping down to the sharp rocks below. Navi spotted a ladder, and the three climbed it up. By following the bridges, they came to a point directly in front of the waterfall.

Directly under them the triforce symbol stood, worn from years unprotected by the elements. "Hey, this reminds me of the graveyard, and the triforce symbol in front of Darunia's door." Nadai said, after examining the symbol.

"Think we need to play Zelda's lullaby?" Link suggested.

"It worked before, it would work now." Nadai took out his dagger-flute, and Link his ocarina. Together they played the tune Zelda once slept to a long time ago. The music echoed off the high walls of the river, echoing down the river. Back at the log, the frogs' ribbited in time. The waterfall spread its water, and a large piece of rock disappeared from view. The rock was the opening to the secret tunnel.

"That's the secret entrance to the Zoras," Navi shimmered. "You better have that scroll ready, the one that Zelda gave you; the Zoras don't like anyone who isn't their own kind." Link took out the scroll, and jumped the gap. Nadai followed suit. The water behind them returned to cover the entrance, obscuring it from unfriendly eyes. But the rock stayed gone. The entrance was open to them.

They continued only a few minutes into the tunnel, before they emerged in Zora's Domain. Almost immediately, the first steps they stepped stopped the loud weeping echoing in the large cavern like city. Zoras practically flew up from the water, and landed next to them. It was then that Link first noticed the large pool of water in the cavern, and the first time he met a Zora.

They were fish like people, with fins on their arms. They were blue, and white, and had huge eyes. Their bodies were lean, but muscular, enough that the slightest movement would ripple the muscles on their body. "Halt! How did you enter our Domain?" One of the guards asked.

Link backed down to the Zoras. They were as tall as the average Hylian, but more muscular. The two children stared up and the tall Zoras. On already had drawn his sword, a thing made to like a fin. Link waved the scroll in front of him. "We come from the princess Zelda. We are here to talk to-"

Link's words were quieted as the Zoras prodded the two of them forward with their swords. "Where are you taking us?" Nadai asked only to be prodded harder.

"King Zora will need to talk to you, immediately." One of the guards answered. They led the two forward to the chamber of the Zora King. Inside, a giant fish, literally, sat staring at them. The fish had comically small legs and arms, but nothing was funny about his eyes. Nadai could have guessed that at one point they were old and wise, but now they were red with sorrow.

"Guards, why have you brought this Kokiri and this Gerudo here?" The King asked, his voice wavering slightly from the past few hours crying.

"They have a scroll from the Princess Zelda. They claim to be from her." The first guard spoke.

The King perked his head. "Leave us." Soon the guards left down a side chamber, where water drifted down. Then, two loud splashes could be heard. "Thank you for coming!"

Link and Nadai exchanged confused looks. "We don't know what you are talking about." Link said.

"What! Has my messages not reached the Castle Hyrule?"

"My lord, what messages?" Nadai asked.

The King leaned forward. "My daughter has gone missing, for days. No one knows where she is. You have not come to help?"

Nadai raised her hands in defense. "We did not come for that purpose, but we can help."

"Why did you come then?"

"To receive the Zora's Sapphire. The one called Ganondorf from the Gerudos. He wants to obtain the triforce. We were sent from Princess Zelda to help protect the three spiritual stones. We have the Kokiri Emerald and the Goron Ruby already. We only need the Zora's Sapphire in order to complete our quest."

"But this is the one problem," finished Nadai. "Ganondorf must have done something to your daughter to subdue you enough to take the Zora's Sapphire."

"Impossible. The Zora's Sapphire will never be found by that man." The Zora King shivered in fear. "I'll make a deal with you, save my daughter, and I will give you the gem you seek."

"Any clues, or any notes?"

"A bottle did go by me the day after she was missing; but none of my kin could catch it before it left our boundaries."

"We better go through the river; it might be caught in one of the grates."

"Wait, take the diving challenge. If you win, then you receive the silver scale. With the silver scale, you may dive deeper, for it allows you to hold breath longer than normal humans."

Link smiled. "We will help you, you have our word."

"Wait, have this," the King gave Nadai a bottle. "This is a bottle, use it hold any fish you find."

"Fish? Why fish?" Nadai asked. She placed the bottle into her bag.

"Our Spiritual leader, Jabu-Jabu, has gone almost what you call insane. My daughter is in charge of feeding our leader. Give Jabu-Jabu a fish and he will calm down."

"I'll keep it in mind." Nadai said as they went down the side passage. They found themselves at the top of a giant waterfall.

"Here for the diving challenge? Only ten rupees to play." The Zora standing there said.

Link fished out some rupees, thankfully gathered from dead Octoroks and cut grass. With the twenty rupees in his hand, he threw ten into the water. "Your goal is to receive as many of the rupees as you can within twenty seconds. If you have eight or more rupees you win."

Nadai and Link looked at each other. "But the only way to get the rupees is to jump off the waterfall," Link voiced.

"Your time starts now!" The Zora said

Nadai pushed past the Kokiri as the Zora began to count. She dived a perfect dive and landed in the water. Despite the fact it was in the spring day and quite warm with the coming of summer, the water was ice cold. She broke the surface and breathed in a deep breath. She dived and collected the rupees, until the Zora called her up.

"Ten Rupees, you win." The Zora threw the rest of the rupees down and dived in after. "Your turn, Kokiri!" He called up. The Zora started counting as Link jumped in. The water stole his breath, and he forced himself to grab rupees. He saw a dark tunnel, a small tunnel, leading away with a powerful suction leading in.

He swam from it, and collected the rupees, coming up for breath once in a while. Soon, he had eight rupees, and the time ended. ""You've both won. Here, I'll give you the Silver Scale."

Two scales left the hand of the Zora, and floated over to the two kids. They pulsed with an inner energy, then smacked themselves on the kids' neck. They knocked them under water, but they made for the surface. "The Silver Scale allows you to hold your breath longer, and to swim faster through the water."

Nadai and Link made for the shallows of the cavern. They found a place in the shallows not too deep, maybe about a foot deep, and they wrung out their clothes. They huddled by the torch on a stand nearby. Soon, the fire dried their clothes, and warmed their chilled bones.

"There was a tunnel, should we follow it?" Link asked.

"I saw it too. Maybe with these Scales, we can make it through."

Nadai led the way into the water. Soon, they were directly above the tunnel. "Ready? One, Two, Three!" Nadai said. They dived under; they didn't resist the pull, and let it carry them down. In the dark tunnel, they couldn't see a thing. Navi, floating in a small bubble of air, followed them, providing some light. It was a Zora-Made tunnel, made for accenting a person's speed.

Nadai swam under the water, as did Link. They went faster with each stroke. The tunnel was made for quick movement, for the passage to one place to another. Unfortunately, the designers didn't have Kokiris and Gerudos in mind. They soon had to struggle not to breathe in, and struggled through the water. The tunnel led them faster in dizzying ways, and soon they popped out. Above, light shone, and they swam to it.

They broke the surface, gasping for air. Navi came out with them. "That…was way…too hard." He gasped.

Nadai plopped down on the bank. "Maybe, when I am older, I would do it again, swim the tunnel. But for now, I cannot."

Link blanched at the thought. "Not me. I wouldn't do it again for all the ruppees in the world. I am never going to swim that again." Navi hovered over something in the water.

"Hey! There's a bottle over here." Navi shimmered over the object. Nadai dived in, almost gliding through the water. Link watched from shore as she swam to it. She was almost at home there, in the water. But she was a Gerudo; they didn't have any bodies of water in their desert, did they?

She soon returned with the bottle. Link, being drier, opened it, and brought out a message. "It's from Princess Ruto!" He exclaimed. "She wrote to her someone that she is inside…Jabu-Jabu! She was eaten by the giant fish, and now she needs help!"

"Then let's go tell her father."

"We can't, it says here that she doesn't want to tell her father." Link looked dubiously at the note. "But we better; if she is in Jabu-Jabu then we have to go past her father to save her."

"How about this? We tell King Zora that we need to feed Jabu-Jabu. In doing so, we will then get past the King and save his daughter." Navi suggested. They climbed onto the bank, and moved to a small patch of farm land. There, they sat under the shade of the two scarecrows.

"But we need to get back to Zora's Domain first. There is no way I'm going to try that tunnel." Link complained.

"Then we better get a move on, the sun is almost setting."

"But the Stalchildren would kill you!" A voice warned them. They scrambled to their feet, drawing their weapons. Two scarecrows turned their heads a bit towards them. "Ah," the first one spoke. "The Heroes of Time."

"Yes, the Time has come for Gannondorf to be eliminated."

Nadai and Link shook their heads. Navi glanced uneasily at the two scarecrows. "What are you talking about?" Asked Nadai.

"You will know in time."

"But, until you become the Hero of Time, we cannot help you."

"When you are older, and you will know when, return here, and we will help you."

"But first, play us a song. Play us a song that is imprinted upon you very hearts."

Link growled. "Why? Why should we believe you?"

"Link, you will need us in the end. You will need us both to save…"

"Save? Save who!" Link demanded.

"You will know later, but first, play the song."

"But-" Nadai tried to counter, but the scarecrows started to emit power so powerful they cowered in fear.

"Play." They ordered.

Link and Nadai began to play. They started to play harshly, out of anger. But their anger gave way to love, and their love to the music. They played a simple eight note tune, repeating it to a time old rhythm.

When they were finished, the scarecrows smiled. "Go, you have a Princess to save." The two kids ran off, only then being reminded their trek was a long one, and more difficult with Stalchildren on their heels.

Their flight through Hyrule Fields was not overly difficult. With the increased knowledge of the Stalchildren, they knew their attacks and weaknesses; so it wasn't hard to out run them. Link and Nadai were both now used to hard running; especially Nadai who grew up with the rigorous training sessions of the Gerudos. Link, who only recently started to train and travel, had sore feet and blisters. But something in the back of his mind was helping him through. It was as if he knew how to fight and how to react to certain monsters.

A Kokiri, who know no violence, cannot fight like he did. Something otherworldly was helping him to do this, otherwise he would have died a long time ago.

Well, to make matters short, they found their way back to Zora's Domain, where the King wasn't happy they disappeared. Fortunately, The King wanted them to go into Jabu-Jabu's realm, and feed him. They had a fish in Nadai's new bottle, but it took forever for the King Zora to scooch over enough for the two kids to slip through.

It took all of their will power to not laugh at the gigantic fish move over inch by inch. Soon, they were able to slip between the fish and the gate. As soon as they judged they were far enough away they burst out in laughter, they did. However, their cautiousness led them to the other side of the large lake they were in, and by an island on the side.

By the time they stopped laughing, at least ten minutes passed, bringing the time to about noon. They sat next to the wall, where they tried to keep their minds on task. Close by where they had entered was an old ritualistic…place. They assumed that was where they needed to go and feed the most illustrious Jabu-Jabu.

So, without further ado, Nadai opened the bottle into the water. Jabu-Jabu came out of the water, and sucked the small fish in. Unable to withstand the strong suction, the two kids where pulled into the godlike-fish.

So began their quest for Princess Ruto.

Time Stop: So, Chapter Nine of our epic Fanfictional series!

Wang: That's not a word.

Time Stop: What isn't?

Wang: Fanfictional.

Time Stop: _pointing to the tree _Look, presents!

Wang: Yeah! Christmas! _proceeds to bounce around in joy his chants of NaNoWriMo are complimented with those of Christmas_

Shadow: As always, please review. The more reviews we have, the better off we write!

Time Stop: We hope you had a good Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. May it be as joyful as life itself.

All: MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Wang: NaNoWriMo! Christmas!


	10. Chapter 10

Time Stop: It's our tenth chapter…I'm so happy _sniffs_

Wang: Our fic is so grown up _sniff_ Wahhh!

Shadow: As if it couldn't get any more annoying.

Wang: I can't stop crying! Wahhh!

Shadow: Quiet! _picks up a piece of duct tape and tapes Wang's mouth shut_ There!

Time Stop: Shadow, un-tape Wang's mouth right now!

Wang: Mmmph! _Still crying_

Shadow: No!

Time Stop: And I thought this was going to be a happy occasion. _Sighs_ We don't own Legend of Zelda.

Wang: Mmmph! Mmmph!

Chapter 10: Barinade

Outside in Zora's Domain, Navi fluttered helplessly as Jabu-Jabu sank back beneath the water. "What am I going to do?" She cried.

Link landed on the tongue of the great god-like fish. Beside him, Nadai landed and rolled into a crouch. Navi was nowhere to be seen. Link stood up, and rubbed his back. "You alright?" He asked Nadai.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm fine. Navi?" No response, the familiar ball of light was gone. "Navi? Where are you? This is no time to play tricks." Link called out.

Nadai spied around, "Link, Navi isn't here."

Link whirled to look at her. "Then where is she?"

"I don't know."

"But she is the one who directed us this far! What will we do without her?" Link stopped his rant when he noticed the water around the back of the fish's throat ripple.

Nadai also noticed, and stood behind Link. "We better go on without her. We must do this ourselves." The Octoroks attacked from the pool of water, and Link deflected the attacks back at the squid like monsters. With timed deflections, Link defeated the monsters. Nadai, noticing a small switch on the ceiling, used her Fairy Slingshot to activate it. The throat opened in the back, and Link and Nadai went through.

"Come on, we need to find Princ-"Link ended his sentence when they looked ahead of them. In the fish's stomach, various tentacles were placed randomly. The walls of the stomach were covered in dark and red sores. Even glancing at them Link could tell that they were painful. "So this is what evil Gannondorf has been making. He's been hurting Jabu-Jabu and therefore making the Zora's distraught. Now with the Princess captured he can do whatever he wants to get the last Spiritual Stone."

"Link," Nadai whispered, pointing ahead. "There she is!" Link looked directly ahead and there stood Princess Ruto, the only spot of blue in the cavern of red. She had her arms crossed, and she looked at them in anger. They hurried to her, avoiding bubbles which shimmered when you looked at them, and stood in front of her.

"I told no one to rescue me!" The Princess snapped. She was about the same age and height of Link and Nadai, except she was blue, and had an attitude.

"But your father did!" Link protested. "He said if we-"

"I don't care what he said. Jabu-Jabu is my responsibility, and if I cannot take care of him, then I don't deserve this position. Besides, I am not leaving until I find what I dropped. I can take care of myself." Princess Ruto walked away from the two kids, but fell into a sink hole. "I can take of myself," she repeated as she fell.

Nadai looked at Link. "Come on, let's end this curse and we can go." Nadai tugged on Link's arm.

"But we promised to save her."

"If she doesn't want to be saved then so be it. She can stay in here until we save Jabu-Jabu, it's not like she'll be hurt if we leave her."

"Nadai, what is it?" Link asked. "You haven't acted like this since, well, since we first met."

Nadai scowled. "I just don't like her, and her spoiled attitude. I can't deal with her."

Link spoke like a stone, resolutely. "But we need to. I'm going to protect her, if only to get the Spiritual Stone." Link turned to the sinkhole, and jumped in after her. Nadai growled in frustration, before she took out her daggers.

"This triforce thing better be worth it," Nadai jumped in after. She landed next to Link as the saw Ruto surrounded by those bubbles. Her face was resolute, but her eyes betrayed her demeanor. Ruto cried out in pain as one of the bubbles touched her, popping. Even from their position on the other side of the room they could tell that the bubbles released an electric shock on impact.

The other bubbles moved forward, to the Princess who now tried not to run away in fright. Link swept in, for he was halfway there when Nadai arrived, and cut at the closest monster. To everyone's surprise, the bubble morphed its body around the sword, and the sword ended up on the other side of the monster, completely unharmed.

Link looked at the Kokiri sword. It had failed him, why? As if he couldn't believe it he tried to stab another one, but that too was unaffected. Nadai had her slingshot out, and used it with great efficiency. The monsters popped one by one, and soon Link and Ruto stood there, safe from the monsters. A few more roamed the far side of the room, but Nadai didn't worry about them.

"What are they?" Link asked Ruto.

"I don't know, but they never attacked me before," she said as she rubbed her sore arm. "So, you really want to rescue me?"

"Yes," Link said over Nadai's mumbling. "We will help you leave."

"But first you need to help me find the…thing I lost. I am not leaving without it!" The Zora princess sat down. "Now, Kokiri, you may carry me until we leave."

"What?" Nadai exploded. She went right next to the Princess's face and screamed at her. "Why should we do that? You've done nothing but boss us around and order us about since we helped you! We should leave you here to die!" Her face was red with fury, and the Zora Princess stood up in anger as well.

"Gerudos, never trust a Gerudo. My father always said that. The very fact he stooped low enough to ask for your help means he is desperate. I am not leaving until I find what I lost. And I am not going to be walking!"

The two girls faced each other off, almost an inch apart from each other. Link tried to get between the two, but they wouldn't budge, even with his enhanced strength from the Goron's Bracelet. "Girls, please-" Link tried to calm them down.

They both turned to him and told to buzz off, and then the fight began. Nadai whipped her daggers aggressively against the Zora, but Ruto was faster than she looked. She attacked viciously, but Ruto kept out of reach. The Princess attacked using her hands and feet, moving at a speed that made Link's eyes hurt.

One of the daggers flew from Nadai's hand, and Ruto backed off as Nadai stabbed again. Nadai growled, and then tumbled forward, before kicking out at the Zora. With an inborn speed, Ruto knocked away the Gerudo's other dagger. Then, the fins growing along her arms grew rigid, and sharp. Using her fins as blades, she tore at defenseless Nadai until the Gerudo child bled from many wounds. Finally, the Zora let up her assault.

"Well, Gerudo, do you yield?"

"Never," Nadai growled before standing. Ruto mercilessly attacked the Gerudo. Nadai went down again, but this time Link stood in between the two fighters.

"Stop!" Link shouted. His Deku Shield deflected Ruto's attacks as he defended Nadai. "Listen! If we want to leave alive we need to work together. Ruto, you win. I'll carry you out of here, IF you tell me what you lost."

"Link-" Nadai protested.

"Nadai, just do it." Link knelt down next to his friend. "We cannot do this without Ruto with us, at least until we can get her out. Just hold your temper until then. Take it out on the enemy."

Nadai scowled, before nodding her head. She stood with the help of Link. "Well? Are you ready, Kokiri? You may carry me now," Ruto commanded.

"No," Link spoke. "Tell me what you lost, and I will."

"Of all the insolent-"

"Now you need us to get out of here, like it or not. And you won't get my help until you tell me what you lost!"

Ruto snarled fiercely. "I would rather die."

"Then, we cannot help you." Link turned away. Nadai just moved off to the side when Ruto launched herself at Link. He fins sharpened and went for his unprotected back. Link turned at the last instant, and deflected the attack with ease. Using the flat of his blade, he twisted her arms like so, and sent her spinning to the ground.

"How-How did you do that?" Ruto asked. Link put away his blade.

"Just tell me." Link's mind rolled in thought. How **had** he done that? All the moves he had done before were basic. But this, this was something years ahead of his time. Nadai knew of it as well. Fighting Link the first time showed her that Link had great skill, but after that he had fought like a beginner. Something was locked inside his brain, but what?

"Fine, I'll tell you," Ruto surrendered. "I lost the prized possession my mother gave me before she died. She gave me, the Zora's Sapphire. The Spiritual Stone of Water."

"What!" Link and Nadai both exclaimed.

Navi flew about the spot where Jabu-Jabu was. There was no way for her to help her friends. But if she found a fish…. With a plan in mind, Navi flew back into the Grotto. With a fish burdening her down, she managed to make it back before she dropped it on the island on the far side.

She rested for a moment, before noticing a spider-like creature skim across the water to her. She couldn't defend herself against this monster, a Blue Tektite!

They watched the Princess sit down again. "You mean to tell me, that the Spiritual Stone that we were told to get, is also the stone your mother gave you?" Link asked.

"Yes. Wait, why do you want the Spiritual Stone?"

Link grunted, his legs and back forcing the Princess above his head. With the Goron bracelet on, he was strong enough to lift the Zora Princess. "Gannondorf is a Gerudo male from the desert. He wants the sacred triforce, and in order to keep it safe we need to find the three keys in order to find the sacred realm. We have the other spiritual stones already, we just need the last Spiritual Stone."

Ruto nodded gravely on top of Link's head. Nadai, hurting everywhere, walked forward, guarding the two. "Gannondorf. Yes, I know of him."

Nadai scowled. "But how come you know about all of this, and we don't!"

Ruto smiled. "That is because, Gerudo, I just do." Nadai made a move toward them, but Link caught her gaze. Scowling in anger, Nadai led the way through the dungeon. "As for the Spiritual Stone, I cannot give it to the Gerudo, nor the Kokiri."

"Why not?" Link asked. His arms started to burn with their load, but with Nadai clearing the way, he had it easier.

"The Spiritual Stone, the Zora's Sapphire, it is customary given as a wedding promise to the royal ones beloved. If I gave it to the Kokiri, I would have to marry when him I came to age."

"What!" Link shouted, almost dropping the Zora Princess. "That is not going to happen-EVER!"

"That is why I cannot give you the Spiritual Stone."

"But we need it!" Link protested.

"But you will not marry me! And I do not want to marry you, Kokiri." Ruto shouted back. Nadai, who had went up ahead came back and ushered Link forward. They hadn't fought anything really hard on their way through Jabu-Jabu, but only Ruto really knew what was going on, and she decided to remain quiet.

A switch stood in front of a room off of the main room where Ruto had fallen earlier. With Nadai demonstrating, she showed how the switch was activated by weight, but needed weight for it to remain open.

"Ruto, stay." Nadai ordered. Link set Ruto down on the switch.

"Why should I stay? It is my Spiritual Stone, I have a right to get it, not be left behind!"

Link looked so sternly at the Zora that she submitted. "If there are monsters in there it is only right if Nadai and I enter. You don't have a weapon, and those monsters are hurt only by the Deku Knuts from the Fairy Slingshot. I can defend against them with my Deku Shield. You, can't."

Link and Nadai ran through. As soon as they went through, the door closed on them, a trap. The bubble monsters attacked, rushing Link and Nadai. Link's shield prevented the shock from hurting him, and Nadai, while she shot them with rapid accuracy.

Together, with the eased experience of working together, they finished off the monsters. A chest revealed itself in the middle of the room. Opening it, Link frowned. "It's a ranged weapon. It's called a Boomerang." He tossed the weapon to Nadai, but yelped in surprise when it curved in the air and returned to him.

"I guess it returns to the owner once you throw it." Link handed the weapon to Nadai, who spent a few seconds trying out the new weapon. Soon, the weapon could curve where she wanted and return to her.

They returned to the previous room, where Link picked up the angry Zora. With her yelling all the time, Nadai was tempted for some more practice with her Boomerang, but a quick glance from Link told her not to. She had her chance a little while later, when she used her Boomerang to defeat one of the colored tentacles that the three children assumed hurt Jabu-Jabu. Of course when they hurt one of the tentacles, they were able to go on and Jabu-Jabu seemed to Ruto calmed down a bit.

But, they defeated a few more tentacles, and they also cleared a few more rooms within Jabu-Jabu's stomach of monsters, but they still seemed to be going nowhere. That is, until Ruto spotted her foot prints leading to the last and final door.

"In there! That's where we need to go, in there!" Ruto urged on Link and Nadai. Link, tired of carrying Ruto, and Nadai tired and wounded from her fight with Ruto, both sighed. Fortunately, this door wasn't pressurized to open. They entered, and Ruto saw the Spiritual Stone on the far edge of the room.

"There it is! Let me go!" Ruto escaped from Link who gladly let go of the Princess. Nadai, who saw this as her opportunity, ran forward, ignoring her wounds.

"No, way! I'm going to get that first!" Nadai and Ruto fought each other as they made their way to the Spiritual Stone. Nadai, using her Boomerang, snagged the Spiritual Stone towards her, then threw it to Link. He caught the Boomerang and the Spiritual Stone. But as he did, he watched as the two girls both land on the platform where the Spiritual Stone was.

To all of their surprise, they zoomed away, leaving Link alone. Except he had someone there to keep him company.

Navi flew as fast as she could while dragging the fish. The Blue Tektite followed her, moving with the blinding speed of a Tektite. She made it to the platform, and laid the fish down. Jabu-Jabu rose to meet the fish, and with one gulp ate Navi, the fish, and the Blue Tektite.

Navi flew up high, away from the Tektite, but that was the least of her worries. The Blue Tektite met the Octoroks, natural enemies. They fought, leaving the Octoroks the winner. Navi left through the opened throat door, and into the stomach. From there it wasn't that hard to find her way through Jabu-Jabu. She was glad of the countless hours training with the Great Deku Tree.

Then, she saw the footprints of Ruto, and the much earlier footprints of Nadai and Link. She entered the room, and almost was shocked to unconsciousness from what she saw.

Link was surprised when he saw the giant…well; it could only be called an Octorok. The Giant Octorok was massive, and charged Link as he ran around the room. The Spiritual Stone he thankfully had put in his pack before the monster had arrived, but he held the Boomerang in one hand and the Kokiri Sword in another. Unable to use his shield, he ran around the room, his hands full of weapons, wracking his brain on how he could defeat the monster.

Some otherworldly thought told him to use the Boomerang, but he ignored that thought completely. He couldn't use this…_thing_ to save his life. He couldn't win. He needed Nadai, or Navi. Or even Ruto to help him out at this point.

The he heard the best thing since he had entered the dungeon. "Hey! Link!" Navi flew to the weary Kokiri.

"Navi! Where were you?" Link cried out in relief. He continued to run as the Giant Octorok chased him even faster.

"I'll explain later, just listen to me." Navi said. She perched herself on Link's shoulder and told him what to do.

Link exasperatedly looked at Navi. "But I can't-"

Navi scolded him. "You must and you will." Link sighed, and then turned. With a quick flick of his wrist, he flung the Boomerang at the Octorok. Luckily, since the fates or the goddesses looked kindly down on Link, he scored a hit. The monster spun in frustration, then started charging…the other way. With another Boomerang throw, Link was getting the hang of this weapon now; he stunned the monster in its unprotected backside. With a few attacks, Link struck at the stunned monster.

Rinse and repeat. Serve when chopped finely.

The monster died, and disintegrated into dust. Link smiled, before he ran to the platform on the far side, now returned. Quickly, as the floor started to rumble, he sped through a door, and continued his journey. The rest of this journey sped quickly for Link. He used the Boomerang to keep some blocks from moving, and jumped across. He found a switch, one that he and his friends couldn't reach before, and put a block on it. Now, able to go through the one blocked doorway, he ran through.

"Wait! What about Ruto and Nadai?" Link shouted as he finally remembered his lost friends.

Nadai watched as Link became lost to view. She turned to Ruto. "No, we need that more than you do," she began. Ruto attacked, her fins razor sharp.

Nadai defended herself. But, with the Zora Princess aiming to maim, Nadai could only defend, not attack. "How dare you! You will die Gerudo for what you have done! Then, that Kokiri is next!" Ruto swung wildly, eyes almost red in anger.

Fortunately for Nadai, she could defend against the Princess's attacks with ease, for anger made her use simple attacks. "But we need that to stop Gannondorf from obtaining the triforce!" Protested Nadai. She saw an opening, and moved to strike. But Link's voice popped into her head, almost pleading with her not to attack Ruto. So, she missed on purpose. She defended herself as the platform moved to the last place either of them wanted to be.

Then, Ruto stopped. The platform had stopped moving only a few seconds ago. "Turn around." The voice that came out of Ruto was so scared, and so cold. Nadai did, and saw the most powerful thing she had ever faced yet.

"Run!" Nadai screamed, and they ran. A long tentacle grabbed them, and stuck them to the wall using a sticky adhesive. They were trapped, and if no one came to help them soon, they were toast.

Link entered the room. Navi hovered worriedly by his side. "Link, those switches there, use the Boomerang."

"How?" Link asked. He climbed up the wall to a ledge. There, two switches lay on the other side of a mesh wall.

"Just throw, the Boomerang will return to you." Link threw, but it hit the mesh wall, before flying back. "No, no, no. Feel the Boomerang in your hand. Fell its shape. Feel the weapon flow from your body when you throw it. Feel it arc. Like the Kokiri Sword, direct the Boomerang until it hits the switches, then return back to the other hand."

Like as if it was yesterday, Link saw in his mind's eye the memories from before. A glimpse of himself doing this exact same thing, with Navi by his side and him angling the Boomerang like so….

Link threw, and the Boomerang curved just right, hitting the switches before it returned to his hand. He jumped off the ledge, and rolled. He stood up and looked in the large chamber ahead. He could do this. Something told him he did it before.

Then, things became interesting for our four heroes. (Wang: Time Stop, stop saying "our" and "we", we are not in the story. Time Stop: Wang, quiet! You ruined the mood!)

Link entered, and almost jumped when the door closed. He then noticed the large parasite clinging to the ceiling. Three tentacles hung from the ceiling, pulsing in a red eerie light. Three more tentacles sprouted from the top of the monster, moving about, and feeling for intruders. The body of the monster was clear, and a mysterious glowing green liquid filled the inside, along with other strange shapes. Electricity coursed along the monster's body, sometimes emitting a sharp crack when energy released itself.

The monster didn't have any eyes, at least from what Link could tell. Then he heard his friends. "Link! Up here!" Nadai called. Link turned and looked up. Up above, Ruto and Nadai were plastered to the wall from a sticky goo.

"Hey, get us out of here!" Ruto called down. Link judged the angle of the throw, and threw the Boomerang at the side. The Boomerang swerved, and cut through the goo, dissolving it, before returning to Link's hand. Nadai fell and landed hard on her legs. Her injuries still existed, but now they were somewhat closed up by the goo. Ruto landed lightly, and almost threw herself at Link. "Give me my Spiritual Stone back!" Ruto demanded.

Nadai noticed Navi for the first time. "Navi! When did you get here?"

"Only a little while ago." Navi answered. "Ruto, stop this at once. If we want to survive this, we have to fight it in order to escape." The four of them turned to the monster. As they did the monster roared out its challenge. Navi swallowed audibly. "This is Barinade! Watch his electric attacks!" Link dived to the side. Ruto went to the other, and Nadai forced her legs to push her up. A bolt of electricity shocked the area where they stood not a moment before.

"The only way to defeat Barinade is to sever its ties to Jabu-Jabu. Aim for those tentacles." Navi screamed. Link turned, and threw to Nadai. Nadai caught the Boomerang, and threw at Barinade. The Boomerang cut through one of the Tentacles. The monster emitted a low hum of anger, before firing more electricity at Nadai. She dodged as best she could, and threw the Boomerang again.

Ruto attacked the body, her fins as sharp as ever. But not to everyone's surprise, she was shocked back by the electricity, and hit the wall. She groaned and tried to stand. But an electric blast from one for the three tentacles sent her into unconsciousness.

Link ran and ducked from the electricity. One of the three tentacles focused on him, and the second as soon as Ruto was knocked out. He was tiring, and could only hope that Nadai would finish the monster's tentacles before he got too tired to fight back.

Nadai's throw proved accurate, very accurate. The Boomerang hit two of the tentacles, severing the tie from Jabu-Jabu. Barinade hit the ground with a thud, knocking Nadai and Link off their feet. When they stood up, the Monster supported itself upright on the three stumps. It roared out a challenge, and five Jelly-fish came out of the holes in the ceiling. They connected themselves to Barinade by electricity, and circled defensively around their master.

Then, Navi had very good advice for the two heroes. "Don't hit the monsters directly; use the Boomerang to kill them. Then, when you hit Barinade with the Boomerang, he'll be stunned and defenseless."

They followed her advice. Soon all the Jelly-fish were gone, and Barinade open to attack. But more Jelly-fish came every time Nadai killed one. Link was being hurt by electricity ever second. Then, in a final, desperate move, Link jumped at the monster. Holding the point of the sword downwards, he gripped it in two hands. As he landed on the monster, electricity coursed through his body. Screaming in pain and in anger, he cut downward with all his strength, forcing the sword up to the hilt into Barinade.

This move was different, never before did Link or Nadai see the move happen before.

But it worked. Barinade swelled into an enormous size before exploding. Masses of goo and blood covered the room. Link had to peal himself from the wall in order to get free. Nadai was better off, and was only covered in it. Navi hid inside Link's hat, so she was okay. Ruto, who was unconscious in the corner, had to be quickly freed before she suffocated.

"This has got to be the most disgusting boss I have ever fought," Link complained. His joints hurt like no tomorrow. He tried his best to clean off the goop from his sword, and slipped it into his sheath. Nadai nodded, then motioned to the uncovered Ruto.

"We gotta get out of here."

"Right."

"How do we keep the stone?"

"I'm working on it." Link replied. Together, Link and Nadai dragged Ruto into the blue light. Navi held onto Link's hat and the four of them whisked into nothingness.

As before, Link's joints were healed, and the constant ringing in his ears subsided. Nadai didn't know how bad she was after the fight with Ruto, but the pain she had been ignoring was replaced by warmth that soothed her aches away. Navi who was tired but didn't show it, was only rested. The most profound effect was Ruto. She opened her eyes and stood up. He wounds, many from Barinade, was cleared, and she was back to her usual self.

They landed in the water next to Jabu-Jabu, where the giant fish happily greeted Ruto. "I-I owe you my life." Ruto said. "I can't repay you for what you did."

Link smiled. "We don't worry about that. We just need the Spiritual Stone in order to complete our quest."

Ruto's eyes flashed red in anger, but it subsided. "Then my debt is repaid. Take the Zora Sapphire, you deserve it." Link aand Nadai cry out in victory, only to be stopped by Ruto's final words. "And don't you think I will marry you, 'cause I won't!"

Ruto swam off to her father, but Link and Nadai had better plans. "We promised Saria we would meet with her again," Link reminded Nadai as they walked out of Zora's domain.

"But how are we going to get there in time. If we leave now it would be night, and as much as I love to fight stalchildren, I don't."

Link pointed to a pool of water in an alcove in the cliff wall. Navi smiled. "Yes, that's one of the few ways to enter the Lost Woods from the outside. The only way to do that is to swim. It is Kokiri made, so it is easy to swim back and forth."

"How come we didn't do it earlier?" asked Nadai as they stood in front of the pool.

"It was too deep for us before, now we can do it." Link pointed to the silver scale upon his neck.

"See you on the other side Link," Nadai said, and jumped in. Link smiled before following. This quest was getting easier and easier. They were so close to finishing their quest.

But now things got even more interesting, if that was even possible.

Time Stop: Well, there it is, Chapter Ten.

Wang: Yeah!

Time Stop: This next part is going to be hard to think about, but we have a few ideas.

_Off in the corner of the room, Shadow sits in front of a trash can, filled to the brim with paper_ Shadow: This is hard!

Wang: Please Review!

Shadow: Help me!

Time Stop: Bye!

Shadow: Help!


	11. Chapter 11

Time Stop: Okay, we pulled this out of our hat really fast.

Wang: Even for us.

Shadow: _panting_ I'm Tired.

Time Stop: Let's give a hand to Shadow, who finally figured out the best way to finish this part of the story.

Wang: Wait, what? I thought we were done.

Time Stop: I'll explain to you later, we don't own Legend of Zelda.

Wang: I thought we were done!

Chapter 11: Mysteries

They broke through the water, breathing the forest-scented air. Link climbed onto the bank, and Nadai followed suit. "Alright, I know where we are now." Link led his friends through the maze. In a short amount of time, Link, Nadai, and Navi stood in front of the Sacred Meadow. No Wolfos this time, only the Mad Scrubs remained, but it was easy for Link and Nadai to team up and defeat them. Soon they stood before Saria, and the familiar melody of her song echoed in the clearing.

"You came back," Saria said, "And so soon too."

Nadai smiled. "We had some help along the way, but we did it! Our quest is over!"

"Not yet," whispered Saria, so quiet only Navi with her sharpened hearing could hear her. "You need to bring the three Spiritual Stones to the Princess if you want to finish your quest."

"That'll be easy," Link said. "Only Stalchildren can stop us now, and we faced them plenty of times. It'll be a piece of pie."

Saria flashed them a look of caution. "But be careful anyway! You never know what is out there," Saria muttered. Only this time, Nadai and Link could hear her words.

"What do you mean? Do you know of something?" Asked Nadai.

"No, just something was telling me that you aren't done yet." Saria lied. Link and Nadai believed, but Navi knew better. She knew something was going to happen, as did Navi. It would come the time that the Great Deku Tree hard warned them about, but they both knew that the two kids weren't ready yet.

"So, um, any word on the rest of the Kokiri?" Asked Link tentatively.

"They-they don't trust you. They don't trust Nadai either. They can tolerate you, but I think they would wish it if you weren't ever here before. If the both of you were never entered the Kokiri Forest in the first place."

Nadai expected this, but for Link who knew the Kokiri all of his life, he couldn't stand it. "So," Nadai said, steering the conversation away from the topic. "Why did you call us here?"

Saria smiled. "I totally forgot! I made this for you, Nadai," Saria took out a box and handed it to her.

Nadai opened the ornately carved box. She gasped in surprise. Inside laid a flute, made of the Fairy Wood found only in the Lost Woods in the Sacred Meadow. Upon the dark wood, a few runes written in an old script decorated the surface. The flute had an inner glow, and seemed to shine in the clearing. Tentatively, she put the instrument to her lips. Unlike her dagger flute, which played sideways, this flute was meant to be played straight down.

As the wind coursed through the instrument, a song sweeter than any she had ever heard before sprang from the flute. Surprised, she stopped playing, before she started again. When she did, her sweet song echoed throughout the clearing, resonating a melody that made Saria sigh in pleasure, and Link stunned with amazement.

"That was awesome!" Link congratulated. "That was the best sound I have ever heard of."

"Thank you Saria, this is too good of a gift. How did you make it?"

"I cannot tell you. You will understand in time." Saria's smile faded. She cocked an ear to the wind. "Time is running short. You must go, now!"

"What?"

"We just got here!"

"You need to go. You'll understand later." Saria pushed them back. But Nadai and Link resisted. Growling with exertion, Saria pushed them back, this time not physically touching them. "Go! You need to go!"

"But-"

"Just go! You'll understand later, I promise, but go!" With Saria's urging, Link and Nadai ran. They swept past the Lost Woods and the Kokiri Forest. They passed Mido and Kaepora Gaebora, and ran into Hyrule Field.

Link and Nadai ran, Navi puffing through the air between them. Somehow, something was increasing their steps, something giving them haste. The journey was ending quickly, far too quickly. Dark should have came earlier, but something was delaying it. Link and Nadai looked at each other, and nodded. Something wasn't right, now even they could feel it.

In Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda was talking to two of her friends. "But how? There is only one of these in existence."

They looked at her. "Princess Zelda, just give this to Nadai and Link when you see them next. We will find the other one when time comes to it."

Zelda looked dubiously. "This is not part of what I had foreseen."

"Trust us, Zelda. We'll see you soon." A man in dark clothes on a horse, a Gerudo horse from the dark sheen of its coat, sprang into the courtyard.

"Good work," he congratulated.

"Gannondorf!" Zelda said. "How could you have gotten in here?"

The two friends stood off to the side. Impa sprang out of a close by window, entering the room. With a move that only Sheikahs could do, Impa grabbed Zelda and left. Outside, she climbed onto a Hylian horse, one faster than even a Gerudo horse, and galloped away.

Gannondorf followed them, using his dark magic to blast away guards that tried to hinder them. Their goal, the drawbridge.

Link and Nadai stood in front of the drawbridge. It was close to sunset, though it should be closer to midnight. The drawbridge was up. "Something isn't right. This isn't supposed to happen." Navi said.

"Navi, what does that supposed to me?" Link asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean, Navi?"

"Watch out!" Navi shrieked. Link and Nadai jumped back, and the drawbridge fell.

Zelda and Impa rode out. They rode quickly, not really stopping at all. Link could see Zelda shout back, but it was lost in the noise of the hooves. But, she threw something back. She had good aim, and meant it to go to Link, or really bad aim, 'cause Zelda's throw hit Link in the head and it bounced back into the moat.

Nadai dived for it, and disappeared into the water. Link went to help, but then another figure entered the scene. Dressed in black, the tall, angular man had defined muscles of a fighter. His hair was short, and slightly balded. The red of his hair contrasted his tanned skin. His belt held a sword, one with a wicked looking edge. The horse neighed as it was stopped to a pull of the reigns.

The man looked at Link. "So, you got here fast."

"Gannondorf," Link breathed. In the corner of his eye he saw Nadai come up, but hide when Gannondorf came into her view.

"So, you know who I am. Boy, you don't know whom you are messing with. Tell me where they went, and I'll let you live."

Link drew his sword in response. "Never!" He rushed the Gerudo.

With a casual flick of his hand a bolt of energy sprang into life. The glowing golden orb pulsed in his hand. As Link jumped to cut at Gannondorf, he threw the bolt. Link flew back, and landed hard.

"Is that your best? You aren't worth even the effort of killing you. Good-bye, boy!"

Gannondorf rode off, in the wrong direction Link noted through pain filled eyes. Nadai came out of the water, and helped Link to his feet. "That hurt." Link moaned. He stood, and shook his head. "That attack, if my shield wasn't in front of me, I would've been a goner." The faithful Deku Shield that had shielded him before was burnt from the force of the blast. "If I ever want to stop him, I need to get stronger."

Nadai nodded. "But first, here," she handed him a small blue instrument. "This is what clonked you in the head."

As Link held the instrument, a wave of nostalgia flew through him. He, Nadai, and Navi were transported through thought and time.

They stood in front of the Princess; a world of light, mist and shadow surrounded them. "Link, by the time you reach this Ocarina, it will be too late. The man, whom you have met, is Gannondorf. He tried to take this from me. But now this is your chance. While he is chasing me, I need you to go to the Temple of Time. Inside, read the plaque. Then, play this song using the Ocarina of Time."

Holding the Ocarina, she played a simple tune. Link and Nadai could only listen to the tune. "You must hurry. Go and protect the triforce, with your lives." Zelda disappeared, and the three heroes went back.

Link looked at the Ocarina of Time. The blue sheen glinted in the sparse light. "We need to go to the Temple of Time, Navi?" Asked Link.

Navi nodded. "I know where it is, this way!"

She led them into Castle Town. The town was damaged; the people coughing dust and trying t help one another. Guards ran about, trying to keep order. An old man wearing the crown of a king walked about the town square, helping those he could. Unnoticed in the confusion, Link and Nadai raced to the one corner they didn't explore before. They climbed the stairs, and entered an entirely different world.

"It's so, quiet," Nadai said. "This is so different than in the square."

"This is holy ground," a deep, soft voice spoke to them. Surprised, they turned, and saw Darunia and Ruto and Saria. "This place is holy to all in Hyrule, Hylian or otherwise." The Goron said.

"Link, Nadai," Ruto spoke. "This is your destiny. We will try to help the best we can. You will enter a world not our own when you enter that temple. Do what the Princess of Destiny has told you and you will be fine."

"How-how did you get here so fast?" Link asked.

"We'll tell you later. We'll see you soon." Saria promised. Then, Darunia ushering them forward, they entered the Temple of Time.

Inside, Nadai sighed. "How come every time we make progress, we get more and more questions?" Link asked.

"Don't look at me, I don't know at all."

Navi spoke then, quieting them. "This is the Temple of Time, this is the holiest ground in Hyrule. It is said that three goddesses first touched ground here, and that this place was were the secret triforce was kept."

Link and Nadai walked slowly through the hallowed hall. Their footsteps echoed through the hall, leading to the room being filled with the light steps of the two children. They stopped in front of the plank. With the three stones, they placed the stones in their slots. They spun in place, before a flash of light temporarily blinded the two kids.

Link then took out the Fairy Ocarina. Gently he placed it next to the Kokiri Emerald. Nadai did the same with her old dagger flute. "Great Deku Tree," Link said. "Our quest is almost complete. We have just to protect the triforce." Nadai and Link took out their new instruments. Then, they played.

Playing a quick riff, Nadai was pleasantly reminded of her new flute's sound. Then she had to stop, for Link's sound was better if not equal to hers. Link was stunned to the point of breathlessness. His sound from the Ocarina of Time was so pure, but so deep, it sounded like the words of the Gorons, deep and rolling, but also of the Kokiris, melodious and soft, and the Zoras, swift and pure. But it also held three other hidden sounds. One of the Impas, mystical and secretive, and of the Gerudos, energetic and violent. Then the Hylian sound, a voice of the people in chorus, many yet as one. It seemed to Link all of that if not more, packed into one sound, and played with perfection.

Tentatively he played again, and did Nadai. Their two instruments, so different yet so alike blended into a perfect tune. Then, together they played the Song of Time, and the tune awakened an old man, and a door.

In front of them, the wall split open, and moved to the opposite sides of the wall. It sounds like the wall folded into itself, for there is no other explanation to that. Then, the two kids entered the sacred chamber.

"There it is, the master sword." Navi whispered. Link and Nadai went onto the pedestal. Standing in a center triangle, they looked at the sword. There neither was nor is an equal to its make. Perfectly balanced, hand crafted to perfection, the master sword is the best weapon anyone could have.

"Link, Nadai, this is your destiny. Take up the sword." Navi ordered them. Link gripped the handle. An energy rushed through him like one he had never felt before.

"Wait." Link stopped. "This is also Nadai's destiny as well. She has every right to do this with me."

"Link, think for a second. I don't use that, at best you would use that two-handed. For me, I would be lucky if I could lift it at all."

Link nodded, "then stay where you are." With Nadai next to him, he pulled mightily on the sword. After a few tugs, the Goron's Bracelets' power coursed through him. With unequaled strength of a boy his age, he managed to pull the sword free.

A blue light filled the room, and Link felt his spirit lead him away. Nadai couldn't move, and was pulled along. Navi held onto Link's hat, and went for the ride. They looked upon the room from an aerial view. The triangle they stood in was one of four. The four triangles made up the triforce.

With a final look, they left that world, and entered the next.

Gannondorf entered the chamber, and watched the Link disappear. Nadai was on the far side, and therefore out of Gannondorf's view.

"Geh heh heh! Excellent work! As I thought, you held the keys to the Door of Time! You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm...Yes, I owe it all to you, kid!"

Laughing maniacally, Gannondorf entered the sacred room. He crossed into the secret inner chamber, where the triforce hovered. With a single touch, he broke it.

"No!" Gannondorf yelled in desperation as the triforce split. "No!" One piece went inside of him. One went far away to a retreating person. And one was split in half, and disappeared from view.

"The triforce is mine! No one will stop me!" Gannondorf swept past the Kokiri Emerald, and stalked out the door.

Outside, he was surrounded by men. "Halt! Gannondorf, King of the Gerudos, you are hereby exiled from Hyrule."

Gannondorf swept his hand, and the men were knocked back by an arc of light. "Fools! You cannot banish me! I am King Gannondorf, your lord and master!" With another arc of his hand he knocked back the guards, forcing them to retreat. Gannondorf entered the main square, killing any who tried to flee. "I am the King, you cannot resist me!" With a few more swipes of his hand, he casually obliterated the King.

"I am the King!" With another swoop of his hand, some of the dead people in the square turned into ReDeads.

"I am the King!" Gannondorf strode to his castle, and using his new power altered the very fabric of the universe until a pool of lava floated under his new castle.

"I am the King!"

Time Stop: Wang, that is why we aren't done yet.

Wang: Oh, I thought we just randomly wrote this.

Shadow: Wang, we based this of Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time…we're not done yet.

Wang: You mean the game I've been playing since I was seven?

Time Stop: Yes, that game.

Wang: I love that game! I'll play it now!

Shadow: Hey, wait up!

Time Stop: _watches as his two counterparts walk off_ Please, Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Time Stop: Okay, this is really fast update.

Shadow: We owe it to the creators of Ocarina of Time though. Sorry, but most of the dialogue for Sheik and Rauru we took from the game.

Wang: But, no more little kids. Now, things get interesting as they get older.

Shadow: Wang, all of these people who don't know what this is losing the surprise because of you now.

Wang: Hormones!

Time Stop: Well, we don't own Legend of Zelda. Read on!

Chapter 12: Rauru

Link felt like he was in a void. No, he was in a void. He could see himself floating in a blue void. Blue purer than clear water, than the clearest sky. He saw himself training, practicing. He felt his body grow strong and tall, felt his body develop muscles and new skills of strength. He saw himself grow stronger than the Goron's Bracelet; that he grew old enough to use the Master Sword.

However, Nadai was a little different. She saw herself using the same weapons, even as she grew. She saw herself as an adult; training in feats of skill she couldn't do before. She too lay in a blue void, but was separate from Link.

Then, the two of them realized their destiny.

Link opened his eyes. He was on solid ground. He looked around the almost familiar blue void; it was as if he was there for years instead of only a few hours. He turned to the front, where he saw an old man. Link blinked in surprise, still speechless. This man was really short, to be looking up at Link's eyes. Beside Link, Nadai also noticed the old man, but level on her height. Speechless, she too observed the familiar void. She felt restless, as if she shouldn't be there.

"Link...Nadai...Wake up you two, awake the chosen ones." The old man spoke. Link and Nadai blinked in surprise. She tried to speak, but her voice was stolen away as the man continued on.

"I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages...Ages ago, we ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm...this is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light." Rauru spoke. To Nadai, he was an old man dressed in yellow robes. Old inscriptions and runes decorated the garment. But, to Link he was utterly familiar. That old sage was all too familiar to Link. He had seen him before, he was sure of it.

"The Temple of Light situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Gannondorf's evil forces. The Master Sword—the evil-slaying sword that you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time—was the final key to the Sacred Realm." The old man paused. "Link, Nadai, look at yourself...don't be alarmed."

Link looked down. He saw his body, and saw that his dream wasn't fake. He saw his corded muscles lining his arms. Along his back he could feel the familiar Master Sword, and the Hylian Shield he had found a long time ago. Someone had given him a chain shirt, and made his tunic longer in length.

"Link, Nadai, you've grown up! You're big now!" Navi said. She wasn't different, only a little more tired perhaps.

Nadai also had changed. She...was...(Well, considering that we three are guys, and do not know the female anatomy, we apologize for the bluntness-The Time Stop Corporation.) hot. Yes, that was the word to describe her, hot. Her hair was long again, tied into a pony tail that now almost reached the ground. Her clothes were of that of an adult Gerudo, but her blades were of one of a child.

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade evil may never touch.…Only one worthy of the title of "Hero of Time" could pull it from the Pedestal of Time...However, you two were too young to be the Hero of Time...Therefore, you two were sealed here for seven years."

"Seven years!" Link cried out. He clamped his hands over his mouth. He...he had a really deep voice!

"Why that long!" Nadai cried. She was amazed as her melodious voice left her mouth. She too clasped her hands over her mouth.

Rauru, however, continued like nothing had happened. "And now that the two of you are old enough, the time has come to be awakened as the Heroes of Time! Do you understand your destiny? But, Remember...though you opened the door in the name of peace, Gannondorf used it to find the triforce. From the temples throughout Hyrule, Gannondorf radiated his evil that transformed Hyrule into a land of monsters."

"I thought we protected it though." Link said dumbly. "Gannondorf was heading the other direction when we entered the Temple of Time."

"Then, if Gannondorf has the triforce, what does that mean to you guys, the sages?" Asked Nadai.

"My power only has a little influence in this Sacred Realm. But, there is hope...The powers of the Sages remains...with the power of the sages awakened, The Sages' Seals will contain all of the evil in the void of the Realm...I am one of those Sages...and with your power to fight together with the Sages makes you two the Heroes of Time! Keep my spirit with you...And, find the power of the other Sages and add their might to your own!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Link. A light fell from the sky. Two of them to be exact.

The light formed into a medallion. Outlined in yellow spirit, the medallion showed the design of Light. The Medallions shrunk until it was the size of a quarter. The medallion then emblazoned themselves on their arms. Link's left arm was on fire. The medallion didn't burn itself into his skin, but became one with his skin. When it was done, he looked at the yellow tattoo; it shimmered in the light.

Nadai also felt the pain, but for her it was almost an agony. She felt it as clearly as if she stubbed her toe. Odd, she could normally resist such pain. But now, even as the tattoo shimmered in the light, she was afraid. It hurt her. Will she ever have the same pain tolerance again?

"Find the other Sages, and save Hyrule!" Rauru's voice sent them down, away from the void. They felt themselves jolt to the ground, in the exact same positions as they had before. Link held the Master Sword in his hand. It felt…right, to have it there. The weapon seemed to be an extension of himself.

He took a step, almost falling from the simple misjudge of the ground's height-no, his height, not the ground's, that he misjudged. Nadai was able to walk with no fault, seeming to Link that she glided over the steps. Where had that come from? Link thought. He scrunched his face up in confusion before taking another step.

This time, he stayed up, and was able to walk and run freely from that point on. Nadai walked to him, and Navi fluttered on Link's shoulder. They almost left the room, to the main hall of the Temple of Time, when a voice spoke.

"I've been waiting for you two, Heroes of Time."

Link turned and saw a boy about his age standing there on the pedestal. Nadai frowned; she didn't hear him come in. Link noticed the man's clothing, unlike anything he had ever seen before. Dressed in a deep blue, bandages covered his chest and face. A single red eye could be seen from his face, and another from his chest.

Nadai shuddered; the one from his chest was one that was frightful at best. It gave her a feeling of insecurity, something she didn't want.

"Who are you?" Asked Nadai. "Well, speak up!"

When the boy spoke, it was soft, yet it carried weight and wisdom beyond his years. "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples." He stopped. "Mark you, there are five temples. One in a deep forest...One on a high mountain...One under a vast lake...One within the House of the Dead...One inside a Goddess of the Sand."

"How does that help us?" Asked Link. "We don't know where they are!"

"Together with the Heroes of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples, passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikahs."

"But I thought Impa was the last of the Sheikah." Nadai interjected.

"You are wrong. You two are so young to take on such a task. But, as I see you standing there, holding the Master Sword, you really do look like the Hero of Time, Link."

"Hey!" Nadai protested. "What about I?"

"Nadai, your own weapon is on a bridge you passed once long ago." Nadai stopped. She knew where, but she didn't want to go. But, if she was to obtain her weapons...

"One Sage is waiting for you the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl you know...Because of the evil in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm."

Link choked. "You mean Saria?" Nadai widened her eyes. Saria, a Sage? It would make sense…but, Saria?

Sheik nodded. "You cannot enter the Temple, equipped as you are. In order to look for the item you need, go to Kakariko Village, look for Dampé." Nadai cringed at the mention of the grave keeper and his home in the graveyard, where she first saw the ReDead. "He will be able to help. He has what you seek."

In a blinding flash not unlike a Deku Nut, Sheik disappeared when they were temporarily blinded.

"So, do we follow his advice?" Link asked his friend. He turned to look at her, but his voice caught somewhere between his mouth and his heart. He swallowed. This was the first time he saw Nadai since they traveled through time. She was...certainly different. Different didn't begin to describe her. She was...the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. When he realized he was staring he blushed a deep crimson and turned away.

Meanwhile, as Link stared at her, she stared at him. Long ago it seemed, more than seven years to be precise, she thought him to be the worst thing in Hyrule. But, now watching him, she saw something she had never seen before. Love. She could only describe it that way. There was no way she could love a Kokiri boy. Especially since...she couldn't dwell upon the past! She was a Gerudo, and Gerudos don't dwell upon the past.

She turned, hiding her tears. "Maybe. But, I-I can't deal with those ReDeads."

Link turned to her, no longer blushing, but she had her back to him. "I understand. Listen, once we get free of Hyrule Castle Town, then you can go to the bridge and find those weapons Sheik said. Meanwhile, I'll deal with Dampé. We'll meet in Hyrule Field next to the Kokiri Forest when you're done."

"N-No, I'll meet you in Kakariko Village. I'll be fine. I'll meet you there." Nadai turned back to him, emotions under control. "Come one, we have to go." Leading the way, Nadai left the Temple of Time.

Outside, it was a new world. "What in the Goddesses' name happened here!" Link uttered.

The sky was black, no sun dared to escape, even though it was the middle of the day. Smoke in a fiery ring sat on Death Mountain far to the east. The castle of Hyrule was barely visible normally. But now, it was so visible, as if it stood hundreds of feet in the air.

All around them, the Castle Town of Hyrule was in shambles. It was as if someone or something walked through and fought with the people, killing and destroying. Link and Nadai entered the Main Square quietly. Then, Nadai heard a painful yowl. Fortunately out of range, Nadai jumped in surprise. Even more surprisingly, into Link's arms.

She shivered in fright. With Link holding her, they watched as the postman, no longer with a bunny hood, was being chased by ReDeads. But, now that he was frozen, there was no chance for the man to escape.

"We got to help him." Link said. He drew the Master Sword.

"W-Wait." Nadai stopped him. "Let us play the Sun's Song. It'll freeze them, the we can k-kill them."

Link took out the Ocarina of Time, and Nadai the Fairy Flute. Together they played the song that changed the very nature of the sun. Soon, the Postman, still paralyzed, was surrounded by paralyzed ReDeads. Unable to do much else, Nadai watched as Link waked into the monsters, and using his new sword, masterfully cut the ReDeads into death once more. Once the square was clear, Nadai went and stood next to Link.

"Thanks." She said, she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"N-No problem." Link managed. When she had jumped into his arms like that, well, it was a new experience for him. There was nothing like that he had felt before. He knew that his friendship with Nadai would never be the same.

"Thank you!" The Postman cried. "I was cursed by Gannondorf to send out letters for all eternity, but to all the old addresses over seven years ago. Now that you saved me, I'll be able to deliver my letters correctly. Thank you!"

The Postman ran off, heading for the Drawbridge. Link and Nadai followed. They decided to enter the room where they had seen the rupees, the rupees that were magically filled every time they entered.

When they did enter, they saw an old man dealing with bottles and spirits. "Eh, you brought me a Poe Spirit?"

"Poe Spirit? Those things are just a legend." Link said. "Don't fool us."

"Damn Kids! Where have you been for the past seven years? When our Lord Gannondorf became King, he resurrected the Poes from their graves. Now they, not the Stalchildren, haunt Hyrule Field."

"Gannondorf couldn't have become that powerful," Nadai mused. "He cannot resurrect the Poes without a serious dose of power."

"Wait...I know you. You, you two were the same two kids that set off an explosion and escaped without a trace."

"Wait, you were the guard that the captain told to clean up the mess."

"Yeah," the former guard said. "But, that life is over. Once he killed the King and the Captain, I headed for the hills. I-I want those days back, where we don't have to hide from Gannondorf pretending to be something we're not."

"Don't worry." Link said. He raised the Master Sword in a salute. "If there is anyone that can stop him, it'll be us."

The man stared at the sword. "The Master Sword, sword of Legend. Maybe the legends are true, and someone would save us from the evil. But, if it were true, then it would have happened a long time ago. Kids, whoever you are, save the world. Me, I'm not going to do anything but sit here and be a salesman. Maybe, if you are ready..."

"You'll do what?" Nadai asked.

"I'll contact some of my friends, old guards and men and women not that afraid of Gannondorf. These people here hate him, they just need to be roused."

"We'll make a deal. We'll ready ourselves to attack the castle, when that time comes, I expect you and your army." Link promised.

The man almost smiled. "You got some work to do, Hero." He looked at both of them. "Good luck, Kids." He went quiet. Link and Nadai took the hint, and left. They went out onto the remnants of the Drawbridge. The old bridge lay in the water, and was rotting in places. Link blanched. Zora's River, which was so pure only a little while ago to him, was dry and covered in garbage.

"Gannondorf hasn't left any bit of Hyrule out. He has poisoned everything in sight." Link growled in fury. "Nadai, I'll meet you in Kakariko Village. We have to hurry and help those Sages, and end this evil!"

Nadai nodded. "You know, this is the first time we've separated since the beginning of our quest."

"No, when we were in Jabu-Jabu we were separated."

"Doesn't count, that was forcefully. This one is voluntary."

"Don't worry, I'll see you later."

Nadai smiled...was that sadly? "Link, damn these...I'll see you later." Nadai ran off to the west. Damn these hormones!

Link sighed in relief. Being an adult was harder than it looked. All of these rules and these regulations. Of course, now these hormones added to the mix made everything harder. He turned south. He had a stop to make before going to Kakariko Village. He needed to talk to Malon. Something was different about Nadai as an adult. She wasn't as tan, and her features now resembled what Link would have thought Malon to look like when she was older.

Something was hidden in the past, and now Link was certain to uncover it.

Navi sighed quietly behind Link's hat. She knew, she knew more than she should have. Now, Link and Nadai would have to face reality. If it came to it, she didn't know if she could tell them their pasts.

Time Stop: So, no more childish stuff.

Wang: But they were so cute! Wah!

Shadow: But, that's how the game goes on.

Time Stop: Now, for all of those who played the game before and allowed the variations for Nadai, now it gets even more varied from that. There is going to be more oddness, and more wacky stuff not normally seen in the game. More realistic, and more exciting, that's our motto.

Shadow: As long as they are within the natural boundaries of the game.

Wang: Wah!

Time Stop: Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Time Stop: Alright, took a little longer this time, but we have what we want.

Wang: _sniff_ This is so emotional. _sniff_

Shadow: Oh, just ruin it for the readers why don't ya? It's not like we didn't have this planned since day one.

Wang: But I thought we did.

Shadow: _sigh_

Time Stop: Well, if you want to know more, read on! We don't own Legend of Zelda.

Wang: _sniff_ So emotional! Wah! _Crying into a blanket_

Chapter 13: Nadai's Quest, and Link's Quest

She ran, feeling the wind in her face. Her face was set as stone, but her heart was a gushing waterfall. These hormones, they were going to be the death of her. Link, her friend, had become something more than that so quickly. How will it ever work, a Gerudo and a Kokiri? She wiped her face with the back of her hand. Now, her only job was to save those Sages. She was a Gerudo, and Gerudos don't fall back on a promise, nor do they dwell on the past.

The past. She almost stopped when she thought of it. It was only three-no…it was now ten years ago when it had happened. She continued on her way. She couldn't stop, not for anything. Finally, she made it to the one path into Gerudo Valley. Already the heat of the sandy dunes radiated despite the setting of the sun.

She walked the path to the bridge, an old wooden one, strong and supported. As she neared closer she saw the edge of the bridge. She moved closer, and saw the rest of the bridge hanging…no, not hanging, but gone.

The bridge was gone, no way across could be made. The tent on the other side was lit bright. Outside the master carpenter struggled alone. The Postman was there, how did he ever get across?, resting on the ground. They didn't notice her, and she explored the ruined bridge. There was no way across, not even if she jumped. It was an awfully far, and if she missed she would die on the sunken river far below.

She frowned, and felt tears well up. No! She couldn't cry! These hormones would be the death of her. She turned her attention to the bridge. The posts left on her side of the chasm were old, and rotted through. But, the few floorboards of the bridge still remaining were dug deep into the dirt.

Prying them loose, she tossed them aside. Using her daggers as digging tools, she dug deep into the earth. Finally, she found what she was looking for, out of the red earth came a long, thin package, followed by another. Then, she pulled up an old envelope, an envelope addressed to her.

She first opened the two long cases. The daggers were long, almost as long as twice the length of the Kokiri Sword. The long, double-edged blades shone keenly in the moonlight, and the handles were worn leather. She gripped them in her hands. Twirling them, she stabbed, feeling the perfect balance.

One of the daggers was depicted a picture of Din, and on the other one, Naryu. The Din dagger was hued red, while the Naryu dagger was hued blue. Twirling them again, she marveled at their balance, their feather-light weight. She then placed on her waist the belt. Depicted on the buckle was Farore, the last of the three goddesses.

"The legendary Belt and Daggers of the Three Goddesses," she said in awe. "The Gerudo pride and joy, the weapons of a true master of fighting. Why did **I** get this?"

She then looked at the envelope. Using one of her new daggers, she sliced open the side. Settling down to read, she opened the folded parchment up.

_Nadai,_

_Nadai, I don't know when you will receive this letter. Something is brewing with Gannondorf's armies, something bad. If you do find this soon, make sure to go to the Desert Colossus, at the far end of the desert. If you do not make it there, I have something to tell you. If you can get to me, do __**not**__ read on._

_I assume that you cannot go on and reach me, so in that case you have gone further. Nadai, sometimes thieves have to make tough decisions. I fooled myself into believing I could hide you from the truth. But when you set off to go to the Kokiri Forest alone, I knew that you would have to learn the truth sooner or later._

_I am __**not**__ your mother. When I said the Hylian man I bedded with died in a hunting accident all those years ago was also a lie. Nadai, I am sorry, but you are not a Gerudo. I took you in, when you were naught but a babe._

_It happened about ten years ago, when I was patrolling around our borders. There, I had seen a Hylian woman, about to drop a child over the edge of the cliff. I stopped her. "What are you doing?" I asked._

_The woman told me her name was Yew, a prostitute before she married the farmer Talon. As you know, abortions were dangerous then, even now. So, after you were born, Yew had to kill her baby. She told me she had to, for she was with another child already._

_Looking on her then, her red hair in limp curls around her head, I offered her a choice. "I will help you in you predicament," I said. "For I have no heirs of my own." How could I have children, when I was barren? This was a way to save a child, and have an heir._

"_You, you want to adopt my baby!" She had asked credulously._

"_You can give me your child," I had said, "Knowing she'll be well cared for. Or, you can kill her. This way, if you return, you can lie you killed the child, then not live with the grief."_

_I could tell she was swaying to my favor, for I knew that she would. "But, her skin, it isn't dark like yours," she tried to protest._

"_Some nut oil and the sun will take care of that for the first few years. If her hair isn't as red as you are now, I could use papaya fruit from the desert."_

"_Y-You won't need to worry about her hair. Her father, or, who I suspect her father to be, has red hair as well. Keep my child."_

_I scooped her babe up into my arms. I held her close. As I peered into her blue eyes, I thought of a name for her. "Nadai means Blue, but also freedom in my tongue. She will be called Nadai."_

_She walked away from that, and so did I._

_You might want to know the rest. Yew died in childbirth to a second daughter, Malon. As you grew older I saw that you were picked on by the other Gerudo children, so I thought it best to help you in your training. You had an almost natural skill to the martial arts. I sent you off on your first mission when you were ten._

_Nadai, there is no excuse for me not telling you when I started out. I should have told you in the beginning. If it is any consolation, you will always be my daughter, and I your mother._

_ Your Loving Friend and Mother,_

_ Nabooru_

Nadai folded the letter up, and then tossed it aside. Tears came into her eyes un-forbidden, but they were not held back this time. Openly crying for all to judge her, she sat and cried for a good part of the night. How? How could her mother…Nabooru, do that to her?

She didn't have anyone now; she was an orphan to the world. Link, was he an orphan? Do Kokiri even have parents? She had no one else in her life. Wait! The letter! Scanning through it, she found the words she was looking for, Malon.

Malon. She was her sister. Nadai stood on wobbling knees. She wasn't tired, merely drained from crying all night. Her sister was Malon, the girl who befriended them in Hyrule Castle Town. She had a sister, even though they were related by half blood.

Her sister had to know the truth, and, at the very least, Talon.

She took a wobbly step, and fell down. Crying bitter tears sent her face screwed into frustration. She stood, and took another step. She fell, but caught herself before she went to her knees. She stood, and walked. She didn't fall. Soon, she was walking to Lon Lon Ranch. She didn't have the strength in her to run.

Hours later, when the Ranch was in sight, she stopped. Outside the ranch, she could see Talon stop in front, and cry. After a second, Talon wiped his eyes, and then walked toward the entrance. Catching up to him, Nadai followed.

"Talon!" Nadai called. The rancher looked at Nadai before tearing up.

"You must be with that young man that came by last night." Talon said. "Said his name was Link. Said, that Ingo was now weak and now was the time to reclaim the ranch."

"Reclaim the ranch? Since when did Ingo become owner anyway?"

Talon narrowed his eyes. "You must not be from around here. Ingo stole my family's farm about six years ago. When Gannondorf became King, he told me to take a hike and let Ingo have the job. My Malon, she…she has been working for that tyrant for six years. I haven't seen her once! Now, it is time for payback!"

The rancher's arms flexed, showing muscles long worn with time. Nadai tried to stop him, to tell him about Yew, but Talon wouldn't even hear her. "Not now, lass. Now is the time for revenge!" Talon strode into the house, where Malon stood up from the fire.

Nadai turned her head, blushing. It wasn't right to see another person naked. Talon swept the tablecloth from the table, and draped it over his naked daughter. "Malon! I'm here, daddy's here. I'm never going to leave here again."

Malon cried into her father's arms. "He, he's in the field. You better run before he comes back. If he sees you, we'll both be dead." Talon surged, sending his daughter to Nadai.

"Lass, hold her. I have to take care of Ingo." Talon left the building.

As seconds passed, they heard yelling, and sound of fighting. Soon, Talon returned, Ingo dragged behind him. Dressed up in his fancy clothes, Nadai almost didn't recognize him.

"Talon, when King Gannondorf hears what you did to me, he-"

Talon punched Ingo in the chin, knocking him back. "You, you caused all of this. Without you, my daughter wouldn't be living like this. Without you, I wouldn't have left. Without you, she wouldn't be here, naked and violated because you decided to have some fun!"

Ingo backed into the corner. "It isn't like that. She wanted to-"

"Lies!" Talon punched the other man again in the gut. "Now, I could kill you-no, should kill you for what you did for her."

"Talon!" Nadai stepped in between the rancher and his enemy. "Don't!"

"And why not? He violated my daughter! She will never be the same again!"

"But that gives you no right to kill him now! If we kill our enemies like Gannondorf kills us, are we no different?"

Talon stopped. "Maybe you are right. But what to do with him?"

"Let me take him to Kakariko Village. There, he can be thrown in jail until we can decide his fate."

Talon nodded. "Sound plan." He took a closer look at the former Gerudo. "Do I know you?"

"My name is Nadai. We met seven years ago when you offered us a game. You gave us shelter for the night. We met only briefly, but you knew my mother."

Talon stood erect. "You're, you're Yew's child?" His thoughts turned to the days when Yew was in his arms with her dying breath. She had said something about her daughter, but he had assumed it was Malon she was talking about, not Nadai.

Nadai smiled softly, her tears coming to erupt once again. "I am the child she tried to kill, taken in by the Gerudos, and…and..."

Talon shushed her with a finger. "It's alright, it's alright. You can call me father now."

"Father!" Nadai rushed into her father's arms, and cried into them. Soon, Malon joined the group hug, leaving Ingo free to run.

However, you have to be faster than outwit a Gerudo-trained fighter like Nadai, even when she was crying. She kicked out behind her even in her hugging position. Ingo, caught off guard, was no match for the blow. Despite Nadai's lack of power, she knocked Ingo into the table, breaking it in half. On impact with the ground, Ingo's head cracked on the wall, knocking him into unconsciousness.

"So, what are you going to do with him?" Talon asked his daughter as Nadai helped the prisoner to his feet.

"Master Talon? Where am I?" Ingo glanced at Malon, then at the Gerudo. "Malon? When did you grow to be so tall? And so fast? Talon, there is a Gerudo here, do you want me to take care of her?"

Nadai stepped from the former owner's reach. "Talon, he lost his memory. He doesn't remember anything."

Malon nodded her agreement. "He...he is of no harm anymore. Daddy, keep him here to live out life working. If he goes bad, we have enough time to bring him to jail."

Nadai nodded. "I doubt that he will remember anything for the moment. Just tell him how long it's been and how he loves to work for you."

Talon hugged his daughter. "Thank you, Nadai. I will. You and that young man have changed my life back to order. If there is anything I can do to help, I will do it."

Nadai returned the hug. "Just make sure that what happened here doesn't happen anywhere else." She broke the hug, and then gave her sister one. "I'll be back soon; I told Link that I'll meet him in Kakariko Village."

Malon's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Link, the Kokiri boy from the past?"

"Yeah, him."

"Nadai, he's not a Kokiri. Kokiri don't grow up."

Nadai's eyes widened in realization. "Link…Link is a Hylian?"

Earlier the day before…

Link ran to Lon Lon Ranch. If there was a connection between Nadai and Malon, it had to be there. Talon would be able to tell him, if anyone. As he neared closer to the ranch, he saw some Hylians lingering about, dressed finely and waving rupees around.

Link went to the men, and almost fainted from what he saw. Ingo stood in the center of the men, wearing fine clothes standing on a platform. Next to him stood Malon, covered in only old scars and bruises.

Link blushed horribly, but his teenage body reacted differently. Stubbornly ignoring his rising attention to Malon, he watched as Ingo brought order.

"Now, now, listen up! Place your bets, place your bets. Who will win? Myself? Or the challenger?"

The men crowded around Malon, some of the leeringly brushing her with their hands. They would place their rupees into the basket with a paper. Then, Link's eyes flared a crimson red so deep that the Goron Ruby itself paled in comparison.

One of the men reached out and grabbed Malon's breast squeezing it. And no one did anything to stop him, not even Malon.

As Link tore through the crowd of men, he caught Malon's eyes, and saw only hurt and despair. Link's eyes flared red even deeper than before.

Grabbing the man, he pushed him to the side. As the Hylian began to react, Link swung his fist at him, knocking the Hylian out cold.

"Stop!" One of the men cried. "Young man, stop this instant!"

Link ignored the man, and turned to Malon. "Hey, you all right?" He asked gently.

She nodded. "Run, while you still can," she whispered. "Run before they do something to you."

As she spoke Link's body was pulled away, and he was grappled. Even with the strength Link now possessed, even without the Goron Bracelet, he could not stop being held down by three other grown males.

"So, you don't like it when I do this, do you?" Ingo slapped Malon on the cheek, forcing her to the ground. "You don't like it at all." He said as Link struggled in vain.

"Ingo! You traitorous bastard! Where is Talon? What have you done to him and the ranch?"

Ingo laughed, and kicked Link in the face. "I remember you, you're that boy all those years ago. Lord Gannondorf said if he came here I would receive a reward, and I do not disappoint."

"Gannodorf made you the owner? I bet you aren't so tough without me held down."

Ingo motioned to the other men, waving them off. "So, you think I'm not so tough? How about the challenge? Malon! You worthless bitch! Give these men their rupees back. A new bet, gentleman! On me, or on the young man in green."

The betters collected the money, and started to bet. Link was told to follow Malon to get his horse from the corral, just behind Ingo. Two men followed him as he walked to the corral.

Malon spoke quietly to Link, and he tried to listen despite the fact he couldn't focus with such an attractive girl naked and next to him as calmly as if she were wearing clothes. "Kokiri Boy, if you want to win, you have to play that song I taught you all of those years ago."

Link nodded, "I remember that song. It was so long ago."

Malon whispered quickly, afraid that one of the men who were leering at her would strike. "Hurry, before they do something to me."

Link nodded again. "Malon, call me Link."

Malon nodded, and sighed in frustration. "Right, Link. You know if I wasn't captured here, and you wouldn't disappear..."

Link smiled. "It's alright, Malon. We're still friends." As he walked off, Navi sighed to herself, hiding in Link's hat. Link, he doesn't realize what is going on at all.

"He needs to learn soon, before he does something I'll regret." Navi whispered softly.

Outside the hat, Link took out his ocarina, and played the simple tune. After playing for a few seconds, Link heard a soft whinny, and Epona came up to meet him. The copper coat was brushed to perfection, and the white mane that accompanied it made the mare conspicuous.

The mare trotted up to Link. For the first time, he noticed she didn't have a saddle. "Link," Malon said. "It's alright, Epona won't let any rider she takes fall." Link smiled, reassured. He climbed onto Epona, but fell off from lack of balance. Link tried again, and kept his seat. Epona knew where to go, and trotted carefully, so Link could hold on to the mare's mane.

"So, Ingo," Link called. "Ready?" Ingo blanched when his-no-Malon's prized horse carried Link to him.

Ingo slapped Malon again. "You bitch! Letting him take my horse, my prized horse away from me! You, brat! I will beat you even with you riding Epona." Ingo climbed onto a horse, a sullied chestnut.

"The rules are this: ride across the finish line around the corral." One of the men said. Link tightened his grip on Epona.

"Let's do this, Epona. We can do this." Epona snorted in agreement. Navi held onto Link's hair, and hoped she wouldn't fall off.

"On your mark, get set," the man called. Ingo dashed ahead, urging his horse forward. "Go!"

"Cheater!" Link cried as Epona sprang ahead. Link's arms almost popped out of their sockets as he held on to her with all of his strength. She raced ahead of Ingo, despite the lead. She raced on, watching as Ingo's horse dropped back.

Ingo spurred on his horse, but the chestnut mare couldn't handle Epona's speed. Link held on tighter, as Epona jumped over a few roadblocks, meant to stop him. Soon, Link was carried past the finish line.

Ingo caught up to him. "After him! He cheated! After him! Contact Lord Gannondorf!"

Link jumped off Epona, and drew the Master Sword. "The first man who leaves will die!" He declared. He waved the weapon threateningly. "If you do not surrender, you all die." Link pointed to Ingo. "Starting with him."

The other men backed down, but Ingo refused. "We'll surrender...after you do! Come on, men, Let us sit peacefully in front of the locked gate!" Seeing his plot, they stood in front of the gate, each one of them holding a dangerous looking club. Ingo held a whip. "Come and face us, and Malon dies." The red head tried to resist, but Ingo grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

Link snarled in anger. He returned his sword in his scabbard, and climbed onto Epona. "You know a way out, girl?" He asked. Epona looked at the far wall, maybe only nine feet high.

"Link," Navi said to him, "The wall is at least nine feet high. The highest record for a jump like this is just over eight feet. Epona can't go out that way." Hearing this, Epona lifted her front two legs, batting the air.

She snorted in indignation, her hooves stomping in precise rhythm. She trotted forward. Link held on to her, wrapping his arms around her broad neck. Epona started to gallop, craning her neck down to become more streamlined. Link held on tighter, now his legs and his arms wrapped around her. Inside his hat, Navi held on for dear life.

Epona craned herself forward, aiming for the wall. Impossibly high, it was more than Link could imagine. Then, they were airborne. She bested the front of the wall, and then arched over the spines. She started to dip, but her front hooves and her back worked as one motion and kicked out against the wall. She pushed up. That extra push sent her over the five-foot wide wall. She landed in a gallop on the other side.

She slowed herself down, before stopping. On her back, Link gasped for breath. Even though he had done nothing, she had really done it all. She stood there, carrying him and Navi, eating some wild grass.

Wild grass, there was still some. Link thought absently.

"Link, Kakariko Village. Remember?" Navi insisted. "Sheik said to go to Kakariko Village and look for Dampé."

Link nodded. "Epona, ready for another run?" She whinnied her agreement, and rode forward. She took them by Zora's River, where Link could bitterly remind himself that the once pure river was no longer fresh and pure, but dried up.

Epona left them on the stairs, where Link and Navi got off. "Epona, stay here. I'll call you when I'll need you." The horse snorted, before trotting off out of site. Link turned to the village and started the path up.

When he reached the top, he was thoroughly confused. This was no village. This had grown exponentially. This was Kakariko City.

The people in Hyrule Castle Town moved here after the fight with Gannondorf, Link reasoned. But the village turned city was so crowded now that it would be impossible. The clock above where the windmill used to run rang out ten o'clock. Link jumped in alarm. It was so late, and he didn't even realize it. The encounter at Lon Lon Ranch was shorter than Link first thought.

Yawning, he made his way to an inn. Inside, he learned there was no more room in the inn, not even in the stable. Link sighed. He turned, but a beefy hand stopped him. Turning, Link went face to face with Talon. He had grown older, and more tired, but the rancher was as kind as ever.

"Dolly!" Talon called. "Take this boy's rupees. He can stay in my room for the night."

Dolly looked up, and Link recognized the old motherly matron that had served Nadai and him all of those years ago. "Yes, yes, Talon. I'll bed him in your room."

Link followed Talon into their room, where Talon sat him down on the bed opposite his. "I recognize you. Gannondorf wants you in his grasps. But, I know you. You're that boy from all those years ago. Said your name was Link."

"That's right." Link nodded. "Talon, I have to talk to Dampé, do you know where he is?"

Talon nodded gravely. "That old man died about two years ago. Buried him in the graveyard where he worked."

"But how am I supposed to talk to him if he is dead?"

"One of the new workers says that at night fresh flowers adorn his grave, and that Dampé comes out of the grave to taunt us. They say the Dampé says to race him to win something. But I think its rubbish. Tell me, why do you need to speak to Dampé?"

Link blushed. No one should know of his quest, not yet. The painful tattooing still pricked on his left arm, reminding him to keep quiet. "Oh, no reason. So, I went by the ranch today."

Talon perked up. "Has Ingo been treating my girl well? Is Malon alright? Has Ingo-" Talon was cut off as Link interjected.

"Talon, Gannondorf or no Gannondorf, you need to return. Ingo, is using the horses as bets for races. But the worst part of all of this is Malon. How he keeps her. When I first saw her, she was naked, surrounded by betting Hylians. When one of them grabbed her, I reacted and knocked his lights out."

Talon's eyes grew narrow, and his fists clenched.

"Talon, I suspect that Ingo raped your daughter, and she is so used to being grabbed she didn't respond when that one Hylian grabbed her."

Talon rose and stormed out the door. "Dolly! Give that room to that young man! I have to go and do some business!"

Link sighed, and then closed the door. Lying on the bed, he fell asleep instantly. Above, Navi kept a fearful watch.

Close to noon the next day, Link entered the graveyard. Thankfully, he had enough money to book his room for a couple of more nights. He spotted the grave, marked by fresh flowers. Hunching down, he pulled on the grave. What used to be Nadai's and his job became one person's and Link dropped into the hole.

Inside, Dampé hovered. "So, young Hylian. You have come to play with me?"

Link replied. "Only if you give me your treasure, and stop haunting the graveyard!"

Dampé smiled. "Done. The rules are to follow me. If you can keep up or beat me, then I'll give you my word that you will receive the treasure and I will not return to the surface. But, if you lose, then you stay and play…forever." The former grave keeper said malignantly.

Link nodded. When the game began, Link followed the ghost as he went into the maze of tunnels. However, every time Link made head way, he was blocked by fire thrown from Dampé's lantern.

Link jumped out of the way. "No, fair! Cheat!"

Dampé smiled. "I never said anything about not attacking!" Link ducked under another fire, before he jumped at Dampé. He drew and struck with the Master Sword. Dampé drew back, and he lost ground.

Link raced ahead, and turned the corner, making Dampé miss with his fire. The ghost followed, passing through the wall easily. Link ran ahead, trying to keep away from the fires. Then, Dampé threw a ball at him hard to miss, and Link caught on fire.

He rolled on the ground, and put out the fire, but Dampé was at the finish line. Link threw a Deku Nut at the ground, blinding the grave keeper. Link raced ahead, and dive-rolled under Dampé's flailing body.

"I beat you!" Link cried. "Now, keep your promise!"

Dampé threw Link an object, before he faded from view. "You know," Dampé said as he faded. "This is the first time a Hylian ever beat me. If you want another toy like that, go under a vast lake…"

Lin shouted in anger where the spirit had disappeared. "I'm not a Hylian! Those people don't care for others and don't give a shit about what happens to the world!" Navi gasped silently as Link swore for the first time. "I'm a Kokiri! Charged by the Princess of Destiny and the Great Deku Tree, and the very beings of the universe to stop Gannondorf! I am not a Hylian!"

In desperation, Link turned to Navi. "Right, Navi? I'm a Kokiri, not some sort of Hylian."

Navi saw the unshed tears in his eyes as the young man faced everything that could strip him of his life, his identity. She sighed, and then sat Link down.

"Link, let me tell you a story.

"A long time ago, almost eighteen years now, I was in the Lost Woods with my Kokiri. Annie, she was only sixteen years old at the time. She was lost, and I knew the way out. The only problem was that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"She heard a cry for help, and she took out the Fairy Slingshot. I tried to deter her, but she didn't stop. She entered the Sacred Meadow, and saw a Hylian woman being ripped apart from a Wolfos. Beneath her, I could hear the cry of a child.

"I then watched in horror as the Woman stopped crying; only shuddering slightly in pain. Annie fired at the Wolfos, cutting a large gash on its forehead. They battled. I don't remember much, but I remember Annie hitting the monster again and again, using the Fairy Slingshot, before the Wolfos tore at her unprotected skin. In the end, the Wolfos feasted on Annie.

"I watched as the Wolfos left, leaving the dying mother and the baby. As I neared closer I heard the mother repeating herself endlessly. 'Save my baby, save my baby.'

"So, I flew until I found the fairy fountain close by. And together, we took the Fairy Slingshot and the baby to the Great Deku Tree. It was then when he ordered Saria to step down and Mido to take charge of the Kokiri. I learned from the Great Deku Tree all about the outside world, and of everything. The boy lived among the Great Deku Tree until he was about four. Then he lived with the Kokiri. Saria and I kept watch over him.

"Link, the child's name the Great Deku Tree called him. Link. Link, you were that child."

Link watched as his friend told him his past, even as his foundation crumbled apart. "I-I'm a Hylian?"

"Yes."

"No!" Link cried out in pain. "No!"

"Link, I'm sorry, the Great Deku Tree thought it best that-"

"But you're not the one whose life is changed for the worse!"

Navi retorted, flying so close to Link's face until she was practically eye to eye. "You weren't the one to have you friend ripped from you untimely. Be thankful that as a Hylian you can pass easily through the lands. As a Kokiri, you'll be found easily. Besides, you're not the only one with a past. Nadai also has her past. If you give up on her now, what would that make the quest, and her feelings about you?"

Link stopped his rant.

"Link, you were chosen for this quest, only you could have pulled the Master Sword. But you and Nadai could only be the Heroes of Time if you work together. How will you work together if you want to moan and cry like a ten year old that your life has changed?"

Navi whispered into Link's ear. "You are now seventeen, Link, it is time to act the part. Be it not for your sake, or mine, but for Nadai, and the world. Link, you and Nadai together can save Hyrule, but in order to do that you must accept your past and your present. You must accept your fate."

Link nodded. He dried his eyes on the edge of his tunic. "Navi, you're right. I need some time to think, that's all."

"You don't have time. Nadai will be here by nightfall. If she went to the bridge and already started coming back."

Link nodded again. "Then we should meet her, to figure out what this thing is." Link waved the object in his hand.

He climbed out of the grave, and noticed that the sun was at the horizon, it was nighttime. He made his way to the gate of Kakariko Village. After a few minutes of waiting, he saw Nadai coming around the corner.

She had new weapons, but she was also…sadder than he would have thought. A quick glance at her eyes and Link knew she was thinking the same thing, that he was also sadder.

"Nadai, we need to talk. You see, I'm not a Kokiri."

"And I'm not a Gerudo."

They looked at each other in surprise, before laughing at the sheer irony of it all. Still laughing, they made their way to Link's room to talk about their adventures.

Time Stop: Chapter Thirteen of our series is complete!

Wang and Shadow: Yeah!

Shadow: We did it! Now I can sleep instead of doing this bloody thing.

Wang: But I thought you got sleep.

Shadow: _pointing to his bloodshot eyes_ Think again!

Time Stop: Please Review!

Wang: I don't get it!


	14. Chapter 14

Time Stop: Sorry this took so long compared to our past two chapters. It is harder than it looks to describe what goes on.

Shadow: _smirks_ Yeah, we took some creative liberties, a lot of them.

Wang: _crying in the corner _Wah!

Shadow: He's been like that as we deviated more and more from the game.

Wang: Wah!

Time Stop: We don't own Legend of Zelda, but we do own all of this extra stuff!

Chapter 14: Mido

Link and Nadai left early the next morning. Link blushed horribly recalling how awkward it was for him and Nadai to be in the same room. He stayed up all night as Nadai slept in the bed next to him. Of course, Nadai couldn't sleep at all while Link was sleeping in the bed next to her.

So, tried as they were, they weren't about to walk all the way down to Kokiri Forest. Link took out his Ocarina, and Nadai watched as Link played the Ocarina of Time. Over the horizon, Epona neighed, and came into view.

"Link, you saved her?"

Link smiled, pride swelling in his chest. "I didn't do anything, Epona was the one who did all of the work." He said modestly. Epona nudged him forward, causing him to stumble.

"So, what do I ride?" Nadai asked. Link was half on Epona when he realized that there wasn't another horse. He fell of, and picked himself up from the ground.

"Um, you ride Epona."

"With you?"

Link blushed a horrible blush. "Uh, yeah."

Nadai sighed in annoyance. As much as riding with Link sounded enjoyable, she didn't want to that close to him as of the moment. "I'm just worried about Epona. I don't want to burden her under two people, that's all."

Lin frowned. "I didn't think about that." Epona nudged Link aside, and knelt next to Nadia. She climbed upon the horse, but when she didn't get back up, Link and Nadai blushed in what the horse wanted. "Epona? You can carry us both?"

Epona shook her head, indicating Link would have to get on the horse. Link climbed on, and tried not to hold onto Nadai where it would make it too uncomfortable.

For the three hours it took for Epona ride there, Link and Nadai tried not to touch each other, nor did they try to come in contact with each other. So, that made Nadai leaning against Epona's head, while Link tried to stay upon Epona's back without falling off.

Epona snorted, Hylians.

Link touched down in front of the Kokiri Forest. Nadai slid off Epona. She landed, but her legs were so numb from riding she almost fell. Link, whose legs were spread further apart because he was sitting in the back, tried to stand up erect but he failed. Link tried again, and grimaced past the pain. He finally stood straight, but one glance at Nadai and he fell again.

Nadai did little better, and she was the first one to stand and remain standing. Link took another few minutes, seeing how Nadai's presence made him lose balance.

They finally both made it so they could stand again, though Link was still a bit sore from the ride. They headed into the tunnel, which would lead them into Link's childhood world. When they entered they didn't believe what they saw.

The forest was burning. Every home that Link had ever known was on fire, and no Kokiri was around to stop it. Only one possible explanation could be caused by this tragedy. Gannondorf, he had struck again.

Link rushed forward to the waterfall he swam in while as a child, but he was blocked off. Monsters had come to Kokiri Forest. Deku Babas, thrice as tall as the last time Link met them, attacked from the reeds of the pool, and the sides of the houses. Link was forced back, but a cruel light came into his eyes.

"Is nothing good anymore?" Link shouted. "Is no where safe anymore?" Link cut through the Deku Babas like they were parchment. Nadai was about to join in, when she saw Deku Scrubs, Mad Deku Scrubs, dancing in the firelight. She reached for her Slingshot, but found that it was too small for her hands. She took out the new toy that Link had gotten. She held onto the handle, and squeezed the weapon.

She had found that the weapon reacted to a squeeze on the handle, which is exactly what she did. Nadai fired upon the Mad Deku Scrubs, and a chain shot out. It reached and struck one of them in the head, killing it. Nadai fired again, but the next one was too far back.

She moved forward to attack, but they ran off. She chased them around, firing her weapon as to mess them up. Of course, that was until Link was free from the Deku Babas. Once he had killed them, he was able to focus on the retreating Mad Deku Scrubs, and made short work of those that Nadai missed, which wasn't a lot.

Link leaned on the Master Sword, while Nadai puffed against a building. "Where are the Kokiri? They should be here."

Link nodded. "I'll go by the Lost Woods, maybe Saria led them there. You try where the Great Deku Tree was, they might have gone there." Nadai nodded, and ran off. Link headed in the other direction.

Nadai entered the place where the Great Deku Tree had lived. Inside, she could see better, for the smoke couldn't enter. Around the place, the Kokiri and the Skull Kids and the animals waited nervously. Some held Deku Sticks as weapons, but all held rocks.

"What are you doing here?" One of the asked. It was Aston, the Kokiri who was the guard from a long time ago.

"I'm from a long time ago, no time to explain."

"You're a Gerudo, never trust a Gerudo!" Aston and the other Kokiri and came closer to the former Gerudo.

"Wait!" Nadai whipped out her daggers. Seeing the mystical daggers that have been part of the Gerudo Legends of Terror and Mystery, they backed off. "Now, listen to me. I came here a long time ago, you all probably don't remember me."

"You," one of the Know-it-all brothers said. "You are the Gerudo that killed the Great Deku Tree."

Aston nodded. "That is her, she killed the Great Deku Tree with Link the traitor."

Nadai faced down Aston and the other Kokiri and the Skull Kids. "Look, Link and I are the Heroes of Time, and we defeated the monster in the Village." The Kokiri and the Skull Kids stopped their bantering. "You can save the Village, only if you work with me to do it."

Aston stamped his foot in frustration. "I don't want to work with you, Gerudo, and it frankly isn't my decision if we do or don't. But, since Mido and Saria are gone, I am in charge." He turned o his peers. "Alright everyone! We help this Gerudo, listen to her!"

"Form bucket lines! Work on those houses closest to the waterfall, then go on from there!" Nadai took Aston to the side. "What do you mean that Mido and Saria are gone?"

Aston shook himself from her grip. "I mean what I said. One day, about a few months ago Saria disappeared. Mido left a few days later, looking for her, leaving me in charge."

"Do you know where they went?"

Aston pointed to the Lost Woods. "I know Mido went there, but so many monsters are in the Lost Woods, that it is useless." Aston's face fell. "Even Saria with her wisdom and Mido with his strength cannot beat them."

Nadai glanced again at the Lost Woods entrance. "Link can, he has to."

Link entered the Lost Woods. Inside, he met a few Deku Babas. With a few strokes of his sword, Link slew them. "The Lost Woods used to be peaceful," Link said. "What happened to it?"

Navi shined a bright light in the dark. "Gannondorf's power has grown from the Temples. He must have grown so much in power to afflict everyone."

Link grimaced. "Navi, I don't think these woods are the same anymore. I think the evil of the Temple has changed the very positioning of the openings." Link danced among the opening, waiting for the familiar music of Saria's Song, but he couldn't hear it. Navi was the only guide, and with her help, Link found his path through the Lost Woods.

He found his way to the old shortcut, the one between Zora's River and the Lost Woods. There, he saw one Kokiri, a lone Kokiri. Mido.

"Mido!" Link rushed up to the Kokiri. Link for the first time realized he grew greatly, and he had to kneel to be the same height of Mido.

"Hey, Mister." Mido's voice was so sullen Link forgot it was Mido for a second. "How did you get past the Monsters?"

"I killed them. Mido, where is Saria and the other Kokiri?"

Mido turned to the exit. "She's over there, as far as I can tell. The other Kokiri, I don't know where they are."

"Mido, what happened? I need to know where she is."

Mido looked down. "You know, Mister, I used to have a buddy, I wouldn't call him a buddy, but he would for me. His name was Link. He disappeared about seven years ago, off on some adventure with a Gerudo. I don't know where he is, but he can do this, but I can't do it. Saria is on the other side of these monsters, and I can't defeat them. I don't even own the Fairy Slingshot; Link has that.

"Saria...Saria liked him. I didn't see what it was that she saw in him. He, he isn't even a Kokiri, he didn't even have a Fairy. But, I love Saria with all of my heart. So, if you see Link, tell him I ask for his forgiveness, would you?"

Link blinked, and Navi blinked.

"Um, Mido, I will tell him." Link said. Navi smacked him in the head.

"What!" Link hissed at her as soon as they were a good distance away from Mido.

"This is the one chance to tell Mido the truth. If you do, he will be ready and able to support your cause."

Link sighed then returned to Mido. "Mido, I haven't yet told you the truth, but Navi told me the tell you it, and I agree. The truth cannot wait. I am Link, and I forgive you."

"Link, no, but how? You...you were a Kokiri, not a Hylian. You, you cannot be here. You, you are the one who killed the Great Deku Tree."

"Mido, listen to me. You have to believe me when I say that Gannondorf killed the Great Deku Tree."

"Impossible!"

"Mido, I am one of the two heroes of time, Nadai is the other one. In order to save the Village and save Saria, you have to help me. You have to become the Kokiri leader, not in name, but in heart."

Beside Mido, his Fairy agreed. "Link is right, Mido. You told the truth to Link before you knew who he was. Now accept the truth, and go and save your village. For years you led the Kokiri as best as you can. They need you now more than ever. Aston cannot do it alone. You need to be that leader."

"Some wise old guy once told me that I was the Hero of Time. I am still skeptical. But when I hold the Master Sword in my hand, I feel as if I can do anything. Those Kokiri out there need to believe in you because you are the only one that they can believe in. Saria is gone, and I am no Kokiri, they won't follow me. The Great Deku Tree is dead, and only Nadai and myself can stop Gannondorf. We need the Kokiri to hold the Lost Woods and the Kokiri Forest. If Gannondorf holds on to this place, then we have lost. If he holds onto anyplace we are lost."

Link paused to breathe. "Mido, we need to work together, it is the only way."

Mido sighed. "Alright, but I need to tell you what I know. Beyond this place is the Sacred Meadow. I don't know what lives in the maze now, but they are bigger than you, and they run so fast they can knock you back. You need something long ranged in order to defeat them."

Link and Mido returned to the Village, where progress against the fire was underway. But even with the direction of Nadai, the Kokiri were losing the fight. Link jumped into the Waterfall, helping the cause. Mido came into view.

"Come on! I don't know about you, but I don't want to sleep outside where I live. Let's go!" With renewed vigor, the Kokiri and the Skull Kids worked harder. But even that wasn't enough.

Link was tiring in the waterfall, passing buckets to the Kokiri. "Mido! We can't keep up with this fire, it's too strong!" One of the Kokiri said. Her arms were burned, and her face smudged with sweat and smoke.

"I know! We have to try though, how can we give up when we live her? Where will we live? No Kokiri can leave Kokiri Forest. There is evil out in Hyrule, we have to stay here and try to fight. We owe at least that to the Great Deku Tree." But that did little to help the Kokiri, tired as they were. The Skull kids were almost unconscious from their labor. They couldn't do anything much than splash water from the pond to the closest building.

Splashing. Nadai took a trip down memory lane and remembered how they first received magic. It had been a long time since they had tried it, but if they could try what she had in mind...

She went over to Link, and quickly told him her plan. She positioned herself in the water, almost directly under the waterfall. Link climbed as high to the bank as he dared.

"Mido! Get them back! We need room to work!" Link called.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Something I hope would work better than what we are doing already." Nadai said.

Nadai started to hold her blades at a twenty-seven degree angle. Holding her breath, she sought her will. On the bank, Link held the Master Sword parallel to the ground, and focused on his will. They focused harder, and the blue glow entered their weapons. Then, the blue turned to red, and they focused harder and harder. They needed as much will as they could into their weapons.

"Now!" Nadai shouted. They started to spin. Because of Nadai's angle, she started to pick up water with her attack, forcing the water into the air, and pushing it to Link. Link's sword picked up the water, and it held on for a few circles, before it started to spray out.

With the sprinkler effect happening from Nadai and Link, the fire was feeling attack from every side. The fire was starting to wilt. The Kokiri grabbed their buckets, and went to the second small pond, and started to pour water on the failing fire. With the combined efforts of the Kokiri, Skull Kids, and the Heroes of Time, the fire finally was defeated.

When Nadai finally stopped spinning, after ten minutes, she fell into the water. She was so dizzy, she was content to sit in the water until the world stopped spinning. Link had to stick the Master Sword into the ground in order to keep his balance standing.

However, when he saw Nadai, he found the downfalls of water. The water had soaked into Nadai's clothes, though she hadn't noticed yet. He shifted his eyes to the side, and watched Mido come to him, flanked by the tired Kokiri.

"Link, you have been named Traitor to the Kokiri. You are guilty of killing the Great Deku Tree, and guilty of leaving Kokiri Forest. Your judgment is hereby chosen. You will be banished from Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods from hereby on. But, in light of your heroics against the fire and against the monsters that resided here, you may redeem yourself."

Link stood straight, towering over the Kokiri. Nadai joined him. Together with Navi hovering over their shoulders, they made an impressive force. "What is it?"

"Find Saria, and restore peace to Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods. If you do that, then you will be forgiven."

"We will. We have to. We will leave at dawn."

"Done, you will be confined to your home. After, after you have eaten with us." Mido cracked a grin, something that seemed to Link so foreign to Mido's face.

"Done."

That night was a feast like no other. That night, Link and Nadai feasted with the Kokiri and the Skull Kids. They ate and ate, and sang songs of old. Nadai sharing some of the Gerudos, and Link doing very bad renditions of some Kokiri folk songs.

Nadai laughed as Mido and Aston sang a song with the know-it-all brothers. Link couldn't sing a lick. However, when one of the Kokiri pulled out an ocarina, Nadia and Link stole the show with their musical expertise; which might have been trumped by the exotic nature of the Skull Kids' music from their Ocarinas formed of wood.

However, once they started to play music, they also started to dance. Link couldn't dance, nor could he sing. He ended up playing music as Nadai, as graceful as she was, dance with the Kokiri. Link couldn't keep his eyes of her. In the shadow of the Great Deku Tree there never so much of a feast, so much of a celebration.

In the morning, Link woke with a slight headache. Kokiri Snap Shots were hard liquor, and Link never had one, much less five, until last night. He looked around his house, the most damaged of all the buildings. Though the roof now leaked, and the walls were scorched black, this was his home. Beside him, Nadai woke with her hair and her mind muddled.

As soon as they got their bearings, and a cold wash-up in the waterfall, they entered the Lost Woods. With Navi leading them on, they made their way to Sacred Meadow. No monsters held the beginning of the Meadow, in fact, all was quiet, not even the birds sang.

"Mido warned us of a new monster, one he has never seen before. We need that new weapon to fight them." Link reminded Nadai.

"Well, let's see what they are then." Nadai rushed forward, but Link stopped her. Pulling her back, he un-slung his shield.

"Whatever it is, let me go first. I have a shield, and will be able to defend myself better than you can." As Nadai humphed her annoyance, Link walked into the maze. An angry snort caught his attention. As he turned, he pushed his shield in front of, him, deflecting the spear aimed from his heart, so it his shoulder. He was pushed back, struggling to halt his attacker. Then, he felt his feat leave him, and he landed in a hole in the ground, a hole filled with water and waste.

He spluttered out, and watched as the monster snorted at Link. He thrusted his spear at Link again, but Link deflected the attack back with his shield. Nadai rounded the corner, taking out the weapon. Aiming, she fired the weapon until it hit the monster in the back. He slumped, and the piggish monster fell dead.

Link climbed out of the water. He shook himself off. He felt his shoulder for any puncture, and was glad that his body was clad in a chain mail shirt. "That weapon is useful, very useful."

"Right, but what to call it?"

Link thought for a second. "Hookshot, call it that." He glanced at the wall.

Nadai got the idea. "Give me boost up." As Link cupped his hands together and assisted with Nadai rising up, he blushed as she was close to him, extra close. He watched as she slipped onto the maze wall. "Link, get ready to work on distracting the guards."

Link sighed, and rubbed his shoulder. It hadn't pierced his shoulder but it had hurt. He went around the next corner, and deflected the spear thrust with his shield. He cut the monster on the arm with his sword, but it was deflected off by his armor. The next moment killed the pig-like monster with a well aimed shot to the back.

They completed the process with the other monsters in the maze. They then entered the last hallway before Saria would be. In the middle of the hallway, there was a monster, a giant by the looks of him. He held a huge club, with which he pounded the ground. The pound sent an earth wave in a straight line until it hit Link in the chest. He was knocked back, and he rolled to evade the next attack.

Nadai had better luck, and dodged the attack and hugged the wall. The monster attacked on the left, forcing Link and Nadai to go back to the middle. He then attacked the middle, and the Heroes of Time split in two, one on the left and one on the right.

"Link. We need to stop him!" Nadai said, dodging the left attack. Link had started to run forward already. He dodged an attack from the right, and moved to the center with Nadai before he went to the left and she went to the right. They charged, until Nadai tripped and was knocked back into the wall. She slumped, and she struggled to her feat. She was knocked back again, landing her on her back. Vulnerable, she could only roll out of the way of the next attack.

Link jumped over one of the attacks, and stopped the club of the monster from slamming into the ground, making Nadai safe. As the blow sent him to one knee, Link snapped the Master Sword off to one side, and whipped it across the legs of the giant.

The giant tried to slam into Link with his club, but Link deftly moved into his reach, and got in close enough to evade the club attack. Link stabbed rapidly, cutting the giant. He slashed once, twice, thrice! He stabbed the monster in the gut, stopping the swing of the club.

The monster slouched back, and fell down, holding its stomach. With a grim move, Link swung the Master Sword, and cut off the monsters head. As Nadai got up, she saw Link bloodied by the monster, standing there above a headless body. He was as beautiful as he was fearsome in that moment. Nadai shook that thought away from her mind. This wasn't the time nor any time was the time to think of such things. Perhaps, maybe when all of this was over...

They rejoined past the body, where Link wiped his sword on a piece of white cloth. "That was...that was amazing."

Link blushed. "I just felt something moving through me, causing me to fight like I never have fought before."

They moved to where Saria would have been if she were there. If she were there.

Link stared at the old stump where Saria sat and played her Ocarina. She wasn't there; she was always there. Saria...she was gone.

A small sound sounded from the side. To Link, it was the sound of a leaf dropping, but to Nadai, who trained with the Gerudos, she knew it was sound of someone dropping to the ground. She turned her head, and saw Sheik dropping down on the ground.

Link turned his head, and watched as Sheik came closer. "The flow of time is always cruel, its speed seems different to each person but no one can change it." Link stared blankly at the stump. "A thing that doesn't change is a memory of younger days. In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." Sheik took out his harp.

Link took out his ocarina, and Nadai her flute. They followed Sheik in his simple tune, one that was recognizable, and had a distinctive Kokiri flavor to it. Link could detect the same music in his Ocarina, melodious and soft. A wind picked up, and the notes of the song could be heard upon it.

"This wind...it will help you." Sheik put away his harp. He started to back up slowly. "Link, Nadai, I'll see you two again." With a snap of his wrist, Deku Nuts sparked on the ground, blinding Link and Nadai. When they could see again, Sheik was gone.

"So," Link broke the silence. "How are we going to get up there?" He pointed to the Temple opening, high above them, a good twenty-five feet above them. "Maybe, if I threw you while you jumped off my hands, then you could reach it. Do we have any rope?"

Nadai shook her head. "Even with that I don't think we can make it work. I don't think that I could jump that high."

Navi sighed, and fluttered around Nadai's belt, where the Hook Shot hung. "Don't you two get it? It is called the Hookshot for a reason. If you shoot a monster with it, you can seriously damage it. If you shoot an inanimate object, and it catches, it can catch hold and pull you to it." Navi fluttered by a large branch over the small platform where the Temple entrance was. "Shoot the branch, and you will be able to make it there."

Nadai aimed the Hookshot, and fired on the branch, and it held. As the Hookshot started to pull her away, Link grabbed on, placing his hand over Nadai's. "You're not leaving to take all the fun for yourself." Nadai blushed as she realized how close Link was to her. Just as Lin realized it to, the Hookshot whirred, pulling the two of them to the branch. Upon impact, Link let go, and went to his knees as he landed.

Nadai held on to the Hook Shot as she impacted against the branch, and the weapon detached itself from the tree. She landed next to Link, who stood up. "Well, um, that was interesting." He mumbled. They both blushed. Link looked at the Temple entrance.

"Well, let us get this on." He rambled. Link and Nadai strode into the Temple. Navi sighed to herself.

"Great Deku Tree. What you had in mind for Link is not what is happening. I have seen the truth, and this isn't supposed to happen this way. Link isn't supposed to fall for Nadai, but for Malon or Zelda. Link is supposed to be the Hero of Time, not with Nadai. Great Deku Tree, I wish you were here, for I need your wisdom. Great Deku Tree, I wish Link didn't have to make this decision. I wish he chose the other one, in which case all of this would not have happened."

With a heart heavy of truth, Navi shook herself. "But, perhaps, it is better this way. Perhaps it is better for Link to have this adventure. It will never be the same, never again."

Navi fluttered to Link and Nadai, waiting for her, her guidance.

Shadow: Some of my finer works, I have to admit.

Time Stop: How I ever listened to you about Navi...now Wang is starting to hit himself with a large stick, declaring blasphemy every couple seconds. That is why he is upstairs, and not with us right now.

Shadow: Well, everything is going topsy turvy. Next up, the first Temple, where our Heroes of Time face tougher challenges, new bosses, and new...situations.

Time Stop: Shadow, don't you dare...

Shadow: Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Time Stop: …

Wang: …

Shadow: …

Time Stop: _sighs_ Alright, we've been bad. We're sorry we haven't updated in over...almost two months.

Wang: We've been doing other work!

Shadow: So don't be surprised if we post another fic, and not update this one.

Time stop: As I said, we've been bad. But this is a good chapter. We don't own Legend of Zelda!

Wang: Unfortunately.

Shadow: Very unfortunately.

Chapter 15: Phantom Ganondorf

Nadai ducked under the Wolfos' attack, rolling to the rear of the monster. At the same time, Link knocked a pair of claw attacks aside with his shield. The pair of Wolfos had appeared, and attacked the adventurers as they entered the temple. They faced one on one. Nadai ducked again, the agile wolf monster swiping with his claws. Soon, he made a mistake. From dodging back from a feint, the Wolfos was easy prey for the double strike Nadai afflicted on its chest. A few more blows later, and the monster fell in agony.

Link had an easier time. By playing a defensive game, he was able to stab the monster while keeping safe from his Hylian Shield. The monster fell to the ground just moments after Nadai. Link wiped the Master Sword's blade on the grass, watching as the once green grass of the temple become further stained by the deep red blood of the Wolfos.

Link followed Nadai to the door. She pulled hard on the door; but even the added strength of the Goron Bracelets didn't help her in her goal. Link motioned her aside, and pulled hard on the door. He succeeded in making a large bang when the door snapped back shut when he almost pulled it off its hinges.

"I can't pull harder on that door." Link said. He rubbed his sore shoulders. "Navi, do you think anything is up there?" He pointed to the branches above them, bare and sickly brown.

Navi fluttered up, her blue body casting a pale glow on the scene. "Hey! There's a chest up here!" They could hear her straining to open it. "It's too heavy for me. It's an easy climb up, it looks like those vines to the right look sturdy." Link headed on over. He gripped one of the vines, and he pulled himself up. As he did, he felt the vine snap, causing the piece he was holding to release from the other vines and the wall.

Link landed on his back. Nadai felt an urge in her to go to him, to make sure he was all right, but she told herself that he had worse, and so needed no help from her. She gripped the vine, and pulled herself up. It held. She scaled the wall quickly, knowing too well the dieing vegetation could give up on her as it could for Link.

When she reached the top, stopped when she heard a clicking sound. She turned, and saw a Golden Skulltulla. "I haven't seen these in a while." Navi said. Nadai took aim with the Hookshot and fired. The monster died from the attack, and another shot from the Hookshot grabbed the token. "How many do we have?" Navi asked.

Nadai shrugged. "I don't know, maybe about forty all together. I don't have them, Link does." She carefully jumped from one branch to another, and opened the chest. Inside was a key. She looked down, and judged the distance down. "Link! Catch!" She called down. She dropped the token and the key.

Below, Link caught them, thanking the three goddesses that he had heavy leather gauntlets padding his hands. Just as he opened the door, he heard a landing beside him. Nadai had dropped all thirty-or-so feet to the ground and landed in a roll; unhurt at all.

They entered the next area, a long hallway. Not even a few steps in and they were blocked by a Skulltulla. Aiming the Hookshot, Nadai pierced through the spider's tough exoskeleton, making it fall from its thread. Acidic, green ichor sprayed out, covering Link in the sticky substance. Nadai was much faster, ducking behind Link at the last second. Navi was smarter, and was already behind Link's hat before the Hookshot was fired.

Link wiped away the ichor from his eyes, shaking it off his hands and his sword. "That," he muttered, "was a pleasant surprise." Link wiped more of the green ichor from his face as he walked. They opened the next door. Inside, a horrible screeching sounded in the temple. Nadai shivered in fear; could it be from the ReDeads?

As Nadai shivered, Link took a final swipe at his face as four ghostly forms appeared. He dropped to the floor, dragging Nadai with him. Navi lone watched as four ghostly figures of old women came into form. Then, the four ghosts retreated further into the castle, cackling a high-pitched squeal that shook Link to his very core.

"What are those things?" Nadai asked.

Navi answered as Link and Nadai stood up. "Those are the Poe Sisters. They are four sisters who once swore to protect the Forest Temple. Then, they died one by one, becoming eternal guardians. The ancient sages of old were able to control the sisters, but, without a Forest Sage, then there is no way to keep the sisters in line."

Link glanced around fearfully, half expecting that the stories from his past didn't reveal themselves to him at that moment. "It was said if a Kokiri ever got lost in the Lost Woods, then they would become a Poe, and help the sisters in guarding the Forest Temple. I never truly believed the tales until now." Link shivered slightly.

Nadai gulped, and kept her hands reassuringly on the hilts of her daggers. "Poe sisters or not, we have to move on."

Link bit down his childhood fear. "Navi, could you scout out the room?" As Navi checked the exits, Link nervously cleaned himself off. Soon, he had enough ichor off of him so it felt like he wasn't drenched. However, he couldn't reach on spot, a spot on his shield.

Nadai watched for another second, before sighing. "Here, let me help." Stepping in front of Link, she took her hands and brought down Link's Hylian Shield. With his shield parallel to the floor, she wiped off the goo that was stuck to Link's handle, allowing the warrior to grip the shield properly. "There you go." Nadai said softly. She glanced up at Link, and their eyes connected.

They didn't know how long they stared into each other's eyes, but when Navi returned with ahem and a cough, they both realized it was too long. "We need to go straight on ahead; it is the only way through the Temple." With Link blushing horribly, and Nadai wishing Navi didn't glow blue all of the time, they continued with the dungeon.

But, first, they had to figure out what was with that big blue block in their way. Link and Nadai gave up; after maybe five minutes of trying to push or pull the block out of their way, they couldn't keep it up and continue with the temple.

"It's hopeless; we can't move that rock out of the way." Nadai said. Link tried to budge to rock alone, but the effort was fruitless. Link watched her as she slide down the rock.

"No, it's not that we can't move it," Link said. "But this isn't a rock. This was either made by magic, or was put here by Gannondorf himself."

Link sat down, resting himself. He leaned back against the rock, and closed his eyes.

It was as if he was in a dream. Link stood in the back of what seemed to him the scene in which he came in from. The block stood before him, and another Link stood before phantom Link. Navi hung about the Link while phantom Navi sat on Link's shoulder. Nadai was nowhere to be seen.

Phantom Link, the real one, watched his dream self take out his Ocarina, the same Ocarina given to him by Zelda. The Link in the dream played a song, and Link recognized it immediately. The song made the block glow, making symbols carved into the side of the block glow. Then it disappeared. The dream Link walked forward with the dream Navi.

Then phantom Link and phantom Navi returned to their world. But it left one question for Link: Where was Nadai?

Link woke with a start. Navi, who was perching above Link's head on his hat, rose quickly. Link couldn't tell how long it was since he fell asleep. But, he had an encouraging and discouraging thought. That memory, was it from his forgotten memory, the one he had forgotten about all those weeks and years before? And, where was Nadai? She was supposed to be there with him, but she wasn't there in the memory; where was she?

"Navi, look up, see if you can find any symbols on the block." Link helped Nadai to her feet, and pulled her back.

Soon enough, Navi came back. "Link, I could see the triforce symbol on the block."

"Thank you." Link said. He took out the Ocarina of Time. "Nadai, play with me."

Together, Link and Nadai played the Song of Time. The song echoed mysteriously in the chamber. As the song ended, the block glowed, as did the symbols. In a flash of blue light, the block disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Nadai asked.

Link shrugged. "I had a lucky guess." He lied.

And they moved on.

Hours passed. The two adventurers had circumvented the Stalfos that had first attacked them. Then they moved more blocks, and continued to defeat monsters. Though, when Link and Nadai found the map, they had a lot of trouble reading it. The entire place was one giant maze. They had seen the Poe Sisters again, well, one of them. The shrieking laughter was enough to make Link run for cover. Nadai had to follow, and Navi was right behind.

Navi stopped. Link and Nadai went on ahead, up a ladder and into the next room, leaving Navi alone. Navi turned to the side, where she thought she saw something. Again, she saw a flicker. Navi moved closer. The flicker came again, in the form of a small person.

The girl had her eyes closed, and she looked over at the fairy. Navi shuddered, and gulped. "Well, at least one of the legends is true. But I would never had suspected this one."

The girl opened her eyes, and the piercing green stabbed into Navi like a knife. "Hello, Navi." Said Annie.

Link and Nadai ran through, ignoring those Blue Bubbles. In the next room, their exit was suddenly blocked off. "Great," Link said. "A boss fight."

From the dusty remains of a long dead warrior, a Stalfos rose from the dead. Hulking and strong, the eight foot skeleton wielded his sword easily in his hand, a large shield buckled onto the other.

"I got this," Nadai said. The huge monster was slow, but Nadai was lithe and fast. She dodged the monsters first attack, and came up behind it. With a few attacks from her daggers, the Stalfos went down in a heap of bones.

To Nadai's surprise, the Stalfos struggled back to his feat, and swiped at Nadai, knocking her back. Link came in from behind, his sword sneaking past the Stalfos' shield. A few smacks with the flat of his blade and Link knocked down the Stalfos.

The creaked eerily. "What's happening?" Link cried out.

"It's part of an elevator!" Nadai yelled. The creaking became worse as the elevator brought down two more Stalfos. "This room is so ancient; we cannot know when it would break."

Link deflected an attack from a Stalfos off his sword. "Well, we better hurry then, I don't want to be here when it does!" Link's arm shook as the Stalfos tried another attack on Link. They started to attack forcefully, nothing of grace or expertise, more of a straight out brawl to the death, using swords and shields instead of fists.

Off to the side, Nadai danced around the skeleton. Using her daggers, she slapped away the Stalfos's weapon and dodged a shield bash. She growled in fury, and nicked at the monster's elbow, cutting into the joint. After a few minutes of this, she growled in frustration. "Why don't you fall!"

The room began to shake, and Link could feel the support beneath him fail. "We have to hurry up! The room is collapsing!" Link knocked aside the Stalfos's bigger weapon, and rushed into the attacker's arms. Hylian Shield out first, he slammed the monster back, and onto the ground. The impact opened up a hole beneath them, and they fell through.

Nadai didn't see any of that. She heard the sound of breaking wood, and she hoped Link would be able to stay safe. She deflected an attack, and was knocked a couple feet back. But the impact of the blow broke the weakened joint, and the sword arm fell to the ground, lifeless. She rushed in, and attacked rapidly, aiming for the joints. The monster's shield was in the way, but once Nadai was almost hugging the monster it wouldn't matter. The Stalfos tried to bite down, but Nadai twisted away, forcing the ancient bones to bite on steel, causing a guttural yell of pain.

At last, Nadai knocked the head off the monster, killing it. As the body slumped to the ground, she turned to where Link was. All she saw was a hole in the floor.

"Link!"

Navi watched as Annie moved closer. "Don't be afraid, Navi."

Navi squared herself up. "What do you want, Annie?" Her voice, it wasn't harsh, but worrying.

"I want to talk to you."

Navi blinked.

"I…the last time I saw you, you were frozen while the Wolfos and I died. I remember waking up here, maybe only a few hours later. I…I tried to leave, but I couldn't. I stayed here, and I watched everything happen. About seven years ago, I thought I heard your voice, outside the temple. I couldn't even leave."

"I was there. I was talking to Saria."

"You, you are looking for her…aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I thought all fairies died when their Kokiri do as well."

"That is true."

"Then how come you are still alive, then?"

"I was given to a new person, to be their guardian and advisor."

"Who?"

"Link."

"The child whose mother I saved?"

"Yes, that child."

"He isn't Kokiri, he is nothing."

"Old prejudices die slowly. The Great Deku Tree trusts him, and the mysterious Hylian-who-looks-like-a-Gerudo."

"Why?"

"They are the heroes of time."

"There is something you aren't telling me, Navi."

"I can't say. I was sworn to secrecy."

"Then why, how do you live after your Kokiri died."

"I don't know. Maybe I am not what I should be. Link is a Hylian, but was raised as a Kokiri. Nadai is a Hylian, but was raised as a Gerudo. I am a fairy, but what am I in truth? I am something more than this; otherwise I would have died along with you. Maybe the Three Goddesses have something in store for me. I don't know. All I know is that I am meant to be on this quest."

Annie floated back a few...paces?, and she turned her head slightly to the side. "Navi, your...your friends are in dire trouble."

"How-"

"I know many things about this Temple, I know when it is about to take more victims. Navi, the ground under Nadai's feet will break as she tries to help Link up. I will help support the elevator. Navi, we both know what happened then, and what happened here. Navi, I know the truth."

Navi blinked.

"Navi, save Link and Nadai, and save this Temple. This journey is not like before. There will be harder trials, and harder bosses. There will be heartache, and death. Gannondorf can only be defeated by Link. We all know Nadai wasn't meant. But, if Link believes she was meant for the part, then you should as well. This story, this legend, is becoming more and more a Legend of Link and Nadai. This ending, it all hinges now on Nadai and her reactions to Link, and on Link and his reactions to Nadai.

"Navi, this entire quest depends on their relationship, and the only way for that to happen is if they survive. Navi, you have to lead them on this quest. Don't be afraid to use your memories to your advantage. This quest, the three of you are needed for something far greater than to defeat the ultimate evil. The three of you, if you fail, will result in a horrible ending to Link, yourself, and Nadai."

"What do you mean?"

"You will watch with your memories as Nadai dies this time. Then, Link will regain his memories. He will try to save her, but every time he does, he loses his memory, and falls in love with her again. Then, she dies. When he regains his memories again he becomes more desperate. He will slowly be consumed with despair, and he will kill himself in the end.

"Nadai will fall in love, and be killed, never knowing love and her children. This cannot happen to her, for no one deserves that pain. You, Navi, will be forced to endure this, forever more. You cannot change the outcome, for when Link made this choice to return her, he made a separate world, a separate time line. Navi, you will watch as Link and Nadai die before your eyes, and you will wallow in pain and misery until Link kills himself the final time, leaving you alone.

"That, Navi, is what will happen if you do not help Link and Nadai defeat Gannondorf. That will become your destiny. That will become the fate of the world if you fail."

Nadai heaved on Link's arm. Link scrambled, wiggling his body up to grab onto the failing wood. "Hold on!" Nadai shouted.

"Ahh!" Link shouted. His arm, the socket was coming out. With a growl of pain, he strained up, flexing his muscles. He grabbed onto the next to Nadai on the floor, and heaved up. His body started to shake from the exertion. Below him, Navi and Amy enter, Navi glowing softly and Amy almost invisible. She floated under Nadai, out of sight, and pushed up with all of her might.

Nadai heaved up harder, and Link came up a foot above the floor. "One, two, three!" Nadai counted, heaving Link harder. Link pushed with all of his might. He came up, and landed half on the floor, gasping for air. Nadai landed on her back, and tried to breathe steadily.

Navi came above the floor. "Come one! We have to hurry, otherwise we will miss it!"

Link stood up, staying away from the floor. "Late for what?"

"I remember some of the things that the Great Deku Tree told me, I know where to go next!"

Nadai pointed to a chest by the door. "What about that?"

"Nadai, grab it. It's the Fairy Bow. You'll need it to defeat the boss here."

And so, with the rekindled efforts of Navi, and the accuracy of Nadai, and the determination of Link, they made their way deeper into the Temple. Behind them, Amy watched as she faded. This was Their quest, her part of the journey had ended. She could only watch as the trio went into their destiny. She could only hope they could defeat the first boss, before Ganondorf defeated them. She could only hope the world didn't spiral out of control.

They headed deeper, into the last chamber, before the last door. "This is it." Navi said.

"The boss is in there?"

"Yep."

"Gonna be hard?"

"Most definitely."

"Let's go," Link inserted the giant key, opening the door. Inside, they met stairs. Climbing up, Link noticed the cobwebs, the increased mustiness, and the footprints of a Kokiri. "Saria, she was here." Link whispered, trying to keep in his anger. "She...she is-"

Nadai tugged on Link's arm, pulling him to the side. "Link, we cannot do anything more than kill the boss. We can do nothing more than avenge her."

Link nodded, and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Let's kill it then."

They climbed higher, until they came to the circular top. Around them on the wall were paintings, with the same scene on each one. "Something isn't right. Where is the boss?" Nadai called out.

"Come out you bastard!" Link screamed, surprising himself, Nadai, and Navi with his language. "Come out! Die like a man dammit!"

A laugh, a hideously evil laugh sounded behind hi. They turned, and saw him. Ganondorf. "Why, boy, I am a man." He looked the same, maybe a bit heavier after seven years, but the same nonetheless. "Nadai, Nabooru's daughter. I didn't expect you of all people to help this Kokiri bred rat."

"I would rather choose him than you any day!"

"What have you done to Saria? What have you done to here?"

"The same I will do to you, only no one would look for you." The man got onto his dark horse, which had appeared out of nowhere. "Now, you face Ganondorf, and now you die." With a hideous laugh, he rode into a painting.

"Nadai, this is your task: shoot him as he tries to escape the painting, otherwise his magic attacks will defeat you and Link for sure."

Nadai nodded, and aimed at the paintings. With a sure shot, she shot the horse in the eye. The horse reared back, into the painting.

"Link, this is what you must do. When Ganondorf starts to fire bolts of yellow energy at you, you must deflect it back at him with your sword. When he deflects it back, you continue to do it. When he falls on the ground, stab him. And quick. Do it about three times, and you'll will finish him off." Link watched as Nadai shot the horse again.

Then, the horse was gone, disappearing into dust. Link held his sword ready. Ganondorf grunted. "That killed my horse. You are useful on my side, but not against it."

Nadai dropped the bow, and jumped at him, daggers out. "Die!"

"Not today, bitch." Ganondorf swept his hand and a ball of electricity shocked Nadai back. She landed back, and tumbled into the bow. She flew off the edge, falling down the stairs. Link could watch as it happened.

With a growl of anger, Link deflected the first electrical ball back at Ganondorf. As he took the hit, Ganondorf fell to the ground, momentarily paralyzed. Link cut savagely, stabbing deep into flesh.

But then, Link was knocked back, a spear digging into his side. Ganondorf retracted the spear and started to hover again. "You little prick, I didn't expect you to do that to me." He waved his hand. Link groaned, and deflected it back. But Ganondorf was ready, and knocked it back to Link. They returned the ball of electricity to each other over and over again, each time gaining more power and speed.

With a miss, the boss fell to the ground in paralyzed pain. Link stabbed deep into Ganondorf's flesh, and kneed him in the face. As Ganondorf stabbed with his spear, Link deflected it. With eyes red from anger, and a mind set on retribution, Link rammed his head into his enemies. Savagely, he turned to his ear and bit down, ripping it off.

"Argh!" Ganondorf yelled in pain.

Meanwhile, at the foot of the stairs, Nadai came to the sound. She lay down, and listened. Testing her strength, she tried to stand, and felt herself falling as her legs wouldn't respond. With a groan of pain, Nadai started to crawl up the stairs. She passed the Fairy Bow, and she collected it. As she climbed the fighting grew louder and dangerously closer.

She crept over the side, and came to a hideous scene. Ganondorf deflecting an electric ball at Link, who deflected it back. Ganondorf's ear was bleeding, and Link's mouth was twisted into a savage smile, despite the fact it was broken and bleeding. Nadai steadied herself, and fired an arrow.

Link watched as Ganondorf sported a new a new accessory through his chest. With a chance, he jumped at Ganondorf, who was just then falling. He cut, and slid his sword on Ganondorf's throat. Blood spurted, covering Link in the red gore. Nadai watched as her friend was transformed into a monster in appearance.

Nadai started to crawl to Link, and Link started to clean his sword, when Gannondorf's voice rang out.

"Heh, heh heh I never thought you would defeat my phantom. Useless thing, I should send it into the deepest depths of the underworld for punishment. As for you two, yes I know now all about you Nadai, I propose a deal. If you manage to defeat all of the temples, and create that so called army of yours, I will let you come into my castle and fight me. Then, you can die while the 'resistance' burns!"

As he laughed a blue glow appeared and Link looked at the phantom. "It...it was just a phantom? Then where is Saria? Where is the real Gannondorf?"

"Link," gasped Nadai. Her leg was stuck on the stair, and she couldn't move. Her leg started to cramp, and it was starting to really hurt her.

"Sorry!" Link apologized. He bent down, and picked her up. Holding her in his arms, it felt all was right, almost all was right. Nadai tried not to settle down in Link's arms, but the feeling of weightlessness was soothing to her, and she could feel the heat of Link's arms soothing her aching bones.

"Got everything?" Link asked again. Nadai nodded sleepily. He stepped into the blue light, and they were gone from view.

Link found himself standing, clean and fresh as normal, in the familiar Sacred Realm. Nadai, who was standing next to Link, could feel her legs, and was also cleaned and refreshed. In front of them stood Saria. Well, she more of was hovering in front of them.

"Hello, my friends."

"Saria!" They both cried.

"I foolishly tried to eliminate the evil in the Temple when it grew too strong. I failed. I was close to death, hovering in between worlds. Then, you killed the phantom. With the evil gone, the evil surrounding the Temple allowed me to come out of my world. I, for the first time, heard the call from the Temple. I am Saria, the Sage of the Forest."

Link and Nadai blinked.

"I give my power to yours," Saria said. She looked at them both. "To both of you. Remember, the past is behind us, there is always a new day ahead. We have to learn from the past, and use it to benefit our futures, the futures of us all."

A green medallion flew out of her hands. They came down to Links and Nadais' left arm. Into them burned the green medallion, the emblem of the Forest emblazoned upon it. "If you want to talk to that Sheikah again, return to the Temple of Light, and you will meet him there."

"Wait! Where would you be?"

Saria smiled. "Link, I will be here, guarding Kokiri Forest, the Lost Woods, and this Temple. If you want to talk, just come here."

Nadai smiled. "We will, but we need to talk to that Sheik guy again."

"Wait," Saria stopped them as they tried to leave. "Go to the Great Deku Tree, you and all the Kokiri need to know something."

And they left in the blue light.

Saria smiled after them, and settled down for the right time.

Shadow: So, we have that Chapter done.

Time Stop: Please, review. Really, we love all comments we get from you guys.

Wang: So...what's the difference between hovering and flying?

Shadow: _face-palm_

Time Stop: Until next time, goodbye.

Wang; Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Wang: We did the unthinkable.

Shadow: _grinning maniacally _I feel so evil right now!

Time Stop: We don't own Legend of Zelda.

Wang: I think I might cry now.

Time Stop: _to Shadow_ Why did I let you talk me into this?

Shadow: Because it is so…good, in a bad sort of way.

Time Stop: I think I'm going to regret this.

Chapter 16: Way Out

They landed down outside the Temple. Around them, the sound of birds, and the wind, could be heard again. Across the floor a few wild bunnies and raccoons scampered through. The sky was a bright blue, and stung their eyes a bit, but it was a welcome sight. Off in the distance rain clouds gathered, and the sun peaked over the high walls of the Sacred Meadow.

"Everything…everything is back to normal."

Nadai glanced at Link. His mouth open, his hands half raised to the sky, his eyes slightly glazed; he was home. There would be no other time when Link would look like that. "Yeah, yeah it is." Nadai agreed.

"Yahoo!" Link spun about in a circle. Without thinking, he grabbed Nadai. Holding her in his arms, he ran down the corridor. All evidence of the bloody battle that happened here before was gone. All evil was gone.

He ran, holding a struggling and shocked Nadai in his arms, to the Lost Woods. As he ran through the familiar woods, a gathering of Forest Dwellers followed him. When they stood in the exit of the woods, Forest Dwellers of all shapes and sizes stood behind them like a great army. The Skull Kids rode on does and stags like they were horses. All was quiet, too quiet.

Saria came out of the tree next to them. "Are you ready?"

Link let go of Nadai, but the blush that would normally steal his face was lost in his wonder. "Yes, let us make the Kokiri know that the Kokiri Forest is back to normal."

Link led the way into the sunlight. Behind him, Nadai followed. On the other side of Link, Saria almost danced as she exited the Lost Woods. Behind them, pranced the Skull Kids. The raised their ocarinas to their lips, and played out a loud toot. The animals shouted out, and the Kokiri Forest was alive with the sounds of them

Link Nadai and Saria took out their instruments, and led the parade down to the center of the houses. Mido and the other Kokiri ran out, armed with Deku Sticks. "What happened?" Aston asked. The Kokiri lowered their weapons as the procession came out.

"They have ended the curse! Saria is free!" Mido shouted. He ran forward and tackle-hugged Link. "They shall no longer be banished from this place. These two are forever more our kin, regardless of race!"

"But what about the Great Deku Tree?" One of the Kokiri stated. "Can we forgive them for what we have done to the Great Deku Tree?"

Nadai smiled. "Well, I say we should visit him, and decide there what should happen." She caught Link's eye, and he smiled.

"Yes. Let's do it." They led a procession to the Great Deku Tree, to the sacred place where his body rested. As they came closer, they saw a single shaft of light escape through the leafy overhang ahead, coming down into the sacred place. They hurried their pace.

Inside the clearing, they saw a green leaf, newly sprouted, in front of the Great Deku Tree's body. The light shone upon it, and the procession hushed. "So, we cannot forgive you two." Aston said. Mido took a step toward him, raising his fist.

"No!" Link shouted. "Are all of you blind? Look!"

In front of their eyes, and plant grew. A stocky trunk popped out of the ground, and the animals brayed out a loud call.

"This," Saria said, stepping up to the new tree. "This is the new Great Deku Tree." The tree opened its eyes, and yawned.

"Link, Nadai, thank you. When you destroyed that curse inside me, I was still doomed. I managed to store my essence into a seed, which I cast into the dirt as I gave you the key. But Gannondorf's evil was too strong for me. I couldn't sprout for seven years. But as you destroyed the Phantom, the evil released its hold on me. I am back, and I will not leave for an age."

Aston whispered softly. "So, what you told us was true?"

"Every word."

"What are we doing here? Standing? Let's celebrate!" Saria shouted. As they shouted in joy, the music rang, and the animals danced. And the rain fell. It fell, but no one cared. They sang and danced in the rain all night and into the next day. But Link and Nadai didn't mind, they wouldn't mind doing that again and again.

Time passed, and life flowed on. The day after the rain stopped, after all of two days, Nadai woke up to the birds' song. The animals and all of them, the Skull Kids and Kokiri as well, returned to their homes. Nadai had slept in Link's house. Link was nowhere to be seen.

Nadai girded her weapons, and stepped outside. There, she saw Link, shouting off attacks to the side. She stepped down the ladder, and landed softly. She snuck about, and came over to the ramp up. She snuck up, and dropped her jaw.

Off to the east, the sun rose, shining brilliantly down on Link. Link was practicing his sword drills, his arms directing the Master Sword in precise strokes. But that wasn't the part that shocked Nadai. Link's tunic was tied around his waist.

He had worn his tunic, but cut a long slit in it that allowed him to shrug out his shoulders and chest. With his undershirt and his chainmail off to the side, and the sun striking his sweat glistening body at that angle, Link looked the very epitome of a hero.

Link had continued to attack, striking against imaginary foes with blows that would shatter bones. Nadai stood up, and came closer. It was then that she noticed Link's hat was off his head, something she never saw before. His hair swung in time with his body, and when the breeze blew his hair, it made him even more of a hero.

Link stopped in mid swing, his chest rising slowly up and down. He turned, and saw Nadai. She had bed head, and her clothes were askew. "Hey."

"Hey."

Link looked around, and grabbed his clothes. He quickly put them on, and put his tunic back around his chest. Finally he placed his hat back on his head. "Wanna spar?" He asked. He tugged on his glove, and wiped it on the ground.

Nadai smiled. "Since when did you have to ask me that?" She turned around, before exploding in a flurry of movement, striking with her knives.

Link deflected with his sword. It was then he realized his shield was off to the side. He parried frantically, defending himself from the flurry of attacks that Nadai presented him.

But when he deflected them all, Link smiled. He attacked, his sword moving from one hand to another, moving between attack and defense. Nadai and Link's battle woke up the other Kokiri. They watched as their heroes battled it off, with no definite winner.

Link battled furiously, his arm darting back in forth with upmost precision. Nadai attacked with both of her arms, stabbing and slicing, only to meet the Master Sword. Minutes passed, and neither of them had victory over the other. Then, their swords collided in a clang to rival a bomb, and their ring purer than the rushing water.

Link's weapon darted behind him. Nadai's weapons flew behind her. Link breathed heavily, standing straight despite his need for rest. Nadai had fallen over from the blow, and was lying on her back, breathing rapidly.

Link retrieved his sword, and eased it back into his sheath. Nadai rose, and did the same. Neither blade had any mark on it.

"So, what now?" Link asked.

Saria came out of the crowd. "Go to the Temple of Time. There will be a man there who you know. He will help you."

"Sheik?"

"Him. He..he is a strange one."

"But can we trust him?" Link asked. "He…he is hiding something. Men in masks cannot be normally trusted."

"He can be trusted. I've known him for years. He is on our side."

"There are sides now?" Aston asked. He and Mido came in closer to confer with the three.

"Yeah, those against us and those with us." Mido said.

"Mido. If we were to stage an assault against Gannondorf, would the Kokiri help us?"

"I think I speak for all of the Kokiri. We will help. We, we have to help stop this. You brought us together to save the village, and saved Saria from death. We will help you in any way we can."

"Then make this place headquarters." Nadai said. "The Gorons and the Zoras can get here through the shortcuts, and the Hylians can take a side route."

"What about the Gerudos? Will they help?"

"I don't know. I would say yes, but they are kin to Gannondorf."

"So are you," Aston noted. "How can we trust you?"

"'Cause I want him dead more than you." Nadai said.

Mido sighed. "It will be hard to train. The Great Deku Tree can give us advice, and help, but we need weapons. Deku Sticks only go so far."

"Oh!" Link ran back to his house and dug out his pack. Sleepily, Navi followed from her small bed on the table. Link ran back and he dug out the Fairy Slingshot. "Could you make more of these?"

Mido held the weapon in his hands. "So that's where it was. You had it all this time. Yes, we could make more of these." Mido raised a salute to Link and Nadai. "You shall have the finest Kokiri slingshotters in all of Hyrule, Generals!"

Link and Nadai glanced at each other. "We're Generals?" They both said aloud.

After packing up, Link and Nadai stood in front of the entrance to Hyrule Field. "We're going to be close to Gannondorf and his castle."

"Yep," agreed Nadai.

"It's going to be dangerous," Link warned.

"Yep," agreed Nadai.

"Ready?"

"Yep." They headed out into the field. Epona trotted around the bend, and snorted as they petted her. "I want to visit Lon Lon Ranch."

"Okay." Link waited for Nadai to get on Epona, before he climbed aboard. Epona turned north, and set off at an easy trot. Epona led them closer to their destination. But all was too quiet.

Epona snorted, eyes racing about. She whinnied, and reared back, knocking Link off the horse. "What is it?" Link asked. He held onto his sword, his shield already strapped on. Nadai reached for her daggers then quickly rethought her decision. She took out her Fairy Bow, and notched an arrow. What use would daggers do for her on a horse?

Guiding the horse with her legs, she turned Epona around, looking for anything that might have spooked the horse. Off just to the right, she spotted a floating lantern, and Nadai urged Epona forward. Link followed on foot, warily stepping with the utmost security.

Then, an old woman came into being, a fiendish glint in her ghostly eye. "It's a Poe!" Navi cried. "Destroy it!"

Nadai raised her bow, and fired at the ghost. Meanwhile, Link ran in a loop, circling the monster. The Poe moved off to the side, darting quickly away. The Fairy Bow hummed, and arrow after arrow flied at the ghost. Link struggled to follow.

Fortunately, the Poe was being directed toward Link, and there was no escape. Nadai sighted her last arrow, and fired. Link took out the Master Sword, and swung at the ghost. The Poe blocked the sword swing with her lantern. But then, she disappeared, turning intangible and invisible once more.

Unable to move, Link was struck in the chest by Nadai's arrow.

As if he was underwater, Link slowly fell back. Then he thudded on his back, choking as he breathed.

"Link!" Nadai shouted. She kicked Epona's flanks, forcing the horse to rush forward. She jumped from Epona's back, and landed next to Link. "Link, where-"

Link coughed up blood, flecking Nadai in red. He broke the shaft, and then moved his tunic out of the way. In between the rings of chain, the shaft of wood had buried itself deep into Link's chest, directly over his heart.

"Your heart?" Nadai asked. She picked up Link, dragging him to Epona.

Link shook his head, his teeth clenched in pain.

"Your lung?"

Link nodded, coughing some more.

Epona bent down to the ground. Nadai struggled before she brought Link to rest on her neck. "Epona, bring him home. Don't let him fall. Bring him home! Yah!" Epona galloped off, Link hardly moving on her back. Nadai looked at Navi, who had remained behind. About a couple of hours walk ahead was the shadows of Lon Lon Ranch.

Nadai sighed then began to run. "Navi, was that a Poe?"

"Yes," Navi answered. She landed upon Nadai's shoulder and hung on as Nadai kept her pace.

"But that looked entirely different than the Poe Sisters."

"The Poe Sisters aren't evil. Their job is to protect the Forest Temple from evil, but Gannondorf's evil made them evil. These Poes are evil to begin with. They have been enhanced by Gannondorf to do his evil bidding."

"But why did Link pause like that? He could have brought his shield to bear but he didn't."

"Link's sword touched the Poe's lantern. The lantern is the embodiment of all of the Poe's evil spirit. The pure evil held inside petrifies the victim."

"Oh."

They continued in silence for a while. The walls of the Ranch stood closer and closer. Above, the rain drenched clouds threatened to empty.

"Navi, do you know how many of them are there?"

Navi shuddered, and glanced around. "There are ten known Poes in existence."

Link breathed, but choked on blood. Below him, Epona galloped at a rate which hurt Link's head. It was hard to breathe; his vision swam in the dark sky. The ground went by at a dizzying pace, and Link coughed blood onto the back of the proud mare.

All he could do was to close his eyes, and wait for help.

He bounced, and almost fell. But she swerved and balanced him; she was running almost sideways with her burden. She neighed loudly, making Link's vision swim again. Before him, Lon Lon Ranch loomed, and the great doors creaked open. Ingo's head popped out, and he yelled something back in.

Link lost conscience as two figures ran to him and Epona. How had he ended up on the ground?

Link woke up in a bed. Above him, Malon was wringing out a cloth. Below the cloth, a bowl half-full of bloody water. Link glanced down his chest. His armor was shed, and was in a heap in the corner. The rest of the arrow was still in his chest. His breathing was a bit better, though it hurt if he took in a deep breath.

"Ow," Link whispered.

"Link!" Malon cried. She turned around, almost tripping on the tangled sheets on the ground. Link tried to get up, but Malon pressed her hand on his chest, pushing him down. "Don't move. You lost a lot of blood." He complied, lying down again.

"What happened?"

Link shook his head. "I don't really remember. I know that I was fighting a Poe, and then Nadai fired an arrow at it. I remember…I remember riding on Epona back here. I don't remember much else."

Malon sighed. "If Epona didn't bring you here, you would've been a goner." She cleaned around the wound, making the shaft easy to see.

"How did you get so good at curing?"

"I had no one to look after me once Daddy left. Ingo, after…"

"I'm sorry," Link said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"But I do." Malon grimaced. She turned and started to tear cloth into strips. "I have to. After he used me, had his fun with me, I was in the barn for the night. I had to clean myself in the cow's trough, and to cure myself with what I knew. I had to learn, I needed to."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

Malon gripped the bandage in her hand. Giving to Link, she ordered him, "after I pull out the shaft, place it on the wound. Hold it down tight as I tie it around your chest."

Link nodded. He steeled himself as Malon gripped the arrow.

Nadai opened the door to Lon Lon Ranch, closing it behind her. She rested for a second, allowing for her legs to unwind. After a few minutes, she went to the house. Inside, Talon and Ingo were playing chess, Ingo winning against Talon by a significant margin.

"Nadai!" Talon cried. As he jumped up, the pieces scattered, ruining the game. Ingo cursed, and stood as well. Talon hugged his foster daughter. "What happened to Link?"

"We were fighting a Poe. I fired an arrow at it, but it disappeared. Link had hit the Poe's lantern with his sword, so he was frozen. My arrow thudded into his chest."

Ingo sighed. "Thank the Goddesses Epona was there. If Link was here any later he would have died." Nadai sized up Ingo. Ingo was different. Before she met him. He was cured of the evil in his heart.

"So, where is he now?"

"Upstairs, resting. Malon is with him now, curing him."

Just as he spoke, a loud roar sounded from upstairs. Without even thinking, Nadai took the stairs two at a time, and rushed in the room.

"Ready?"

Link nodded. Malon tugged hard on the arrow, pulling from his chest. Link roared in pain, slamming the bandage onto his chest, stemming the flow of blood. As Malon pulled the arrow out, though, she slipped on the tangled sheets.

Link reflexively reached out his hand and caught her, pulling her towards him to right her balance. But he forgot he had a stronger strength, and Malon was still so light. His pull pulled her towards him, slipping on the sheets again, and falling on top of Link.

And his roar was silenced as, as fate would have it, their mouths met in an unforeseen kiss.

Link and Malon were stunned, but their instincts took over. Link and Malon deepened the kiss, falling farther from Hylian control. Link gently pressed Malon's back down, forcing her to deepen the kiss. At the same time, Malon gently rubbed Link's chest. Both sent shivers of delight down their spine.

BANG! The door slammed open, and Link and Malon looked up. Surprised to the point of shock, Nadai watched as they disentangled themselves from each other, bright red painted on all of their faces.

Malon and Link blushed even deeper, their eyes traveling between themselves and Nadai. Nadai, joined by Navi, blinked once, glancing rapidly between the two of them. Navi bobbed by the door frame, and she rested herself against the wall. This, this wasn't supposed to happen like this. She…she had expected Link to fall in love with Malon, or even Zelda, but didn't expect it to happen so quickly.

This was bad. This wasn't what anyone expected. How did the Three Goddesses expect to have Link defeat Gannondorf if he is in the middle of a love triangle?

"Nadai," Malon spoke. "This isn't what it looks like."

Nadai gritted her teeth. "Then what was it? I was told you were curing Link. What kind of curing was it?"

Malon put her hands on her hips. "It's not like you did anything about it."

Nadai's cheeks flared red. "About what?"

"That you like Link."

"Who said I did?" Nadai and Malon took steps toward each other, both of them getting angrier by the second.

"I did."

"You're wrong." Nadai forced. "Link and I have to work together, that's all. It isn't like we are pledged."

Link gulped. "Um, girls." They both glared at him. "I'm right here."

"I'll be back in a second, Link." Malon said at the same time as Nadai shouted, "You're next."

Link gulped, and tried to hide under the covers, which is unfortunate for him since they were on the ground.

Malon and Nadai got closer, both redheads turning red, eyes glaring and fists clenched. Just as it reached its peak, when Nadai and Malon both lost all control of their tempers, they backed off.

Link, trying to get their attention, had lost consciousness, the wound had opened further. Bleeding harder than ever, Link crashed to the ground, his bandage soaked with blood and unusable anymore.

"Link!" Both girls cried. Malon reached him first, and propped him back on the bed with no trouble. Working quickly, she fixed Link's bandage.

"Nadai, you caused more hurt than help today. It'll be best if you leave." Her voice, so angry before, now was as cold as ice. Nadai opened her mouth in protest, before sighing in defeat. She left the room, then the house, and spent the entire night in the corral. Staring up into the stars, questioning her feelings. The longtime actions she had did nothing but nag her over and over again with time-practiced mantras.

Her only question was: why did her heart break when she saw the two of them together?

Meanwhile, Link was asleep or unconscious for most of the night. Malon poured all her energy into him; doing the best she could to heal him. Only a fairy could help, but Navi wasn't a red fairy, a healing fairy. So, Malon stayed up all night, talking to herself while she worked, looking down at the man she had defended with all her self.

She only had one question for herself: How had Link stolen her heart with only one kiss?

Of course, she was forced to kiss a lot of other guys before, but all because of Ingo. But it never had felt like this. She was in love, something she would dream about in the fairytale land she would invent to help her sleep at night when she was younger. She was in love, with the wandering Hylian dressed as a Kokiri.

Dawn cracked over the horizon, waking a slumbering Nadai. She stretched, moving muscles long locked in her stance. Standing, she continued to stretch. She went back to the house. Ready or not, Link would have to travel soon if they were to reach the Temple of Time without alerting Gannondorf.

She climbed the stairs, and hesitated before the door. Should she knock? As she was about to knock, she heard Link's voice. "I don't want to answer that."

"Link, please." Malon's voice. "I need to know."

"I don't know. I honestly don't." His voice was cut off by something. "Malon, I've known you for a long time, please don't."

"But, Link, I love you." Malon insisted. The sound of the two of them kissing again.

"But-"

"But what? I asked you if you liked Nadai, but you didn't say anything about it. You only said 'I don't know'."

Nadai's breath caught in her throat. She almost slapped herself to stop her anxiety. Why was she like this? "I…I honestly don't know. I, uh, I mean, we haven't done anything like we have together."

"Then what's wrong."

"It…I guess it feels a little wrong that I have to do this quest with Nadai, but I am lying in bed with you. It feels just a little weird."

Malon laughed softly, though Nadai could tell even from here that it was forced. "I know. It does feel a little wrong. I mean, I haven't, you know, done this without it…"

Link interrupted her. "I understand. I guess we both have demons to overcome."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

Nadai's heart was held in the pincer's of fate. Link didn't respond. Only the sound of kissing could be heard from within. Nadai was actually sweating from the exertion, and she sat down against the far wall. Link had...what was happening, to her? She, she was lost in…no - it couldn't be - it wasn't that.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Mm," purred Malon. "I think it does."

Nadai stood, tears threatening to overflow her barriers. She strode down the stairs. In her broken heart, she stowed away this feeling called love, though she didn't even know what she was doing. In her mind, she found the old mantras of her youth, and unknowingly she repeated them soundlessly to herself. Her spirit, something in her spirit threatened to break.

Back in the room, Malon disentangled herself from Link, the sheets draping over them like fresh snow. "We should go down stairs, before my Daddy gets any wind of what we did."

Link nodded, before playfully pulling her down. "Oh, Goddesses," Link breathed into Malon's hair. "Why didn't I fall in love earlier."

If he had watched, Navi would be shaking her head by the window. If he had heard, he would have heard Nadai crying softly in the field, whispering mantras without sound. If he had truly been in touch with his soul, he would have felt something threaten to break.

But Link was caught up in his love.

Hours later, Navi watched as the silence and tension between Nadai and Link threatened to break. They were in Hyrule Castle Town, and Navi had to act as go between the two throughout the entire trip. Navi scoffed to herself.

Why couldn't Link see what he was doing? Why couldn't Nadai open herself to these feelings? Why was she in the middle?

"Three Goddesses, you have pulled a cruel trick on Link and me. Why didn't…you could have stopped this. I don't like this. It, it is too hard on them both. One cannot see the other, and the other cannot express her feelings. This is nothing like before. We need intervention."

"What was that, Navi?" Nadai asked.

"Nothing, just thinking to myself."

It satisfied Nadai, and she moved on forward. Navi sighed, and hovered between the two heroes. They traveled up to the Temple, Link and Nadai colder than ever. Navi tried to bring them together, but Link was lost in a daze. His thoughts were half on the mission ahead, but half on the girl he had fallen in love with back at Lon Lon Ranch.

Nadai tried not to be hurt, tried not to feel Link or anything else. Her goal, her only goal, was to kill Gannondorf, and stop this madness. To go…where? She had nowhere. If she stayed at Lon Lon Ranch, it would be too painful for her. She didn't notice when Link clutched his wound on his chest, or when he stumbled slightly from the recurring pain.

The sound of a harp met them. As they entered the Temple of Time, the mysterious young man stood there, in the middle of the room.

"I've been waiting for you two, Heroes of Time." Sheik lowered his harp. "You have saved the ancient forest from Gannondorf's grip. He will strengthen the other Temples against you. The other sages need your help. You have to travel underwater, and over mountains to achieve you goal."

"How can you trust you?" Nadai asked. She took a step forward.

"Yeah, how can we?" Link agreed.

Sheik laughed softly. "How can you not. With my directions, you saved the Forest Sage, and freed your friends."

"True." Nadai said. At the same time Link said so as well.

They glanced at each other, and Nadai felt that same strange lurch in her stomach. Link, he didn't know what to feel.

"Your task sometimes requires you to travel through time itself. Much like you did to get here. You, Link, when you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword in your hands, and Nadai, when you hold those Sacred Daggers in your hands; the both of you can return to you time. Return the weapons to the pedestal of time, and the two of you will return to your time seven years in the past."

Link and Nadai, their eyes widened, and they only blinked in reply.

"The time will come when you will need to return here quickly. In order to return here, to the Temple of Time, play the Prelude to Light."

Sheik raised his harp, and waited for Link and Nadai to take out their instruments. He played a tune, one that raised their spirits even more than Saria's song, without the urge to dance. Link and Nadai played along, and the music echoed throughout the hall.

"Link, Nadai. I will meet you again. I leave you with a choice, return home, or go to your brothers." Sheik raised his hand.

"No you don't!" Nadai rushed at him. But the hand dropped to the ground, the Deku nut inside cracked open, disorienting Link and Nadai. But Navi was faster, and she saw Sheik disappear in a cloud of green.

Link looked to Nadai, standing there by the inner room. "Nadai, did you hear him?"

Nadai nodded. "Yes."

"What do we do?" Nadai glanced at him, her face a mask of confusion. "Do we go home, our home, our time? We aren't ready for this. We aren't ready for this quest. We're just kids." Link dropped to the floor, resting his back against the wall. "I mean, before…before I could do it. It was like a game. But now, there's more at stake. If I get hurt…then Malon would be all alone."

Nadai sat down next to him. "And what about me?"

"Hm?"

"You, you are like a brother to me. If I lose you, then I would do this all alone." Nadai said, her heart breaking as she spoke.

"We both have a lot in this, don't we."

"Yeah."

"Listen to you two!" Navi hovered down by their heads. SLAP! SLAP! Navi slapped them in the face, stunning them. "We were given a task, and I don't want to be the one to tell Saria and everyone else who is depending on us that we gave up! Link, Nadai, you two were saved for a reason. You two were raised to do this. The three of us were hand chosen for this job. Link, Nadai, the two of you cannot do it without me, and I can't do it without you. We are like a triangle, it one side gives up; the other two sides can't hold it up. We have to depend on each other, and work together to finish this quest. It is what we were made to do. There is nothing else for us. The two of you, your hearts cannot take the shame of retreating. You cannot retreat. It is not in your nature.

"The only course of action we have is to go and find our brothers."

"Link," Nadai said. "I agree with Navi. We have to do this."

Link pounded the ground angrily. "I can't leave Malon alone."

"Link, we have to." Navi said. "If we don't end this madness, she will return to her former position, and none of us want that."

Link nodded. "Then I guess we need to go to Death Mountain."

They stood. "Why Death Mountain?" Nadai asked.

"Because Darunia named us Brothers when we left them seven years ago." Navi said.

"We have to save the Gorons. We need to go now!" Nadai said. She roused Link, and they ran off. Only Link was breathing harder than ever, and his tunic had a red spot over his heart.

Inside the Temple, where Navi was still, she heard a loud shriek. "Link!"

Shadow: So, I am evil.

Time Stop: So am I.

Wang: Please review!

Time Stop: Come back soon!


	17. Chapter 17

Time Stop: I feel so bad right now.

Wang: He is.

Shadow: Oh boy.

Time Stop: There are no excuses. We've just haven't updated because we are terrible people.

Wang: We've had the worst writer's block ever.

Shadow: That and we've gotten lazy.

Time Stop: There are no excuses! _Starts to hit himself with a golf club_

Wang: That looks like fun! _Joins in_

Shadow: Ignore them. Read on. We don't own Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 17: Hot! Hot! Hot!

Nadai was kneeling by his body when Navi came out of the Temple. She flew down, and landed by Link's shoulder. "Link! What happened?" Navi cried out into his ear. Link winced from the pain. Shakily, he pointed to the shadows.

Nadai crouched low over Link's body, her twin daggers out. Navi flew up and landed on Nadai's shoulder, standing defiantly against the man coming out of the shadows. Link winced again, his head ringing from the blow that sent him to the ground. He reached out, and grabbed the Master Sword. He raised it against the shadows.

"Come on out! Gannondorf, we know you're there!"

Gannondorf stepped out of the shadows, and smiled a cruel smile. "Boy, I thought you dead." He lifted his hands holding twin swords, both the length and width of the Master Sword, and pointed them to the three heroes. "You weren't surprised by my visit, were you?"

"No, not that much." Link stood shakily, and held the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield out in front, but Nadai was still in front of him.

Gannondorf smiled cruelly. He stuck the swords into the ground, and waved his hands. Instantly, Navi cowered in pain. The dark energy, it was too much. She couldn't do much more than huddle on Nadai's shoulder and think happy thoughts.

"Nadai, Nabooru's daughter. I am not surprised to see you here."

Nadai nodded her head slightly to Gannondorf. "Gannondorf. Scourge of Hyrule."

"Now, I don't like that. King of Hyrule works much better, don't you think?" He smirked at them, his eyes cast themselves over them, so weak and vulnerable to his attacks.

Nadai growled. "In your dreams!" She launched herself at Gannondorf, blades spinning into position.

"Down! Bitch!" Gannondorf waved his hand, and Nadai flew back into Link, knocking the two of them back. Link felt sharp pain as his chain mail dug into his back. Below him, a sharp rock was digging into his spine. Nadai landed on Link, and didn't feel pain from the blow. But Navi landed close to the feet of Gannondorf.

She struggled to her feet, and tried to step back, but with a sneer and another wave of his hand, Navi flew into Nadai, where she slipped into unconsciousness. Nadai struggled to her feet. "You won't win!"

"I already have! This world you see, it is my dream!" Gannondorf waved his arms around, as if it was their first time here. "I built this land with my own two hands! I manipulated what goddesses have made. This world, I have created, a world perfect for me! No one shall stay in my way, no on."

Gannondorf picked up his swords, and strapped them onto their sheaths. "But the two of you are so weak right now. This is no fun! When will it be fun? When you are stronger! I have not had a challenge in decades, so much has happened, and in so little time. Maybe, if you resurrect those sages, I might find the time to play around with you again."

Link's eyes widened, and Nadai's did as well. Navi awakened herself, but dare not move an inch in fear of being attacked.

"Yes, I know all about your plan to rescue the sages. But it will not work. You will not defeat my lieutenants I have placed in the temples. Of course," he added. "Maybe I'll let you win once or twice. I've been itching for a fight for years!" With a swirl and a flourish, he disappeared into the shadows.

Nadai waited for a moment, hesitant about her enemy. He was tough, extremely tough; but he was also crazy. If the positions were reversed, she would just kill them then. But he wants to have, fun, this was too crazy, even for crazy terms. But the thoughts fled her mind when Link groaned under her. She rolled off, and Link gasped for breath. "Link, where-"

"My chest wound, it reopened." Link grunted. He stood, and wobbled. His balance was all right, until he put his sword and shield away. He fell, but Nadai bent beneath him and caught him. She let out a whoosh of air as she hefted his weight.

"We need to get you to a healer." Nadai grunted. "We can't go to Lon Lon ranch, it's too far away."

"Kakariko Village. It's on the road to Death Mountain." Navi voiced. "If we can get there, we can look for a healer." Link nodded, as felt ashamed.

"Nadai, I can walk myself."

"Not like this, I'll carry you to Kakariko Village. I will not have you die on my watch!" Nadai groaned before she shouldered Link again. With another grunt, she started to walk. She carried him down the stairs, and through the middle of Hyrule Castle Town. She then walked down past the drawbridge, and started her trek to the village.

"Nadai," Link moaned. Is chest was hurting, and the bleeding hadn't stopped yet. "It'll take hours to walk there."

"We don't have a choice, I don't want you to die."

"Then play Epona's Song." Navi said. "When Link played it in Lon Lon Ranch, she came for us."

"Right." Nadai took out her flute and quickly played the song. A few minutes later, Epona came trotting out of the mist.

"Hold a sec," Link mumbled. "Wasn't she at the ranch?"

"I think so," answered Nadai. She loaded Link in front of her, and wrapped her arms around him, gripping onto her mane.

"Then how did she get her so fast?" Link asked as he drifted away. Link's head fell onto Epona's neck, and Nadai had to hold on tight so he wouldn't fall off.

"I'm not going to even think about that." Navi replied. In fact, she knew the answer, she had learned it from Malon in the previous life. But, it was a confusing answer, and one the required things she did not understand.

"Epona, we need to get to Kakariko Village. And fast." With a neigh, Epona raced down the trail.

The scenery flew by, and Nadai held onto Link's body as he flopped about. Epona's legs flew by underneath, and be speed never wavered from her gallop. As the sun was halfway between the horizon and its peak, Epona slowed. They had ridden for a good two hours, and now that their goal was in sight, Nadai had new strength.

She picked up the hero, and with slow, steady steps, carried him into the village. Like before, she was amazed at the size of the village. Only seven years previously, which had felt like only days to her, it was a small village. It was more of Kakariko Town now, with all the new buildings and people. Also, it didn't take long for Nadai to find that the medicinal shop was closed until further notice. On the sign, there was a message about the Gorons.

"Gorons? What is going on with them?" Nadai asked aloud.

"Hey, pretty lady." One of the men said. He was a tall man, with bulging muscles and a huge sword across his back. His long blond hair was tied in a ponytail, and his blue eyes twinkled over his bearded face. "Might yer name be Nadai?"

The former Gerudo tried to go on the defensive, but the man on her back wouldn't allow it. "What if I am?"

"I'm here to help. We have a common friend." The bearded man pretended to stroke a harp before walking away. Intrigued, Nadai followed with her burden. They reached a house, close to the gates of Death Mountain. "In here it'll be safe enough." The man held open the door as Nadai entered.

Inside it was nice and cozy, yet it was also warm and inviting. A set of stairs led up, presumably to the second story. There was a table, large enough for maybe four, and a few chairs around the fire. The fire, high and hot, reminded Nadai of the summer months in Gerudo Valley, the place she called home for many years.

"Here, let me take him." He lifted the young man with ease, and deposited him by the fire. He went over to the table, where Nadai noticed a large steaming pot. He poured himself a bowl and gave it and a spoon to Nadai. "Eat, ye must be tired." The man spoke with an accent, something that was familiar but not familiar to her.

"Honey!" A voice came from upstairs. "Where have ye been? It's been-" the woman stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she saw Nadai and Link. "Oh." Was all she said in response to the situation. She went back upstairs, and returned with a small pouch.

Kneeling next to the wounded man, she applied a poultice onto his wound. "How long has this arrow been in him?" She asked.

"Almost a day and a half. How did you know it was an arrow?" Nadai asked.

The woman took out a bit of the arrowhead from the wound. She bound it tight with a bandage, and covered him with a blanket. "It's not 'cause of that. It's 'cause I've seen the same wound in my husband's chest many years ago."

Nadai blushed. "Where are my manners. My name is-"

"Nadai. And his is Link."

"How?"

"Sheik is a mutual friend." The man replied. The woman gathered her skirts and made bowls for her husband and herself. Her skin was like any Hylians, though slightly tanned from outside work. Her red hair was tied into a simple bun. Strangely enough, she had a dagger strapped to the small of her back. They both wore the simple clothes of farmers.

"Sheik? What does he want? What is with that guy?"

"Sheik is an old friend of ours. We've been friends for so long it has felt like decades."

"It's only seven years, marm." The man corrected.

"Yes, but that doesn't excuse the fact that Sheik is a strong young man."

"But Sheik is last of the Sheikahs. He has other duties to perform."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Nadai butted in. "But who are you?"

The man stood, and took out his sword. The woman took out her dagger, and stood before her as well. They both bowed in front of her. "My name is Wanderer. Ye have my sword in the coming time."

"My name is Lost. Ye have my blade when the time comes."

They both sat back down and resumed their eating. "I am the head of this town." The man said. "If in arms, if not in face."

"So, you're going to raise an army for me?"

"No, Nadai. Not until we deem it right. For now, we will help Link recover."

"Then tell me what is up with your names. And with the Gorons. And where is the healer in this town?"

"All in due time. Wait for yer boyfriend to wake." Wanderer said.

Nadai almost instantly shut down. "He's not my boyfriend."

"No? Why isn't that? Yer a beautiful young woman, he has no reason to not love ye." The woman nodded knowingly.

"He loves my sister!" Nadai burst. She was so shocked that she indulged them with that information so quickly she was quiet for several minutes.

"Are ye sure about that?" Lost said softly. "I was about yer age when I thought Wanderer loved my sister. Now I only realize that because I didn't let go to him, his lust fell away."

"Really?"

"Don't give up there, child, he'll come around for ye in the end." The man chuckled.

Link raised his head softly. As he had gotten up, a woman with a bun of red hair helped him sit up and had given him, soup. "Thanks," he managed hoarsely before he dug in. As he ate, he noticed he was in a house, presumably in Kakariko Village, and was in the healer's house. But the healer was nowhere in sight, only these two, who called themselves Wanderer and Lost.

"Honestly, Wanderer, we're not much older than them." The woman scolded.

Link sputtered with his soup. Next to him, sitting on the ground, Nadai did the same thing. "You're my age?" Link asked when he could. "You must be older than me by at least five years."

"It only feels like it. The two of us are seventeen. We've already our second child."

From upstairs the shrill cry of a newborn could be heard. "Yes, Mido is still wanting his milk. I'll have to give it to him. Now, if ye excuse me." Without another word, Lost was gone, leaving Link and Nadai to question Wanderer.

"Mido? That's a Kokiri name. That's not common." Inside Link's hat, the wheels in Navi's head started to turn.

"It's common enough where I came from." The man shrugged. "So, what can I answer for ye? We got all night, and hot soup and a good fire. Ask away."

"What is your accent?" Nadai asked.

"Oh, that. Lost and I lived in Termina for several years before we came back here about two years ago with our daughter, Ruto."

"Ruto isn't a common name." Link said.

"We've a friend with that name. She saved my life in the past, so I honored her with naming my child after her."

"So, where did you get that sword? It is nice." Link commented on the huge weapon.

Wanderer took out the blade, and held it easily in one hand. "I got this blade many years ago. A Goron gave it to me, but it came from a previous sword of mine, and of an enemy I defeated. I could use it in one or two hands. It is light, and strong. It'll almost be a match for the Master Sword any day."

"What about her dagger? The one I saw at the small of her back."

The man laughed. "That came from her wilder days. She hardly uses it anymore than to cut vegetables. But, she was the best in the world with that blade. Better than ye, girl."

Before Nadai could react, Link shot another question. "So, why help us?"

"Cause, I see myself in ye. And my wife probably sees herself in ye, child. The two of us used to be adventurers before we decided it was easier to rut than to fight." Both the younger adults blushed at that.

"But your names. Wanderer? Lost? Why those?"

"Because, missy," the man bent down to their level to whisper. "Because when we were only ten years old we wandered all over Hyrule and Termina. We fought countless battles and waged a war and won. We wander for we are lost. And it wasn't until we truly found each other did we find ourselves." The man bent back.

"Now, the Gorons are in trouble and need yer help."

"How?" Asked Link. "By what?" Asked Nadai. Both at the same time.

"I don't know how. But the town healer has gone up there to see what he could do to help. Now, that he is gone, the town has been running the stomach bug, and we would like him back. As soon as dawn comes, head up to Goron City and get the healer back down here. As for the Gorons, I think we know who is causing this trouble."

Nadai was about to curse Gannondorf's name, when the man placed a hand over her mouth. "Not until we are clear of home and the missus."

"Will my wound be better?" Link asked worriedly.

"Boy, if there is one thing that I learned from my life that I can pass to ye it's this. Never doubt a woman's touch." He left and returned with blankets and a few pillows. "Get some sleep while ye can. It'll be a hard day up ahead."

As Nadai slipped into slumber, Link was restless. Finally, to keep from boredom, he climbed up the stairs and knocked on their door. A muffled "Come in." Was heard, and he entered the room.

"What is it, boy? Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah. Something has been on my mind ever since I became-" he stopped in mid sentence. If he said seventeen than something would be up. "Ever since I went on this quest."

Lost looked at him knowingly. "Link, trust yer heart. It will be a difficult road to follow, but the easiest choice is sometimes right under yer nose."

The words seemed to help him, though it didn't make any sense. "Thanks. Um, I better go to bed." He turned, and returned to his spot on the floor. He soon fell asleep without any problem what so ever.

But, Navi wasn't asleep yet. Her mind had been racing ever since she saw the tall bearded man. And when she saw the woman her suspicions were confirmed. This wasn't like last time, she could tell you that.

"Three Goddesses, I wonder what you've got planned up your sleeves. 'Cause this isn't like anything I would have expected." And soon enough, the fairy drifted off to sleep.

Upstairs, when the heroes of time slept, Wanderer and Lost were talking quietly to each other. "I don't know if we are doing the right thing." Wanderer whispered.

"Honey, this is a tough choice for them. It will test their nerves and their skill. They are not ready, not until they have the medallions."

"They are not ready. One arrow, from her bow almost killed the boy. They are not strong enough."

"That is true. But if I remember, the same happened to you when you were younger."

"Yes, but we were also trained to fight better." Wanderer reminded.

Lost paused. "You are right. It is only if we do the same, then the world would be ready for them."

"When was it?"

"Soon, I remember. It is soon. They will have to face their fears. When it is time, then you will train Link. Then, when it is time for Nadai's training, then I will help her as well."

"I see the two of you have met the Heroes of Time." Out of the shadows appeared Sheik.

"We have. They aren't ready for this task."

"Were you?" Sheik replied. Both veterans shook their heads slowly. "Give them time, old friends. They will pull through in the end. And pull out the plans from the war."

"Is it so soon to use them?"

"No, but to copy them on fresher paper would be nice." Sheik seemed to smile. "I have to go soon. So many heroes in one place would draw his attention. I must prepare for their meeting on Death Mountain." The mysterious man was gone.

"So, plans first?" The man asked.

"No, sleep. When they are on their way, then we will ready our plans."

Dawn cracked over the horizon, and Link, Nadai, and Navi were well on their way up Death Mountain. The sun showed it's hue of purple, gold, and amber, but it seemed distant. It was as if the very mountain rejected such pleasantries as sunlight.

"Link, you sure your chest is alright?" Navi asked for about the tenth time.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I don't feel right, leaving them without saying good bye."

"Nadai, I know what you mean. But it is as if they knew us and of our quest. They weren't just saying it aloud." Link stepped over a crack in the road. "There is something familiar about them, something that I don't understand. It's when they were talking to us. Saying how they knew us and our adventures. And how the wound I had was something she had seen before. And especially how Wanderer had that own wound earlier in his life."

"Spit it out, Link." Nadai said.

"I think that we might be them."

"What?"

"I understand." Navi said. "There are two time lines: ours and the real worlds. Our time line is when we went into the future seven years to fight Gannondorf. But, in reality, when we go back in time to our younger selves then we have to live out seven years of our lives then as well. We grow older, and experience new things. So when we come around in the worlds time line to this time, then there are two of us."

"So you're saying that those two are us, only having lived seven years instead of a sleep like trance?" Nadai asked.

"I think, but there is no proof until we ask them."

"So those two are helping us."

"For now. Remember, if they didn't have themselves during their experience, then they are screwing up their own time lines by helping us."

Link rubbed his eyes. "Man, this is getting confusing."

Navi yawned. "Tell me about it. It's hard enough with two time lines, but four?" She stops suddenly.

Nadai stopped, and turned to Navi hovering by Link's shoulder. "Navi, what do you mean by four?"

"Forget I said anything."

"Navi," Link looked up at her. "Please, tell us the truth."

Navi sighed. "I can't."

"Why not?" Nadai asked. "We've been your friends for over seven years. You can tell us."

"If I do, then the world is in danger." Navi sullenly replies. "This is my task, and mine alone."

Link humphed. "If that is what you say, then we should respect it."

Navi flew behind as the two Hylians walked on. "If only I could tell you, Link, the truth. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened this way." She whispered as they traveled farther up hill.

By noon, the adventurers reached the rocky paths leading close to the Goron City. They walked quickly down the familiar paths. They soon entered the great Goron City. But the music that would normally greet them was gone. The Hrrm hrrms, which would normally greet them with open arms, was gone.

"Hello?" Link cried out. His voice echoed in the city.

"Where are you?" Nadai cried. She shouted some more, but the only the echoes answered their question.

"Something is up. There, try the shop. I think I see something." Navi pointed to the small figure chipping away at the rock.

Link and Nadai ran down the stairs, and found themselves in the bottom level. The stone jar that held the music was gone. A conspicuous pile of rubble sat shoved to the side. The figure they saw was Hylian, and his back was towards them. He was hitting the stone in front of the shop with a spade. Every so often a shard of rock would come flaking off.

"What happened?" Link asked as he stopped next to him.

"That goodness your here." The man said. "I don't know where to begin."

"At the beginning." Nadai answered him. The man seemed troubled still, unable to answer. "Take a few deep breaths, it'll help." The man did so, and he calmed down quite a bit.

"Thank you. I received word from Darunia that there was something making the Gorons sick. I came over right away. But no one was here. There are only two Gorons. Here is the shopkeeper, who I realized was still alive trapped behind this boulder. The other is a young Goron rolling up on the third level. I tried to stop him, but my calling made him roll faster."

Link nodded. "Go back to Kakariko Village. We'll take it on from here."

"Are you sure?" The man asked. "I won't leave until the Gorons are back here."

"Then step back." Link dug into his Bomb bag and pulled out a miniature bomb. It grew before his eyes and lit on fire. With a single arm, he tossed it at the rock and put up his shield. The bomb exploded, and the rock shattered. Link blocked a wide array of shards with his shield, and Nadai and the healer, standing behind him, were safe from harm.

They ran inside to help the shopkeeper. The Goron was hiding behind his counter, his body thin with malnutrition. "What happened?" Nadai asked.

The healer gently repositioned the Goron to make him more comfortable, and started to feed him from a bottle he had produced from thin air. "Hrrm, hrrm. I don't know. I was in the shop minding my business. Hrrm, hrrm. Then I tried to help when the screaming started. Hrrm, hrrm. But then the entrance was sealed with sea stone. I've waited since then. Hrrm, hrrm. I don't know how long I was in there."

"You said there is another Goron in the city?" Link asked the healer.

"On the third level. When you are done with him, send him down to me. He must be weakened." Nadai nodded. Then she led the way up to the third level. There, they found the rolling Goron. The young Goron was rolling at a deadly pace, narrowly avoiding them and the walls.

"If he keeps it up, he's going to kill himself." Nadai muttered as the Goron missed her.

"Link!" Navi fluttered. "Use the bombs! Remember how they stopped the Gorons as they tried to open up the Dodongo Cavern?"

Link nodded. He took out a bomb, and threw it at the Goron. But the young Goron swerved at the last second, and the explosion missed him. The Goron turned at the direction of the heroes and started to roll at a devastatingly fast pace. Link gritted his teeth, and stood his ground, throwing another bomb. The Goron swerved again, and headed straight towards Link.

Link stood his ground against the threat, and caught the Goron as he tried to bowl him over the edge of the level. Growling in strain, Link held the Goron as he pushed the hero closer to the edge. "Nadai, the bomb! Use a bomb!" Link shouted.

Nadai came over and with the help of the Goron's Bracelet, pulled out a bomb. With alarm, the bomb started its count down. "Where?" She asked.

"Right where you stand!" Link ordered.

"But you'll-"

"Do it!" Link shouted.

Nadai could only nod and drop the bomb next to Link. She ran back, and turned in time to see the explosion go off. Link felt the Goron stop rolling at him, and sit back. But the explosion also knocked him back. Quickly, he drew his sword, and stuck it into a crack by the base of his feet. It stuck, and he stubbornly held on despite the momentum. Unfortunately, his arm knocked out of his socket, drawing pain that coursed down his sword arm.

Stubbornly, he held on before he climbed back onto the third level. The Goron stood up, and looked at the two of them. "You're not them." He said. "Who are you?"

Nadai and Link exchanged looks. No Hrrm, hrrms? It was like Darunia. "My name is Link." Link motioned. "This is Nadai. Navi here is our guide. We are looking for Darunia."

The Goron bowed low. "Link, Nadai. You two are the stuff of legends. You two are my name sake. My name is Link-Nadai. And I can tell you where my father is."

Link raised his eyebrow. Nadai raised both. "Where is he?" Nadai asked.

"He is in Death Mountain Crater. It all started two weeks ago. My father had sent word to the healer in Kakariko Village, for a mysterious sickness was affecting us. It wasn't until two days ago when we found out that Volvagia had started the sickness."

"Volvagia? Who is he?" Nadai asked. Link nodded his agreement.

"He sounds tough if he can take care of all the Gorons."

"Volvagia," Navi breathed. "He is a legendary dragon of the mountain. He was born of fire, and it is said that Death Mountain is only a volcano because of him."

Link-Nadai nodded. "He rounded up all of the Gorons with ease. I only escaped because I rolled away."

"Then where is your father?"

"He was one of the few who didn't get caught. He left early this morning, and told me to not stop rolling until the Heroes of Time returned. I suppose he meant you three."

"But where is he?"

"In Death Mountain Crater. There is a secret entrance behind his throne."

"Alright." Link and Nadai ran down to Darunia's chamber. Inside, Link grabbed the throne, and despite his dislocated arm. Then, with a great heave, dragged the throne back several feet. Behind the throne, a large wave of heat hit them. The stone behind the throne was red, a dull, light red that grew brighter the farther down it went.

Link and Nadai entered the secret passage. Both heroes started to sweat profusely, and the heat radiating from the rocks they walked on was enough to burn their boots. As they crept closer to the secret passages exit, the heat became almost unbearable for them.

"Get back!" Navi cried. "Get back before you're roasted alive!"

Seeing the wisdom of the plan, they retreated back to Darunia's chamber. Their faces were flushed with heat. Their clothes smoked, and were hot to the touch. Their boots were half melted from the heat. Link took off his scabbard, which was too hot for the touch, and Nadai had to follow suit with her belt.

"I've seen hot, but it is nothing like this." Nadai gasped. She laid down on the ground, trying to breathe fresh air. Link had collapsed in the throne, and was fanning himself with one of his gloves.

"I don't know if we can do this. We aren't meant for this heat."

"That's because you aren't using these." Link-Nadai entered the room, followed by the shopkeeper and the healer. Two sets of clothes hit the ground in a pile.

"What?" Link asked.

"Hold a second. Drink these." The healer gave them both a bottle. "Oh dear, when did you do this?" He asked pointing to Link's dislocated arm. With a quick twist, the arm was set back in its socket. "Drink, it will cure you of the heat." Gratefully, they drank and returned the bottles to the healer.

"So how will that cloth help us?" Nadai asked.

"Darunia made these for you. Hrrm, hrrm. Especially. The leather is made from Dodongo, and the cloth is spun from bomb flowers. Hrrm, hrrm. These are made so that you two could better resist the heat."

Link stood. He went over and picked up a pile. It was exactly like his tunic he wore now, only red. It was a bit rough to the tough, and it the leather sturdier than what he was used to. "What about the chain mail?" He asked.

"It is made of stuff stronger than steel, an old Goron recipe. Hrrm, hrrm. It should stay cool longer. The same with these." The shopkeeper gave Link a scabbard and belt. "These will help you with your sword. Hrrm, hrrm."

"I'm going to change." Nadai said. She left the room, leaving Link alone with the other men. Link stripped down, and suited himself up in the new clothes. It fit him well, and it was a little heavier than what he was used to.

"These are yours, it will help you." Link-Nadai said. Nadai returned a few minutes later. She was dressed like Link, tunic and all. Instead of the Gerudo-like clothes she wore normally, she was dressed more like a man. The chain mail was replaced with supple Dodongo leather, and her belt was hers.

"I will repair your clothes while you journey." The healer said.

"Thank you. I don't know where we would find lava other than here. So for this adventure, I guess we'll be red." Nadai said.

"Right." Link agreed. "Wait, Navi, what about you?"

"Hey, this ball of light that I emit does more than look good." She retorted. "This protects me from heat and gives me air to breathe while underwater."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"You guys ready?" The healer asked.

"We'll be back soon. With all the Gorons." Link promised. Without another word, he and Nadai headed into the tunnel. Navi perched herself onto Link's shoulder.

Again, the heat met them, and the rocks burned at their boots. But their new clothes protected them from harm. "It works." Link whispered.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean you can fall into lava anytime you want to." Nadai joked.

Link laughed at that. "No, that would hurt." He agreed. They left the secret tunnel, and entered the crater. All around them was lava, pooling falling, and erupting. An entrance from the side led to the top of the mountain, while another entrance a little ways off showed the entrance into the temple. Large, ornate, and situated behind a river of lava, it stood ominously over them. A little ways away, a small pedestal stood away from them.

"Hey, it's like the one we saw in the Sacred Meadow." Nadai said, tracing the triforce symbol.

"Yeah."

They heard a pair of feet step closer to them. They turned, and saw Sheik stop only ten feet from them. He was garbed the same as normally, the same blue and bandaged face as before. The red eye in the middle of his chest stared blankly into them, and his one red eye watched their every move.

"Sheik!" Nadai and Link said at the same time. They stood, and faced their ally.

"Link, Nadai, Navi. You have come far since we have last met."

"Damn right!" Nadai growled. "We've been through hell and back in that temple."

"And my guess is that it only gets worse."

Rather than answer their unspoken question, Sheik went all wisdomy on them. "It is something that grows over time...a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that grows stronger overtime...The passion of friendship will blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go...This song is dedicated to the power of the heart...Listen to the Bolero of Fire."

Sheik takes out his harp, and Nadai and Link couldn't interject, but only play along with Sheik's song. They played along, it was a rolling song, not so fast, but catchy. It sped their hearts, and their resolve for the quest. Link and Nadai could recognize the melody in the Ocarina of Time, the strain of the Gorons. Much like the Minuet of Forest represented the Kokiri.

"Link...Nadai...I'll see you two again..."

Link and Nadai started forward, but a fire burst into flame ahead of them. Sheik calmly walked back, while Link and Nadai were blocked off. He let loose a Deku Nut and blinded them with a flash of light. When they could see again, the fire was gone. Sheik was gone as well. But, off in the distance, they saw the entrance to the Fire Temple, and the familiar face of Darunia.

They crossed the lava, and watched Darunia enter the temple. They followed, doggedly. Darunia had disappeared, and Link couldn't figure out where he went. It was only after Navi pointed to a ladder did Link understand "Down there, we need to talk to him." Link jumped down, sliding down the ladder once he connected to it. Navi flew down, leaving Nadai to follow.

They rolled when they hit the bottom, and entered the fire temple. There, Darunia stood away from them. He faced the temple's inner chambers. Hi body was much the same, only it seemed to them that he was bent with some burden. He turned, and Navi could see his eyes, full of concern and worry.

"Link. Nadai."

"Darunia!" Link said cheerfully. "We haven't seen you in ages!"

"Now is not the time. Did my son tell you the legend of the Goron Hero?"

"No." Nadai said.

"When Volvagia was first alive, he was going to destroy all of the Gorons once and for all. But the Goron Hero, he thought of a clever plan. He created for himself a massive hammer, one to be used to defeat the dragon. With the help of the hammer, the Goron Hero defeated the dragon. He then became chief of the Gorons. I am a direct descendant of him. It is my destiny to wield the hammer to defeat the dragon again."

Darunia looked Link in the eye. "Link, if I cannot defeat him, it will fall upon you. You are no longer a boy, but a man. Your job, use the hammer, claw it from my dead body if you must. Then, defeat him."

"What about me?" Nadai asked.

"You cannot wield the hammer, you would only be in the way. But you will need to find and rescue the other Gorons before they are all killed. Link, help her before you follow me." Link nodded. "This task I entrust to you two. Not because you are the only two left, but because I trust you two. Go, save the Gorons, and if you must, avenge my death."

Darunia turned, leaving Nadai and Link watching as he walked away. "Tell my son I loved him if I don't come back." He turned the corner, and was gone from view.

Link and Nadai just looked at each other. "If Darunia can't do it, then there is little hope." Link muttered.

Nadai reached over and squeezed his hand. "Hey, as long as we are fighting, there is hope. There is always hope."

"Right." Link said. He let go of Nadai, leaving her as he walked into the temple. A second later, Nadai and Navi follow. A definite blush holding onto Nadai's features.

Shadow: We have updated.

Time Stop: We must write more! _proceeds to start to type_

Wang: Wait! I don't know what's up next?

Shadow: Don't worry about it, Time Stop and I got it all under control.

Wang: _pointing_ Typo.

Time Stop: Agh!

Shadow: Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Time Stop: Okay, we just realized that some of our dialogue is the same from the game, but other conversations are totally different.

Shadow: So?

Wang: Yeah, I mean we already changed the story; it only makes sense that this would be different.

Time Stop: Right, but it still feels wrong.

Shadow: Too bad.

Wang: We don't own Legend of Zelda!

Chapter 18: Volvagia

Link stepped forth, but the heat almost deterred him. "This is going to be hard." He muttered under his breath. Nadai was already ahead of him, moving to the next room. Navi was hiding around his shield. "Navi, anything on this place?"

"Sorry, all of the temples are varied and secreted. The Great Deku Tree didn't tell me a lot about this place."

Nadai pointed from the next room. "Link! I found a Goron." Link walked forward, and found a Goron trapped behind a cage. Nadai grabbed his attention and pointed to a switch off to the side. "I think that switch causes it to open." She climbed aboard it. "But I don't weigh enough."

Link nodded. "Hold on." He climbed up too, and it was just enough room for both of them to stand on the switch without falling off. The second he stood on it, the Goron was freed.

"Hrrm, hrrm. Thank you, brothers! Find my brothers, please. Hrrm, hrrm."

Nadai nodded her head. "Go on and get out of here, we'll save the others."

The Goron left without another word. Link and Nadai retrieved the key inside, and moved on. They found two more Gorons trapped within cells, and navigated past a tricky trap. Then, they were standing in front of another Goron trapped within a cell.

"Don't save me. Hrrm, hrrm." The Goron said to them as they were about to open their cage.

"Don't be silly, you can go once you're free." Link said.

"Brother, do as I say! Hrrm, hrrm. You can save me later, but only when you rescue the other Gorons."

"And why is that?"

"Darunia passed by here some time ago. Hrrm, hrrm. I managed to give him the boss key, but he cannot kill Volvagia without the Megaton Hammer. Hrrm, hrrm. I can give you the other Boss Key once you save the other Gorons. Hrrm, hrrm. Then I will show you where to go next."

Nadai shrugged her shoulders. "If that is what you want? Anything else you can do?"

"There are Flare Dancers ahead. Hrrm, hrrm. Servants of Volvagia, and also Torch Slugs. The Flare Dancers can only be killed when they are not on fire. Otherwise, I have nothing else. Hrrm, hrrm."

Link nodded his head in thanks. "Thank you." They left him and walked on. They hookshot over to the next ledge, and climbed down the wall and up another. Along the way they freed two more Gorons, who left without a word. They moved into a maze-like room with boulders the size of houses rolling along with a mind of their own.

It was the help of Navi did they escape unharmed. She flew up high and told Nadai and Link where to go to avoid the boulders. In the process of escaping they freed another Goron, who gave them another key. They reached the other side, and found another Goron there. They rescue him, and he went off to the exit.

They moved into the next room. They hit a switch, and crossed across a grill like ground floor, only to realize a fire curtain had popped up behind them and was moving towards them faster than they were moving away. With a dead sprint, they made it across before they felt the fire.

In the next room they encountered the Torch Slugs. Oozes of fire and lava, they were not the best of company. Defeating it, Link then placed a bomb on a large crack. They freed a Goron, who told them that an empty cell opened back in the maze-like room.

They returned via a new passage, and found the empty cell. In order to get there, however, they needed to jump across gaps in the floor. See, they were above the ground floor in the maze-like room. Nadai had little difficulty jumping the gaps. All Link could do was wait as Nadai retrieved the key and return.

"So, where next?" Link asked Navi.

"I noticed a second ledge in the room with the fire wall. But we couldn't get to it at the time without hurting ourselves."

Nadai nodded. "Let's got there then." She led the way back to the grate floor room. With a quick run, she led the way into the room. Link on her heels, she jumped the gap. Link landed a second later. The fire wall, not an issue until now had halted behind them, making their way back impossible. But Link tripped as he tried to walk forward, and his was falling backward.

Desperately, Nadai grabbed his arm. With the Goron's Bracelets on her arms, she was stronger. But not strong enough to grab onto Link. Link, with his greater weight, was pulling her down. She used her Hookshot and grabbed onto the wall. It held, and the chain pulled them closer. But Link was at a dangerous level with the fire, his hat almost falling off but not quite. So, Nadai was being pulled apart as Link dragged her to his death and the Hookshot pulling her to Safety.

"No." Nadai growled. "I will not you have him!" She pulled with all of her strength, and let the Hookshot pull her arm out of her socket. Link strained himself, and remembered a time from his younger days. With one arm he pulled loose his bomb bag, and let drop the bombs. When a good five or so let fall, he closed the bag.

"Nadai! Watch out!" Link cried out.

But Nadai didn't let go. With sweat dripping from her brow, she pulled one final time. At that exact moment the bombs went off, launching Link back to Nadai. The ledge below them was destroyed by the blast, and they started to fall. But the Hookshot held, and started to reel them in. Nadai, holding onto Link, was their only way to get to the next room. As soon as they had returned to the wall, Link climbed into the door way. Then, Nadai swung herself into the doorway, letting the Hookshot disengage and follow.

"Thank you." Link said. He could see at once her arm was dislocated, much like his was. He could also tell that she had exerted herself too much. He however, had his back on fire, almost literally, but he could stomach the pain.

"You're welcome."

"Come on," Link gave his arm to Nadai. Gratefully, she leaned on him as they walked slowly on to the next room. Nadai felt Link's body heat more clearly than she did her own, or that of the fires around her. Of course, she didn't show the fact she was ecstatic, she was Gerudo trained, and Gerudos do not share their feelings until it was absolutely necessary.

They navigated past the fire wall maze, and rescued a few more Gorons. Of course, they had yet to meet the Flare Dancers, or anyone else more dangerous than the Torch Slugs. So, after the fire wall maze, they went past the next couple of rooms without problem.

Of course, they met the Flare Dancer next, who else would it be?

It was due to flames on its body that made it so dangerous. When in fire it was more dangerous than anything else, for it could regenerate. But, while it was stunned its internal fire goes out for a second, which allows for the fire on the outside to negate itself.

So, as soon as Nadai hit the central core of the creature with the Hookshot, Link waded in and killed it with ease. Then, they traveled up stairs and reached a large, iron bound chest. With a grunt, Link lifted the iron lid, and reached inside the darkness.

He felt his hand grip a leather pommel, and with a heave, lifted it out of the chest. Heavily weighted on the top, it was clear t was the hammer from the Goron Hero's own forge. Link had to use two hands in order to use the mammoth weapon. As his hands wrapped around the weapon, he knew at once something was wrong.

"Darunia has failed."

"How do you know?"

"He wouldn't have gone into battle without this. If he couldn't find the hammer, then he couldn't have defeated Volvagia."

"Then you have to defeat him." Nadai said. "I'm injured, I'll meet you outside the Temple, and we can-"

"No."

"What?" Nadai retorted. "I won't be any use of you in there. I would only hinder you."

"Hinder or not, you are my friend." Link said. "Only together could we free the Gorons. Only together can we defeat Volvagia."

"I understand now. It's what Sheik told us before. Only true friendship can save Hyrule."

"Exactly." Link stood up, and hefted the Megaton Hammer over his shoulder. "Let's get the boss key." She followed him down to the large platform they had seen earlier. He smashed it, and they fell to the beginning of the dungeon. They returned to the final Goron, who gave them the boss key, and left quietly. Then, they went to the last door. They slipped the key inside, and walked in.

Inside the fiery crater, was the final battleground. Holes of lava spurt up everywhere, and the entirety was ringed by lava. Nadai felt herself being lifted up, and being suspended in mid air. Suddenly, Volvagia, the ancient dragon of fire, showed itself. Wrapped around Nadai, it floated in mid air as Link hefted the Megaton Hammer.

Volvagia issued his battle cry, and rammed Nadai into Link, using her like a weapon. Fortunately, Link and Nadai didn't hurt themselves too badly, and Volvagia roared again. He flew about, and roared some more, causing bits and pieces of rocks to fall from the ceiling. Link jumped out of the way the best he could, the hammer slowing him down immensely.

"Navi!" Link shouted over the din. "How do we defeat this thing?" Navi was hovering close by Link, and she landed down on his shoulder.

"Link! Use the Megaton Hammer to hit him as hard as you can on the head. Keep in mind that he is like a Flare Dancer. If he retreats into the lava, he will regenerate. That can't happen!"

Link nodded. "How do we do that?"

"If he gets his head into the fire then he would regenerate. You need to trap him and hold him still." Fortunately Nadai heard. She shot the Hookshot into the wall, and fortunately it started pulling them closer to it. But Volvagia was stronger, and forced his way away from the wall.

Link ran closer with the hammer, holding it above his head with all of his strength. Volvagia turned, but Nadai planted her feet for a second, causing enough halt in his drive so Link could close the gap.

With a large CLANG!, Link slammed the Megaton Hammer into Volvagia's snout. The dragon roared, and caused the rocks from above to fall again. Link struck again as fast as he could, but Volvagia turned his head to the side, and knocked Link back. He flew back, and hit a rock in midair. He stopped in his tracks, and went straight down. He fell onto his chest, and the rock fell onto his back.

Meanwhile, Nadai was holding her own ground. She shot Volvagia's head with her Hookshot and kept a tight rein on it. But as Volvagia tried to fly into one of the holes of lava, Nadai planted her feet on either side of the hole, and pulled on the Hookshot with all of her strength.

Volvagia was trapped, and all he could to was to squeeze harder on Nadai, hoping it would force her to let go of the weapon. But she held on doggedly, refusing to stop even though her arm was dislocated, or her body slowly being crushed.

Link stood shakily, and tried to run with the Megaton Hammer above head. But he couldn't run, not with the giant hammer. Somehow in his flight, he had hurt his back, but that wasn't going to stop Link. With determination some might have called stupid, he stomped to Volvagia, trapped as he was, with the hammer dragging on the ground behind him.

Nadai was losing consciousness, and her vision was swimming from the strain on her body. But she was awake enough to watch Link hit Volvagia again. Then, she was out. Link hit the dragon for the third time when Nadai went unconscious, but even then the stubborn Hylian was holding her position.

Navi, ever resourceful, flew down and hypnotically flew back and forth before the dragon. Volvagia was entranced by the ball of light. He wanted it, needed it. He started to pull to it when it danced out of reach, and the Megaton Hammer hit his head again. He was seeing stars, his mind was on fire. He needed to rest, to heal, but he wouldn't move with that woman there.

He let loose his coils, and darted forward. At the same time Link slammed his hammer down onto Volvagia's back, forcing him to the ground. Navi resumed her dance, and entranced the creature. Volvagia forgot everything else, but that floating light. It was his!

He darted forward, reaching with all of his body to grab that light. At the same time, Link drew the weapon back high, ignoring his back pains, and brought it down on Volvagia's snout. Link dropped the hammer, and landed backwards. It was then he saw Nadai slowly falling as if form a dream. With a jump, he tackled her, holding her close to his chest, and brought her to safety on the other side of the lava hole.

Volvagia burned alive, his body becoming charred remains of what he once was. It fell down, into the lava. Much like King Dodongo, it solidified the lava, creating a solid rock room. The entrance was blocked behind them, and all of the light came from the blue cylinder that appeared every time they defeated the boss.

Link hefted Nadai, and with staggering steps retrieved the Megaton Hammer and the Hookshot. Then, with the woman in his arms and the fairy on his shoulder, he entered the circle of light. He felt himself slowly become restored, and helped Nadai to her feet as she awoke. They looked up into the piercing blue, and went into oblivion

They reentered the blue Sacred Realm. Before them, hovering with his arms crossed was Darunia. "Thank you, Brothers. You have done what I could not have done." He looked them both in the eyes, staring at them deeply until he finally looked away.

"Link, you are finally a man. Nadai, you have done well. Both of you are adults in my eyes, if not in the world. It was only through your friendship did you work together to defeat the dreaded dragon. I give you my thanks on behalf of the entire Goron race."

Link nodded his head. Nadai dipped her own in recognition.

"It was after the battle of Volvagia did you save me. I could not die, for I am not allowed to just yet. For I, Darunia, am the Sage of the Fire."

He raised his arms, and a red light shown on them both. From above, a red medallion fell from the furthest heights. It burned themselves into their arm. Now, the Light Medallion, the Forest Medallion, and the Fire Medallion in their left arm.

"I give you the Fire Medallion, and my friendship. You both are my true friends."

"Will you return back to Hyrule?"

"I need to. You are raising an army so I will go and lead the Gorons as I have always. But, when you have defeated Gannondorf, I will go and sleep for eternity."

"So we'll see each other soon?"

"In a couple of minutes. In Goron City, we will meet and we will start to talk about war."

Nadai opened her eyes wide. "War?" The prospect frightened her slightly. To fight Gannondorf was one thing, but to kill with others, and have innocents die on her behalf, that would be different.

"It will come, brother. We must all be ready when it comes." Darunia nodded his head. "I'll see you both in a couple of minutes."Link felt a pull on his back, and with Nadai, flew away into the mists above. But behind, remained Navi.

"Darunia, what is it?"

Darunia grinned. "Something you would not have known Navi, but Sages understand your predicament."

"What?" Navi asked. "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"I know that Link and yourself went into a different world after he chose. Our world."

"So, you know then."

"Yes, and I have to say you have been doing a good job so far." Darunia suddenly scowled. "But for this world to work, Link and Nadai must defeat Gannondorf."

"I know, but-"

"Link and Nadai must defeat their own personal fears and their phantoms before they can defeat Gannondorf. And not just Gannon or Ganondorf." Darunia hinted.

"You mean?"

"Yes. I know this time around it is even more stressful knowing what will happen to them if they fail. What perils lie ahead, and what sacrifices they must make. It is a blessing and a curse. You have heard what Annie told you. It is true."

"I never doubted it for a second."

"For them to take Link's second chance, they must realize their own hearts." Darunia looked Navi in the eyes. "You know that, don't you?"

"But it is going to be hard. I mean, they already have grown so much, but with Malon…With Malon everything is ten times harder. If it wasn't for the necessity for working together in the temple, I personally don't think they would have worked together. But after the council of war, they will return to Malon, I feel it in my blood."

"If they do visit Malon," Darunia let himself land onto the blue floor. "I think they should pass by Wanderer and Lost again."

"Those two?" Navi asked credulously. "Tell me if they are them in this normal timeline."

Darunia sighed. "I cannot answer that. But those two will guide them into the next place. They're more important to this story than any of us know." Darunia crossed his arms over his chest. "I feel they will lead the army against Gannondorf's when the time comes."

"Why them?"

"Because it will be done." Darunia lifted off. "Time for you to follow, Navi."

Navi nodded slowly, digesting all of the new information. Then she was blinded by a white light.

Navi appeared a split second after Link and Nadai, who were already heading into the secret tunnel to the Goron City. She caught up, and they traveled quickly into the tunnel. Once they hit the end, they stopped. Joyous noise could be heard outside Darunia's Chamber. Their clothes were repaired, and were laid down in front of the exit.

Link shook his head, clearing his hair from his eyes. "I'll go change in the tunnel." He said. Navi, being his fairy, followed. Soon, Link was changed back into his green tunic.

"Link, are you going to see Malon again?" Navi asked.

Link grinned to himself. "Of course. I've been meaning to get a haircut, and I think that doing it with Malon would be an excellent reprieve."

Navi sighed. "We should go by those other two."

They reentered when they heard an Oy!, from Nadai. "Who?" Asked Nadai, overhearing the last part.

"Wanderer and Lost. There are things they could tell us if they are us."

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Like what?"

"Like where to go next. And any advice they have for the next adventure."

Nadai nodded. "It seems like a fine idea."

Link sighed. "Alright, but we are still going to visit Lon Lon Ranch." Across from him, Nadai scowled. "What?" Link asked. "I thought it would be good to relax after what we just did. And there is as good as any."

Nadai shook her head. "But we need to go and organize the Gorons. We also have to help check on the Kokiri and their progress."

Link shrugged his shoulders. "I think we shouldn't. Darunia and Saria are sages now, they can contact us anytime."

"Not true." Darunia said appearing before them from the tunnel. "When we sages are in our mortal forms we cannot use our powers."

"Oh." Link said.

"Then we should see how they are doing!" Nadai insisted.

"No, go do what you must." Darunia crossed his arms. "I can help Saria with training. I am skilled in the art of combat, as all Goron leaders should."

"So then we are going by Lost and Wanderer, and then to Lon Lon Ranch." Link said. Navi sighed as Nadai angrily bit down on her lip.

Link, Nadai, Navi, and Darunia exited the room. They looked up in the center, and saw all of the Gorons above them on the levels above. They stared down at them. Among them stood Link-Nadai, the healer from Kakariko Village, and the store owner. Darunia looked at the Gorons, each one of them in the eye.

"Brothers! Link and Nadai have a quest to perform. They have defeated Volvagia, and have saved us all." At this the entire city burst into cheers. Darunia waited until the cheers were diminished, and that was only from the upraised hand he had. "Brothers, we owe them our lives. They need men like us to fight off Gannondorf, the man who has tried to ruin our lives and who has ruined many others."

Hrrm, hrrms were heard all across the room. Their heads nodded in agreement.

"They need an army to fight off him. We owe them our lives."

Link-Nadai stood tall among his brethren, standing on the fence up on the third level. "Then let us fight! Let us fight off those who have attacked us. Every time they have tried to defeat us, we were weakened first. But no longer! We will fight at our full strength, not hampered by weakness!"

The other Gorons roared out their approval. Link and Nadai had to cover their ears to resist the noise.

"Wait!" Darunia shouted. The Gorons stopped their cries of anger. "We are a peaceful race," he continued when it was silent. "We fight only when necessary. This is my suggestion. We fight back, and help the army of Hyrule. But first we need to train, and we need to celebrate our victory. We need to go to Kokiri Forest to help the Kokiri train. But first, we need to celebrate and craft our weapons."

"Hrrm, hrrm. What are we going to use?" One of the Gorons asked him.

"Why not this?" Link offered the Megaton Hammer to Darunia.

"Thank you, Link, but I know that hammer's face and weight. I know everything about that hammer. Keep the Megaton Hammer, brother. We will craft ourselves hammers to match the Megaton Hammer. We will do so as soon as our celebration is over. All in agreement, say Aye!"

"Aye. Hrrm, hrrm." The entire city shook with their agreement.

"Then let the celebration begin!"

Goron celebrations are nothing to be laughed at. All in all, there was a lot of dancing, a lot of deep, rolling music from drums, and lots of rocks. But, for the three Hylians in the room, they shared a feast of newly baked bread, legs of mutton, and large pitchers of fresh cider.

Late the next morning, the three Hylians got up early and left for the village beneath them.

They went down quickly down the mountain; they only stopped once to catch their breath at midday. The Healer went on ahead. He was told about the stomach bug that was coming down on the village the night before at the celebration. He had decided it was no longer dangerous the rest of the way down, they had run into some tektites earlier. So he had gone ahead.

Link shook his head, his hair whipping back and forth. "My hair is getting to long," Link said.

"Oh?" Asked Nadai. They had continued down the mountain at a slower pace than before. Asides, it was only midday yet.

"It's getting stuck to my brow when I sweat." Link explained. "It also gets in my eyes. It's hard enough as it is to fight, but to have hair in your eyes just makes it harder"

"And you think this is easy?" Nadai held up her own hair. When they had first arrived after seven years sleep, she had hair to the ground. Now, having it been several weeks later, it was brushing along the ground, leaving a noticeable trail. "You try to fight like this."

"Ooh," Link replied. "That'll just get in my way."

"I'm going to cut it." Nadai said. "When we…get back to Lon Lon Ranch."

Link nodded. "That's where I'm going to get mine cut. I'm sure I can convince Malon to cut it for me."

At this Nadai turned quiet, leaving Link and herself to their own thoughts. Above them, just out of earshot fluttered Navi. She watched them carefully, and the trail ahead. But there wasn't anything to worry about. The mountain was clean from Gannondorf's evil.

"I hate this." Navi sighed. "But I hate doing this with only Link like before." She paused, and small Fairy tears left little sparkles in the wind. "I-I hate it even more then than now. At least Link doesn't cry now." She tilted her head slightly, as if trying to remember. "He always cried when it was just the two of us. He cried hard after the Great Deku Tree, and after the Dodongo Cavern and Jabu-Jabu. But he also cried whenhe was an adult." Navi dipped a little lower, following the two Hylians from afar.

"He cried himself to sleep at nights from his demons. He cried after finding out he was Hylian." Navi shuddered. "Goddesses, I still remember him under the waterfall, screaming on the top of his lungs when he figured it out. How confused he was when everyone called him Mister. How his heart broke." Navi dipped lower again. She looked forward, hardly recognizing the path leveling out. "But the worst time it was when Saria became a sage. He wouldn't move for days, and hardly ate. Now with Darunia, he was less tearful. By the last sage, he was stone hearted. He was cold to me, and to everyone else. He killed Gannondorf's army in his castle single handedly.

"If I didn't know better, I would have said he was sane still. I suspect that if he defeated Gannondorf, and rescued Hyrule, he would not be normal." Navi looked down on them, talking the Lost and Wanderer. "I think that is why the Goddesses gave him a choice. It was as if they knew he wouldn't be sound if he fought and killed him without a second chance." Navi smiled. "Nadai has helped to relieve that burden. But I suspect it will come out one day." She looked down and flew after the retreating Hylians to Wanderer and Lost's home. "Even Malon is some good for him, despite the fact it might kill him."

Navi fluttered down to land on Link's shoulder. Link and Nadai entered Wanderer's house, and Lost was already inside, bending over the fire. A little boy, not more than a baby, sat in the middle of the rug. A girl, about three years old or so, was sitting in one of the chairs, her feet swinging absently.

"So," Wanderer said when the door was closed. "I know why yer here." He lifted up his sword. "And ye've got some explainin' to do," he said pointing the raised sword to Link.

Wang: I like cliffhangers!

Shadow: …You're too happy.

Time Stop: So, we got another Medallion and almost in time for some mysteriousness ahead.

Shadow: I thought we would keep that all under raps.

Wang: Raps? I love to rap!

Shadow: Shut it!

Time Stop: Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Wang: I'm on a Disney run...

Shadow: And it's driving me insane.

Time Stop: I don't care, as long as Wang is working.

Shadow: I care.

Wang: _singing_ Just around the river bend!

Shadow: Shut Up!

Time Stop: We don't own Legend of Zelda.

Wang: _singing_ Just around the river bend!

Shadow: Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up!

Time Stop: We also don't own Disney.

Chapter 19: Just Around the River Bend

Navi blinked in surprise. Wanderer raised his sword a little higher. "Ye, ye have done it."

Link backed up, only to find himself backing into the wall. "What do you mean?" He whipped out his own sword in one fluid motion. Wanderer flicked his wrist like so, and the Master Sword fell from Link's hands.

"Ye are going down the wrong path, Link."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ye know. Look into yerself." Wanderer absentmindedly twirled his sword once, and the hat which had perched on Link's head fell off.

"What do you mean?"

"Ye know what I am talking about." Wanderer said. "I know that ye know that inside yer memories lies the key to something ye have blocked out of yer mind."

Link knocked the sword away, and rolled to the side. Wanderer's sword flashed down, and only to have just missed Link's feet. Link grabbed his sword from the ground, and locked swords with Wanderer. "I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Yes ye do!" Wanderer shouted. "It is because of that ye created this!" He pushed Link back, and he went through the door. Nadai, silent until now, paralyzed by fear, rushed forward, her knives ready in her hands. But Lost stood in her way, her lone dagger pointed to her.

"Out of my way!"

"This must be done!" Lost retorted.

"What in the goddesses name are you talking about?" Nadai tried to get past her, but another dagger appeared as if from nowhere, and Nadai was knocked back to the ground.

"Link must face this. Wanderer has to do this." Lost sheathed her daggers. "And if he doesn't, Link will fail in the times ahead."

"How can you say that?"

"Because Link is not strong enough, no matter what ye say!" Lost turned to look at her husband, keeping Link on the ground with his sword. "Link is not ready to face the evil inside himself, not yet." She looked down at Nadai. "He needs ye to do that."

"Link! Ye know!" Wanderer shouted again.

"Damn it!" Link knocked Wanderer back with the flat of his blade. He stood, and deflected the next blow on his shield. "And I thought you were one of the good guys!"

"Ye know, and if ye don't realize it, ye will die in the next temple."

Link scoffed. "Screw that." With his shield, he knocked the sword away, and used the Master Sword to cut into Wanderer's chest. "I'm leaving." He announced as Wanderer fell to the ground, his life ebbing away. "Come on, Nadai."

Nadai followed quickly, leaving Wanderer and Lost at the front of their home. "You didn't have to harm him." Nadai said.

"He needed to stop being like that." Link said coolly. "I had to do it."

Back at their home, Wanderer stood; the cucco's blood from the pouch over his heart finally drained. Lost stood as well, and shook her head. "Ye didn't have to do that."

"I had to, ye know that as well as I." Wanderer said. "'Cause if I didn't then he would never let me teach him what I need to."

"Are ye sure it will work?"

"Worked on me, and I came out alright." Wanderer turned, and put the door back on its hinges. "Now, who is ready for lunch?"

Link led the group into Hyrule Field. He was a good distance from Nadai, who was walking somewhat purposefully behind him. Navi was stuck between the two, but she ended up hovering behind Link. The sky was somewhat brighter than their last time traveling through it. It may have been because there were less rain clouds over the area, but Navi suspected it was from the fact that there was no longer smoke pouring out of Death Mountain.

Link gritted his teeth. Wanderer! Damn him! That theory of his, that Wanderer and Lost were themselves from the other time line, it wouldn't work now. No way would they attack him and Nadai. It wouldn't make any sense. Now, he had to do this without the added benefit of those two. As if they did anything at all. He would do it, even if it would kill him in the end! Link gritted his teeth and lengthened his stride. Lon Lon Ranch was almost in sight. There he could vent off, and see Malon again. Almost instantly he released his teeth, before he sighed again. This time, he sighed in appeasement. Malon, now that was a sight for sore eyes.

Navi fluttered close by to Link's head, and heard him sigh. She saw his jaw relax as he did so. Malon that was his intentions. But what about Wanderer and Lost? They were crucial to this quest, Navi knew that. How she knew, she didn't know exactly, just the gut feeling that got them through the temples the first time. She sighed gently, not letting Link hear her. Why did Darunia send her there to talk to them when they attacked him? Navi shook her head. She must trust them and Link. Even if Link doesn't remember his past, he might eventually, and with that the clues to kill Gannondorf. She looked ahead. Wanderer would have to help Link. She was bound by oath not to speak about the things she knew. But Wanderer, if he was the other Link, wasn't. But Nadai…she sighed again, catching up to Link. This would be very difficult up ahead. And if she didn't help figure it out, then she and all of them were dead.

Nadai shook her head. Link…what was he doing? This was completely opposite from before. She was the hotheaded one when they were kids. Now he was the one storming off. Now she was the one looking for answers to their riddles. She smiled a sad smile. Link, if he only looked at her like she looked at Malon. What! She almost stopped at what she thought. Why did she think that? Why did Malon have that effect on her, making her insides boil in rage and her heart beat to a confused rhythm. She hated Malon, despite she was her sister. But Malon, she couldn't hate her. She must try to help Link. She looked up. But she must figure out her own heart. What was it Lost said to her? "He needs ye to do that." She repeated softly. She looked up, and noticed she had stopped walking, and that Link was waiting for her at the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch. She ran forward. If Link was to have fun with Malon, she might as well figure out that puzzle Lost left her. Even if it killed her.

Link waited for Nadai, who had stopped a couple hundred feet from the entrance to Lon Lon ranch. As soon as Link was reunited with his companion, he led the way inside. Once inside, he left her, and went straight for the center field. As if it was a sixth sense, he knew Malon would be there. Navi floated into the house, and found a shelf where she could think. Above the fireplace, it provided comfort, warmth, and quiet for her to think. But before she could do so, she fell into a deep sleep. Meanwhile, Nadai crossed into the barn. There she found peace and quiet. Perfect for her. She whipped out her daggers and flung them into the wall beside her. They stick fast, and she collapsed into a pile of hay. She needed to think things through.

Link smiled brightly as he saw Malon over by the center of the field. Next to her, neighing gently to the tune of her whistle, was Eopna. How had that horse gotten there? Link shook the thought from his mind as he gently closed his hands over her eyes.

Malon jumped slightly. "Guess who." Link said in a whisper.

"Link!" Malon turned around and kissed him. Immediately he was assailed with his senses, numbing to the ministrations of the woman in front of him. "You're back!"

"Death couldn't keep me away." Link murmured into her ear. "How have you been?"

"Better." Malon smiled. But it soon turned mischievous. "But it'll be even better if you followed me." She gently rubbed his chest, and Link cursed the goddesses who gave him his protective mail.

"I think I like the sound of that." Malon led him into the far barn, the one at the opposite end from the entrance. Once inside clothing was removed, and the ancient ritual began once again. Before long, Link and Malon were laying together in the hay, their brows moist with their sweat.

"How I've longed for that." Malon said. "Link, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't know where I would be now."

Link smiled, and gently pulled her closer. "I'm glad that you are here to help me. If I had to do this alone, I wouldn't dare fathom the nightmares I would face. You are my light into my dark soul."

Malon raised herself up, stray hay stuck to her hair. "That was strangely beautiful."

"But you aren't." Link pulled her atop of him. "You are perfect." He whispered into her ear. He entered her, and the dance began again.

Navi awoke a long time later. She rolled her neck, and sat down. "Wanderer, he must have had a reason for his attacking Link." She rubbed her eyes, and yawned loudly, enough that Ingo and Talon paused their game of chess momentarily. "My only solution is is that if Wanderer was to attack Link then Link was meant to react like this. In that case, Link is supposed to come here for Malon."

The fairy flew up higher, and looked out the window. "If Wanderer had to do that, then if Link's theory was true, then he must have faced it while he was Link. But if Link's theory was false, then Wanderer is changing the time line for the worse. If Wanderer was meant to do it, then Link is meant to storm off. And that means that Link must face his fears." The fairy shook her head at the memory of the next temple. "Link will have to face the horrors of the next temple. And if he can't do it, it will be like last time. He was refusing to fight another thing or even eat and sleep for weeks. He was wrecked. It was only because I prodded him to go to the next temple did he somewhat recover."

The fairy returned to the shelf, and laid down, relishing the warmth. "If Wanderer is Link from the other time line, then Wanderer knows how to help Link defeat his fears, and maybe recover his memory." Navi stood up, and flew back to the window, as if expecting Wanderer to return any second. "If Wanderer was meant to do that, then Wanderer will have to help Link go on the right path. If not, then I will have to do it. It will break my heart, but he will never trust me again if I fail." She looked over to the barn where Link was, and the barn where Nadai was. "If I don't do it, then Link will continue on this quest without myself or Nadai. And in that case, in this world, he will surely die." The fairy returned to the shelf and laid down. She fell asleep soon after, the weight of Link's future on her tiny shoulders.

Nadai rose from the hay pile soon from collapsing on it. She looked at the daggers in the wall. "Link, what have ye done?" She asked, much like Wanderer did. "Why am I the only one to help Link in his time of need?" She sat down on the small stool used for milking cows, and leaned back.

"Link, what is going on?" She looked at her hands, and for the first time she noticed she was trembling. She clenched her fists, and gritted her teeth. "I am a Gerudo, and Gerudos don't focus on the past." She muttered. Then all at once her anger ebbed away. "That-that won't work for me anymore." She stood and looked out into the darkness beyond her small spot in the room. She shivered, and wished Link wa there to keep her company. To breathe warmth onto her skin, to set her nerves on fire...

"No!" Nadai shouted. She turned from the darkness, and bunched herself up. "Link cannot mean that." She whispered. "Gerudos do not remember the past, nor do they fall in love." She blinked away the molten tears which threatened her resolve. Then, in a past, misty voice, came the conversation they had back a long time ago.

"_Link," Nadai said. She sat down on the bed in their room. "I'm not a Gerudo."_

"_And I am not a Kokiri."_

"_Um," They had both said at the same time. "You go first." Nadai offered._

"_I am a Hylian. I was never a Kokiri. I suspect somewhat now that all of them knew that. Even Saria, I bet she knew firsthand from the Great Deku Tree. Um, I was named Link, because I am the link between the two worlds. Strange, huh? I was born for this quest, that was why the Great Deku Tree called me to him the day we met. But it is strange, ever since then I have had strange flashbacks to another time. Dreams."_

"_Weird." Nadai agreed._

"_Could we not tell Navi? She would worry more than normal about us." Link gestured with his head to the sleeping fairy._

"_Yeah."_

"_So, what did you want to tell me?"_

"_Um, my father is Talon, and my sister is Malon. My mother was a prostitute before she married my father, and she sired me. She was going to kill me when Nabooru rescued me and brought me in." Nadai fought back tears. "And now I am Hylian, after living my entire life as a lie. My name means blue in the Gerudo tongue. Blue and freedom. Ironic, isn't it. That I am no longer slave to my past, and I am free to be what I want."_

Nadai swallowed hard. She said she was free from her past, but she wasn't. "If I don't get over that, I will never move on." She said. She swallowed again. "I need to do it. I need to try." She took out one of her daggers, and grabbed her hair. She stood, and stretched out her hair until it was taut as an bowstring. She spoke a soft word to the goddesses above, and cut down.

The lump of hair which had connected to her before was gone, leaving her with a short, raggedy hair cut. She tied up the fallen hair, and tied it into a circle. She then cut her thumb, and placed a drop of her blood onto the circle.

"I hereby state as Nadai, that I will move on from my past. That I will get over it, and will fight with Link until the end of my life." She swallowed hard. "I swear I will be with Link forever even if he is with Malon for the rest of his life. Because I love him." She spread the blood around some more, and hung the hair on a peg. "This I swear, and so shall it be done." She then collapsed as if some great weight was thrust upon her.

"Link! Why?" She whispered into the hay. And she waited there until it was time to move on.

"Are you finished yet?" Link asked.

Malon looked at him from behind. "I am not done yet. It's only a little longer."

"But it's so tempting to have you so close to me..." Link tried to move to grab Malon, but she darted back and pulled on his hair. "Ow!"

"Then stop moving!" Malon said. Using the shears used for the few sheep they had, Malon was carefully trimming his hair down. Already, a small pile of blond hair was pooled around Link. They were still naked, and Link was having a hard time thinking about something other than Malon as the time dragged on.

Link squirmed again, and Malon gently cut a few more inches off the back of Link's head. She stepped back, and looked at him carefully. Yep, his hair was the same as always. Maybe just the right length. His hair in front and back was he same style as before, only it was shorter. Link pulled down on the front of his hair. It reached down, but it didn't cover his eyes at all.

"Am I all set?"

"Just hold on one second." Malon stepped back and carefully trimmed down a few more hairs. "There you go." Malon said, tossing the shears off to the side. Link spun around and caught her off guard, making her fall into his lap.

"Now I can thank you properly." Link bent down and whispered into her ear. Malon shivered and Link smiled as he stole a kiss. He couldn't help but smile when he lifted her up to reposition her. They kissed again, and their insatiable hunger started to feed.

A night passed. Link and Malon spent their night in the hay, hidden by large crates of moo moo milk. Nadai woke in the middle of the night in the barn, and spent the rest of the night on the roof of the barn, staring at the setting moon. Navi tossed and turned by the fireplace, her dreams filled with monsters and horrors only she knew about.

Link kissed Malon goodbye. His clothes were back on, they seemed foreign to him after wearing nothing for most of the day before. Link checked his straps, and Malon did the same. Of course it wasn't necessary, he already knew they were tied off, but it was good to have her tap him down, and retie the straps. Sometimes he wished he didn't have armor.

Above, Navi was flitting about anxiouisly. She kept darting her eyes to the west, and to Zoro's River. Sheik and Wanderer and Lost haven't given them a clue where to go next, but Navi could make something up. She already had the knowledge, she just needed to formulate it properly so Link and Nadai would believe her.

Up even higher than Navi, Nadai was crouching watching them below. Her short, red hair blew in the wind, the uneven strands floating about like her promise. Nadai stood, and gritted her teeth. Malon was her sister, but in the battle for Link's love, she was also her enemy. Malon released her anger into a jump. As she fell her expression changed. She wouldn't fight Malon, it was her duty to help her. Malon had beat her, but Nadai still had her feelings.

Nadai landed and fell into a roll. She rolled until she jumped to her feet in mid-roll and flipped in the air. She landed close to Link and Malon, leaving enough room for leeway if she failed. But that wasn't a lot of room, and that was if she failed.

"Are we ready to go?" Nadai asked them.

"Yeah, we are about to-you cut your hair?" Link asked as he looked past Malon's shoulder. Her hair, which once fell to the ground, was now shorter then it has ever been before. They fell down in choppy waves , landing just about shoulder length.

"I told you earlier, it got in my way." Nadai said. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you outside, I need to take care of something." Link turned to Malon. "I need to go off alone, with Navi for a second."

Malon nodded. "I should check on Epona, are you taking her?"

Link shook his head. "No, we'll leave her with you." Link looked up at Navi. "Come on, Navi." Link walked into the barn, and Navi flew inside a few seconds later. Malon turned away after gazing at the barn, and headed to the center field. Nadai waited even longer than that, looking at her sister until she had turned the corner. Then, she headed outside to wait for Link.

Link turned to Navi. Almost immediately the fairy knew something was wrong with Link. She had been with Link long enough to know his feelings and emotions as clear as her own. "Link, what's wrong?"

"Navi, I've been thinking." Link started. He shuffled his feet against the ground as he struggled for the words. "I-I need your advice."

"About what?"

"I need your opinion on something."

"You need to tell me what that is before I am able to tell you anything."

"First thing, on Death Mountain you said something about telling me the truth. Or something like that. What did you mean?"

Navi blushed, and almost turned her head until she remembered Link couldn't see her face. "You aren't ready of that yet. And I do not think you will ever be ready for that."

"Then tell me this." Link looked at Navi with his eyes big and his face more youthful and scared that Navi almost thought she was looking at a younger Link. "Do you think I should ask for Malon's hand in marriage?"

Navi almost forgot to stop flapping her wings. "What?" She managed to say. Malon, and Link, marriage? This was exactly what she was dreading.

"Should I marry Malon?" Link asked again. His face bore scarlet, something that Navi couldn't imagine on the young man.

"Should you?" Navi asked, almost to herself? "It's your choice, not mine if you marry her." She told him.

"But, I don't know." Link dejectedly leaned against the column, which unknowingly to him held the exact same circlet of hair Nadai promised upon. "What I mean is, I want to marry her. But a small part of me is telling me differently."

"I don't know what you should do."

"Navi, you are my fairy. Even though you had another Kokiri owner before me, and the fact I am Hylian, you have known me from pretty much my own birth. You are my friend, and I can trust you with anything." Link looked Navi into her eyes. "Look, I need your advice. Should I marry Malon."

Navi was silent for a great while. She flew back and forth, and Link could only take that as the fairy's way for pacing. Link shook his head, and waited until the Fairy rested on his shoulder. He waited for her to speak, but she didn't, she waited for a while longer before she opened her mouth. But when she did open her mouth she sighed a deep sigh.

For Navi it was a sigh of regret. She knew the answer, and how Link would react to it. Link, that sigh was a sigh of frustration. That she had come to a bitter conclusion for his predicament.

"Link, you cannot decide yet." Navi answered slowly into his ear. "You can only answer when you can fully decide your future, without even a portion of your body deciding otherwise."

"So," Link slowly said. "I should wait some more until I am completely certain."

Navi nodded. "Exactly. Give it some time. Remember,the two of you have only known each other for a few weeks at most. Let time take its course."

Link stood, and Navi hung onto his hat. "Thank you, Navi. I needed that. Now, let us meet with Nadai and decide where to go next."

Link carried Navi out of the barn, and from there out of Lon Lon Ranch. Link eyes outside the ranch hardened somehow, and he didn't look back. Navi understood what was happening. Without Malon, the person he loved, Link would revert to the man who had fought Wanderer. Navi shuddered, and hoped that she could somehow reverse the damage before it was too late.

Nadai stared at Link as he came out of Lon Lon Ranch, different somehow. Changed, that was the word she would use to describe him.

"So, where to next?" Link asked aloud. He craned his neck to look at the Fairy on his shoulder.

"I was thinking Zora's River."

Nadai shuddered, thinking of the violent princess friend that she had left there. "Why there?"

"Well, My reasoning is that the Kokiri were in trouble. Their forest was under fire and monsters roamed the place. The Gorons were also in trouble, Volvagia was going to make them into a midday meal if we didn't get there in time."

Link nodded his head. "So you're thinking that the Zoras are in trouble."

"Exactly. Remember what Shiek said to us back at the Temple of Time when we first got here? Something about a temple being under a vast lake."

"Lake Hylia?"

"It seems logical," Navi answered Link's question. "But we need to free the Zoras from whatever is hampering them."

Nadai laid her hands on her daggers. "What about Ruto?"

Link sighed, his hand trying to rub away at unseen headaches. "Don't remind me."

Navi fluttered between them. "Guys, it has been seven years."

"Remember what Ruto said about the Zora's Sapphire?" Nadai reminded. "Link will have to marry her."

"No," Link retorted. "She said she wouldn't."

"It's been seven years." Navi said quickly.

"My point exactly!" Nadai said. "She might have changed her mind."

"This is Ruto." Link said. "The only way she changed her mind about giving us the Sapphire is because we save Jabu-Jabu. That and saved her own life. She still owes us, if not her manners." Link gripped the sword that lay over his back. "And I don't think she'll want to fight us after seven years of this darkness. She'll want our help even more than ever."

Navi stared at Link. This, was darker than Navi had remembered about him. He was willing to use force? If he did that, then the way things were would change drastically. She threw her thoughts back to the final fight between Link and Gannondorf, when he was only a man. Link had held the triforce of courage. But if he was using force to defeat him...No! She had to believe Link had the triforce of courage. Even if he didn't, he could not stoop to such a low level bearing the Master Sword.

Navi shuddered, which brought attention to her. "We need to go to Zora's Domain. And that can only happen if we go up the river. And what we do about Ruto and the rest..." Navi sighed. "We'll take care of it when we get there."'

Link turned from them, and looked out to the edge of the field. There, he could see the entrance to Zora's River and eventually to Zora's Domain. "Then we go down there."

"And if we see Wanderer or Lost on the way?" Nadai asked.

"We kill them." Link said coldly. His face was a mask or terror Navi or Nadai couldn't remember him ever having. Link was different. He needed help. And Navi knew that Malon or Wanderer could help him. But, Nadai knew that Link needed her help. Nadai gritted her teeth and stepped forth, following Link's brisk speed. Navi had to struggle to catch up, both of them trying to hold on desperately onto a thin hope that there was something more for Link.

They made it to the river before noon, and the plan was to rest eating a nice brunch upon the river side. Only there wasn't a river. All that was left was a small trail of muddy water, circling down and down. The river was polluted in so much trash, Nadai couldn't believe it was a river and not trash heap. Link covered his nose with his hand.

"Come on, let us go." Link climbed across the garbage pile to the other bank and started to climb up river. Nadai jumped across, and made it across with no difficulty. Navi followed, flying high to avoid the stench. They continued up river, the old familiar sights were gone, replaced with the stench of garbage and the lost memories of times forgotten.

The bean salesman, he was gone. The wild cuccos were gone, and no sign of their nest could be seen. The tinkling of the water was also gone, the sound it makes when it drops slightly over the small waterfalls. The frogs, with their musical croaking had gone into memory. Even the monsters were gone, as if no monster could face the destruction that visited them there. They walked until they stood in front of the entrance to Zora's Domain. But it was blocked off. The waterfall itself was gone, and the entrance that was hidden was now shown to the world. The only problem is an icy wall blocked the entrance only a few feet in,

Link hefted the Megaton Hammer. "Hold a sec." He said. He jumped, and landed on the other side with ease. With two hands he had better control and strength on the weapon. And so, with a mighty swing from the side, he smashed the ice wall hard. It shattered, and a gust of cold air released from its prison held Link solid in its grasp.

Nadai jumped over a second later, and shook Link free from the icy confines of the prison. "You all right?"

Link shuddered in the cold, but his voice was as steady as ever. "I'm fine."

He led the way inside, and all had to stop and marvel at the terrifying beauty. It was as if someone froze the entire Domain. The water stood frozen in a multi-colored display, and the rocks were cold and frozen solid. The adventurers saw the rest of the Domain, and saw the desolation. Everything they saw was covered in a white, translucent ice.

Except for the King. He was frozen in a red ice, and the entrance to the top of Zora's Domain was open. "Is he alive?" Nadai asked.

Navi went up closer, and looked at the King carefully. The giant Zora was frozen in time, but every so often she could see his eyes slowly move, as if he was looking at her, and following her every move. "He's alive, but frozen. For how long I don't know."

"Frozen? Or alive?" Link asked.

"Both." Navi fle down and looked at the Zoras under the ice. "The Zoras under here are the same." She said after a few minutes. "It's like their bodies went into hibernation or something like it."

"Then they'll live."

"For how long?"

"It doesn't matter. Their alive now and that is what matters." Link climbed to stand next to the King. "My guess is someone has been here before us, and recently."

"How?" Asked Nadai. She climbed up onto the ledge and stared where Link's finger was pointed.

In the snow, were two tracks. One was larger and more heavyset. That track had trudged through maybe only hours ago. The other one was maybe only an illusion. It was a small stroke against the ground, the only thing was that the stroke was seen in the almost indefinite shape of a foot. A smaller, lighter person also came through.

"Wanderer and Lost, is my guess." Link said.

"It might be Shiek and another person." Nadai suggested.

"Like who? Gannondorf?"

"We don't know, that boy doesn't ell us anything and leaves us to fight quests improperly."

"It could be Anyone." Navi said softly. The other two stopped their argument and looked at her. "We don't know who caused the tracks until we go on ahead."

"And if it is a trap?" Link asked.

Navi looked up and landed on his shoulder. "Then I guess we just have to spring the trap then."

Link nodded. "Sounds fair." Nadai nodded as well, although she did hesitate somewhat. "Then follow me." Link led the way into the frozen Domain, where Jabu-Jabu once played. They saw a world full of ice bridges, and a semi-frozen lake. They saw the cold gray skies that once were blue. The temperature was colder here. Mist poured out of their mouths when they breathed. But above all the saw a person right ahead of them, his sword leaning easily on the side of the wall.

Wanderer turned to them, wearing nothing more than a light shirt and pants. He didn't even have shoes on. "Well, about time ye two got here."

Wang: Link is so mean.

Shadow: Someone has to be that mean.

Time Stop: That is true...

Wang: What about Gannondorf?

Shadow: Oh, yeah. I forgot about him.

Time Stop: So did I. It seems that Link was meant to be so mean as Wang puts it.

Wang: _singing_ So let's get down to business, to write, a book.

Shadow: Stop it!

Time Stop: Please Review!

Wang: _singing_ Did they give me candy? Which in fact, I took! You've seen it all, the fics of past, and you'll never read 'em all. So come on, let us sing, this song!

Shadow: Shut Up!


	20. Chapter 20a

Time Stop: We decided to split up chapter twenty for you.

Wang: A present between us and you!

Shadow: An extra long chapter filled with absolutely nothing.

Wang: That's not it!

Time Stop: Don't listen to Shadow right now, he's sleep deprived.

Wang: We should have done that montage scene.

Shadow: _rapping__Wang__on__the__head__with__a__ruler_ No! That's way to clichéd!

Time Stop: This is better anyways.

Wang: Fine...we don't own Legend of Zelda

Chapter 20: Link's Training

Link's eyes widened in shock. "What?" He jumped at Wanderer, his sword in his hand without a moments hesitation. Wanderer whipped his sword out in a wide arch, and caught Link's blade on his. He pushed out, and Link flew back, landing by Nadai.

"Hello, Link. Nadai. Navi." Wanderer said.

"You're dead!" Link shouted. He attacked again, but Wanderer deflected the sword attack back and left Link flying into the far wall.

"Then how am I suddenly so life like?" He asked. Wanderer then pointed his sword to Nadai. "Ye go on ahead and finish up this dungeon."

"I'm not leaving Link here alone."

"He's not alone." Wanderer said. He twirled his sword around and deflected Link's rapid attacks from the air. Then, Wanderer blocked Link's sword wide, and kicked him in the stomach. The younger Hylain flew back and crashed into the wall again. "I know what my wife told ye, girl. But he ain't ready for ye until I train him."

"I don't need your help!" Link shouted angrily. He attacked Wanderer again.

"Just go, Nadai. Navi, it is best if ye go on with her." Wanderer focused his eyes on Link. "Link has to be taught a lesson."

"Never!" Link attacked again. He locked blades with Wanderer, and held his ground.

Wanderer narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me tell ye again." He said to Nadai, who stood still as a stone watching them. The older Hylian flexed his muscles and slowly pushed Link to the far wall, and walked with him until Link was trapped.

"Navi, what should I do?" Nadai asked softly.

"Follow Wanderer's orders. I think he knows what he is getting Link into."

"Are you sure?" Not even twenty-four hours, and her promise she made was going to be ruined.

"We have to trust Wanderer, he has helped us before."

"But he also attacked us."

"There's a reason for everything." Navi whispered. "At least, I hope the goddesses know what they are doing."

Nadai nodded slowly. "All right. Wanderer, I'll do as you ask." She called out.

Wanderer nodded. "Get to the end. Shiek will meet ye inside."

"Nadai, don't leave me!" Link shouted. He pushed hard, and Wanderer was unexpectedly thrown back to the far wall. He ran up to his friend. "Nadai, don't leave me."

"Sorry Link, but I can't fight Wanderer." Nadai excused herself. Link watched as she went, before turning back to Wanderer. His hat flew off his head, and the shield which was on his arm fell off. The Master Sword also fell, but it landed point first in the ground.

"You, you took her away from me!" Link charged him, the Master Sword trailing behind him. Link attacked quickly, striking faster than he normally would have been able to before. But Wanderer blocked it with apparent ease.

"You're causing this on me!" Link shouted. "You're leaving me to my nightmares!" Link attacked harder, but Wanderer spun Link around with a spin of his own sword, before pushing him back. Link stumbled against the wall, his back towards Wanderer for a second.

"I'm not the one trying to harm ye. I'm trying to help ye."

"Liar!" Link attacked again. His arms moved quickly, but Wanderer was faster. Their blades moved in a blur, Link unable to score a hit against Wanderer's defenses. "Die!"

"I can't do that yet!" Wanderer pushed Link back, and for a split second, Link was vulnerable. The Master Sword spun back and landed into the dirt point first. Link, the Hero of Time, was not feeling very heroic. He was covered in sweat despite the frigid chill in the air. He struggled to stand against the wall, but he couldn't move. He looked at Wanderer, and his enemy was only panting, not even struggling for breath or rest.

"What are you?"

"A friend."

"You lie."

"If I wasn't why are ye still alive?"

"You're toying with me."

"Why would I do that? If was a servant of Gannondorf, then I will have killed you long before sending Nadai away."

"I-I don't know."

"Of course ye don't. Ye haven't realized yer full potential."

"I know my potential!" Link screamed to the world. "I know I have something locked inside my mind! I know Navi won't tell me what it is. I know that I need Malon and Nadai! I know I need their help to keep my own sanity in check!" Link stood up.

He brought the Master Sword out of the ground, and lifted it high. "Die!" Inside the tunnel, Link's cry resonated over and over again, making a dark reverberating sound for the two combatants.

Wanderer waited for a second. Link's hands, they held the Master Sword point down first. It was the same with Barinade, the attack which finally killed the monster. Wanderer smiled. "Now, that is the attack ye should know." He whispered. At the last second, he moved back slightly, moving in front of the exit, the direction Nadai was headed in.

The Master Sword fell into the ground, and it was stuck. Link pulled up, but the sword wouldn't come up at all. "What is this!" Link shouted. "What have you done to me?" Link struggled to take out the Megaton Hammer to continue his assault, but he was too drained. With a sorrowful heart, Link had to stop his attack. He fell down next to the blade, his battle ended for now. Tears streamed down his face, his eyes were red and his throat sore. He would not give in, but he couldn't move.

"Ye have done that yerself." Wanderer walked over and held a hand out to Link. But Link stared at the hand and didn't move to take the grasp. "I was once like ye, Link. I know that in yer choice in yer mind, but ye don't know of it. Ye'll know when the time is right. As for yer sword, ye can not pick it up until ye grow as a man. The Master Sword refuses to be used by anyone who is evil in his heart, no matter how pure his intentions. That is why the Master Sword will not be picked up by ye until ye grow up."

"I'm already a man."

"Ye are a boy in a man's body!" For the first time, Wanderer sounded angry. "If ye let me help ye, not only will the Master Sword return to yer grasp, but ye will finally have a glimpse into yer future." Link looked up, his red eyes stared at him warily.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that ye asked Navi about marrying Malon. And if ye help me help ye I can tell ye the right path to take."

"You were spying on me." Link accused.

"No, Link. It will be revealed in time." Wanderer offered his hand again, and Link had no choice but to take it.

"Teach me then, Wanderer."

Wanderer nodded. "First lesson, get over yer fear of water." With a mighty push, Link was knocked into the freezing water.

Instantly Link pushed for the surface. He fought hard, and pushed until his head breached air. "What are you doing?"

"The next temple requires ye to be familiar in the water." Wanderer said. "If ye can't face this, then how can ye be the Hero of Time?"

Link was pushed under, and he saw the Octorok for the first time. Link swung his sword, but with chilling horror he realized it was in the ground above him. Link turned to the monster, and pushed down hard. He rocketed to the surface, but the monster pulled him under. This was the Octorok's home, and Link wouldn't survive until he figured out how to grow up.

Link continued to pound on the monster, his fists hitting the monster as quick as he could in the water. But that wasn't enough. The fists only annoyed the monster, and did nothing to help Link. Link was starting to feel faint, the Silver Scale that was grafted onto his neck was starting to fail him. Link pushed up hard, and his head crested the water again. He breathed deep, and he went back under as the Octorok pulled him under.

Link gritted his teeth, and shouted under the water. He was getting tired of this! His limbs were frozen, and whenever he got above the waves he was tiring and it hurt to breathe. Taking his fists, he reached and pushed it into the monster's eye. The monster swam deeper, trying to escape the pain. Link shouted again, losing valuable air, and finally drew his Megaton Hammer. Slow, and sluggish, he swung down hard, and attacked the monster. But the Octorok swerved to the side, it being to fast to be hit underwater.

Link growled, expelling more air. He swung again, but the Octorok attacked him again. Link was knocked out of the Octorok's grasp. The Megaton Hammer fell from his hands, and Link pedaled up towards air. He breathed in deep, and jumped out of the water, the Octorok leaving him be.

"Damn." Link gasped. He lay in the freezing cold, his wet clothes slowly stiffening.

"Why are ye here?"

"I-I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"I can't!" Link stood up, and ignored the cold the best he could. "It's impossible to defeat the monster. I can't do this."

Wanderer frowned. "Let's make a deal. If I defeat the Octorok with my bare hands underwater, will ye go along with the training? And if I fail, then I will retrieve the Megaton Hammer, and the Master Sword, and leave ye alone."

Link looked up. "Wouldn't the Master Sword not obey me anymore?"

"I don't know, it's not something I would try." Wanderer took off his shirt, and placed his sword into the ground much like the Master Sword. "Do we have a deal?"

Link stuck out his hand, and Wanderer shook it. "We have a deal."

Wanderer jumped into the water without another word. Link watched Wanderer as he swam toward the Octorok. The monster snarled at him underwater, and shot a pebble at him. Wanderer wasn't hampered much by the water, and he moved his body to the side. The pebble flew out of the water and landed by Link's feet.

"How did he-"

Wanderer pushed water behind him, and traveled almost as fast as he was on land. He dodged another pebble, before he punched the monster into the ground. He was underwater for some time now, and Link knew that his lungs must have been bursting. But Wanderer was still underwater, and it didn't look like he was coming back.

The Octorok attacked again, the tail of the monster wrapping around Wanderer and throwing him into the ground. Wanderer smiled, underwater he was more vulnerable, Link knew that. But Wanderer smiled. He smiled! Wanderer pulled down on the monster, and brought him down to the ground again. The older Hylian punched the Octorok while he was stunned. Then, Wanderer grabbed the monster's face. With two hands, he flexed his muscles. Using nothing more than his bare strength, he ripped the monster in two.

"How did he?" Link asked. But Wanderer was only now coming back. The man bobbed to the surface, and he didn't even pant for breath as he came up. He simply pulled his shirt back on and smiled at Link. "How did you..."

"Years of training. I have practiced underwater for many years."

"But, how?"

Wanderer laughed a deep laugh. "Link, I know that ye are thinking that I am all powerful, but I am not. I was once like ye. I was afraid of the water, afraid of the journeys I went on. But a mentor of mine came to me, and taught me what I know and cultivated to know."

"Teach me."

"I can only do so much, you must teach yerself as well."

"I'm willing." Link stood. "I don't want to be afraid anymore." He looked down at the body of the dead monster. "I don't want to be afraid. I, I have a feeling I was afraid for a long time. But you, you have the answer. Teach me what you learned from your mentor." Link looked into Wanderer's eyes. "I want to learn what you did, then to discover the rest on my own."

Wanderer cupped his chin, and frowned. "It will be a dangerous task."

"I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"Then ye accept my training."

"All of it that you are willing to divulge."

Wander clapped Link on the back. "We don't have much time if ye are to meet Nadai in the middle of that dungeon." Wanderer smiled. "I would say a few more hours. But that might not be enough time. Ye must follow what I say, take mental notes, and be willing to accept disappointment."

Link gritted his teeth. "I'm ready."

Wanderer pointed to the ground, more specifically, the ground under the water. "Retrieve the Megaton Hammer, that will be the Master Sword in the training."

Link looked mournfully at the water. "There's going to be an Octorok waiting for me, isn't there."

"Most likely."

"Then I need to go down there and get the Megaton Hammer before I die from lack of air and kill the monster with my bare hands or the Megaton Hammer and make it safely back?"

"Yes."

"Then I better get going." Link, still dripping wet, stared down into the dark water below. "Aw crap." Link muttered as he jumped in.

Instantly all sound was cut off, except for the sound of his own beating heart. Thump, thump. It rang like a deep bass drum in the silent world. Then he saw the other Octorok, the one hiding the entire time. It looked at Link, and seemed to blame the hero for the death of its comrade. Link started to swim down.

Wait, swim? Link hadn't done that for years. But now, he was swimming like a pro. He glided through the water slower then he liked, but he was faster then before. Then it hit him, Wanderer! When he was swimming in the water before! It must have clicked in Link's mind while he watched the other Hylian swimming and fighting before.

Link smiled, and felt the silver scale on his neck pulse softly. He had limited time underwater, he better make it count. He swam as fast as he could to the Megaton Hammer. But the Octorok was faster. The monster swam in front of Link, and shot the pebble straight for him. Link grunted in surprise, and lost air as his mouth opened in surprise. The Octorok's pebble shoot thing attack hurt a lot more underwater than it did above water. Link shrugged off the pain, glad he was wearing a chain vest.

He swam up to the monster and elbowed it in the side of the head. Before it could recover, Link swam the last few precious seconds he gained to the hammer, and picked it up. He stood on the floor, and he turned to the fast approaching Octorok, the tail whipping back and forth in a deadly thrum that Link could hear in the silent environment.

Link swung the hammer with all of the strength he could, and it bashed the tail down into the ground. He then swung it up with all of his force, and it knocked the Octorok back. The monster was knocked out by the weight of the blow, even though it was slow. Link felt different standing, standing there underwater. The Megaton Hammer swayed gently in unseen currents, and Link could feel his strength return.

But not his air! He remembered his mortality under the water, and with his heavy burden, he swam into the fading light. He broke air just as the last of his breath faded from him. He climbed onto the ground, and struggled to stand. But he had lost a lot of air while he was down there, making his legs weak. He was also drained, his mind started to buzz faintly, but Link stood resolutely up.

"N-now what?" He asked.

Wanderer lifted his sword. "Tell me, have ye fought with only a sword before?"

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Once, what about it?"

"When ye fight with one sword, it is different than fighting with only one." Wanderer picked up the Hylian Shield, and tossed it to Link. He caught it. "Put it on. We'll start to train."

Wanderer waited a second for Link to put on the shield, before he attacked. His weapon banged off the shield with a clang, making Link step back. "What was that for?"

"Fight me!" Wanderer attacked again, but Link parried the weapon off the Megaton Hammer. The move was sluggish for Link, to his already tired body. "There are different techniques for both sword and shield, and sword only."

Wanderer deftly slipped past Link and rapped him on the head with his sword. "Ow!"

"The one sword is faster, and offers better maneuverability. It allows ye to use two hands at points, and to strike with either hand if ye are ambidextrous." Wanderer proved that point by striking Link with his right hand instead of his left. "The sword only is my preference, and it allows for freedom on the battlefield."

"But what about shield and sword?" Link asked, deflecting the sword strike with his hammer. It was slowly becoming easier for Link to fight back Wanderer's attacks. Even though the hammer was heavy for his one hand, it was slowly becoming accustomed to his hand.

"The shield offers better defense." Wanderer said. It was demonstrated a moment later when Link deflected an attack of Wanderer's back. "Ye can use different techniques of defensive in origin. Or ye can use the shield to attack back at yer enemy. With the shield, you only half yer power, and are focused on one side. Ye are slower on the battlefield, but ye are also able to last longer, conserving yer energy behind strikes."

Link managed to swipe at Wanderer at last, but the hammer fell short. "Then why do I fight with the Megaton Hammer. And which one is better?"

"Neither is better, it all depends on what ye are ready for." Wanderer smiled. "It depends on what the fight says. As for yer hammer question, well, it'll help in time." Wanderer increased his tempo. "Fight harder!"

They went back and forth for many minutes. Seconds passed to minutes, and minutes to an hour. And still Wanderer pressed Link further into the reaches of his stamina. Link hung on stubbornly, and by the end, his swings were slow, but more precise. Even Link could tell there was as improvement.

After an hour and a bit of fighting, Link and Wanderer rested in the tunnel, against the wall, breathing the cold air deeply. The cold air stung their throats, but for once Link didn't care. In the first time in what seemed like years, he could smile and relax. Likewise, Wanderer was drenched in sweat, but the man was also ready to fight again, while Link was not.

"So, here's the next bit of advice."

"What is it?"

"Trust yer instincts."

"I know that, but-"

"Ye don't know! Yer instincts are the best part of ye. It is ye, the most basic, primitive ye that can be allowed while ye are in control. Ye have already seen what happens when ye lose control." Link blushed horribly at the remembrance of what he did only hours ago. Wanderer smiled gently, and moved on.

"Link, in battle, yer instincts will be the life or death of ye. When solving a puzzle, yer instincts prove that their superior. Instincts, Link, are the best thing ye can have in a battle. Especially when ye are fighting Gannondorf. This fight, it is only for the best of the best. Link, ye have good instincts. Ye have a young body with fast reflexes and a smart mind if ye put yer head to it. Ye better start to think and fight at the same time, to use yer instincts when ye battle."

"How?"

"Ye are the only one who can do that. But trust yer gut feeling. If ye feel uncertainty when ye are about to do something, wait until ye are one hundred percent certain ye are right. Even if the right thing ye are doing is completely wrong."

Link mused over that for a second, before Wanderer struck up a new lesson.

"Now, where ye are going, it will be mostly underwater." The older Hylian moved the collar of his shirt to the side to reveal the golden scale implanted into his neck. "Ye need to get the Golden Scale."

"Golden Scale?"

"Yes. There is an alchemist in Lake Hylia who has created the Golden Scale from the Silver Scale. If ye go and ask him about it, he will give ye the Golden Scale."

"How?"

"Well, it will require of ye two things. Both of which ye will receive soon."

"Any more hints?"

"Yes. One more fight, and maybe the Master Sword will finally take ye."

Link didn't stand when Wanderer did. "It won't accept me."

"Why not?"

"I still have all of this evil in my heart. These past few days, I have had to conquer my fears and hates. And if it wasn't between the sheets it was being too cold and aloof from it. I learned something from you today. I learned I had to face my fears instead of running from it. If you hadn't showed up, then the next Temple will be impossible for me. If you hadn't shown up, I don't know how withdrawn I would have become."

Link bowed his head. "But I cannot take the Master Sword, I have too much evil in my heart."

Wanderer sat back down, this time, across from Link. "Ye are smart, Link. The Master Sword knows how much evil there is in our hearts. There is also good. It is the balance of good and evil that we try to distinguish in this world. The Master Sword looks into the wielder's heart and decides there whether the person is good or bad. If ye went down the road ye were on, the Master Sword would have abandoned ye. But ye are now better off, and the Master Sword can feel it. If ye are truly the Hero of Time, then ye will pick up the sword and fight again."

"But what if I don't want to!" Link shouted bitterly. Tears were held check in his eyes, and Link pounded the hammer in his hand on the ground absentmindedly.

"Ye are thinking about Malon."

"How did you-"

"I know how ye feel, boy. I once to had feelings for another before my wife." Wanderer chuckled. "I was such a fool. There was love before my eyes, and I loved another person. Yes, it was true love, but when I opened my eyes and saw my future wife there before me, I saw the love most pure. That was a thing I could never forget seeing."

"But how?" Link begged. "I want to marry Malon, but I am not certain!"

Wanderer raised an eyebrow slightly. "Then it is one of two things. Either ye love Malon and will do everything to be with her, and ye just don't realize it. Or, ye are destined to love another, and ye don't know who."

"But how will I know?"

"When every fiber in yer body aches to be with her. When ye feel alone in a crowded room just because she isn't there. She would be yer better half, with the qualities ye are missing. She is yer soul mate. She will be yer best friend, and lover. She will fight with ye, but always with a smile. She will nurse ye back to health, and take care of ye when ye are sick. She'll die next to ye on the battlefield. And when you lose her to death, ye feel as if ye died and are forced to stay upon this world.

"That is what pure love is. True love feels the same, but when ye experience pure love for the first time, then ye know what path ye should choose."

"Then how will I ever know?"

"Ye won't!" Wanderer said. "Ye will never know until ye know." Wanderer smiled a wide smile, one that reached his eyes and crinkled them slightly. "But that is the fun part of the challenge."

Link dropped his head again. "Why me?"

"Because ye are the Hero of Time!"

"But what if I don't want to be."

"Then the world is royally fucked up." Wanderer said bluntly. "It is a big burden, but when ye choose to run instead of fighting then ye are lost. Link, the goddesses wouldn't have chosen ye to be the bea...the Hero of Time along with Nadai with no reason. Ye two can do the job, more then anyone else, or ye two alone."

"So I have no choice."

"Yes."

"Then I need to pick up the Master Sword, find Nadai, and continue this quest?"

"A few more things." Wanderer pointed under the ice, to a dark shadow in the water. "After ye pick up the Master Sword, there is a shortcut into the dungeon. Simply place a bomb there at the shadow's center and it will open. When that happens, ye will be swept in by the current into the room Nadai and Shiek will be waiting. When ye are ready to leave, the current should be abated enough to swim into."

"I need to do this?"

"If ye don't, who will? Nadai? She can't do it alone. Neither can ye. Ye both need to work together to live and survive."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive."

Link laughed, and stood despite the aching in his bones. "We first started out being friends 'cause the Great Deku Tree told us to. Now, we are the best of friends."

"That's the first step."

"To what?"

"To save the world." Wanderer said.

"Then I better do this. I have to embrace this destiny, otherwise I will die." Link bent down, and lifted the sword out of the stone with ease. The Master Sword thrummed in familiar weight, and Link swung the weapon around a few times before putting it away. "It is good to have you back, old friend. I am sorry for what I have done." He whispered.

"Link, one last bit of advice."

"Yeah?"

"If ye want a hint about finding yer soul mate, there is something that will help ye."

"What?"

"When facing yer demon, the true person who is yer soul mate will also be there to fight ye. That is the person ye must go after."

Link nodded. "No idea what that means, but okay."

"Ye will."

Link shrugged, and put on his missing equipment. He stood by the water's edge, and peered down. "Put the bomb in the middle of the shadowy spot and enter once the current is set?"

"Yes."

"Is that even possible?"

Wanderer smiled. "Stranger things have happened."

Link laughed. Then he dived into the silent world. Once inside, he knew he was not alone. An Octorok was waiting for him once inside. The third of the trio, it was inevitable it would fight Link and die. Link smiled cruelly, and brought out the Master Sword. The Octorok fired a pebble at him, making a dull thunk of sound when it fired. But Link was ready. Unknowingly to him, the training he had with the Megaton Hammer tricked his body to learn how to fight with the Master Sword a whole lot better. His timing underwater was the same as it was on land. And his timing on land would be a hundred times faster then underwater.

The sword slash cut through the pebble. With speed Link knew he now possessed, he swam to the monster. It fired three more times at Link. And each time Link deflected and smashed the pebble away. As the monster grew frightened, it stopped moving, and used it's pebble shooter to shoot and Link with alarming accuracy. But Link was ready. Using his shield to deflect them away, he cut through the with ease.

Fortunately for Link, he was now under the water in the shadow. He took out a bomb, and to his surprise the bomb ignited. It was slower underwater, but it also worked. Link back stroked out of range, and the bomb detonated. A roar underwater, and it was done. The explosion was smaller, but it also cause confusion with smoke in the air bubbles.

The current was strong, stronger then Link imagined it to be. It pulled him in, and Link traveled through a short, but dark tunnel. At the other side, he appeared underwater. There were two paths. One led to brightness and torches, while the other led to a mystical rainbow of colors. Unknowing which way to go, Link waited. Then he saw a flash of red in the rainbow room.

Link swam that way, and when he could, he surfaced. Opposite him was a locked and barred door. He stood on the left side of the room. A carcass of the Wolfos bodyguard was lying next to the door. Link then saw the chest, along the north wall, the right hand side when you entered the room through the door.

Then he saw Nadai, standing over the chest, not yet opened. She had a gash on the face, and a few bruises on her arms and legs, but it was a sight for sore eyes. Then Link saw Shiek, standing only a few feet away form him in the center of the room. The rainbow effect, Link now noticed, was from the myriad of ice crystals shaped cunningly and placed strategically to reflect light. This way, no matter where one would stand, there would be a rainbow of colors on him.

"Hey guys. I'm back." Link said.

Shadow: Part one of two!

Wang: Really fast update even for us.

Time Stop: Be patient for number two, we'll get it to you as soon as possible.

Wang: Please Review!


	21. Chapter 20b

Time Stop: So, we can tell you a lame excuse that we haven't updated in a long time.

Wang: Terrorists!

Time Stop: Or we can tell you that we were busy with other writing for the past nine months.

Wang: Ninjas!

Shadow: We were delayed with other writing and real life.

Wang: Pirates!

Time Stop: So, as an update, we will be fixing all the chapters we have posted so far, making them better and fixing those grammer mistakes Shadow keeps on finding.

Wang: Aliens!

Shadow: That'll come up in the next few weeks.

Time Stop: So here is chapter 20, part two for your entertainment.

Wang: Robots!

Shadow: We don't Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 20: Things get more...Interesting

As Link was in his rage, fighting for her, Nadai slipped out of the tunnel. She looked back at them, fighting hard in the dark tunnel. "I should go back." Nadai said. She turned, but Navi blocked her path.

"No, we need to go on forward."

"Link needs me. Wanderer, he-"

"Wanderer is teaching Link. Link needs to grow up. Haven't you noticed how odd he has been lately? He needs Wanderer to help him recover and get back to his normal self. And the more time we spend here talking about it and watching, the less time we have to save the Zoras."

"You're right." Nadai jumped across the blocks of ice and made her way to the tunnel mouth. "But why does it have to be so cold?" She shivered.

"The same reason why everywhere else in the world is messed up; Gannondorf has been messing up the world. He has perverted this sacred place of the Zoras, and now we have to save them."

Nadai entered the frozen tunnel. She shivered further, and looked ahead into the whiteness. Inside the tunnel, the first thing she noticed was that it was slightly warmer in here. But that was still freezing to Nadai's fingers. She massaged them quickly, and it worked a bit. She then noticed the stalagmites of ice. Rising up to touch the ceiling, they created an impenitrable wall of ice that made the further in inpassible.

"Nadai, I think you can cut these." Navi fluttered nearby one of them. "They are seemingly thick, but the Great Deku Tree warned me about these. The can be cut and shattered apart by a strong enough blow."

Nadai shook her head. "I don't have the strength, Link does."

"You have the Goron's Bracelets. They helped you move Link all of those years ago. They helped you move bomb flowers and killed King Dodongo. They will help you here as well."

Nadai nodded. "All right." But Link, she had to be with him. If Wanderer hurt him...she wouldn't know what to do. Link was as good a fighter as she, but Wanderer was strong. If Wandereer had beat Link, then she wouldn't have any chance on defeating him.

She shook her head of such thoughts. Wanderer wouldn't do that. Link would have to do it alone for now. She needed to fix this first. She walked up to the icicle, and with a mighty swing shattered it. It worked! The icy shards fell around her. She then destroyed the other remaining stalagmites out of her way.

She was about to move forward when a strange red ice formation stood in front of her. It wasn't blocking her path, she could easily jump it, but it was strange nonetheless. And the weirdest thing, it was red. Like a giant translucent ruby, one that had sprung out of no where.

"Navi, is this me, or does this look familiar?"

"You're right. It's the same kind of ice formation that we saw on the King." The said giant zora was still frozen back on his seat in his throne room. "I know the Great Deku Tree said something about this, but it is all kind of fuzzy."

"Fuzzy?"

"Like I know it, but I don't. What I do know is that we will find the cure if you would so call it in this place."

"What do you think it will be?"

"I have no clue."

They moved on, skirting around the red formation. They entered another larger room. From the ceiling, they heard a shaking sound. Nadai looked up, and saw a large Stalactite start to fall. She jumped to the side, only to slide on the ice. Only a few seconds later, an Artic blast blew at her. The sub freezing temperatures almost made her fall down and turn into ice herself, but the sliding she accidentally did moved her out of the way at the last second. She knocked herself into the wall, and had to jump out of the way of another icicle.

She jumped at the ice formations in front of her. There were the stalagmites that she had seen before; and also in front of her was an ice sculpture that chillingly blew more Artic air towards her. With a jump, Nadai flew over the monster, as she did, she cut quickly and decisively. She attacked at the seams in the ice, and hit spots that would have crippled mortals. The monster shattered under her. She rolled and only dodged an icicle with her good fortune. She landed on the other side of the icy ground, and finally stood on ground meant not to be slid on.

"What. Just. Happened?" Nadai breathed.

"Well. The stalactites above, they fell from the ice fairies."

"Ice fairies?"

"They're little, mischievous. They can't hurt you directly. So they make parts of the floor slick with fresh ice, and drop icicles from above. The swishing of their wings give them away."

"What about the ice monster?"

"Oh. That was a Freezard."

"Well, it did try to freeze me. Why that cheesy name?"

"Some of Gannondorf's monsters aren't really popular. But, Freezards are deadly. They will freeze you if they catch you with their breath. The only benefit is that they can't be on solid ice. If they are on ice that they can slide on, then they will form from shattered ice and move there."

Nadai looked at the reforming ice monster. "It's reforming? And it can move on any sliding ice?"

"Yes. But it can't teleport. It can't move from ice shift to ice shift. So, they are handicapped in a way. But they are more than deadly." Navi shuddered. "They are easily swayed into Gannondorf's side. But they are easy enough to avoid."

Nadai shuddered. "How long are you frozen for?"

"No one knows. Everyone who got frozen never made it back." Navi answered solemly.

They moved forward, and entered a large slick ice filled chamber. In front of them were three Freezards. Nadai grimaced, and took out her bow. Using the Fairy Bow, she shot in a small circle, a trio of shots which made a triangle in the first monster. Only that the arrows had no effect on the monster.

Instead, they came closer, moving towards her with at a steady pace. She brought out her daggers and ran forward. But she darted back at the last second! One of those razor sharp things she saw in Dodongo's Cavern was here, and it was moving in a circle motion. It moved around and around the monsters, leaving Nadai trapped if she made any sudden moves.

So, instead of attacking with her daggers, she jumped over the razor thing. She swung her daggers, and with six easy strokes turned the monster into tiny ice shards. The other Freezards blew Arctic air at her, but she used her Hookshot and caught the ceiling. She rose up twenty feet, before dropping onto another of the monsters. With another six strokes of her blades and it fell. The last one turned to her, and blew a few bursts, aiming around her. She jumped back. Avoiding the limited range on the air blast, she slid into the wall and hookshot into the ice thing. As soon as she hit it, she stabbed until it fell to dust.

"Nadai!" Navi cried. "The door isn't opened yet, there must be another one somewhere!"

Nadai looked around, but there was nothing but Navi hovering in front of the door. A few seconds later, the invisible monster reappeared; but the monster was behind Nadai. She heard, and she back flipped, and pushed the monster into the sharp thing. In less than a second, the Freezard was cut to shreds.

The door, hemmed in by the strange red ice, opened up. Nadai quickly slid inside, and went into the next room. She looked about, and the two females had to marvel at the ingenuity of the plan. There were five silver ruppees spread about the room. One in the air, in which Nadai could easily jump from the ledge yonder and catch it. There was another at the far side of the room, and one behind the stalagmites in the pocket to the side. The last two were in the middle of the room, on either side of a double-bladed spinning blades made of ice. They spun quickly over the slick floor, and both of them could see that it would be the end of them if they failed to dodge them.

Nadai smiled. There was something like this in the Gerudo training camp when she was young. She ran into the room, and jumped onto the ice blades. Once on it, she grabbed the ruppee in mid air, and the one on the far side of the room. In another few seconds, she had the ones next to the death trap. Then, she broke the stalagmites when she crashed into them from her flying jump. She collected the last ruppee and entered the next room.

This one was the only path not blocked by that strange red ice formation. So, Navi and Nadai crept into the next room, their thoughts on the fire ahead of them. The strange blue flame was held to one spot, but it spluttered and splurted and roared angrily, because it was trapped.

Navi recognized the words written on the pedestal. It was written in an ancient form of the sages, runes that haven't been seen in a long time. _Hold the magic, Hold the fire, Ancient Rocks, Contain this Pyre! _She shook her head, trying to understand the meaning. The rocks...if they were broken...maybe? Yes!

"Nadai." Navi fluttered to land on her shoulder. "That fire is magic. But it is being contained. I think if we managed to break it, it would be released and it would be free."

Nadai had other thoughts. "Um, fire is bad. If we let it free, it would be bad for all of us. And what if it is Gannondorf's creature?"

"It isn't." Navi lied. "That's blue fire, and it is supposed to be wild and free far up north in the northern wastes. If it is here, it is imprisoned, if we free it, it can help us." She knew nothing about the fire at all, but if she made it sound like she did, and they freed it. She knew what the blue fire was supposed to do, and how it was supposed to work. But if she managed to get Nadai to break it, then the fire would be free. Free to melt the ice, to aid them on their journey.

Nadai shrugged. "If you say." She looked closer at the stone pedestal. "Would a bomb do it?"

Navi shook her head. "I would say no. Gannondorf would protect his traps better than that. I say that you have to play your Fairy Flute. Play one of the songs that you heard, maybe that'll help."

Nadai pulled out her flute. What songs should she play? Not the songs that would teleport her away, that would be stupid. The other songs she knew of changed the weather and all that stuff. It wouldn't do to call Epona. Maybe Saria? Wondering, she started to play, hitting notes and improvising the tune as she went. From there, her fingers slid up and down the flute, playing melody after melody. Her fingers finally danced about, resting on a few notes and repeating them over and over again. The song was achingly familiar.

Then she remembered. It was the same song that the scarecrows listened to all those years ago. She had somehow remembered the eight notes and the tune, the old fashioned song that everyone knew. She played over and over again, hitting notes and raising the song to new heights of musicality. In a flash, the two scarecrows appeared, popping out of the dirt.

"You called for us?" They asked.

"I need advice. And help." Nadai asked. "How do I get the blue fire free?"

The scarecrows looked at each other for a second. "We do not have the knowledge you seek, though someone who is a friend to you does. Tell her what song you played first, and play along with her."

"You mean Saria?" But the scarecrows were gone, leaving Navi and Nadai alone. Navi shuddered softly. She had a sickening feeling that she wasn't the only one who remembered this wasn't Link's first time doing all of this. She had caught the scarecrows' eyes. They looked at her with...disapproval and that look people give when they know a secret that you thought you only knew. And now, if that song...that song!

That song was an old lullaby, its power awakened the asleep and slept the living, as long as the words were applied. Without words, that lullaby was nothing more than a tune everyone knew. A powerful tune, a very powerful tune. At this rate...if the other sages found out...would they?

If that tune was played in the presence of a sage, they would understand more, and maybe...no, that would be bad. Navi couldn't stop Nadai, who was already playing the tune to talk to Saria without a good reason. Saria wouldn't approve. She knew that Kokiri too well for that. She, she needed a plan. Something. Anything.

"Hey Nadai. How can I help?"

"We want to free the blue fire, but we don't know how. I accidently called the Scarecrows over by playing this song, and they told me to talk to you." Nadai played the song, not noticing Navi anxiously waiting thew outcome.

"That song...you wanted to free the blue fire?"

"Yeah."

Sigh. "Navi, you are playing a dangerous game."

"What?" Nadai asked.

Navi ducked around to behind her, where she couldn't be seen as easily. Saria continued as if nothing had happened. "You ready to play?"

"What? Why that song?"

"That song is a very powerful one. When you were a child, your mother played this song to you when you were a mere babe. Now, this song will help release the blue fire to help you."

"Wait, my mother? You mean, Nabooru? Or-"

"I mean your birth mother, Yew. She sand this to you before you could listen to anything, before you could understand what music and words are. This song, it will help you in the long run."

"My mother? You...Saria, you are sounding more cryptic than helpful."

"Then play along." Fairy Ocarina and Fairy Flute came together, playing the old melody. The music reverberated in the room, and within seconds, the stone cracked.

Saria faded away, as the blue fire roared to life. "Navi? What's happening?" Navi pulled on Nadai's hair.

"Back up!"

The fire exploded, covering the room just as the two heroes left. The fire consumed the ice, leaving bare rock instead. As the heroes reentered the room, the blue fire greeted them.

"Thank you." The fire crackled, the sparks and the sizzles made the words that they listened to.

"Your welcome." Navi bobbed.

"We are in your debt. How can we help you?"

Nadai looked about the room, looking at the bare rock where ice and snow once resided. "Well, can you did what you did here, to the rest of Zora's Domain?"

The blue fire shook its body. "Not alone. If you help me free my brethren, then we can do what I did here."

Nadai nodded enthusiastically. "How many of your friends are locked up in here?"

"There are about ten of us, but I can help you find them. They are locked behind secret rooms and hidden in crooks and crannies. I can help you free them and find them, just help me by carrying me around to save my energy."

"Carry you?" Nadai looked at the blue flame, wondering how to carry such a creature.

"You have a bottle? I can use that to travel in as I point you in the right direction"

Nadai took one of her free bottles, and bottled the flame. The container was hot to the touch, but only for a second before the bottle cooled. Nadai felt the bottle move on her belt, andgling back into the rooms that they had traveled through. She turned, until the bottle was on her front, pointing that way.

"Nadai, he's going to act like a compass, follow him!"

Nadai ran through, and went back into the very first room. Inside a secret panel on the left hand wall was a blue fire trapped in another circle of stone. Together, with the blue fire free and crackling beside her, she played the old melody. Using the song, the stone cracked soon, and the fire joined the first into her bottle. This repeated through the rest of the dungeon, before they made it to the very final room. The nine blue fires inside shook violently, and the first one popped out.

"He is not here."

"What?"

"That evil king, Gannondorf, he has our last brother trapped somewhere else. Not in this dungeon."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Your last brother is probably in Gannondorf's castle. In our current state we cannot help save him. But, if we gather the last of our sages help, and gather the army together, then we can storm the castle."

At hearing the fairy's words, the blue fire nodded. "Then me and my brothers shall help you. But we are not our strongest yet. If we are going to help clear out the Zora's Domain, then we need to start now."

"Work on the King Zora first. He is covered by the red ice."

The blue fire nodded. "Then we better start that first, it will take us longer to free him."

The fire flew away, headed for the Zora. The two heroes looked at the final door. Nadai gritted her teeth, and grabbed her twin daggers. Leading the way, Navi jumped onto Nadai's shoulders as the doors opened and the fight commenced.

As soon as she opened the door, it clanged shut with iron bars blocking the way. An icy howl reverberated through the walls, as the White Wolfos attacked. The White Wolfos was indeed white, but with an icy breath, it was faster and more powerful than its temperate cousins. It blew an icy chill at Nadai, who rolled on the ice on the ground to avoid. Scared and freaked, Navi flew up high and was unable to move. Wolfos, white or not, still scared her.

Nadai rolled to her feet, before she spun into the air, dodging the attacks that the Wolfos tried to deal to her. She landed, and almost slipped. She was a Gerudo, she wouldn't be tripped up easily by the ice that covered the ground. She swung her daggers at it, scoring four hits before the Wolfos could retreat. It howled in anger, and blew ice at her again. This time, the ice under her tripped up her timing, and instead of retreating from the ice, it had brought her into the direct path.

She felt the icy grip as it stole the breath from he lungs. She tried to breathe, but her lips were turning blue with every second. Her icy hands gripped the daggers in her fingers, but they were cold to the touch. She gritted her teeth, and focused her anger. She hadn't done this since she was a kid, over seven years ago, but it should work now.

The fire inside of her created fuel for her, and while it was a strain, it was one that warmed her body. Din's Fire warmed her body, and melted the icy onto the ground, which ran off into the water that was on one side of the room. She grabbed the opportunity given to her as the White Wolfos was stunned for a second by the onslaught of heat. She attacked, cutting deep into the monster, killing it with a few cuts of her blades.

With the Wolfos dead, the magic fell, revealing the chest in the opposite corner of the room from the water. Nadai walked to the chest, and stood over it a second. Her short red hair fell down among her eyes, which bothered her when she realized she was bleeding. There was a cut on her cheek. How had that happened?

She heard a sound to the side, and from the ceiling came sown Shiek, landing lightly on the white ground.. Navi flittered down to land on Nadai's shoulders. Nadai narrowed her eyes, and grabbed her daggers, but let go when she heard a sound of a dull explosion.

A few seconds later, a man clad in green came out of the water, the Master Sword resting easily in his sheath. Link shook his head, the hat on his head still miraculously on his head despite his shaking like a dog. He shook his arms, water falling from them.

"Hey guys. I'm back." Link said, walking over to the two other Heroes of Time.

"Link!" Nadai ran over and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. "How had you-?"

"I'll tell you in a second." Link pushed her off gently, focusing his eyes on the man across from him. "Shiek. What song do you have for us this time?"

Shiek smiled. "Time passes people move. Like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition." Link nodded at that, something Nadai noticed. "Young love becomes deep affection." At that both Link and Nadai blushed. Link at what happened only a few nights ago. Nadai with her secret love. Then both blanched at the thought of Ruto. "The clear water's surface reflects growth."

Shiek pulled out his harp, and strummed a quick chord. Together, Nadai and Link took out their instruments. They followed the chord progression, and played along. It was a simple melody, one that reverberated off the crystal walls, lending light to the room. Soon, all the occupants were bathed in a rainbow of colors, changing each second as the music played.

"Link, Nadai, this dungeon will be achingly familiar to you, yet one of the most difficult. You have to trust each other and trust your final companion in this quest. Remember, when it comes to facing your fears and yourself, love will always win in the end."

Before they could stop him, he dropped a Deku Nut, blinding them. They ran to the spot where he was, but the man was gone, with no sign of his exit.

"So," Nadai started, leaning against the chest. "What happened between you and Wanderer?"

"He, he helped me get control over myself." Link answered. "I was...I was not myself. I'm sorry if I was such a complete jerk to you and Navi."

"It's alright Link, we forgive you."

Link shook his head. "I don't know how you can, I am a messed up man." He looked ahead, staring at the wall, half lost in thought. "Wanderer, he told me of things that I'm still trying to understand. He also helped me overcome my fear of water, or, at least most of it. I just know that he trained me to be better. And that sword of his," He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "That sword of his is more powerful than anything I have seen before. The Master Sword is designed for killing evil, but his sword, it is more powerful simply because it is not constrained by the restraint of himself. His sword and himself are one."

He turned to her. "So, what happened to you?"

"Well, Navi and I worked together and freed the blue fire, which will help clean up Zora's Domain. As that is happening, we can go and work on the water temple."

Link nodded. He scooted Nadai over, and opened the chest. He reached inside, and it was only because of his strength was he able to life out the heavy iron plated boots that were inside. Link grunted and dropped them onto the ground, leaving small craters when they hit it. They were roughly the size of Link's foot, but they looked to be about fifty pounds each.

"Those are the Iron Boots. They make it so that you won't float in water." Navi informed them.

Link looked at Nadai. "I don't think you can fit in these." Nadai laughed.

"No, I think not. Come on, let us go to the King Zora, maybe he can help us with where to go next."

They followed Link as he swam out the secret entrance, and out into the Jabu-Jabu's old feeding place. Once there, they followed the old tunnel to where the King Zora was, still half frozen, and wreathed in blue flames.

"Link! Nadai! I am very glad to see the two of you." The giant fish boomed. "My daughter, Ruto, has been freed a long time ago by the man, Shiek. She has stubbornly refused to wait, despite the man's objections. She left to the water temple, to save the Zora's by herself."

Link groaned along side his friend. Not again!

"Please, take these tunics. It will allow you to breathe underwater indefinitely. Please, save my daughter and the water temple!" The Zora managed to toss two blue tunics at them. Made from coral and fish scales from the most deadly of fish, it was lighter than the Goron's tunic. In fact, it was so light Link didn't think it would do much protection. Link changed where he was, as Nadai left for somewhere more private.

The light Zora tunic was pretty much a pair of short pants that covered his lower region. His top was a pair of straps that ended in a x that would hold his equipment he needed. But, between the straps were fish scales that were as hard as the chain shirt that Link wore, though there were a bit more translucent than he would have liked.

Nadai came back, and Link had to hold his mouth up from the sight he saw. She wore an outfit similar to his, with the translucent scales providing cover for her midsection. Blue cloth covered her breasts, and the shorts that covered her lower region were much shorter and tighter than his.

"I do not like this outfir, it is too revealing." Nadai scowled, and blushed. She turned around in a circle, trying to grab a strap that had gotten loose.

Link had to disagree.

He went to her and held her still. Kneeling before her, he grabbed the strap and fixed it, all the while they both blushed like little girls. He stood up, and they stood close to each other for a few seconds, though it did feel like longer. The two of them were very quiet, and Link felt something he hadn't felt since he was with Malon. He leaned in close, and breathed in.

His sense went into over load. Meanwhile, Nadai was growing week in the knees. This was too much for her. She leaned up, angling her head slightly. They both closed their eyes, and leaned closer, their lips almost touching when the Zora behind them harumphed.

"If you two are done, can you rescue my daughter?"

Blushing and jumping back, they played the Seranade of Water, and left in a sparkle of blue light. Between them for the ride, Navi sighed. This wasn't in the plan at all. If Link didn't choose what to do now...it would be bad. She only wished that she knew what Wanderer had told Link. Now, by the three Goddesses, it was up to them and this game they started that would decide their fate.

And fate be damned if she didn't try to keep things right!

With that silent resolution, the three of them appeared over Lake Hylia, and it was almost as desolate as Zora's River. The only difference was the fact that the amount of pollution was much less here, it was just empty and devoid of all life. The only water that there was was in the deepest part of the lake, the gates to enter the temple visible but blocked off by iron gates. An eyes, open and watching, was right above.

Navi went down to examine it. "It can ponly be hirt by fire, and it must be hit directly in the center of the eye."

"So we sent an arrow at it and burn it as the arrow goes through?" Link suggested.

"No, that'll be too hard. I don't think that it will work if you send up Din's fire as I shoot the arrow. That'll be too hard for us."

Navi nodded her head at Nadai's words. "You have to wait for sun up and shoot the sun."

"What?" Nadai asked.

Link looked to where Navi flew too. "This pedestal says if you shoot the sun in the heart at sunrise, then the magic of the sun shall be bestowed upon you."

"How do we do that?" Link asked.

"Well, if Nadai would come up here, she can shoot it with an arrow."

Nadai looked at the land where the pedestal was. If the water was high enough, she could swim over to it. But now, it was a good thirty feet up solid, bare rock. There were no jutting rocks on it, or any sort of crack or ledge to it. "Maybe if Link threw me over there," she reasoned. It was about forty feet away walking distance, which was just out of her reach to jump. If Link threw her, then maybe she could make it.

Link nodded his head. He stood by the edge closest to the pedestal, and braced himself. He bent low, and cupped his hands. "Ready when you are."

Navi fluttered anxiously. "It's almost dawn, so any time now."

Nadai nodded, and ran. At the last second, she jumped onto Link's hands. As she jumpd off them, he straightened and leaned back, pushing with all of his might. As she flew off, flying through the air to her target, he leaned too far back and fell the thirty feet to the mud below, twisting to save his fall.

She landed in a roll, and came to a stop as she sat next to the pedestal. Link also came to a stop a second later, but he was fine as he executed one of the moves Wanderer showed him, rolling into a stop that left him to his feet with his back unhurt.

Nadai looked down. "You alright?"

"Yeah, Link said. You go shoot that arrow."

They waited until the morning, which was only a few minutes. She shot the arrow, and it dissolved into the sun. Or, at least, that's what they tell the people who ask. The arrow returned to them, a red hue around it. It was enchanted to turn any arrow fired on fire if the user so wished. Nadai put that into her quiver, and jumped down.

Link caught her in his arms, and they stayed like that for a second until they realized the position they were in. Link rearranged his shorts as Nadai focused all of her attention on this shot. Both of them sorting through their feelings and ignoring them at the same time.

She fired, and as she did, the arrow went through an invisible torch, which put the arrow on fire in mid flight. They waited for the iron bars to go up, before entering their next temple. Link put on his new boots, and they both went forward to the first room. Nadai, to keep from floating too much, was holding onto Link's hat, which stayed tight to his head, miraculously.

And the first thing they met was an angry princess. Again.

Wang: I hate this part...

Shadow: I love this part.

Wang: I hate it.

Time Stop: Let us know what you think of the story so far. We have some ideas we want to incorporate, and I can see an epic ending for this.

Shadow: So please Review!

Wang: I hate the water temple...

Shadow: Shut it!

Time Stop: _sigh_


	22. Chapter 21

Wang: Time for Link to grow up, yay!

Shadow: About time to.

Time Stop: If you don't know by now...well, I'm not spoiling it for those who missed it.

Wang: Missed what?

Shadow: _Sigh_

Time Stop: We don't own Legend of Zelda!

Chapter 21: Dark Link and...Who's that!

Not surprisingly, the first thing they got as a greeting by the Zora princess was a scoff. The princess was taller, somewhere between the height of Nadai and Link. Her arm fins were longer, sharper, and it looked like it had seen recent use. She might have been beautiful, Link decided, if he was also a Zora. And if she wasn't wearing a scowl, or looking daggers at them.

"You two? Again! Who sent you this time?" Her voice got softer. "There's no one left. No one to tell you to help me."

"That's wrong Ruto." Link said to her. He paused for a second. They could talk underwater in the Zora tunic? How did that happen? "Your father is half free from the ice. The blue fire is helping free Zora's Domain."

"What? My father is...alive?"

Nadai nodded. "The rest of the Zoras are going to be free as well. You don't half to do this alone." The woman gritted herself inwardly, waiting for the tirade.

But it never came. "And then who sent you?"

"Well, if you think about it," Navi started. "Technically Princess Zelda."

Link nodded. "Well, if you go back all those years..."

Nadai shook her head. "I thin she means currently."

Navi nodded her head. "Then I would say Shiek."

"Yeah, Shiek sent us." The other two agreed.

"Wait, the man who saved me from the ice?"

"Yeah. Him."

Ruto shook her head to herself. "Shiek, he...he's playing a dangerous game."

Nadai perked her head up. "Hey, that's what Saria said to Navi."

"What?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Nadia turned to the fairy suspended in a bubble. "What does she mean by that?"

Navi looked at Ruto. "Can we finish this place?" She shuddered. "As much as I love it, let's get this done quickly."

Ruto agreed immediately. "The sooner we do this, the better. Follow me." She led them past several rooms, in which one of them Link had to use the Hookshot to bring Nadai and himself over. They followed her back underwater, to where the symbol of the royal family lay against the wall.

"There are two other symbols. When I was young, my father told me that when you showed them the song played by the royal family, that the water levels would change." Ruto looked down, facing the rest of the dungeon. This temple was shaped like a giant cylindrical tube, with rooms branching off, leading to different levels and places. "That's what makes this dungeon so difficult. You have to follow a certain path in order to correctly solve this puzzle."

She looked at them, a glint of determination in her eye. "And don't even think about leaving me out of this one, cause I know the path through the dungeon."

Link sighed, followed quickly with a face palm from Nadai. "We wouldn't dream of it," they both muttered. Link took out his ocarina, and played the tune quickly. The water level changed, and Ruto led them on.

She took them around the complex, into different rooms. Link and Nadai soon lost all sense of direction, and they focused their attention on not losing their guide. Their next big room was one full of water, one that was swirling the liquid inside in a replica of a whirlpool. Ruto pointed to the snake statue.

"You have to hit it with the Hookshot, and then I can swim up there." She pointed to the trigger and the barred off entrance. "I'll be back shortly with the key."

Link looked at the swirling water. "Right." He jumped in, his Iron Boots pulling him down. He reached out, and grabbed onto the stone serpent. If he had his gauntlets on, his fingers wouldn't have found the cracks in the stone that he gripped onto. He grunted, and swung himself on. He swayed a bit to the wake of the water, but his boots kept him from moving.

Nadai followed next. At first she tried to resist the water flow, swimming against it. But even as talented a swimmer as she was, she was no match for the force of the water. She ended up almost literally flying past Link where he stood. But he reached out, and grabbed her hand. He pulled her close, and wrapped his arms around her midriff. Within his grasp, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Link blushed horribly, but was glad that she couldn't see his redness. Likewise, Nadai was blushing, and she almost forgot her task. Taking the Hookshot from Link's belt, she aimed for the crystal. She fired, but the chain was pulled away from the force of the water. As a result, the chain was slightly screwed up, and it clanked loudly when it retracted and extended, moving slower than normal.

Nadai shook her head in anger, and led her target, working with the water. She fired again, and the chain from the Hookshot hit the crystal. Across the way, where Ruto waited, she saw the door go up. With limited time on her side, she rushed forward, cutting through the opposing current like a knife. She landed inside safely, and rushed forward.

Using her razor sharp fins, she cut down the Shell Blades, large, dangerous clams, before they could hurt her. She grabbed the key inside, and hit the crystal, before leaving the room. She led the way out of that room, waiting for Link and Nadai.

For Link and Nadai, waiting while Ruto got the key was brutal. Nadai was constantly reminded that Link was right next to her the entire time, holding tightly to her, not letting her go. This was almost a fantasy for her, being able to be this close to the one she loved without finding a reason to leave. This, this was what she wanted. She closed her eyes, and leaned back, resting against his chest.

Link gulped. He was in love with Malon, not her sister! He was in love with Malon. It was only not even a few days ago he thought about marriage. And now? Why was he feeling something for Nadai? Yes, she was beautiful, that was something he couldn't deny, but it was Nadai! She was his best friend, and someone he would die for. He would die for her in a heart beat.

Ah, a small part of him shot back, wasn't that the definition of love?

Link sighed, and leaned forward, resting his head on hers. His head hurts, he was tired already of this maze-like dungeon. And he was getting confused. If he only knew who he was going to be fighting alongside his dark self, then he would know what to do now. All he wanted right now was to get rid of this headache.

Nadai felt his head on hers, and smiled. Maybe she was finally getting to him.

Navi watched from the entrance to the room. Sigh, if she only knew what Wanderer told Link, this would make things so much easier.

As soon as Ruto came out, they broke apart, and made their way back to her. Nadai, using the time to cool down was sad that she couldn't beheld in Link's arms. Link was just glad to move on with this dungeon.

They continued forward, into more pressing dangers and faults. Each room was a new level of danger, and every time they fought, Link and Nadai became more and more of a unit, working together to take out the Shell Blades and the underwater horrors that the temple concealed.

Ruto watched them fight, and work together as a team. She looked over at Navi. "You have been a devilish little fairy, haven't you?"

"What?"

Ruto smiled at her. "I know of my own destiny. The more that lullaby those guys play, the more memories the sages remember. The final sage won't remember until it is her time, I suppose, but that doesn't include me."

Navi flew down to where Ruto's eyes were. "If you tell them, you know the law."

"I never said that I would. Link will have to learn his memories though, and Nadai...she wasn't there before. I didn't do this before. Why is this so different?" She looked at Navi. "I know you know."

Navi sighed. "It's because of Nadai. For some reason, I don't know why, she was brought into this life. To be honest, before this one, this life I lead, I didn't know of Link's past. Malon never had a mother or a sister. Link fell in love with you, Malon, Nabooru, and Zelda in turn. When he came into this dungeon, he was stuck here for weeks, and he cried. He was less than a man when he finally came out. He almost died against his dark self. I remember Link before the end of his last life, he wasn't half the man he is now."

"You're saying that this is better? That this life is better?"

Navi hesitated, but that was all the time they had left. Besides, Ruto already got her answer. Link and Nadai, slightly panting, came up to them, and Ruto led the way to the next room. Navi kept on glancing at Ruto, who every once in a while gave a secretive smile to the fairy like she knew something Navi didn't.

Every step they took, every little movement caused Link to shudder. He felt a bad vibe from this place. He felt...he felt trapped. The training that Wanderer gave him was leaving him, bit by bit. Every second he stayed underwater he felt like he was going to drown. And every second he was surrounded by water, he felt like dying. He needed to fight it. He needed to.

Nadai noted the change in Link's demeanor. Something was wrong with him. Was it his fear of water? He was uncharacteristically quiet now, he wouldn't talk to her or anyone else. In fact, she thought she saw the anger that was gone after he met Wanderer come back again. What was going on with him? How could she help him? And so, everyone was slightly distracted when they came into the next room.

It was a large, flat room, white, with almost nothing in there. The only thing that adorned the room besides the two entrances was the singular tree in the center of the room. Ruto ran forward, despite the protests of everyone else, and ran through the door. Just as she did, it closed.

"What?"

"Navi?" Asked Link.

Navi sighed. "She, she told me it was time for her to move on. The rest is up to us."

Link dropped suddenly, as if years of doubt and worry came to bury him. "No, no." He muttered.

Nadai knelt next to him, and held his hand. "Come on Link, we can do this, we've done it before. Come on, lets-"

She was cut off by a blood-curdling scream. "No!" Link shouted, raising his head up to the sky. "Not again! Damn you three up there!" He had no idea what he was saying, he was willing to say anything at this point. "Fuck this quest! Let me die here and now!"

Nadai grabbed him, and tackled him to the ground, before he could do something drastic. Navi could only watch. As Amy had said, the survival of the entire quest was dependent on Link and Nadai. She couldn't do anything more to help them. It was their time. She looked across the water that covered the ground, making a mirror image of the sky above. At this rate, it might be too soon.

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"Nadai! Dammit! Let. Me. Go!"

Nadai buried her head into his chest, making Link open his eyes.

"I'll never let go. I can't." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I can't lose you."

"Nadai..."

"Please, be strong for me." She curled up as close as she can to him. "Do it for me, if no one else."

Link roared a voiceless roar, shouting at the skies above.

Nadai looked up at him, his eyes shedding tears behind a mask of pain, anger, and guilt. "Please. For me."

Link wrapped his arms around her. He shouted in anger, he shouted in pain, he shouted to relieve his headache, he shouted because that was his only escape. He held onto her, because he had to.

And so they stayed like that, together, one sobbing for the other, one shouting at the world, and both holding tightly to each other as if the world was ending. The only one with a rational head was Navi, who watched with a watchful eye. Praying to the Three Goddesses, and wishing on some forgotten star that they would finally be free.

A long time later, they were finally ready to move on again. Link stood, and helped Nadai to her feet. He wiped away a tear, one of many that still graced her cheeks. He smiled softly. "Thank you," his voice was hoarse. "I needed that." Nadai smiled back at him.

"Anytime." She whispered. She hugged him, gripping him tight.

Link returned the hug, before looking at the door ahead. He shrugged his shoulders, and walked side-by-side with Nadai to the door. Navi fluttered anxiously. Something was wrong. He was supposed to attack before now. She knew it was wrong when they came in and Ruto went on by without a problem. Now...now what?

They stepped up to the next door, where it clanged shut with iron bars. Navi spun around, and her friends did the same. Out of the tree came out three figures. One was easily recongizable, he was the same when they had last me him, only he was older, more worn, and his smile left little to laugh about. Gannondorf stepped out of the tree. On his left came out Link, though he was clad in the style of Link's Kokiri tunic and he was all black and shadowy.

On his left came out a lithe female, dressed in the style of the Gerudos. She sported twin daggers on her hips. She too was black and shadowy. Both shadow figures had red eyes, and they narrowed on Link and Nadai.

Link found himself staring at the female shadow figure, as did Nadai and Navi. His mind turned back to Wanderer's words. '"When facing yer demon, the true person who is yer soul mate will also be there to fight ye. That is the person ye must go after."' He had said he didn't know what Wanderer meant, but he sure did now.

"When facing my demon, my soul mate will also be there to fight me." Link muttered. He looked at the female shadow figure. "My soul mate is Nadai?"

"It's so good to meet again, face to face, after what? Seven years?" Gannondorf smiled. "I don't think you have met my two friends here. Link, Nadai, meet your counterparts, Dark Link and Dark Nadai."

The two shadowy figures smiled uncharacteristically white smiles at them. The Heroes of Time could only gulp.

"Now, if you two have done so well as I have heard from my underlings, you wouldn't have trouble facing my friends here." Gannondorf smiled again. "But I think that my friends are more than a match for you."

Link gritted his teeth and drew his sword. The Master Sword thrummed in the air as he waved it. Nadai took out her daggers, spinning them one by one. The daggers of the Goddesses thrummed in equal voice as the Master Sword. Likewise, their counterparts drew their weapons and mimicked their moves. Navi gulped.

"Guys, I don't think I can help you this time." Navi flew about anxiously.

"And right you are, little fairy." Gannondorf extended his hand, and waves of dark power rolled out, forcing Navi back against the door. He laughed, his voice cold, calculating, and harsh to the ears. "I don't suspect that you two think **I** will fight you today, do you? No, I am here with a message." He turned back to the tree. "Try and make your army, try and storm my castle. Try and fight me. That is, if you can defeat yourselves."

He left, but the energy trapping Navi was still present. Link looked at the enemies before him, and at Nadai at his side. She was always at his side, wasn't she? She was his first close friend, before anyone else. They had cried together, laughed together, gotten wasted like a bunch of fools together, fought together, and almost died together. How come he didn't see it before?

He looked at her again. "We...we need to talk when this is done." He rolled his shoulders, his mirror image copying him.

Nadai was a little confused, but she heard something about a soul mate earlier. "As soon as we take them down." She agreed.

Navi shouted out to them. "These guys will be your mirror image! You can not defeat them. You have to-mmph!" The last of Gannondorf's magic was put into effect, and she was muffled. Thus was cut off the last of their advice and help for the fight ahead.

"Take yourself." Link told Nadai. "I'll get me."

Link attacked, striking as fast as he could with the Master Sword. But the Master Sword either met the phantom's sword or shield, and Link was hard pressed to keep from losing ground as the other man attacked. He stabbed, parried, and led the man into a show that would've impressed any master. He cut, sliced, and ended up blocking way more than he liked. With a sickening feeling in his gut, Link began to think that he wouldn't get that talk with Nadai at this rate.

Nadai likewise was having trouble. She was used to Gannondorf's monsters, and the last time she fought something resembling a human it was Link back in Kokiri Forest. This shadow version of herself was fast and nimble, and mimicked her moves to a t. She led her enemy on a merry dance, one of which she didn't lead, but more often or not it seemed to her that she followed. Every move was a feint in a feint, and every strike she attacked with was almost a touch, before her enemy returned the favor.

As Navi watched, there was one thing both shadows had in common, it was that they were just better at fighting than Link and Nadai. A sinking feeling entered her chest as she watched. She gritted her teeth, and focused what might she had against the bonds against her. If Gannondorf was only a little weaker, she would have gotten free a long time ago, but now...it would take all of her might to break free, much less help them fight.

Link stabbed, and to his utter amazement, Dark Link jumped onto the Master Sword. He kicked out at Link, and spun as Link fell back. He cut at him, and the force of the blow sent the Hylian Shield flying. Link landed by Navi, his head reeling from the blow given to his temple. He groaned, and blocked Dark Link's attack as he aimed for his head.

Nadai lunged as well, but instead of Dark Link, Dark Nadai twisted herself along the strike. She kicked Nadai in the chest thrice, before forcing her back onto the ground. Their daggers locked, and Nadai was forced to back pedal on the ground until she was next to Link.

"You know," Link gasped. He blocked another blow. "I think we might be beat this time."

Nadai grunted back. "If we only had a fairy."

"We don't."

"Then let's die with honor." Nadai growled. She pushed back, and Dark Nadai was off balance enough for her get up. Link slapped away Dark Nadai's attack as Nadai planted both feet on Dark Link, knocking him back several feet. As she fell from the attack, Link rose, catching her and setting her to her feet.

"No, let's win together."

Link rushed in, slapping away attacks with his sword, redirecting others with his hand like he had seen Wanderer do. As he did, Nadai rolled between his legs, coming up behind him and striking in multiple directions, scoring hits on both enemies. Link spun, deflecting another attack from Dark Nadai before he feinted at Dark Link. As Dark Link rose to block, Nadai kicked out at him, knocking him back and stabbed Dark Nadai in her defenseless side. As Dark Link was staggered, Link turned his sword around and battered on the other's sword, and pushed the shield hard, forcing Dark Link to the ground. As Dark Nadai attacked Link's back, Nadai blocked, and rolled off of Link's back to face Dark Link, cutting him on both arms. Link pushed back as soon as Nadai was off of him, and stunned Dark Nadai. He grabbed her hand with one hand, and threw her over his shoulder, using the flat of the blade to force her farther. Nadai stood back up with him, as their dark counterparts sat stunned for a second.

Navi watched it all happen so fast. That was it! They understood! When they worked together, they always came up on top. She had seen it happen before and before, and now this was it! She struggled harder, and finally freed her mouth.

"Guys that's it! They can't work together and you can! Keep it up!"

Link smiled alongside Nadai. It would be child's play now. He strapped on his shield, and Nadai crouched low. The Dark versions of themselves stood up, and looked confused, unsure about what to do. "What. What are you doing?" Dark Link asked.

"Working together? How?"

Nadai laughed. "I'm sorry that you don't understand."

"We work together because we are stronger together than we are apart." Link sad sadly. "I'm sorry you will never understand that."

Navi smiled. "That's why Gannondorf loses in the end. He can't work together with others."

Link twirled his sword, and smiled sadly. "Time to go."

Link and Nadai rushed together. Unable to defend against their onslaught, their Dark counterparts fell to their attacks. First, Dark Link fell as Link stabbed him in the chest. Then Dark Nadai went unconscious as Nadai flipped over her and knocked her face first into the ground.

They both disappeared, and the doors opened. Link dropped to his knees, his sword clanging at his side. Nadai fell to his side, and helped him stay upright, instead of slumping over. He let out a low sob, and looked at Navi.

"Dammit, Navi. How had it come to this." He spoke to her as if Nadai wasn't there. "Wanderer told me if I needed a hint to find my love of my life, that she would be fighting alongside me when I fought my darkness. But, I don't know. A few days ago I was in love with Malon. And now the world is telling me to fall in love with her sister." He hung his head. "I'm so confused!"

Navi flew down close to him. She was his guide, his voice of reason. "Link. Look into your heart. What do you feel."

"I, I feel confusion. I feel pain. I feel, I feel anger."

"Why anger?"

"I'm angry at myself, for not choosing the right thing."

"Right thing?"

"For." Link looked up. "I don't know."

Navi smiled. "Because the right thing is right next to you."

Link turned his head, and almost knocks heads with Nadai. "Link, I'm right here." She brushed her lips against his forehead.

Link let go of his defenses, his tears fell, and all of his insecurities and his pains and his failures fell away to nothingness. "Goddesses, I can't do it alone." He gripped Nadai hard, holding her tight to him. He fell back, and she lay on top of him as he cried into her shoulder, letting go of it all.

"Nadai, don't you dare ever leave me."

"I won't."

Link smiled sadly behind his tears. "Cause I swear too you right now. If you are my soul mate like everyone else is telling me, then I won't ever leave you." He cried out for the second time that day. "Nadai, I won't ever leave you."

As Link fell down to the bottom of his soul, there was only one other way to go. He watched a figure of himself, fighting himself. At the very bottom of a dark well they fought. But Nadai came down, helping him striking down his enemy. She then helped build a ladder, a shortcut to travel up to. He climbed, and as he cried, a little voice like Navi's spoke to him.

"Love can be described as an emotion of strong attachment. But there is more to that than that simple definition. Love is when you are readily willing to share all of your secrets with that person. Love is when you will be that person, no matter what the circumstance. Love is when you can cry, laugh, smile, and feel unashamed around them. Love is when you trust them with everything you have. Love is when you are willing to take the blow for them, to die for them. Love is hard. Love takes time to fully grow. Love takes patience. Love is kind. Love doesn't worry. Love doesn't envy. Love doesn't boast. Love doesn't want. Love doesn't seek for itself. Love always perseveres."

Link looked at the definition of love given to him, and to Nadai above him in this well of his soul. And he knew the truth.

He looked Nadai in the eyes. "Nadai, I can finally say that I love you."

She gasped.

"With no part of me hesitating if I am right or not. I know the right answer." Link looked deep into her eyes. "For it was only when I was brought down did you bring me back up. Thank you, you saved me."

He reached up, and traced her cheek bone, and brought his other hand to bring her closer, if that was even possible. He tilted her head, and closed his eyes. Nadai's breath hitched in her throat as they were brought together, and she closed her eyes as well. This was it, the moment she was waiting for.

Navi watched as they first kissed. And was it just her, or did she feel an unearthly temble?

Shadow: A happy touchy feely chapter. Great.

Wang: _Blubbering _I'm so happy! _Sobs_

Time Stop: So, a fast update for ya.

Shadow: Part two is on the way.

Wang: _crying_

Time Stop: Please Review!


	23. Chapter 22

Shadow: Boss time.

Wang: Here we go!

Time Stop: We don't own Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 22: Morpha

They stood up, Link slightly leaning on Nadai as he got his bearings. As he found his balance, he stood up straighter. To Navi, watching from the door, he seemed taller than he had been for a while. His shoulders were set in a determined stance, and the Master Sword thrummed slightly until it was put away into his sheath. Yet the anger was no longer there. The anger in his eyes had faded away to an experienced ease of mind. Link smiled, a genuine smile that was no longer fake or sad.

Navi sighed in relief. Link was back.

Link took Nadai's hand into his own. "Come one. Let's go."

Nadai smiled up at him. "Right. Navi, where did Ruto run off to?"

Navi shook her head. She knew the answer, but they couldn't know that. "She went on, I don't know where though."

Link opened the door, and looked inside. "There's a time block here. She couldn't move it without playing an instrument. And that's the only way out. The only thing left in here is a chest."

Nadai bent down, and pulled out another Hookshot. "What? Another Hookshot?"

Navi hovered by her hands. "That's not a Hookshot. The Hookshot is a toy from Dampé, one that he made. He copied it off of this weapon, and therefore, the Hookshot is just a copy, an alright copy. This is the Longshot. It has a longer range than the Hookshot, and the metal comprising the chain is stronger and won't break in the harsh currents of the water."

Nadai clipped the Longshot onto her belt. "What do we do with this one?" She held up the Hookshot.

Link took it from her, and put it away on his belt. "I'll take care of it when we leave." Link said. "Navi, do you know how to navigate this place?"

Navi bobbed. "Yeah. I know this part of the dungeon."

Link took out his ocarina and played the tune, letting the block disappear in a flash of light. But as he played the song, he promptly forgot about the item, and it disappeared from sight. Navi led them on, followed by Link and Nadai. They went down through the dungeon. Each room, Link became more and more confident in the water, and the two of them became more and more comfortable together. Navi remembered the last time she was here, back when Link was a hysterical mess. But, she had remembered the entire track of it, and by this time Link had hardened, much like he was before Wanderer changed him. Because of his hardness at the time, she remembered this stretch of the dungeon clearly after the three weeks inside.

Soon enough they came to their first major obstacle. It was a serpentine room. The water was strong, swirling into whirlpools which led down into the depths of the world. He looked down at his boots. He was glad that he was able to take them off and walk barefoot when he had too, like when he fought Dark Link. But here, they would come in handy.

"How do we get across?" Nadai looked down.

Link slid his feet into the boots, and slid down into the water. "Grab onto me." Link held out his hand and Nadai followed suit. Because of the pull of the water, she had to climb onto Link's back and hold onto him for dear life. They both tensed as they did so, but Nadai soon relaxed.

"Link, you alright?" She whispered into his ear. Navi flew into the water, causing a bubble she wrapped herself in. She climbed into Link's hat, staying secure for this part of the ride.

Link gulped. "It's the water." He answered. "I'm, I think a little part of me is still afraid."

Nadai caressed his chest, sending shivers down Link's spine. "Don't be afraid. I know you can do it." Link nodded his head, and took the first step. Nadai held onto him tight as the water tried to pull her away. Years of training made her muscles strong and lean, and while she was tired, she was strong enough to hold onto him. Link had it harder. His boots kept him grounded, but the added weight on his back was sending him tilted to the direction of the current. Every step was a struggle not to lose balance. But his life wasn't only on the line, it was also Nadai's so he didn't lose his balance. He couldn't afford to do so now.

Navi, or course, was snug and tight and warm in Link's head. And felt no fear. Well, she felt fear, but for later on. She looked inside her mind and saw the dangerous boss ahead. She shuddered. Could Link do it? Navi had to wonder. She sighed, and climbed out of Link's hat as they climbed out of the water. That was a question only solved for another time.

They followed Navi through the rest of the dungeon, using their new found Longshot to shoot across to the far platform. With the extended reach, it was easy to reach it, and with it, they could get into the last couple of rooms.

Nadai picked up the Boss key, slipping it onto her belt. Link looked back through the door, looking out for the the Tektites that had followed them here. Navi bobbed excitedly. "Guys, the boss is through this next room." Link nodded, and closed the door. Nadai opened the next one and they followed Navi as she raced through the temple. In little time, Navi pointed out a monster, invisible unless they stood where they were now.

"That's a Like-Like. If you shoot it with the Longshot, not only will you stun it, but it will allow you to Longshot over to it." Link looked at the cylindrical monster. It was gray, with a mouth at it's top.

"How is that so dangerous?" Link asked.

Navi sighed. "This monster grabs you with it's mouth, eats your shield and spits you back out. It's impossible to get the shield back if you are swallowed. But, the Longshot stuns it and you can proceed unharmed."

Nadai aimed the Longshot over to the spot. She aimed at the Like-Like, bouncing slowly to some unknown beat. Link grabbed the weapon from her as she fired, grabbing her in the process. They zipped across to the stunned Like-Like. Link attacked with the Master Sword, but as he did, the Like-Like became unstunned.

Grabbing Link, it brought him inside his mouth, and started to wriggle it's body to a different beat, rhythmically chewing Link with it's body. Nadai gasped, and attacked, cutting into the monster's body with her daggers. But her daggers did little to harm the monster, stabbing and poking at it until it would release Link was doing little to do any actual damage to the monster.

She took out the Longshot, to shoot it again. As she fired at it, stunning it, Link was thrown out. She then was able to push it off the edge of the ledge, letting the stunned monster fall into the water below.

Link, while on the inside, was surrounded by an acid, musky smell. The felt something eat his shield, and he tried to attack at it, but the sword in his hand was entangled in some sort of goo. The protective scales on his tunic and his iron boots protected parts of him, but the rest was subject to the stomach acid. Because the stomach acid for the Like-Like has to be strong for monster to dissolve the shield, it was as if Link's entire body was on fire.

As he was released, he landed heavily, watching as his skin popped in angry red marks. Pus dripped freely from the wounds, and Link almost blanched when he saw his arms and legs. "Argh!"

Nadai looked at Link, covered by the wounds he had gotten. "Link!"

Navi flew in front of her, blocking the way to her loved one. "Don't! Anything you do to help him would just harm him." Nadai gave her that look. "That acid is poisonous, the only thing that can help him now is by defeating the boss."

Nadai nodded her head, understanding. "Because if we defeat the boss, that blue light can heal us."

"Right." Navi flew down to Link, suffering on the ground. "Link, in order to get yourself some help, you have to follow Nadai. Alright?"

Link growled his response, and struggled to his feet. With his body covered in the pus filled wounds, it was hard for him to move with out pain. Every second was excruciating for him, and because of the he moved slowly and was behind the others. Nadai let him go through the next door first, her eyes conveying the sorrow she couldn't express to him.

Their final room was one at an upward angle. The razor things that they hadn't seen since the ice cave was back. Three of them, all of them timed differently, zipping across the steep ramp.

"Nadai. Up ahead is the boss room. You have to leave Link here."

"But-"

"He's in no condition to fight." Navi cut her off, sadness in he voice. "Look at him, he can barely walk, much less fight."

Link was currently hands on knees, panting in breath, pain etched in his face with every gasp. He looked miserable, and his eyes were screwed shut in pain and anguish Nadai couldn't understand.

"O-Okay." Nadai finally answered. She ran up the ramp, dodging the razor sharp blades as they tried to cut her. She opened the door, and dropped the boss key right in front of it. "I'll-I'll be back." She looked down at Link who looked up at her. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

With a shut, the door closed behind her, and Link was all alone. He felt tears fall down his face, stinging him. Not now! Not here! Not ever again! He glared up at the door. He wouldn't give up now! He couldn't!

Slowly, and deliberately, he stood up straight, wincing when he stretched his skin taut. He roared out an angry roar. He ignored all of his pain as he clawed at the air, forcing everything back into his mind. "No!" He shouted, forcing every emotion out. He wouldn't be afraid anymore! He wouldn't be alone anymore! He wouldn't leave Nadai anymore! He wouldn't be brought down by this!

Pus leaked from him, but he didn't care. The pus soon led to blood, which drenched him. But he didn't care. He reached onto his belt and brought out the Megaton Hammer, holding it in his right hand and he took out the Master Sword with his right. He roared again, and started to run up the ramp.

The first time he did so he fell, falling down onto his knees in an angry clash. He did so again, but this time the Iron Boots made it impossible to pass the first razor thing. He roared again, feeling his throat become raw. "No!" He took off his boots and threw them up onto the top, landing next to the boss key. He swung both weapons in his hand experimentally and roared again. "No!"

Nadai entered the final room, and heard Link's shout as soon as the door closed. She turned around, but Navi pulled gently on her hair to bring her back to the present. "The sooner you defeat this one, the sooner you can help Link." Without another word from her, Nadai walked forward. It was a square room, with all of the walls covered in spikes. The only clear space was from the entrance they came in.

Navi looked about. The four small platforms in the water was still there, floating in the water. "Be careful, this boss is called Morpha. Morpha is a parasitic thing, and it controls-" Nadai was flung across the room, slamming into the ground on the other side of the room. The attacker waved ts watery tentacle, before falling back into the water below.

"Morpha controls water!" Navi shouted over the din of the battle. "But you can use your Longshot to grab it!"

It was a purplish orb that came out to greet them. Surrounded by water, it would be impervious to an attack unless it was on dry land. Morpha bounced a few times, before knocking Nadai back into the spikes. It then retreated, hiding itself in the water. Nadai pulled herself from the spikes, gasping at the pain. She gritted her teeth, and focused her Longshot. She aimed, and fired.

She heard another yell, from outside the room, just as Morpha landed on dry land, bouncing like a fish just caught. Nadai attacked, striking six times against it. But, when she tried for the seventh attack, the purple orb hit her, knocking her back into the wall. Nadai pulled herself off the spikes, holding in her stomach.

She heard a frightful yell, and thuds. What was wrong with Link? She couldn't wonder anymore as she dodged a watery tentacle, running through the room. Forced on the defensive, she couldn't do much more than dodge. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up, her knees were already getting weak.

She heard another yell. She glanced at the door, and wished Link was safe.

Link ran up the ramp. Anger and determination in his eyes. The razor things seemed to be more active than before, and they turned to attack him. He swung the Megaton Hammer with one hand, and despite the fact he used only one hand, he managed to crush the first one until it was nothing more than a piece of folded iron. The next one he deflected to the side using the Master Sword. The last cut into his feet, which were no longer protected by the Iron Boots.

He tripped. He fell hard, but he forced himself onto his knees. From there, he swatted the iron away. But from behind, the second one cut into him again. With a mighty swing, he flattened the third attacker, before cutting the other one. While it looked slower, Link couldn't be sure exactly sure. He lunged, forcing all of his power into a stab with the Mast Sword that caught the razor thing from below. With a mighty heave he tossed it against the wall, where it broke into pieces from the force of the blow.

He scrambled forward, going up the ramp on all fours. He opened the door, and kicked his boots inside with the Megaton Hammer. He saw everything in an instant. A giant water tendril was going for Nadai, aiming for her as she dodged. She was bleeding, and not doing well. The tendril was about to get her, she was in front of him, unknowing that she was next to him.

She was hurt. Nadai. Was. Hurt! He ran forward, and stepped in front of the tendril. The pain he ignored until then was suddenly brought back to life, as the water amplified his wounds. All of the sudden, it covered his head, and Link realized for the first time what the monster was, and that it wasn't water. If it wasn't water, he couldn't breathe.

Nadai turned when she heard footsteps, and saw Link crash into the tentacle. She heard him scream in pain, then watched as he started to choke in the water. The water wasn't water then, it was something else, but whatever it was, she decided, it took up the red from Link's blood. But that made the purple orb easier to spot, since the red cloud followed it.

She pulled out the Longshot, and fired at it. But the orb was too fast, and it dodged. Link was dragged with the tendril into the main body of water. Hiding behind Link, the orb was protected as it sent other parts of itself to attack Nadai. Nadai cursed her luck, and ran again, feeling the pain in her mid section amplify with each step.

Navi was able to leave Nadai at that point, and flew into the watery substance. Going deep into Morpha's amoeba-like substance, she found Morpha and Link. He was screaming a voiceless scream in the water, and his body twitched involuntarily. Morpha chuckled at the plight.

"Turns out," Morpha communicated to the pair of them through the water, "that I win."

"Link!" Navi cried out, using all of her strength to send her message to him. "The Megaton Hammer Use it!"

Link opened his eyes, and roared out, the last of his air leaving him. He turned, moving desperately slow. With a swing, faster than anyone there expected from Link underwater and trapped as he was, he crushed Morpha into the ground. Instantly, the water rose, bringing Link with it. It then dropped, leaving him and his fairy on the ground as the water dripped away.

Link managed to stand, and looked at Nadai above him. Nadai somewhat gasped as he smiled tiredly at her. He didn't look like a sexy hero at that point, he looked more like an evil demon from some horror story. Nadai grabbed his boots, and jumped down, landing in his arms. He winced, but didn't let her go.

"Why did you do it? Why did you go into the water?"

Link looked at her as he tread forward into the blue light. "I'm not about to let the one I love die." As he said that, he fell into the blue light, but as he fell in, dropping Nadai to lay next to him, it didn't matter anymore. They floated upwards into the blue.

Link felt strength return to his limbs, the wounds made from the Like-Like were healed. The damages from the razor things were healed, and he could walk properly once more. Nadai felt the holes in her chest and waist close, and the torn muscles in her body fixed. Soon enough they were as they were before, only that they held hands.

They descended from above, and entered the Sacred Realm. In front of them, Ruto smiled.

"Link, Nadai, I wouldn't expect less from you two, my friends."

"Ruto, we couldn't have gotten through that temple without you."

Ruto smiled at them. "The blue fire whom you freed has finished with my father and my people. Zoras have worked hard all throughout the past few days cleaning up the pollution, the river shall soon be back to the way it was. Link, as a reward, I grant you my eternal love." She smiled as both of them went red. One in anger, and one in embarrassment.

"I wanted to say that for a while now. But I know that I can never be with you. There is someone else much better suited for the job as your wife." At this they both turned from red again, both from embarrassment. Navi smiled from above.

"I have to return to Hyrule and guard this temple and my people as the Sage of Water. And you two, good luck with Malon." As Link was about to ask about how she knew that, he was cut off by Ruto's laugh. "You can't hide that stuff from me, I know you guys to well for that. It'll be alright, just tell her the truth."

Link looked unsure. "Just tell her the truth? I don't know about that."

"She is my sister, and I don't want to-"

"Hurt her?" Ruto smiled. "She is your sister, she will understand."

Link shrugged. "I wouldn't know. It's Malon. She's been hurt before. I just-"

"We don't want to hurt her anymore. Besides, she would never-"

"She will." Ruto cut them both off. "You two are inseparable. She will see." She waved her arms, and the fins on them showed their reflection. "You two are indestructible. Together, you can not be stopped. Nothing will stop you on your quest to get rid of Gannondorf. Take my Medallion, use it in remembrance of the times we shared together!"

As Ruto raised her arms, the Water Medallion fell from the sky. It split into two, and like the Fire and Forest and Light Medallions, it branded itself onto their right arms this time. Now three were on their left arms, and one on their right. Once it was one with them, Ruto smiled.

As they flew back to Hyrule, Ruto smiled. "I will meet you outside the temple in a minute, I have something to do first."

Link and Nadai fell down, and landed above the temple, the water in the lake back to it's normal height. Before them, watching the water, Shiek stood. "As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake." He turned to them. "Link, Nadai, you've done it!"

"Shiek!" Link ran forward, followed quickly by Nadai and Navi. As they stood next to him, they held hands.

"Did you two finally get together." Shiek notices their hands. "I see you have." Both of them blush again from that statement. "We have to return peace to Hyryle, for everyone's sake. Not just for Malon and Talon and Hylains, but for ourselves as well."

Link nodded. "You're right. It's what we have to do." He looked down to Nadai. "Together."

Nadai smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Together," she agreed.

"Look at it. Because of what you two have done with the Sage of Water, you have defeated the evil monster. Once again, Zora's River and Zora's Domain is returned to it's normal state."

Link and Nadai looked at the water, staring at the calm. As they do, Shiek steps away quietly, and jumps high, into a tree. When Nadai noticed he left, they glanced around, looking for the man who was too mysterious.

"There!" Nadai pointed up to the tree. As he was spotted, Shiek fell into the water. As Link went to follow, Ruto popped out of the water, and stopped him.

"Hey!" She joked. "Zora's Domain is that way."

Link looked in the water, but Shiek was gone. "Alright. So, let's go!"

Nadai looked at him but he only shrugged in defeat. Sighing, they swam to shore and called Epona. The horse came to them, and they rode down Zora's river to the Domain. Ruto, they had no idea how she had gotten there so fast, met them there with open arms and the rest of the Zora race.

They were ushered in front of the king, where he smiled down at them. "You have done the impossible, and with that we are in your debt."

Nadai looked up at him. "My lord, if you were to help our cause against Gannondorf, that would be enough."

The King Zora looked at his adivosers, but ignored their frantic signs to him. "We will. My race is good with healing, and with magic. We shall help with the mystical arts the best we can. But now," he said loudly, cutting off the thank yous from Link and Nadai. "A feast!"

Never again was there such a cry of joy and festivity that arose that day. Link and Nadai feasted on the greens and the salads and juices the Zora's provided. They played strange new instruments to the duo, who came in and performed a few songs of their own on their own instruments. Soon enough, Link and Nadai were dancing, surrounded by Zoras until the break of day, where they fell into a restless sleep.

All except for a single Fairy.

Navi looked up at the sun, which she could do since her protective bubble protected her. She frowned, and looked at the ground, then back to the sky. She did this several times before she looked at the sleeping Heroes of Time.

"By the three Goddesses," she whispered. "What is this coming to? When will it all end?" She looked at the direction of Gannondorf's Castle. "The sky is clearer, most of the sages are free now. But it seems dark on the horizon. Link...Nadai...Malon, why do they seem interconnected? I asked myself that before, when this first started out. Now I get it. If Malon isn't going to accept this...I don't know what will happen."

Navi looked back at the sleeping couple, their hands together. "I don't know."

Wang: So, here it is!

Shadow: Fun times ahead. Real life and in here.

Time Stop: Please Review!


	24. Chapter 23

Wang: Real Life is too real for me.

Shadow: What he means to say is that we got busy with work.

Time Stop: What _we_ mean to say is that this next part was a very difficult part to write. We didn't want to get too cheesy with you guys.

Wang: Oh yeah! That too!

Shadow: _sigh_ Well, this ain't writing itself, back to work. _leaves_

Time Stop: We don't own Legend of Zelda. And yes, this story is rated M for a reason.

Wang: Writing! _follows Shadow_

Chapter 23: Into the Light

Navi peered anxiously ahead. Ever since leaving Zora's Domain, Nadai and Link were holding hands and leisurely walking by the renewed river. But the Fairy was always cautious for anything to befall them. Even with her enhanced memory, she could not foresee what would happen next. She could not tell if Wanderer and Lost were involved again, or if they would even make another appearance. She couldn't tell Malon's reaction, for Link never became romantically involved anyone in the original story. But here, with all of these new things that changed the story line...she didn't know what to think. And not even that, but if they went back to Kakariko Village, and if they did manage to go back. No! Link was crushed when that happened the first time. But now...

But things might be different now that Nadai was here. Nadai, Nadai felt like a loose bomb. A loose bomb rolling down Death Mountain aimed at a crowd of unsuspecting victims. Ever since she had stumbled into Link's path, Navi had an even harder time keeping them on the right path. And their personalities, so different. Link was a man who had went into hell and back when he was ten, and again when he was seventeen. He fought monsters and enemies and escaped with only his body intact. On the inside, he was a mess, and he brooded and was obsessed with the idea of death and trying to catch it.

But, with Nadai, he went through hell with a friend. He, he can laugh and smile and even crack a joke when he wants to. But, at the same time, he is ready to fight and to die for a just cause. He became a hero, not a hired sword like he was before. And that was all due to Nadai. She not only changed him, but everyone else around her. Without her on the scene, Mido would still be brooding in the forest, Ruto would be love obsessed with Link right now, and her family would still be broken up by Ingo's scheme. She was a loose cannon that healed instead of destroyed.

But would that be enough? Navi looked back on the happy couple, laughing at the way the water trickled down the rocks. Would that be the final key in killing Gannondorf once and for all? Would everything hinge not on Link as the Hero of Time, but as Link and Nadai, the couple working together to defeat evil together? And if it did came down to that, would she be ready to give it up? To let fate or the Goddesses or whatever lead them on a merry dance of mystery to save Hyrule? Could she do that?

Navi had to smile as an impromptu tickle-fight erupted behind her. If it kept Link like this, as a man who could finally laugh a true laugh at the good times, then she might just be content to follow the ride. But she would still give advice, that much is certain. She flew back to the laughing couple. Even if her listeners were too busy laughing to notice.

The two Hylians were laying on the ground, both wearing their old clothes again. They breathed hard after their surprise tickle fight. Staring up at the sky, Link and Nadai both had that gut feeling in their, well, gut, that something was about to go terribly wrong. He squeezed his hand, feeling hers respond likewise. With the clear sky above, and Zora's River bubbling merrily beside them, it was hard to imagine that Hyrule was still under imminent threat.

"We need to go home."

Link looked from the sky to Nadai, who was still gazing upwards. "To Lon Lon Ranch."

"Yes."

"To talk with Malon."

"Link's she's my sister. I don't want to loose her."

"Loose?"

"I don't want to loose anyone." She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I don't want to loose anyone again."

Link looked at her, confusion on his face. "Nadai? What do you mean?"

"N-Nevermind. I am a Gerudo, and Gerudos do not dwell upon the past."

"Bull. And you know it. Gerudos don't go on an extravagent quest to save the world. They don't feel anything for anyone who isn't one of them. And they certainly don't find out that they have been a Hylian all their life." He reached over and stroked her face. "They don't fall in love with a Hylian raised as a Kokiri. Nadai, you are not a Gerudo. You know that."

"But I shouldn't have to dwell upon the past!" Nadai stood up in a flash.

"If you don't then it will consume you!" Link jabbed a finger at himself. "Look at me, I was a complete prick until I learned that I can't do it on my own. Neither do you." He stood up and held her close. "I am here for you, I could never leave."

Nadai looked into his chest. "I don't know if I can."

He titled her head up to look into her eyes. All he saw was fear, and pain, and confusion. All she saw was the stormy gray that caused her to relive painful memories. She closed her eyes, and sank into his arms.

"You can."

"I can't." She murmured. "It's been over seven years for the world, but for me, it feels like it was only yesterday."

"What does?"

"The day I lost Pani. The..."

Link hugged her as she choked up. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm not going to force anything."

She forced emotion away. "The day I lost Pani. The day my childhood ended. The..."

"Shh. You-"

"I need to! Memories long dead have every right to come out into the open." She took a deep breath. "The day I realized that I was different, and that I could never belong." She gazed up into his eyes. He looked down and saw tears that wouldn't fall. "She had your eyes. She had your eyes."

She looked into the river. "And now she is dead."

Link held her close as everything came apart. They slumped down together, and she cried for the first time in a very long time. Link didn't cry, it was his time to be strong. It was his time to save her. Navi waited silently by the water. This was news to both of them. And the way Nadai was, it would be a long time before she would be ready to move or talk.

A silent hour passed, as years of pent-up tears fell away. Slowly, she raised her head from his chest, tear stains adorning her face. Link went to wipe away a tear, which she stopped. "No, not until this is over with."

She huddled closer to Link, who sat there as she prepared herself. Deep breaths, the only sound besides the bubbling river. He reached over and took her hand in his, and gently squeezed. A few moments passed, and she returned the gesture.

"Don't stop me," Nadai said, her voice struggling to keep control. "Otherwise, I might stop."

"I'm here." Link simply said, squeezing again.

She took a deep breath. Holding it in for a second, she let it go, in a slow but steady stream. She took another breath, and started her tale.

_It all started about three years ago, before we met for the first time. I had started my training much like any other Gerudo early, at the age of five. In my training there were the other Gerudo girls, all of us from the ages five to fifteen. Even after two years of tough and very physical training, I wasno better than a five year old. They were all just better than me. And so I started to resent being a Gerudo, and found flaws in myself. Some of those flaws existed, others didn't._

_I managed to find a friend in that time, Pani. She was my age and one of the best fighters that had every entered Gerudo training. She was learning a rare fighting technique, not the usual two swords or spear or sword style. She was learning the even more dangerous art of the twin daggers, something no one besides Nabooru knew how to use properly; but even my mother never fought with that style._

_Because she was training in that manner, she would frequent my home for extra training, in which I would often watch my mother and Pani have their training sessions. In addition to this extra training, Pani and I became fast friends, best friends. We became insepereable, her leading the way into dangers and myself following._

_Every year there is a grand fighting tournament. The trainees fight each other in a giant arena and the winner was given the recognition of the entire school. After a feast for them, the leader would send them out on a special mission. That leader was my mother, and when I was seven, Pani won that tournament with no problem. So after the feast, she went off to the bridge connecting Hyrule and the desert lands._

_She was allowed one person to accompany her to the bridge, and she chose me._

_So we left to the bridge, I carried a simple weapon, a spear, and herself the twin daggers. I was sad that day, my eyes cried openly, and my heart was ready to break in two. Pani was calm and removed from her feelings. I wished I could be like that._

"_It'll be alright Nadai." She said to me. "I'll be back before you know it."_

"_How will I know? It will be terrible without you around."_

"_Don't worry, you'll make new friends." She hugged me._

"_No I won't."_

_She held me as I cried. She was so strong, how come I couldn't be like her?_

"_Pani, I swear to you. I'll be the best fighter among the Gerudos before you come back."_

_She laughed. Her eyes sparkled dangerously. "That means you're gonna have to beat me in combat when I come back."_

_I smiled. "Plan on it!"_

_We gripped our hands in the style of the old Gerudo's, before she turned. In our moment of departure, we didn't notice a man coming across the bridge. He was tall, and as dark as us. He carried twin swords across his back, and his red hair was cut short. Both of us had never seen him before._

_As according to our training, we thought him an intruder, and therefore, an enemy. Since no other Gerudos were here, they had left for this sacred rite, we had to do this ourselves. Pani drew her weapons, and I drew out my spear. He looked at us like we were mere nuisances._

"_Begone form here! You don't belong!" Pani shouted._

_He raised a single eyebrow at us._

"_This is your last chance! Retreat or be forced!" She shouted again._

"_You don't know who I am do you?" He asked._

"_That's it!" Pani shouted. I surged forward, and attacked with all my might in a single stab that would have skewered him. It was the best stab I had ever done. It should have killed him. But no one could have moved that fast._

_He drew his swords and broke my spear in a single blow, the force of which knocked me back. I fell, and landed hard enough to knock the breath from my lungs. Pani attacked, her entire body contorting into a dancing blade of death. She attacked with every move I had seen her use before, and even some I had never seen._

_But he dodged them all._

_As I lay there stunned, he dodged the attack that had helped her win the tournament. With the flat of his sword, the flat of his sword!, he knocked her aside. He reached out, and with some other worldly magic he picked her up and drew her over to him._

_Holding her by the neck, he laughed. "And you won the tournament? How preposterous." He looked at her closely. "If this is the quality they are sending out to do missions, then this is worse than I feared."_

_I gasped as Pani spit in his face. "Damn you..." She managed to gasp out. "You're gonna die here, tonight!"_

"_Am I?" He twisted her neck, and she went limp. "I think not."_

_He tossed her lifeless body over the side, her daggers falling as well. With a sudden burst of energy, I jumped to my feet, and attacked with the broken edge of my spear, scoring a hit along his leg. He roared out in anger, and picked me up by the neck. I struggled to breath, and in anger I attacked his hand, beating against it with all of my might._

_But I wasn't strong enough._

"_You, you aren't strong enough. You are nothing." He threw me to the ground, knocking me back with his foot. "You are not worth my time." He sheathed his swords, and walked calmly onward._

"_Come back!" I cried. Tears filled up my eyes. "Come back dammit!" I hit the ground with my fists, angry at myself. Pani was dead! I had done nothing to stop it! I could do nothing! With slow and deliberate movements,I looked over the edge of the cliff, gazing into the roaring waters below where my best friend now rested._

_I cried openly, letting tears fall down the heights to rest with her. And from the glimmer of the sun, reflecting off the daggers, I saw them on a small ledge below me. I sobbed in realization that they must have landed especially there. It was a sign from above. I had to get them._

_And so I climbed down, slowly, without faltering in my steps. At last I stood on that ledge, and I picked up those daggers. I looked down to where she lay, and using the daggers, cut my hands. "I swear I will become better Pani. I told it before in life, and now in death. I will be the greatest Gerudo fighter ever!"_

_Sticking the daggers into my pants, I climbed up. On the top, I fell into exhaustion. Nabooru woke me up only a few hours later._

"_Nadai. I heard what happened."_

"_He killed her. I swear that I will get revenge for her one day. One day soon."_

_Nabooru frowned a frown that conveyed years of pain. "You can't."_

"_Why not!"_

"_Because he is also a Gerudo."_

"_What? There are no male Gerudos!"_

"_There is, only one is born in a very long time. His name is Gannondorf. He is destined to be the King of the Gerudos."_

"_What,,,"_

"_It's true. We can not harm him. We owe him our allegiance."_

"_But-"_

"_We can not fight our own law!"_

"_Pani..."_

"_I know. My heart aches for her myself. But we are Gerudo. And Gerudos do not dwell on the past." She looked off into the distance to our home. "But he is different than when he left. He was in Hyrule for the past eight years for training and to become well versed in foreign affairs. But he came back colder and harsher."_

"_What?"_

"_He came back saying he found something to make us all great again. He called it, the triforce."_

"_What's that?"_

"_I don't know. I am going to do my best to find out what though."_

_Nabooru held a hand out to me, and I took it and stood up. They started their quiet trek back home. After a few minutes of silence, I spoke again. "Teach me the way of the daggers."_

_Nabooru raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Very well. Your training starts tomorrow."_

"_No." I refused. "I promised, I promised Pani I would be the best. I have no time to waste."_

_Nabooru held a hand to her nose, pinching softly. She then muttered something incomprehensible, most likely some curse or something. "Alright." Nabooru finally agreed. "But remember, we are Gerudos."_

"_And Gerudos do not dwell on the past." I finished._

"I finished the tournament for the first time as the winner when I was ten." Nadai concluded. "Nabooru sent me out on a mission, one that Gannondorf must never know of. 'Go to the Great Deku Tree and destroy the magic he placed on it and to try and reverse it.'"

She looked down at him. At some point during the story they had laid down, Nadai resting on top of Link. "Those daggers I used as a kid, those are the same ones Pani used."

Link wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry."

"What there is to be sorry for? Gannondorf is the one who did this. He will pay." She tried to get up, but Link held her fast.

"Nadai, you are the best Gerudo fighter out there. Being Hylian or not, you can defeat them all. And no matter what, I will never leave. You know that."

She smiled a sad smile. "I know. It's just, Malon..."

"She'll understand. And if she doesn't, then I guess she'll have to learn to do so."

Navi flittered above them. "If we want to make in Lon Lon Ranch before night fall, we have to hurry."

Nadai nodded, and stood up, helping Link to his feet. "Let's go now. Better take care of it now than later."

Navi flew off ahead, leading Nadai and Link. They ran hard, and soon enough they made it into Hyrule Field. In the distance, stood Lon Lon Ranch. As soon as they left the river's side, everything became darker to them. As if a giant storm cloud came in from above and stood above them.

"This is the magic from Gannondorf. With the rest of Hyrule out from under his grasp, his power grows here ever more." Navi blinked. Nadai and Link looked to the Ranch, looming closer. "This will make this place even more dangerous in the close future."

The Heroes of Time nodded, and ran even faster. Without breaking their stride, they ran around the ranch, the entrance was around that one corner. No one expected what came next. BOING! Link ran head first into the gate, falling back heavily onto his shield. Nadai was forced to jump over him before rolling to a stop.

Behind the gate stood Ingo, a pitchfork in his hand and the key in the other. Link touched the spot where blood came from, it stung a bit more than he would have liked. Ingo sneered down at them, his mouth twisted into an evil gaze.

"Well well well. I knew sooner or later the two of you would come around again." He laughed as Nadai tried to jump over the wall, as he swatted her back with the pitchfork with ease. Link groaned in pain. This was different. Ingo was imbued with some power to knock Nadai back with ease.

"Ingo!" Nadai growled. "What are you doing?"

"What I should have been doing for a long time now." He spat. "My Lord Gannondorf returned to me and restored my memories. In order to protect this ranch, he has given me my own powers in order to retaliate when you two get here."

"Ingo, when I get in there I am going to kill you!" Link shouted. He stormed to his feet and took out the Megaton Hammer. Slamming his weapon against the gate, the metal bent inward, but did not break.

"Not yet young boy." With a wave of his hand, all the damage against the gate was undone, leaving it taller than before. "You can't beat me. Not here, not now." He left them standing there, as he sauntered into the ranch.

Nadai looked up. It was too high for her to jump to, even if Link gave her a boost. Link pounded the Megaton Hammer again, but the gate stood firm. They couldn't break in. They had lost.

"Dammit!" Link slumped against the gates. "Dammit." He put away his hammer in defeat. Nadai sat down next to him.

"Now how do we tell Malon?" Nadai whispered. She reached over to Link and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it, placing it to his lips.

"We'll figure something out."

"Tell me what?" They turned around so fast Navi could swear that she heard whiplash. Behind the bars stood Malon. She was, well, she was naked again. The scars and the marks had returned and her hair was matted from sweat, blood, and something else.

Link had a horrid feeling that he knew what it was. Thankfully, Nadai didn't.

"Tell me what?" She repeated. Malon looked down at their hands, still as one. "Link? Malon? What's going on!"

"Malon, it's uh, hard to explain." Link stammered.

"I bet it is!" Malon stood with hands on hips.

Nadai sighed. "Crap."

"Crap what? Link, you...you..."

"Horrible human being?" Link offered.

"Yes!"

"I know!" Goddesses be damned, I should have told you what was going on.

"Damn right you should have. And with my own sister too!"

Nadai waved her hands defensively. "It's not like that-"

"Not like that? I know what's going on here now! You've been fucking my boy friend behind my back!"

"What!?" Link and Nadai both cried out at the same time. "No!"

"I bet those quests to free the temples were just some sort of sadistic euphemism then!"

"Euphe-what?" Link asked.

Nadai knew it well enough. "Malon, no! We only-"

"Screwed." Malon interupted. "By the goddesses, I should never have trusted you!" She pointed a finger at Link. "You are the biggest twat on the face of this world. I never want to see you again!" She turned her finger to Nadai. "And you, to think I called you my sister."

She turned and stormed off, leaving both of them alone with their thoughts. Link felt like the biggest douche twat in the world right now. He, he felt awful. Nadai, she felt like her right arm was torn off. She had lost her sister. Her own blood!

"She would understand?" Nadai turned to Link with cold eyes.

"It's what Ruto told us." He defended. "And it isn't at all right. We both Malon better than that. Sure, she may have some insecurities, but she is our friend. She wouldn't have exploded at us like that unless something was terribly wrong."

Navi sighed, and flew between them. "Gannondorf's magic is no longer spread across Hyrule. It is only centered here, in Hyrule Field, and Kakariko Village. Because his magic is stronger, it makes everyone worse off for wear."

"Wait," Link stopped. "We did the Forest Temple, and therfore save the Kokiri and the Lost Woods. We did the Fire Temple and saved the Gorons and Death Mountain. We did the Water Temple and saved the Zoras, and all the water. So, if we do this next temple, we can save the rest of Hyrule."

Nadai looked at him. "Figure that out all by yourself?"

"Yep."

"I knew that a long time ago." Link frowned. "But I'm glad you said it aloud. 'Cause it reminds us of where next."

Navi smiled. "Then let's go to Kakariko Village."

Link nodded. "Right, if anyone knows of what to do next, Wanderer and Lost will."

Nadai ran off, followed quickly by Link. Navi was stunned for a second. "But, I was going to show you the way to the next temple..." She sighed, then followed as quickly as she could. She caught up to Link and stowed away in his hat. This was going to be an interesting couple of days.

They entered Kakariko Village in record time. But the entire place was on fire! Link and Nadai ran toward to the center, where the townsfolk who were not fighting the fire gathered. A hunchbacked little man cried out in anger.

"Stupid kid! If she only didn't play me that catchy tune, the windmill wouldn't have worked harder. That way, the well would still be here!"

"Right!" Another shouted. "Damn kid ruined our only chance for saving the town!"

"Calm down!" Wanderer strode into the middle. "Help us fight the fire!" Lost looked onward, her children keeping her from fire fighting. Link and Nadai made their way to Wanderer's side. "Link! Nadai! Glad you could make it!"

Link nodded. "How can we help!"

Wanderer was about to answer when Shiek appeared in the middle of the crowd. The crowd backed off from the Sheikah.

"It's a Sheikah."

"I thought Impa was the last one?"

"Why is he here?"

Wanderer looked at the young shiekah. "Shiek? Why are you here?"

Shiek stumbled. "It's coming." He swooned, falling to the ground. Link ran to his help, but something came out of the well. Something dark, and mysterious, and sinister enough to black out the entire town with it's presence.

As everyone there fell unconscious from the weight of such a dark enemy, Navi watched as the monster smothered out the fires in the town. She watched as the monster went into the temple. She watched as Impa came out from the well, badly injured already, and follow it into the temple.

"So, it has come to this." Navi looked down and saw Lost standing there, a lone pillar among the bodies. "It is my time to ready the other Hero of Time."

'How did she survive that!' Was the last thought in Navi's mind as she too fell unconscious.

Wang: This part is so good!

Time Stop: We have so many new ideas for this story, it's going to be good!

Shadow: So, by didn't want to make it cheesy you instead had her naked and behind bars.

Time Stop: … It's better than what was originally planned.

Wang: Wait, what?

Shadow: Please Review!

Wang: I don't get it!


	25. Chapter 24

Wang: Update!

Shadow: Yep, that was the fastest we have been in a while.

Time Stop: This next part is going to be a headache.

Shadow: I agree wholeheartedly.

Wang: Huh?

Time Stop: We don't own Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 24: It has come to this...

Silence reigned in the village. Lost stood over the unconscious Hylians as she looked out at the windmill. "Goddesses, help me help Nadai. She's going to need it."

Wanderer stirred, and groaned. Rising to his feet, he shrugged off the offer of help from his wife. "Damn, that was stronger than I thought."

Lost nodded. "I almost passed out. This next temple might be the death of them."

"And the other's did nothing but tickle them? They know the risk. They might not have known when they first started their quest, but they sure as hell do right now."

"I know." Lost curled into Wanderer's arms. "It's just ye had Link, and he was so receptive to yer teaching. We both know Nadai, she's not going to like it one bit."

Wanderer barked out a laugh. "If anyone can teach her, ye can. We both know that."

Lost nodded into his chest, and they stayed like that for some time. From the bark of laughter, Navi rose from her spot on the ground. At the same time, the mysterious Sheikah did as well. They looked over at the strange couple. Before heading over to them.

"Shiek, Navi, glad ye two could make it." Lost said.

"Lost, how did you-"

"Manage to stay up?" She finished for the Fairy. "I got over my own fears of the darkness a long time ago."

Shiek nodded. "Then what is our move? Once Nadai and Link wake up we need to separate, there are too many key factors all in one place. Gannondorf would come, and you all know what that means for me."

The rest of them nodded. Navi knew exactly what she was talking about, but did Wanderer and Lost privy to the man's secret as well? "Then what's the plan?" Navi asked.

Lost looked at the Fairy. "When Nadai and Link wake up, talk to the man for the song, ye know of whom I speak. Then, take Nadai with ye into the past, I will accompany ye to the temple. There, I will give what further instruction as I see fit. Ye need to help Nadai through the next dungeon. It will conquer her own fears."

Navi nodded. "You mean..." She glanced to the side.

"Yes. There."

Wanderer nodded. "Meanwhile, I will grab Link and talk to him. He needs to know about how to defeat Gannondorf, and it will take much more than his current skill."

Shiek looked alarmed. "Are you talking about the-"

"Yes, I am. And once I have done that, I need ye, Shiek, to accompany him and guide him to where to go. From there, once he is upgraded, fight him. Fight him, ye know which style I'm talking about. We're going to need to talk about what to do next when they are in the temple."

Navi looked at both Wanderer and Lost. "You two are more than key players, aren't you."

Lost and Wanderer flashed them a smile. "Maybe we are. Maybe we aren't."

Behind them, Nadai stirred. She opened her eyes, and found herself staring straight into Link's sleeping face. She jerked back at the surprise. Her startled reaction cause him to wake up. In waking up, his first reaction was grab whatever wonderfully warm body that was on him and bring it forward. That resulted in their faces almost touching. Link was suddenly not so happy he had to wear armor.

"If ye two are done, we got some business." A gruff voice said to them.

Nadai and Link jumped to their feet, and looked at the reactions of all their friends. They blushed horribly as Navi went over to sit on Link's shoulder. Wanderer and Lost tried to contain their mirth, but failed horribly as they began to snicker behind their hands. Shiek was as normal. Quiet.

"What do we do now?" Nadai asked.

"Well," Shiek said. "There are too many key factors here. Too many important people at the same place. If Gannondorf felt like it, he could come here right now and stop us from doing anything. We need to separate. And that means all of us."

Link and Nadai were puzzled. "What?"

Wanderer sighed. "We need to separate. That means all of us. I will take the villagers to Kokiri woods, and start training. Lost will head for the Temple of Time."

Shiek nodded. "I will go my way, but Link and I will have some training later."

Link was puzzeled. "Just us?"

Lost nodded. "Nadai and Navi will meet me at the Temple of Time, once ye three get the next song."

Nadai and Link unconsciously gripped each other's hands tighter. "And if we say no?" Nadai ventured to ask.

"Then ye are doomed." Wanderer growled. "In order to get into the next temple, ye need to go to the bottom of the well. But the evil inside the well has already moved on. Ye need to go back into the past to stop it. Nadai, you are the better fighter right now, it will be good if ye and Navi went there it can be done faster. Link, ye are needed here. Ye are good right now with the sword, but Nadai has had training almost all of her life with the blade. Ye haven't. Ye are going to go on a quest to enhance ye. In yer skills and physically."

Link gulped. "So we need to separate then?"

"Yes." Shiek whispered. "And as much as I know ye want to save Malon, it can not happen until after the next temple."

Nadai narrowed her eyes. "How did you know that?"

Wanderer and Lost looked equally surprised, Navi noted. But if they really were or just pulling an act, it would be hard to tell.

"Do you think I just sit around when you and Link are saving the sages?" Shiek retorted, more emotion in those words than they could ever remember him having. "I do go about and strike out at Gannondorf with all I can. I was there when Ingo killed Talon and gained his powers from him."

"Talon?" Nadai gasped, falling to her knees.

Link caught her and held her. "Talon is dead? How?"

"Ingo ran him through. He himself will be hard to fight. I tried to strike at him, but right now he is too powerful even for me. And if you want to get over the wall, which no horse can jump, you need to get more powerful. The famed Hover Boots are in the next temple. If you retrieve them, they can help you get over the wall and stop Ingo."

Nadai's eyes burned with fire. "Navi? Where's this next song we need?"

Navi looked over. "It's the windmill man. He's still unconscious, but if we-"

Link was forced to let go as Nadai strode over to the man and picked him up. They watched as she shook him awake and started to talk to him. Link wouldn't want to face Nadai when she was angry, that was for sure. The man was suddenly let go and ran off to the windmill. Nadai came back, the fire in her eyes not diminished in the slightest.

"Let's go people! This isn't going to work on it's own!" Her shouts cause the rest of them to start moving. The sleeping townsfolk were still out of it all. The monster that had knocked them out the night before was strong indeed. Wanderer waited by the well with his children as Lost ran out of town. Shiek did his disappearing act, leaving the Heroes of Time waiting for the windmill man.

"So, what did you tell him?"

"That we needed to hear the song that the kid played when he was younger. He was all too happy to oblige."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence, as Link and Nadai waited for the man. Navi fluttered away, waiting a little ways away to give them space.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Link asked.

"I-I am."

"You don't sound like it." Link wrapped an arm around her. "You can do this."

Nadai smiled one of those smiles, where it is just false all the way through, and the only person she managed to fool was herself. "I know I can. I've got Navi. I'm more worried about you."

Link shook his head. "I'm more worried about Shiek. He's, he's being a lot more..."

"More what?"

"I don't know. But I am going to find out. And when he said that Ingo was too powerful for him?"

"I believe it. He made that gate a full seven feet taller with that new power of his. Ingo will be hard to defeat."

Link smiled. "Not for me. I'm going to do it. Because it is my job to do so." He got that steely cold look in his eyes. "Ingo has messed with me for the last time." Muscles tightened, and the veins in his neck stood out. "I hope that whatever training they have for me will be good."

Nadai agreed. "Yeah. It worked wonders last time you were trained."

Link nodded. "Yeah."

They waited a little longer in silence, the man still not back. From the windmill came an explosion, an the door busted down. The man stuck his head out. "Just a few more seconds! My record was stuck!"

Link laughed nervously. "Okay."

Nadai looked at the man, covered in smoke and dirt. "I hope he'll be alright."

Link nodded. "Yeah." they waited for another second before he remembered something. "Wait!"

"Wait what?"

"Back when we first came here, there was a man in the room, the one right before the drawbridge."

Nadai screwed up her face. "Wait...yeah! That guy! He said...he said-"

"If we ever raise up an army, he would get all those he could from the old guard to join us." Link finished. "Talk to him, and he can go straight to the his contacts and help us out."

Nadai nodded. "It'll be good if we had some veterans on our side. They'll be good to help teach the others."

The windmill man came out of his windmill, his record player in hand. He ran down to them, and he gasped for breath. "This is the song that the brat played." He put the needle to the record and turned the handle. The sound of a flute came out, a catchy tune came out.

Link and Nadai looked at each other, and pulled out their instruments. Flute and Ocarina in hand, they followed along. Soon enough they played the final product. A shrill sound came from the sky. Rain came down, a torrential downpour that lasted for several seconds. Then, all at once, it dulled to a light drizzle.

"It's the Song of Storms!" Navi exclaimed. "It causes rainstorms, or makes them disappear."

The townsfolk woke up from the sudden downpour, and many of them turned to Wanderer for advice and answers. The windmill man ran over there as well, and soon enough a large crowd was gathered in front of the man.

He quieted their questions with one loud shout. "Quiet!" With the townsfolk suddenly quiet, he had a chance to talk.

"What happened last night was the work of Gannondorf." Wanderer's eyes pierced the crowd, ending any and all responses. "Many of ye came from Castle Town. Others of ye have lived here all of yer life. But we all have one thing in common; Gannondorf. He has cast us out of our homes, and raised the taxes to the point that we are all living like peasants!"

"Aye!"

"That's right!"

"So what do we want to do about it?" Wanderer asked them.

"We need to stop him!"

"How?"

"Wanderer, what do we do?"

Wanderer drew his sword. "We are not alone in Hyrule. Kokiri, Gorons, and Zoras are all gathering in the Kokiri forest to prepare for a war that will go down in the history books as one of the greatest battles every fought. Tell me, my fellow citizens? Are we in?"

A shout came from the crowd, deafening Navi's ears. "Then let us all go and tell our friends, our neighbors, those in hiding. Let us prepare ourselves for war!"

The entirety of the Kakariko Village followed Wanderer down past the Heroes of Time to Hyrule Field. Soon enough, others would stop and run back, heading to Death Mountain. Still others ran across Hyrule field to hidden settlements of survivors from Gannandorf's rampage from seven years previously. Link and Nadai were alone, for the first time in what felt like a life time. Well, Navi was still there, but she didn't count.

Link looked after the people. "I should be going with them."

Nadai looked to the where the Temple of Time lay, just out of sight. "I should have left a while ago."

"And yet," Link said. "Here we are." He leaned down and pulled her close.

"We should be leaving now." Nadai whispered.

"Not yet." Link pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Damn...it was a fight like no other not to keep on kissing her. He released his kiss, and took a deep breath to steady himself. "Now I can go." Turning around, he started off at a jog to catch up to Wanderer.

Behind him, Nadai almost fell to the ground. She had heard about breath-taking kisses, but ones that leave her on the ground? That was new to her. And she liked it.

Link managed to catch up to Wanderer without much difficulty. He went at an easy pace with the man and the two started to talk.

"Link, ye are a good swordsman, but not that good."

Link narrowed his eyes. Who was he to tell him he wasn't that good? He might not be able to beat Nadai or Wanderer, but he could most certainly beat anyone else he came across. "How?"

"How what?"

"How do I get better?" Link relented.

"There is one way."

"'One way?'"

"It won't be easy."

"Explain."

"The Master Sword is not paralleled in combat. It is the best sword out there. But some, like my own, can be made to be as strong. Nadai's daggers, and my wife's. Gannondorf will have a weapon or weapons that are as tough as the Master Sword."

"What does this have to do with me then?"

"Ye know only part of it. The Master Sword can be enhanced, much like when the Sages give ye their medallions."

"I see."

"So what ye need to do is enhance yer sword, and that can only happen when ye bring it to the right person."

"This is starting to sound like a wild goose chase."

"But it isn't boy! There is a Goron, his name s Biggoron. He creates weapons called the Biggoron Sword. A masterwork weapon, it is as strong as the Master Sword."

"You want me to get the Biggoron Sword?"

"If ye let me finish ye will know yer task! Once ye manage to get to him, instead of taking the sword, offer him yers. Once he sees it he will understand what to do. It will take four days for him to enhance yer sword. Once ye do, ye need to go to Shiek and fight him on top of Death Mountain. He will train ye to be better than ever before."

"So, get Master Sword upgraded, and fight Shiek?"

"Correct."

"Alright, where do I start?"

Wanderer stopped Link, and pointed him in the direction of Shiek, who was waiting for him at the entrance of Kokiri Forest. "While ye go to Shiek, I shall take the army to Lake Hylia. It's bigger there, more room to work."

"Why point me to Shiek?" Link asked.

"Ye don't have a guide, Shiek will be that guide."

Wanderer smiled that smile of his, causing Link to squirm in worry. This wasn't going to be such an easy training session as he first thought.

A few minutes later, and Nadai had successfully regained motor control of her lower body. She ran out into Hyrule Field, where a large dust cloud was headed to the south. Navi landed on her shoulder. Nadai turned to look at Lon Lon Ranch, and a fire returned to her eyes. Ingo, he will be dead soon!

She started off at a fast run, forcing Navi to hold onto her hair to keep on. With the Fairy safely secured, Nadai gained ground faster than before. Before too long, she stood panting before the broken drawbridge. Her jaw clenched as she remembered the dangers that lay ahead. ReDeads. She gave an involuntary shudder. Her hands went to her hair as she remembered the supernaturally strong hand gripping. The sword cutting...

She tore herself from the past. Gulping away the last of her hesitation, she jumped over the drawbridge, and into Hyrule Castle Town. She entered the side room, and there was the former guard, dressed in rags and selling his Poe spirits.

"Girl. You returned."

"I have."

"Then I suppose you're here to tell me you have raised an army."

"I am. Everyone in Hyrule is fighting for our cause right now."

The man stood up, standing at his full height for the first time in years. "Everyone? Even the Gerudo?"

Nadai shook her head. "Not them. We haven't even thought about that yet. But the rest of Hyrule is up and at arms. We have an army. We just need you and your contacts."

The former guard frowned. "Many of my fellow associates are in Termina, hiding away for years. I can go and get them, but it will take a good long time."

Nadai nodded. "Take as much time that you need, within reason. Wanderer is the only man right now able to teach the Hylians how to fight. The other races I am not worried about, but the Hylians are towns folk. They are not fighters."

He nodded his head. "I understand. I'll need to hurry. The fastest way into Termina is through the Lost Woods. Once I get them back here, we'll meet the rest of the Hylians and we will start our training and our planning."

He shook off the enveloping cloak he wore to reveal his old uniform. "I've been waiting years for this day. Let us not ruin it."

He ran out, armor clanking slightly. Nadai left the room, and made her way to Hyrule Castle Town center. There were dead ReDeads around, and Lost sat patiently on the broken fountain for her. Her lone dagger was sitting on the stone beside her, bloodied and dripping. "I've been waiting for ye Nadai."

Link stood before Shiek for a long time. Silence greeted him, and the Hero of Time nervously shuffled his feet.

"Link. You are ready to begin?"

Link nodded.

"You do know that in the four days we are going to be waiting I will be training you unmercifully."

"Yes."

"Good." Shiek stepped forward and took out his harp. "This task is going to be a hard one. It's going to test your endurance, the the endurance of your horse."

"Epona?"

"Yes."

"Wait, the only reason I would need Epona is if I am going long distances and I need to do it in a hurry. Why can't I use the songs to warp?"

Shiek shook his head. "Some of these items are very delicate, becoming nothing and something again all too quickly will destroy it. For that reason, riding Epona is the only way. And in this fashion, it will not only test your endurance, but also your balance."

"I see."

"Not only will it take that, but during the four days of us fighting, your endurance will be tested like never before. Since we will be fighting in Death Moutain, it will be best if you had your protective red tunic."

Link nodded, patting his backpack. "I have it ready."

"Good. Not only your endurance, but also your skill. We will fight, you using the Megaton Hammer against me. This time, though, no shield."

Link nodded. "Alright."

"And let us hope the fight we have will be as good as the one you and Nadai had."

Link shrugged. "We'll figure it out later. What is my first task."

Shiek played his harp, and out of no where a blue cucco appeared in Link's hands. The blue cucco squawked loudly, causing Link to grimace in pain.

"This is Cojiro, the legendary bluie cucco. You need to wake someone up."

Lost led Nadai into the Temple of Time. The heavenly sound rang through the giant white hall as they waled in silence. Navi hovered close by, as they reached their destination, the pedastal.

"So." Nadai started out.

"No." Lost interjected. "Nadai, I know that ye have a deep fear of the ReDeads. And not only them, but the shadow world as well."

Nadai was too shocked to answer. How had she known?

"Death is a part of life, and the shadow world is just a part of life we don't know about yet." Lost lectured. "Ye have a fear of it, and rightly so. In order to fight this fear, I have decided the next dungeon will be good for ye. The bottom of the well will test yer nerve against this world."

"And what if I can't do it!" Nadai shrieked. "I frickin' hate it in there! The death, the dark! Why me?"

"Because we all have our own trials. I used to be afraid of that side of the world too, but it was only when I faced it and conquered it did I find myself more powerful than it."

"I don't believe you."

"I know ye don't. Nadai, one bad incident doesn't rule the life of us all. Let this be a good time, a time to learn from our mistakes. To become the best fighter we can."

Navi landed on Nadai's shoulder. "It's true. If you want to prove it to Pani-"

Nadai growled, her pride shaken. "Don't talk to me about her! I will do it!"

"Good!" Lost laughed. "There isn't much I can train ye with. But over coming yer fear is a powerful thing indeed. Not only that, but trusting in yer friends and guides will help as well."

"Hm?"

"Trust in Navi, she knows more than ye think. She will guide ye right."

Nadai nodded her understanding. "Wait. Link isn't here. How do I go back in time?"

Lost pointed to the three points of the triforce etched in the ground below them. "The Master Sword is just one way. The other is in the daggers and belt ye have on now."

Nadai looked down at her weapons.

"Yes, those. There is a small notch where they can fit. Put it in and ye will go back in time."

"So, I put these in the notches, go back in time, fight something dark and nasty, and eventually return?"

Navi nodded. "Sounds right!" She chirped.

Lost looked at the daggers in Nadai's hands, lost in thought. "Three things before ye go. I will be here to guard ye, it will take four days so I will watch and guard this place until then. Secondly, ye must not be seen at the same time as yerself from the past. If ye are caught, it will unravel all of us. And third, ye must bring back the Lens of Truth. Navi and explain what that is about when ye get it."

Nadai nodded her understanding.

"Then off with ye. The Goddesses with ye in yer journey."

Lost stepped off the pedastal as Nadai placed her weapons and belt in their proper places. Then, a flash of blue light, and Nadai and Navi were lost from sight.

Shadow: Next part up soon, can't believe we are almost on chapter 25.

Time Stop: It's a fun ride this one, we'll get it up soon. And yes, that's a promise.

Wang: Please Review!


	26. Chapter 25

Time Stop: On the interests of updating, we have decided to only post this part of this next part.

Shadow: If you want Nadai's part, you're going to have to wait a little while, we still need to finish it.

Wang: I like what we did.

Shadow: Wang, for once I agree with you.

Wang: Extra long!

Time Stop: We don't own Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 25: Stronger (Link's Edition)

Link looked at the blue cucco in his hands. "Cojiro?" He asked aloud, and the cucco responded by crowing louder than before. Link squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the noise out.

Shiek smiled. "Cojiro has the power to awaken any man from slumber."

"This blue bird?"

"This blue cucco is more powerful than you think. With Cojiro, you need to awaken a man. A certain man."

Link leaned against a tree, holding the cucco in his hands. "I can't think of anyone who would fit the bill."

"That may be because you are not well versed in Hylian lore." Shiek stared off into the distance as he spoke. "There once was a man who went into the forest one day for a mushroom to save his wife. But as he reached the end of his journey, he fell asleep by an ancient spell. He hasn't awakened in over a hundred years. This legend is very much the truth, as in the man does still exist, sleeping away the years."

Link looked into the entrance of Kokiri Forest. "He's in the Lost Woods then, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then I should know where he is." Link wrapped an arm around Cojiro, and ran into the forest. Shiek smiled, then vanished into thin air.

Link entered his home. There, he was stunned to the point of silence. Zoras and Gorons and Kokiri all bustled about. Archery and any sort of long ranged sport was held where his old home was. Zoras gathered under the waterfall, practicing magic in ways Link knew he could never understand. Gorons practiced fighting one on one in front of the shop. Still others had converted homes into forges or smithies.

Darunia, Ruto, and Saria were close by, and they rushed over to Link as they saw him coming.

"Link! We are running out of room. Kokiri Forest can not hold everyone." Saria started.

"There is no room. Not for the Hylians anyway." Ruto muttered.

Darunia nodded. "We need to move out to a new place. Do you have anything in mind?"

Link nodded, struggling to hold onto Cojiro. "Lake Hylia is the place to go to. The Hylians are already gathering there as we speak. Go there, and begin training. They need all the help they can."

The three sages nodded. Then, of course, Ruto had to ask. "Um, Link, what's with the blue cucco?"

Link sighed. "It's a long story. I need to go." He climbed up the vines with one hand, and entered the Lost Woods, the army behind him hurrying to move.

Once inside the Lost Woods, Link had to gulp. While the woods were no longer Gannondorf's control, they were still dangerous and dark. He tuned his ears to the music, but a large crow from the blue cucco in his hands stopped that plan. Instead, he shook out his legs, and started out on a walk. He wandered through different paths. Some hauntingly familiar, others different. But after a couple of different routes, he made it to the end. In a small clearing by the Sacred Meadow lay a single stump. And there, on that stump, was a man clutching a mushroom that was still deeply embedded in the ground.

"There he is." Link got closer, but before he could move closer the blue cucco crowed. Almost instantly, the man awoke. He shouted in alarm, and twisted the mushroom out of the ground.

"Who are you!" He shouted.

Link dropped the cucco. "Hold a sec," He kept his hands shown and inched forward. "You've been asleep for a hundred years."

"What?"

"It was from an ancient spell. It cursed you to fall asleep."

The man groaned. "My wife is dead then!" He looked at the mushroom. "Why did I go to get this miracle mushroom anyways!"

Link came closer and crouched down to his level. "I don't know. Maybe we'll never know. But let me help you."

He almost got up, but he was forced back down. "My legs won't help me anymore." He shoved the mushroom into Link's hands. "Boy! I don't know who you are, but if you give this mushroom to a Potion Crafter soon and return with the miracle potion, I will be forever in your debt."

Link turned to look at Navi, but his fairy was no where in sight. That's tight, she was with Nadai. He had to trust his own instincts. "I'll do it." He grabbed the odd mushroom, and started to run. As soon as he left the clearing, Shiek appeared next to him.

"You know where to go?"

"Lake Hylia, all the Hylians left to go there to fight."

Shiek nodded in approval. "Very good. But you must hurry. That mushroom won't last long outside the forest."

Link clenched his teeth. "Guess I need Epona."

He passed the large army, still preparing to move out. He passed the bridge connecting Kokiri Forest and Hyrule Field. He took out his Ocarina, and with a few quick notes, played the old song. Over the hill, from the direction of Lon Lon Ranch, came Epona. As she trotted to him, he noticed something terribly wrong. She was limping.

Shiek sounded almost sad. "She must have heard what happened to the ranch, and tried to get in. She can't jump that wall, not at the angle she is at now."

Link wrapped his arms around the horse. "I'm sorry girl. I need you to take me to a couple of places. It'll be hard, but I know you of all of the others can do it."

Epona snorted. She tapped the ground impatiently, the two men beside her nodded in understanding.

"I'll meet you back at the clearing." Shiek told them, and disappeared from view.

Link shook his head in confusion. How can he do that? Ignoring that question, he climbed upon her. "Epona. To the potion crafter. Lake Hylia."

Epona surged onto her hind legs, before starting at a gallop. The limp she hid well, but he could feel her tensing every moment that she hit the ground. Soon enough, the lake was in view. But, appearing before him as if from some fell magic, fences appeared before the gap.

"Come on girl." Link patted her neck. "You can do this. Easy as...well, hay."

Epona whinnied, and streamlined her body, speeding them up. Link held onto her with both hands as she cleared the fences with ease, only the pain from the injury to her leg giving her the slightest interference.

Link craned his eyes, and spotted the old Potion Crafter entering the scientists home. "That way girl."

Epona trotted through the crowd of Hylians setting up. Link braced himself, and jumped as Epona neared. He rolled on the ground, and stumbled to his feet. "Get some rest Epona!" He checked his hand, and the mushroom was still there. It looked a little paler than before, and he hoped it would still be good to use.t

He opened the door with a bang, and they looked at him. One, an old lady, the other and old man. "Yes?" The old Scientist asked. "What do you want?"

Link held out the mushroom. "I need a potion made from this. I need it now."

The Potion Crafter took hold of the mushroom. "This mushroom, where did you find this?"

Link shook his head. "Long story. Can you do it?"

"Depends. This mushroom is old, its power is fading."

"The guy I got this from asked for the miracle potion."

Both of the older people stopped. "You said miracle potion?"

"Yeah, I did. He called it the miracle mushroom or something."

"I will make it then." The old Potion Crafter said. "It will take some time, but it should be done soon."

Link left them to their business, and spent the time waiting outside with Epona. The horse was happy enough from the attention she got from him. Time passed, an hour, two, and still the crafters were not done. Just as Link lost his patience, they gave him the potion.

"It is done. It is finished. The miracle potion should help the man revert to his normal state."

Link pocketed the potion. "Thank you, we better get going." He climbed upon Epona. "To the Lost Woods!"

Epona snorted, and looked back at him. He could feel as if she was speaking to him. Really? Now? But I was enjoying doing nothing.

Link sighed, and was about to respond to her when she neighed. Rushing forward, she caught him off guard, forcing him to grab her neck and hold onto for dear life. She jumped over the fences with almost no problem, the rest they had did wonder for her leg. But after a few minutes of hard riding, Link started to notice the slightest hiccup in her stride.

They passed the army from Kokiri Forest. They were all about halfway, which was good progress since they were all running hard. Link braced himself, and jumped from Epona as she skittered to a stop before the Kokiri Forest. He landed in a roll, and scrambled to his feet. With long strides, he went through the Lost Woods faster, since he knew where to go now.

In record time he entered the clearing, and stopped in shock. In the man's place was a pile of old bones. Link went to the skeleton's side, and knelt on the ground. "He is gone, time has finally caught up to him."

Link didn't need to glance at him to know it was the Shiekah. "What do I do now with this potion?"

Shiek looked away at nothing, and waited a good long moment. "Leave it here for her. Before he went away entirely, he gave me this saw."

Link turned and caught the saw from his guide. "This?"

"There is a construction team in need of this saw. It will help them greatly." Shiek told him.

Link took out the potion and set it down on the stump. "Wait, 'her?'"

Shiek nodded. "Everything will become clear in time, Link."

Link stood defensively. "I don't get it. First Navi tells me I am not ready for something, and now you tell me it will be known in time."

Shiek sighed. "Just trust me."

"Trust you?"

"We are all on the same side, are we not?"

Link relented. "Fine! Fine." He held the saw carefully. "Where am I to go now?"

"Where haven't you been?" Shiek asked him.

"I've been to a lot of places." Link answered. He looked far out to the west. "Nadai said something about a bridge being taken out a long time ago. That the postman and the master carpenter were trapped on the other side."

"And where is this bridge?"

Link started to move out. "On the west side of Hyrule Field, over by the Gerudos."

Sheik nodded. "Smart. I'll meet you there." With a poof, he was gone from view. Link hung his head.

"How does he do that?" He asked empty air. He started out, leaving the potion behind.

In the trees above, Shiek watched as the Hylian ran out. "Are you sure of this? That potion would have done him wonders."

The ghost beside him nodded her head. "Some things, Shiek, are even out of your league."

The man jumped down and picked up the bottle. "This would have solved a lot of things."

She reached out and grasped the bottle. "And it will. I will visit Navi before the final battle, and she will know what to do."

"And you are sure? How would you know?" Shiek held onto the bottle.

Annie laughed. "Because I am no longer of this world, I know more than you. Navi once said there was a reason why she was still alive, that she hadn't withered and died, that she hadn't become a red fairy. It was because I am still of this world."

Sheik relented, and the contents of the bottle were quickly drained. "After all, I know the ending, Shiek. I know the beginning. I know the middle." A dangerous glint entered her eye. "And believe me, I know the consequences if we fail."

Shiek growled. "So do I!"

"Oh really? So you would rather argue with me about the consequences if we fail instead of preventing our failure. Where is the wisdom in that?" Shiek glanced her a dangerous, murderous look. Annie smiled at him. "You need to be going, oh guide. And...I won't hesitate to reveal your secret if you tell anyone of this conversation."

Shiek narrowed his eyes. "You are one crafty Kokiri, aren't you."

Annie shook her head. "No, I actually am not. I just have good mentors."

Shiek breathed in a deep breathe, and let it out slowly. "We will continue this conversation later. Nadai has ruined this time line, but if you interfere, it will destroy it further."

As Shiek concentrated for his teleportation, Annie shot him a final note. "No, young one. I believe I will end up correcting it."

He landed softly on the ground, the dust rising as he did. The postman was resting on the ground, and the master carpenter held a broken sword, using it as a saw. Shiek looked out to the distance. Link wasn't here yet. Good.

He approached the master carpenter. "Hello."

"And who're you?" The gruff old man turned to Shiek. "One of those Gerudos?"

Shiek shook his head, hands open and in plain sight. "A friend. Nothing more."

"Oh."

"A man wearing a green tunic will be coming by soon. He will offer up a saw for you." the carpenter's face lit up when he heard that. "Just give him the sword in return."

The man smiled. "If he wants this busted up sword it's all his. How soon is this guy coming by?"

Shiek looked into the far distance. The passage out was a bit rockier than he would have liked, but he could spot a faint dust cloud in the horizon. "Soon. Soon. Take rest, master craftsman, until he gets here."

The two men sat down to the postman. The mail deliverer was wrapping dressing and a foul smelling poultice onto his feet. Shiek took one glance, and one smell, to understand what it was.

"For the cut?"

The postman nodded. "I cut myself jumping over here. This should help heal me until then."

"That would work on a horse," Shiek mused. "May I?"

The postman was a little confused. "Alright, go right ahead." He relented.

The Shiekah gathered the poultice, and started slathering it on the bandage. This would clear his mind of all that had happened. This would cool him down until he was ready to talk to Link. He finished his bandage, and waited silently for Link to come. Soon enough, the Hylian was in sight. Riding hard, even from this distance, he could tell Epona was limping harder than ever. Link, he was holding onto dear life.

Link spotted the bridge, and the distance it would take to cross. "Epona..."

Epona neighed, despite the lack of breath. It was getting hotter, and hotter, but now was not the time to do this. Now was not the time to quit. Her rider needed her now, so she had better get over there!

Link shook his head. "No, no, no, no!" He cried out as Epona leaped for the other side. The horse landed with a rolling crash, and Link was thrown from her. He landed on his back by the tent, while Epona lay on the ground, pain evident in her eyes.

"Boy!" The postman and the master carpenter went to him as Shiek rushed to the horse. "Are you alright?"

Link nodded wearily. He stood up, and ignored their offers of help. He stepped closer to Epona, but the Shiekah was already finished putting the bandage on the horse's leg. "Epona..."

"Easy boy, he's got her. Take a seat, calm your head."

"I'm fine." Link refused. "I need to trade this saw to you."

The craftsman held up the saw to the light. "Yes, this will do." He picked up a handle from the ground. "Take this in payment."

Link caught it. Immeadiatly he could tell the weight and balance. "This was once a mighty sword. But now it is broken."

"It's a Goron Sword. One of the best swords out there, except the one I had used broke from the misuse."

Link put the sword in his pocket. "Well, if I know what you're going to say to me," He looked at Shiek as he spoke, "it's to fix this."

Shiek nodded. "Warp this time. It will be faster. The Goron you are looking for is on the very top of Death Mountain."

"I'd better change then. How's Epona?"

Shiek sighed. "I am no healer, but she should be on the mend."

Epona whinnied, and tried to stand, but Shiek laid a hand on her flank and pushed down, forcing the horse to stay.

"You've done good Epona. I got it from here." Link went into the tent to change. Inside, he quickly donned his Goron Tunic. The tough, heat resistant leather was hard to fit on. After a few seconds, Link realized that he was almost too big for the tunic.

He came out, twisting and stretching, trying to fix his tunic. "This tunic is getting a bit too small for me."

Shiek smiled. "You're gonna have to get used to it, you are fighting in it."

Link sighed. Pulling out his Ocarina, he played the Bolero of Fire and disappeared.

Shiek's smile suddenly became grave. "Epona. I know you are hurt, but you need to meet Link at Lake Hylia as fast as you can. He will need your help from there to return to Death Mountain in time."

She nodded.

Shiek took out his harp. And to the astonishment of the others disappeared in a flash of red. He landed next to Link on the small platform. "Where is this Goron?"

"Biggoron is outside the volcano, and the very top of Death Mountian."

Link nodded. He looked out over the bridge, and jumped across. With Shiek following behind him, Link ran out of Death Mountain Crater, and to the summit. Once outside, it was hard to distinguish rock from where ever the Goron was. It was just too dusty.

"Where are you!" Link called out.

"Hrrm, hrrm. Quiet, young master, I was trying to sleep. Hrrm, hrrm."

From behind Link, rose a huge Goron. Biggoron was his name, and there was nothing that wasn't small about him. Link fell over in suprise, as Shiek smiled at the young Hylian.

"Well? Hrrm, hrrm."

Link gulped, and held out the broken sword. "We bring this."

The Biggoron picked up the sword, and looked at it carefully. "Hrrm, hrrm. Damn this dust, it gets in my eyes. Listen, young masters. Hrrm, hrrm. If you get my eye drops then I will be able to fix this sword."

Link caught the prescription card from the Biggoron, and held it up to the dieing light. "I need to get an Eyeball frog from the King Zora."

Shiek nodded his head. "He is at Zora's Domain right now, preparing to move the last of the Zora's to Lake Hylia."

Link grinned at the memories. "I know just the way."

He returned into Death Mountain Crater, and took the short cut to enter Goron City. Once inside, he made his way up a few levels to go to the tunnel. From there, he ran down it, ignoring the pain slowly being brought about in his legs and lungs. He entered the Lost Woods, and made his way a few clearings over to a small spring. Once there, he dived inside. The hole, which was big enough for a Kokiri, was too small for Link. But that didn't stop him. He wriggled through, and clawed his way through the tunnel. Before his training with Wanderer, he would have never tried that, but now it was as simple as pushing through it. A few seconds later and he exited water, and found himself before a waterfall. Jumping across the gap, he entered Zora's Domain. A few dozen Zora's and King Zora were gathered around in the water.

"My lord!" Link called out, diving into the water. He surfaced near the giant Zora. "I need an Eyeball Frog for a prescription."

The King Zora nodded. "Biggoron needs his eye drops again?" He reached into his tunic and pulled out a frog. "Take this to the Scientist at Lake Hylia, he will make the eye drops. But you have to be quick, the frog won't last long."

Link held the frog tightly in his hands. It squirmed and tried to escape, but his grip was strong. The frog was tightly secured in his hands. "Thank you!" Link took a deep breath, and went underwater. The tunnel was still there, and the current was stronger as ever.

Link had a sinking feeling of despair, of the first time he went into the tunnel. The one way trip was dangerous at best, from what he could remember. He grinned, and swam towards it, kicking hard with his feet. He wouldn't back down again from something like that.

He slammed into the walls, and felt the air inside his lungs being forced out. But he tightened his lips, and held onto the frog even harder. He wouldn't give up now! He wrestled through the tunnel, and twisted his body to absorb impacts that would have normally knocked the breath from him. A few minutes later and he popped out. He floated freely in Lake Hylia for a moment, before kicking hard for shore.

He waded until he could run, then he ran between the tents and the bustling people. He passed by Wanderer, talking to Ruto, Darunia, and Saria. He glanced up and saw Link, wet with his red tunic draping from him, rushing past, spraying water everywhere. He couldn't help at smile.

Link turned to the side, and with his shoulder, aimed for the door of the laboratory. Just as he was about to make contact, the door opened by a Kokiri. Link's eyes opened wide, and at the last possible second, jumped over the Kokiri. The Kokiri vanished in a flash, frightened forevermore of running Hylians.

Link jarred his shoulder hard on the ground as he landed. Gritting his teeth, he rolled until he fell into the small pool of water at the opposite side of the small laboratory. The Eyeball Frog escaped from Link's hands, and plopped into the water, floating nearby.

"Well, if it isn't you again." The aged Scientist said. "What can we do for you now?"

Link took the frog and put it into the elder's hands. "I need eye drops for biggoron."

The Scientist put the Eyeball Frog on a plate, licking his lips. "Mmm, I just love Eyeball Frogs. What a lovely treat you have for me today."

Link gasped. "No, no! Biggoron needs-"

"I know." The Scientist cackled. "I will make the drops. Jeez, kid, can't you take a joke?"

Link dragged himself from the water, and watched in silence as the Potion Crafter and the Scientist worked together to produce the eye drops. It took little time for it to be made, and soon enough Link held the small vial in his hand.

"Now, this won't last for long, you have to hurry so the drops can be administered."

Link put the vial in his pouch, and ran out the door. He looked at the sky. It was going to rain soon, it wasn't a good time to be caught outside. The army had different ideas, and they were practicing formations and drills.

Link turned north, and spotted his friend. "Epona?! I thought I told you to stay there."

He ran to his horse. Epona, the white bandage adorning her leg, was still limping, but it was less pronounced than before. She turned around, and waited until Link came over.

"You want to carry me one last time?"

She neighed, flipping her tail at him.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Link climbed atop his friend. "To Kakariko Village. Ya!"

Epona launched forward as an arrow is from a bow. She avoided the Hylians and the Zoras as they went to the forge being set up on the far side of the lake. Jumping over the fence, she landed hard on her leg. She almost tripped and fell. She wouldn't be stopped by something like that. Rising from the dip, she pushed hard against the ground.

Link bent low on her neck. "Come on girl, one last run today. We need to hurry to Death Mountain."

Epona snorted at him.

"I trust you girl, you won't let me fall." He leaned back and raised his hands. Only holding on with his legs, Link reached for the air, grasping the fading light. Under him, Epona steadied herself, and kept an even, steady, ground eating pace. As they tore through Hyrule Field, Link shouted out. This, this was possibley one of the most dangerous things he had done, willingly. Yeah, he had fought monsters and bosses and even a shadow version of himself, but that was his job. This, this was something of his own choosing. This was dangerous, and fun.

He liked it.

He lept from Epona and landed on his feet in front of Kakariko Village. Climbing up into the village. Soon enough he was on top of Death Mountain. He patted the small vial. He looked up the mountain to the shadow of a giant boulder, whom he was quite sure was Biggoron.

Clenching his fists, he started up the mountain. Heading up it with a steady pace, he soon found himself halfway up the mountain in record time. He shook his head. What was that rumbling sound? A large ball of fire appeared from the air, and was headed straight to him. Jumping to the side, he landed in a roll, dodging the rock.

"Death Mountain isn't going to make it easy for me." He muttered. He took out his Megaton Hammer, and his shield. "These should give me the best bet if I want to survive those rocks."

Link ran up the mountain, his legs starting to protest the exercise. A large rock came down at him, and bracing himself, he blocked it to the side with his shield. He started up again, and another rock came down, one that was small enough to be slapped away with the Megaton Hammer. Every time he tried to make ground, the mountain spat a rock or another at him, forcing him to defend. There would be no way to do it like this.

Putting away the weapon and shield, he started on a hard run. A rock came rolling down at him, and he sidestepped the large boulder. A rock came from above, and he rolled under it to the safer side. He had to dodge and duck and weave past the hot rocks as they fell at him. He landed hard on his feet from a long jump. It put him almost directly under Biggoron, only a short climb would put him next to him.

The only problem was the spiders that covered it. At least three of the skullwalltulas were nesting on it, and at least a few tektites. Link gritted his teeth, and he climbed. Gripping small juts of rock, he pushed up, and kicked his legs for a foothold. This was a lot easier when it was a vine. Soon enough a skullwalltula spotted him. Racing towards him, he braced himself for impact. At the last second, he twisted his body, letting the shield take the force. The skullwalltula was knocked back from the hit, falling to the ground below.

Link grabbed onto a small ledge and climbed up. The tektite there on the ledge jumped at him, but he rolled under them, coming out in a leap to another ledge a few feet away. The tektites fell to the ground, unable to bother him further. The last couple skullwalltulas were to far away to be a nuisance, so the rest of the climb was easy for him.

He pulled himself up, and sighed. Getting to his feet, he jogged the last few steps to the biggest Goron ever. Biggoron looked down at him, his eyes squinted. "Hrrm, hrrm. You have returned young masters. Do you have my eye drops?"

Link held up the vial, and gave it to the Goron. "Right here."

Biggoron opened the small vial and dumped half of the contents into one eye, and half in another. Instantly, large tears fell from his face, and soon enough the dust was cleared. "Thank you, young masters. Hrrm, hrrm. I will repair this sword for you."

Shiek shook his head, startling Link. When had he shown up? Was he there that entire time? "No, I'm afraid Biggoron we have a different task for you." Link held out his sword. "It is time."

Biggoron's eyes narrowed. "Now? It, it is too soon. Hrrm, hrrm. Death Mountain will not be ready for another four days."

Link watched as Shiek nodded. "I know. But if you were to spend these next days preparing the dust, the Master Sword shall be ready for you then."

Link looked at them. "Dust?"

Biggoron nodded slowly. "Hrrm, hrrm. The dust of which the young master speaks is a sacred dust that we Gorons believe that the Goddesses left behind on Hyrule, a remnant of their power. It is said that it will enhance any sword to something more powerful than anything else ever created. Hrrm, hrrm."

"So, this dust will help enhance the Master Sword?"

"Yes, young master. Hrrm, hrrm. Once the dust is prepared, I need to apply it to the Master Sword in the lava from the very center of Death Mountain. It will be then it will be complete. Hrrm, hrrm."

"Four days?"

Biggoron nodded to Link's question. "Four days, in which I need to be alone. Hrrm, hrrm,"

Shiek bowed. "Of course, we will be in Death Mountain Crater training." Link stuck the Master Sword into the ground by Biggoron, and took out his hammer. He swung the Megaton Hammer experimentally, getting the feel for the heavy weight. He then dropped the Hylian Shield to rest next to the Master Sword.

Shiek waited for him in the crater, by the platform when Link entered the volcano. "These next four days will be a living nightmare for you, Link, if you don't learn to adapt."

Link stretched out his already aching muscles. "I'm ready!"

Shiek smiled, or, at least his eye had a peculiar glint to it. "I won't hold back." He flipped his hands, and out came several long, pointed daggers. With deadly accuracy, he started throwing them at Link. He jumped to the side, but was met by more of Shiek's daggers. He blocked clumsily with his hammer, before jumping to the side.

Shiek followed his target with more and more daggers. Each throw was somehow never off center, and it landed on him perfectly with every stroke. Or, it would have landed if Link didn't move out of the way. Sometimes he would get lucky and block a dagger, or he would miss and have the dagger stick out of the hard Dodongo hide.

Link managed to hide behind a pillar. Unable to hit him from that position, Shiek waited, gathering more daggers until his hands were full of them. Link breathed in and out slowly, trying to recover his strength. They had been at this for hours, and Link still couldn't get close enough to hit him. The only way to get to Shiek was either by warping, which would leave him vulnerable to an attack, or by charging across the old wooden bridge that was between them.

If he did charge, he wouldn't be able to defend very well against the daggers, and if he didn't he wouldn't be able to get close enough to hit him. He had few options, and it didn't help that the trek across Hyrule was starting to take its toll on him. It didn't help that they fought in the middle of a volcano, and it really didn't help that he didn't have a shield. Last time he fought without one was with Nadai in the Water Temple, but at least Nadai was with him. And before, when he fought her after the Forest Temple, at least that was just practice, and not a life and death situation.

Link made up his mind, it didn't matter about the daggers, he would just have to dodge them. He breathed in the scorching hot air, and prepared himself.

"Link! From now on, where those Iron Boots."

Link almost slumped down in defeat. Why now? Those would make it impossible for him to move at all, but he would have to try. He had to listen to Shiek. Even though in this fight they were enemies, he was still his mentor, and he was trying to improve him. Link dug out the iron boots, which were hot to the touch. He managed to get them on without much dificulty, storing his own boots away in his bad, which he left against the rock.

He made a step, and he clanked out against the rock. Sighing, he gathered himself. He didn't even know what day it was anymore. Readying the heavy hammer, he turned the pillar.

Shiek looked at Link, tired from the fight so far, and almost ready to rest. He had to admit, it was only six hours so far into their training, but his arm was starting to tire. But if he had been able to do it through Impa's training, then Link could as well. Raising his arms, he threw the multitude of daggers at Link, covering a wide area.

Link batted away the daggers directly in front of him, and jumped through the opening he had made. Rolling to his feet, he ran as fast as he could down the bridge. Shiek smiled, though it was unseen through his mask, and threw more daggers at him. This time, Link couldn't ready the Megaton Hammer, and he was forced to dodge. But, his feet, encased in the Iron Boots, wouldn't move as fast as he wanted, and he took the brute of at least five daggers to his chest.

Link growled in anger, and he jumped back. The daggers kept coming at him, following his every movement, until he was forced behind hid protective cover. He went to one knee, plucking daggers from his chest. That had hurt, and it would certainly leave a mark. Dropping them to the ground he noticed that after a few seconds they would fade away, and disappear from sight. Magic, Shiek was using magic.

Shiek concentrated, holding a dagger in his hands. It glowed with a strange blue light, and so did the rest of them. He laughed. "Link, don't even try to block these now." He threw the dagger at the pillar, right at about where Link's head should be.

Link fell backwards as a dagger busted through the pillar, creating a small hole in it before it flew into the volcano wall, buried to the hilt. "Son of a-" But he never got to finish his sentence as daggers tore through the pillar, making holes in it as if it were parchment. Safe on the ground, Link watched as the middle of the pillar was reduced to nothing, causing the top of it to fall straight at him.

He stood up, and hit the pillar with all his might, breaking it. Below, Shiek looked at him in shock. As tired as he must be, he managed to dodge all of those daggers and had enough strength to destroy that pillar with a single blow. Impressive.

Link's short rest was soon disrupted by the presence of more daggers. This time, he had to move in order to stay alive. If they could bust through solid rock, what could they do to him? He was forced away from the bridge, back to where he would be vulnerable at any angle.

And so time passed.

Link was tiring, he didn't know how long it was but certainly time had passed. Certainly it had been four days, right? As Shiek threw more daggers at him, he couldn't be certain, he only knew that he didn't want to be hit.

Below, Shiek was impressed by Link's endurance. It had been a total of one day so far, and since being hit in the chest, he hadn't taken any more hits. But even from this distance he knew Link was tiring. Link would have to do better than what he was doing in order to beat him. He stopped throwing, and started concentrating. The dagger which had a blue hue turned green. Throwing it, the dagger went faster than before and buried itself to the hilt in the rocky wall.

Link's eyes opened wider. They were faster now? He didn't want to be hit to see if they could still puncture rock. All of the sudden, things were kicked up a notch, and he didn't know if he would be able to handle it. He turned to escape, but Shiek's daggers pinned him down. He was trapped.

"Take off the Iron Boots now, Link. Go barefoot." Shiek took out a small bottle and held it up. "If you want this bottle, come and get me."

Link's eyes widened, and he grew new strength from some hidden reservoir. It was a fairy. A fairy would even the odds. Now he had to get there. He kicked off his Iron Boots, and felt the rock beneath his feat. It was hot, but not unbearable because of the tunic he wore. He would be able to do it now.

Shiek smiled as Link had taken off his shoes. He would be able to make it across the bridge now. "Now, come and get me!"

Link charged, and to his surprise, he could move faster than he thought he would be able to. The daggers which were super fast now, seemed slower to him. He could spot their movements and was able to dodge them. He smiled, he might be able to do it now.

He ran to the bridge, ducking and weaving to avoid the daggers. His body was moving on its own, the muscles remembering moves they had spent hours learning. He finally made it to the bridge, and he kept on dodging as he assessed it. It would be a hard run, then he would have to make a flying leap in order to get there.

But, the daggers were coming in at a rate which surprised Link, and as he grew tired, he found that he would not be able to press forward. As tired as he was, he would make no headway to Shiek if he was as tired as this. And so, hours passed, and Link remained in the same spot, dodging the daggers until they became something more of a second nature.

Shiek was starting to grow frustrated. Maybe Link didn't have what it took. He threw a large batch of daggers at him, forcing Link to jump back to avoid being hit. Then, he concentrated. Only one level left, and it would be a level Link wouldn't be able to beat if he didn't step up. Green turned to red, and the final level was set.

"I will kill you!" Shiek roared out. His daggers flew at Link, who ducked in contrast. Instead of burying themselves hilt deep, they exploded on contact. Link could only gulp. "If you don't get me, you would have failed!"

Link narrowed his eyes, he wouldn't fall for that easily. He would do this, he needed to be better. Already he knew he was faster, and that he could spot those daggers easily. But now he had to be stronger. He had to do this. No more wasting time, nor more retreating. He would fight!

He ran, dodging them as they came. He jumped, soaring through the air. Then he was hit. The dagger didn't bust all the way through his tunic, but it did move him off center. And so, instead of landing on rock, Link fell off a few feet to the side, into the lava.

"No!" Shiek yelled out. He buried his open eye to the world with his hand. "I've killed him. I've failed."

As Shiek wept, Link groaned. Below him was a scarecrow, and just in reach was another one. They had popped out of the wall to help him. Link felt something in his head, a nagging thought he couldn't get rid of. Why now? What was it? Was it...memories? Something, something important?

"Hurry up Hero of Time." One scarecrow said, moving him from his memory.

"We said we will be there for you when you need it. We are never late." The other said.

Whatever it was, it was gone now. And he took the opportunity to climb up, moving from scarecrow to scarecrow until he reached the top. Climbing up, he saw Shiek staring at him.

"You're alive..."

Link nodded. He strode over and picked up the fairy bottle. Releasing the cork, he felt his body rejuvenated, until he knew he could go in and fight once more. It had felt like he had a week to rest. His muscles weren't sore, his feet weren't blistered, but calloused. The bruises he got from the daggers were gone as well.

Shiek smiled. "Well done. And now time for the second half of our training." Link nodded, his hammer in his hand. "We already improved your speed. Now is the time to improve your skill." Shiek took out a long whip. "Gannondorf will use twin swords against you. We will get to that point soon enough. But for now, we will work on your technique."

The whip cracked against the ground. "You will fight a dark version of yourself, though you can only use that weapon. If your technique is wrong, I will hit you."

Before his eyes came Dark Link. Link's eyes widened. "I killed him."

Dark Link smiled. "You did. I'm only here to do a job."

Shiek nodded gravely. "Defeat him, and you'll be ready. Link, don't fail me now."

Link narrowed his eyes. "I will. Did you learn anything about working together?"

Dark Link shook his head. "That concept is still foreign to me."

"I'm sorry." Link attacked with his hammer as if he would a sword.

And the fight was on. Dark Link had a shield, which proved more than useful against Link's attack. As fresh and fit as Dark Link was, the training Link had received proved to be too much for him. Soon, Dark Link was on the run, with the Hero of Time following.

CRACK!

Link fought back the urge to scream. "Your form is off!"

Shiek had watched for the first few minutes, but now it was time to be nit picky. Using his whip constantly, he picked out minor flaws in Link's attacks and in his defense, and his posture...the list goes on and on. And soon, Link felt the whip taste blood.

With this annoyance on his side, Dark Link pressed the advantage, and could keep up to Link's onslaught. But, as time ticked away, Shiek knew the winner. Link was slowly adjusting himself to this new fighting style, and was correcting his mistakes faster than Shiek could use his whip.

And so, on the end of the third day, Dark Link fell into the lava, dieing once more.

Link ignored the pain in his muscles and back. "Now?"

Shiek smiled. "You fight me."

He drew two longswords he had brought for the occasion. He turned his body to fight as if he were Gannondorf. "I might not be as strong as him, but I have his skill in this fighting style. I will kill you if you don't fight back."

Link raised his hammer, and ignored the pain in his arm and back. "Then let's do it."

Shiek attacked, using the moves that he knew Gannondorf would use, or moves similar. Link deflected and defended. At first, he didn't know how to defend and attack against two different weapons. But his mind returned to Nadai, and the battle they shared back in Kokiri Forest. Shiek's weapons were just extra long daggers. The moves were similar. Not that different. Link knew how to attack and defend now, he had to pretend he was fighting a much stronger Nadai with a longer reach. And so, he did.

Despite the new knowledge he had to defeat Shiek, he still was not ready. The Shiekah had enhanced his swords with speed, and strength, so they glowed with a green hue. Link could only assume Shiek didn't use the third level because explosions would just hurt both of them at this point. So, as Shiek went faster and faster and stronger with every swing, Link had to rely more on the defensive dodging he had worked on before.

It was only after a few minutes when he realized that Shiek had prepared him for this. He could see the swords because they were not much faster than the daggers that were thrown at him. His legs could move to match Shiek's strides. His stance was almost constantly in the right position, and he moved fluidly from one to the next. The only thing that was messing with him was his hammer, and that was only because he didn't have a proper sword. Now if he had the Master Sword, then he would've won by now instead of fighting.

They lost themselves in the fight, their movements perfect from one to the next. It was as if they danced instead of fought. As they blended together, they ignored fatigue and pain, they only saw the sword, and openings, and feints, and, well, you get the picture.

"Hrrm, hrrm."

They instantly both stopped, and Link had to wonder how much time had actually passed. He glanced at Biggoron, the Master Sword in his hand. Shiek looked up to the massive Goron. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, young masters. The Master Sword is ready for the final step. Hrrm, hrrm."

Biggoron stepped over the gap and stood by Link. He gazed at the sword, which was covered in a fine dust. "Is that it?"

"The dust of the three Goddesses, ready to be used at last. Hrrm, hrrm. Watch, young master." Biggoron knelt down to the lava, and stuck his hand inside.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Link cried out.

"Hrrm, hrrm. Don't worry young master. As a Goron, I am immune to the effects of the lava. And the Master Sword, it is stronger than you think. Hrrm, hrrm."

Link waited as Biggoron started to chant. Low, guttural, and incomprehsable at first, it became something more. Something louder. He could only catch the last few lines.

"Baptized in fire, born of flame; the silver dust shall still remain. Wrought from man, forged by light; silver dust now lay inside. Master Sword, made anew; the spirit of the hero be true. Silver sparks, laid within; Farore, Nayru, and Din. Bless this sword, the legend grows; vanquish its evil foes!"

Biggoron raised the sword in a single motion, raising it high above him. Lava dripped down the silver blade, and landed into the pool once again. Biggoron let it down slowly, letting it catch the light from the lava and the fire around it. He turned, and threw the sword to Link, who was watching in astonishment.

As Link caught the sword, by pure reflex. His first thought was, 'Ow! That's hot!' But as he held it, he realized that it was cool to the touch. A silver gleam shown through, as if a hidden light was inside. He swung the Master Sword, and it was light. It seemed lighter than before, but somehow, stronger.

"Link." Shiek stood by Link's bag. "Here." He threw a red glowing dagger at him.

He twisted his sword like so, and cut the dagger in two. Despite it's power, despite it's speed, and despite the explosiveness, he had cut it in two. And there wasn't even a mark on the Master Sword.

"Thank you, both of you." He bowed low. "This is amazing."

Shiek appeared next to him with his bag. "I have helped you to train your body. Wanderer has cured you of your fear. The Master Sword is ready for someone like you." Link nodded, and sheathed the sword, putting on his boots soon after. "You have such an amazing endurance for one so young and inexperienced." Shiek took out his harp. "It is time to rejoin your friends. Go to the Temple of Light. I will meet you there."

Biggoron was already gone, leaving Link alone as Shiek disappeared in a flash of white light. Link picked up his bag, and went outside. Death Mountain was quiet, and the sound of the giant sleeping Goron was the only noise. Link changed out of his tunic, and put on his familiar green one. As tired as he was, Link looked out over the horizon, the dawn easily visible from such height.

"Is this okay for me?" He asked aloud. "When the scarecrows caught me, I remembered something, something hauntingly familiar." He took out his ocarina. A tune? He played the Ocarina of Time until a familiar melody came to being. As he did so, Biggoron woke up and silently watched as Link played on. When he was done playing, Link fell to the ground, his head writhing in pain.

"Augh!"

Biggoron frowned. "Hrrm, hrrm." He whispered. "That song is awakening something deep inside him. That song is used to awaken the sleepiest of creatures, but for him...what is he awakening then? Hrrm, hrrm."

Link rose to his feet, pain filling his head. He tried hard to remember, remember anything. The scene before the blue block in the Forest Temple filled his mind. Fighting Dark Link, only Nadai or her counterpart weren't there. Fighting Gannondorf.

Suddenly it was all gone. "When did I fight Gannondorf?" Link rose to his feet. Gazing out over the sunrise, he felt the few memories that he had gained fade away into a dull ache in the very back of his mind. "I feel as if there is a gate, a door blocking me from going into the past. I remember my childhood. I remember vaguely living with the Great Deku tree. But why can I not remember this?"

Link closed his eyes and fought back tears of frustration. "Why can't I remember?" He put his ocarina to his lips. "Why?" He played the Prelude of light and fell away into white sparks.

"Why?"

Wang: Memories!

Shadow: We will hurry up with Nadai, the only problem is that we forget all about the Well.

Wang: Wait, are we still stuck there?

Shadow: _Sigh_

Time Stop: Please Review!


	27. Chapter 26

Time Stop: Good news and bad news.

Wang: We updated! First one for 2013, woot, woot!

Shadow: But he never did try to update fast enough.

Time Stop: We got stuck with our latest Nano, then an original story idea came to mind.

Wang: And we kinda got stuck in the Well. We didn't know how to say it exactly if it wasn't for Shadow solving it.

Shadow: Spent weeks on that alone. So many questions, not enough answers.

Wang: But we did it!

Time Stop: We don't own Legend of Zelda.

Wang: Nope.

Shadow: Correct.

Wang: But there is this hat...

Shadow: Not again!

Chapter 26: Stronger (Nadai's Edition)

Nadai and Navi set foot on the pedestal. The giant door was closed, and all was silent in the room. Navi flittered up high, to where a small window brought in light. Nadai looked at the daggers in the small slots designed for them. "They're too big for me now." She remarked. Her voice, it was more like a child's!

She looked down, and she was no longer an adult. Her clothes were as before, the garb of a young Gerudo. Her daggers, the ones she had gained from Pani, were sheathed on her hips. She took them, out, their weight familiar to her. She took a step forward and fell.

"I guess I'm not used to being a kid anymore."

"It looks nice outside," Navi commented.

Nadai sighed. "Wait!" She turned to the giant door, closed to leave them no choice in exit. "If we went back in time, seven years ago, how is it that the door is closed?" She turned to Navi, who was coming down. "How is it that Gannondorf hasn't entered this realm yet? He came in when we left in the blue light."

Navi landed on the Master Sword. "I think it might be that we didn't come here yet."

"What?"

"I remember some of those cloud formations. It was from the day we left Kakariko Village and started up Death Mountain."

"Wait. We went back in time, to before we drew the sword?"

"Exactly. The Goddesses must know that we couldn't return to when we first left this time to go to the future, so they sent us back even further in time."

"So. We are even further back in time." Nadai mused. "How do we get out of here then?"

"Use the songs Shiek taught you." Navi landed on her shoulder. "We can teleport to the Lost Woods from here, and make our way to Kakariko Village."

She looked up. "We went back in time, far enough so that we would be in Dodongo's Cavern by this time tomorrow. Meaning we were there for two days, before the large feast with the Gorons." Nadai laughed at the memory. "Or, at least, their feast, we just left. We went and explored the rest of the mountain."

"Exactly. If I remember rightly, on the fourth day, at sundown, we slept at the inn."

"That's four days from now."

"Correct. Now, before we go, check your bag."

Nadai checked inside her bag and inside was everything she had before she went into the future, including the Fairy Slingshot. "Wait, I thought Link gave this to Mido after the Forest Temple."

"He did, in the future, now you are in the past. Everything that has happened in the future will•••••••••• happen, but in the future. Now is the present, our time. We can't be spouting knowledge to everyone about what will happen."

"Why not? I could warn the people of what will happen." Her eyes grew wide. "I could save Talon. And Malon. And stop Ingo. I could protect Zelda now. I-"

Navi interrupted. "What you will be doing is disrupting the time line. Listen, in the future, we already did all of this. But if we take what we know of the future and bring it into the past, then we can disrupt the time line and ruin everything we worked for."

"So, Malon's suffering. Talon dieing. It's all part of a plan, and I can't stop it!" Her voice raised in anger.

"Exactly! Otherwise, more than their lives are at stake." Navi looked out the window once again. "When we are here, at this moment, we can not be seen by people. We have to hurry and be like shadows. If we are caught by one of the sages, or by someone who recognizes us go one way and come another, or even by ourselves, it will be problematic."

"What would happen?"

Navi searched her mind for the answer. The Goddesses had said that even she would not know of the memories, but she did. And for the disrupting the balance of nature, they hadn't said how. They were wrong on one account, but that might be because she needed the memories for Link who had lost his. And what would happen? Her thoughts turned back to Annie, and of what she said. But that was only the consequences if they failed.

"Well?"

Navi looked sadly at her. "Nothing pretty."

Nadai gulped. "I'm guessing world destruction?"

Navi shrugged. "I'm not sure myself. But I would assume something along the lines of that."

Nadai shuddered. "Then I guess we should wait for nightfall?"

Navi shrugged. "Out of all the people that might see us, it would be the Kokiri if we take the Minuet of Forest. If we take the Serenade of Water we can go to Lake Hylia, and go into the well."

Nadai nodded. "Right."

"But the one person who must meet us is the windmill man."

"Him?"

"Remember what he said? He said that the song that he taught you completely dried up the well. He said that a little girl did showed him that song over seven years ago."

"He means me, doesn't he." Nadai looked at the fairy. "In the future I already played the song to him, but in this time I haven't. That means, I have to play it to him now in this time line, so that the future is accomplished."

"Correct. In the future, we already did it, but in the present we haven't."

Nadai took out her flute. "Wait...I have to use my dagger flute. In this time, Saria didn't give it to me until much later." She put it away carefully, and took out...nothing. "Where is it?"

"You left it next to the Kokiri Emerald. Before we left."

"But I thought that we were before that time, that would mean I would have it, right?"

"No, because we left after you did it, we are returning to the body that you left when we went to the future. Because of that, you had already gotten rid of it, meaning that you wouldn't have it now."

"Really? It doesn't make much sense."

"It works out that way. Think of it like this, you have all of your memories from before, right?"

"Right."

"Then it works like that. You did it, and even though the you of this time line has it, the you of now is from future, meaning you have done things and seen things that are different. The other Nadai and Navi are right now on Death Mountain, while us as the future Nadai and Navi are going into the well."

"Wait, so the future us went forward in time, and we went back in time further than that when we returned. We kept our bodies from before we left, and put them in the past?"

"Correct."

Nadai hung her head. "This is confusing," she muttered.

"Just trust me, this is how it works." Navi flittered back and forth. "Play the song, we need to hurry, we're losing daylight."

"Right." Nadai took out her flute once more, and played the Serenade of Water. Navi grabbed onto Nadai and they disappeared in blue sparks. The rematerialized above the Water Temple, no one in sight. She took step, and fell once again.

"You're a kid. You need to remember that."

"I know." Nadai stood up, and took another step. This time, she watched where she was going. It was easier for her now. She was soon running through Hyrule Field, Navi sitting on her shoulder. Night fell as she entered Kakarikp Village.

"Right now, we're asleep on Death Mountain."

Nadai kept to the shadows, and looked out at the windmill. "He's going to be in there?"

"Yes."

Nadai looked out at the moon. "It's shining too bright. I wish a cloud would cover it up or something."

Navi sighed. "Same here." She looked out across the village. "There's no one in sight, let's hurry." Nadai nodded and sprinted to the windmill, on the opposite side of the village. The guard in front of Death Mountain was still there, but his gentle snores kept Nadai at ease. She wouldn't be spotted. She ducked under the fence, squeezing through the small gap.

"I forgot I was this tiny." Nadai climbed the wall in front of the windmill, finally standing before the door. "It feels wrong to be this height now." She looked out, the moon providing light to look across the entire village. Looking at the well, and all the lay before her, she was reminded of Link.

"Damn!" She fell to her knees. "Link..." She muttered. The boy that had become so much more to her was now far away, across time. The feelings that she had felt had finally overcome her, and for the first time starting this adventure, she felt afraid. ReDeads were waiting for her, and the terrible black shadow.

"For the first time, I feel afraid. This adventure I have avoided it so far until now, at the very front step of evil. It is now when I fall the hardest, feel it the most. Why?" Navi looked up at the moon, shining brightly. "This entire adventure, no, legend. Yes, that is what it should be called. This legend I have stood as a backbone for Link, helping him along. But now, I only see now that in helping him along, I have failed to notice that I was falling behind.

"This story will be a legend, a legend to the people of Hyrule how we all came together to defeat a single enemy. How two different Hylians from differing walks of life came to fight for a common cause. We've had many adventures, but all that time, I was ahead. I was so sure of myself. Now all of the sudden, I feel no longer like I can do it on my own. I can't fight this alone."

Tears filled her eyes. "Is this what they mean by recognizing mortality?"

Navi flew down to Nadai's head, and hovered by her eyes. "It's only when we acknowledge our own mortality that we can push beyond it. To become more than what we are now. To become legends."

Nadai looked to the fairy, and wiped her eyes of the tears. "Can we do that, the three of us? Can we become legends?"

Navi was truly at a loss for words. She didn't know that aftermath after defeating Gannondorf. She didn't know that answer. But she rested down onto her friend's shoulder. "I think, no matter what we do, that the Heroes of Time will be considered worthy of legend."

Nadai squared her shoulders, though it didn't have the same effect as it did when she was older, and twirled the flute in her hand. "I need to do this."

"You do." Both of them glanced at the well behind them. The water sparkled inside of it, innocently bubbling.

"I won't be alone. I don't need to be alone anymore."

Navi motioned for her to open the door, and they were greeted by the sound of the record player. "Nadai, you stopped being alone when you met Link."

Nadai faltered for a second, before moving on. She would talk to Navi later about that. Looking over to the windmill man, laboring at his task. The record player was next to him, but from the expression from his face, he wasn't exactly happy that he was listening to this song.

In fact, they could even hear him from this distance. "Stupid song. If I need to hear the Lakeshore Lament one more time, I'll-" It was the general gist of the conversation the man held with himself.

Nadai smiled. This would be her chance. Link was always the one who was better with talking to others, but she'll have to give it a shot. Navi hovered out of sight behind Nadai. "Remember, you're only ten years old now. You are no longer their equal."

"Excuse me, sir?" Nadai interupted the man's work.

The man turned to look at her, all the while working. "A girl? Up at this hour? What are you doing up? Further more, what are you doing here?"

Nadai smiled sweetly, only the smile didn't exactly reach her eyes. She did not like this at all. It was much easier just to fight than to talk. "I heard that you didn't exactly like your song." She gestured to the record player. "I just made up a tune that I think that you would like to listen to instead of Lakeshore Lament."

At this the man stopped working, and patted down the dirt from his hands onto his equally dirty pants. "Well, if that's the case then." He disentangled himself from his work and walked over to the record player. "I'm all in."

He picked up the record from the record player, and tossed it aside. "I used to record records before I started up the ol' family business." He picked it up, and strapped it onto himself. He brought out a large tube, which connected to the record.

"How does it get onto the record?" Nadai asked as the man put a record into place.

He shrugged as if it was a big mystery. "Magic."

Taking out her flute, she played a quick riff. Satisfied that she was ready to play, she waited for the man to finish tinkering with his machine. He inserted the handle into the side, and started turning. The record turned, and a quiet, scratchy sound came from it.

"Test, test. One, two, three, four. Test, test." The man stopped turning the handle, and the record stopped turning. He placed the needle onto the record. He turned the handle again, and the record started to move. Eerily, as if from a long ways away, came his voice.

"Test, test. One, two, three, four. Test, test." The voice, along with the scratching sound, appeared from the large tube. The man smiled as he replaced the needle to it's normal spot.

"What? How?" Nadai asked, peering into the tube.

"The record plays it back. I'll just re-record over this part here, so we don't have to hear it when you play over it. Then the song will be play when I put the needle on."

Nadai was about to ask more, but Navi tugged on her short hair. She was instantly reminded her time constraint, and moved on. Raising the flute to her lips, she waited for the man to start turning the handle. She played the song a few times, repeating the simple melody.

She put away the flute, and watched as the man set the record to the play position. "That was an, um, interesting tune. What do you call it?"

Nadai looked at the windmill, which was behaving normally. The windmill hadn't acted crazy when she played the song. It must only be when the record played it that it worked. That was the way it was in the future.

"The Song of Storms," she grinned as the record started to play. As the record played, the magic worked. The windmill caught hold of the storm's wind. It started to work overdrive, and soon it was a blur. Nadai ran outside amid the rain, followed by the man.

"What have you done?"

Nadai looked at the well, drying up from the work from the windmill. "Saving our lives, maybe."

"You brat, you destroyed the well!" The man slumped to his knees. "What have you done!"

Nadai jumped from the fence, and landed on the edge of the well. Below, the water was already disappearing out of sight. She turned to the man, and shot him a smile and a wave, before jumping down.

The wind rushed at her, and her eyes strained to see in the darkness. Along one edge there were ladder rungs, as if someone knew that she would have to climb back out. She reached over and grabbed one. Using the ladder to slow her descent, she went from metal rung to metal rung and made her way to the bottom of the well.

Landing in a puddle of water, she looked out to the two entrances for her. One led down to the river, where water had receded. The other was a small tunnel that led to the direction of the graveyard. She got on hands and knees, and wriggled through the tunnel, which would be too tight for Link to get through, even if he was the same age as she.

She pulled herself out of the last few inches of the tunnel. Inside the small room, there was nothing. Nothing. Nadai scanned the room, and there was nothing. Checking the floor, all she could find was a old, dusty skeleton, with most of it's bones disintegrated into dust from time. The walls held no secrets that she could see, and the ceiling was low enough that she could jump up and reach it with her finger tips.

"What is this?" Nadai shuddered. "This is not how I imagined the well to be. There isn't even anywhere to go!" She looked back to the tunnel she came from, but it was gone. "Where is the tunnel?" She kicked the spot where the tunnel was, and met the solid hard knock of stone.

She turned to the fairy, who was being unusually quiet. "Navi!" She almost shouted. Her eyes were almost in a panic, and it wasn't just from the fact she was now trapped in a small room far underground. She could smell it, the smell of death. It was close, and it permeated the entire room. It scared her. It was the exact same smell as it was in the room with the ReDeads all those years ago, well, it was only a few days ago if that by this point in her life.

"Navi," she repeated when the fairy failed to respond. "What is going on?"

Navi spoke then, almost mechanical. "I am under the influence of a powerful spell. When we entered this dungeon, I lost the ability to speak for myself."

Nadai shrieked, and kicked the wall again. "Navi! Now what?"

"There is a benefit for this, I can hear them better."

Nadai stopped moving, and turned slowly to look at Navi. "Hear who better?

She answered as if it was simple. "The spirits of the ones long past."

Nadai whirled about, but couldn't see anything. "Where are they?"

"They are here, in this dungeon."

"How come I can't see them?"

"You would need the Lens of Truth."

"What's that?"

"It is an ancient artifact, used to see the spirits of long ago. It reveals secrets."

"But Link saw Dampé a long time ago."

No response from Navi. The constant talking had helped calm her down a bit. She could think a bit clearer now.

"I don't understand. Can you only answer questions?"

"That is the nature of the spell."

"So, how come Link could see Dampé with his bare eyes then if he needed the Lens of Truth in order to see him."

"There are two reasons. Link could see Dampé first off because the gravedigger was freshly dead. As a new ghost, as the term is, he was able to collect his spirit together, and combine it with dust in order to manifest a projection that could be visible to the naked eye. Secondly, it appears Link has an inborn trait to see the departed. This includes new ghosts and older ghosts. Because of that, he will not need the Lens of Truth to converse with the dead."

"Converse? What do you mean?"

"That it is a common practice people do to talk to the dead and the departed. Most people do so on a daily basis. The problem is, all Hylians and mortals can not listen to the dead's response."

"So who could listen in? You said that you could hear them better, could you do so?"

"Correct. It is a known truth that beings that have a higher percentage of magic in their veins can listen better than with those without. Fairies are one such being. Unfortunately, with myself, being a normal fairy, and not a Great Fairy, we have limited magic. It is mostly used to protect us from the elements, or to help us fly better for periods of time. But, in times like this, when I am subjugated to the spell I am currently under or when I take time to quiet my mind, I am able to listen better. It is a fact that with practice, one will be able to see the ghosts of the past with ease, and able to converse with them."

"Well, you saw Dampé easily enough, can you see others?"

"No. It might be possible for others to see the ghost of ones departed if they happen to be in a particualarly spiritual place or an area where they had lived and trodden for decades as a mortal. Mostly ghosts reside in the immediate area where their body has fallen. Dampé was next to the graveyard, and he had walked that path many times. It would be easier for his body to coalesce in the graveyard."

"That's not what I asked."

Navi was silent. Nadai sighed, and looked about shivering. "Do the questions have to be worded exactly in order for it to work?"

"Correct."

"Then have you seen other ghosts?"

"One. It was a Kokiri I knew a long time ago. She had died close by to the Forest Temple, and I had seen her there when we ventured inside."

"Hm. Are you able to fly and do anything else?"

"Unfortunatly I can not. The most I can do is hold onto you while I sit on your shoulder. I can not fly, I am merely here in the air at this moment because of the magic I posses. As soon as I release it, I fall to the ground."

Nadai reached up and brought the fairy to her, and made sure the fairy had a good grip on her. Once she was satisfied that she was on secure, she looked around the room.

"We can't leave at all, and we can not press forward. Is that correct?"

"Incorrect."

"Am I wrong?"

"Yes. In order to leave this place, I believe that if we played the Prelude of Light we can warp to the Temple of Time. However, if we do this, we will not be able to return to this dungeon again. And, we can press forward."

"What do you mean?"

"By which?"

"You keep on saying dungeon instead of well. Why is that?"

"You will understand soon."

"Well," Nadai leaned against the wall with the tunnel. "How can we move forward then."

"The spirit told me."

"What?" She glanced about, looking for the spirit. "How?"

"As I said, I am able to listen clearer to them. Because of this, I was able to hear exactly what he had said after a few tries. He said, and I quote:

'Mortals, you should not have entered here. This place is one that should be buried, forever and not shown to see the light. Young girl, so foolish. How can you fight for this, while you can no longer fight for your own reason. Fairy, what dark secrets of your own do you hold? Young master, far away from here, do not give in, do not hesitate for this fight. Young girl, before you is the path to begin this dungeon. May the spirits inside help you as much as I can.'

And that is all."

Nadai looked at the pile of old bones. "He said all of that?"

"Multiple times."

"I don't understand. The wall is here." Nadai walked forward, and put her hand on it. She traced the old stone and motor, letting dust trickle down to the ground. She pushed lightly on the stone in front of her, and there was resistance. "There is no, exit!" Her hand felt like it broke through some sort of membrane, something that reminded her of Jabu-Jabu, and her hand disappeared onto the other side of the wall.

"What? What's going on?"

"This dungeon is riddled in old spells, like the one that is placed on me. One of them is to create very real illusions. With enough force, it will break, and one can pass through it with relative ease."

She jerked her hand back. She looked at it, as if it was encased with some ooze. It felt cold, in fact, her entire hand was cold. "I can't do this."

Silence greeted her.

"Navi, I can't. I can't just walk through this wall and do this by myself." She took a step to the wall to place her hands on the illusion. But as she stepped, she ended up tripping on the remains of the skeleton below her, and rolling head first into the illusionary wall. She rolled on the ground outside, and came up to a defensive crouch. There was nothing extra ordinary different about this room. It looked like it was part of a sewer at one point. A large waterway went through the middle of the room. The waterway split the room into two, with both ends leading away.

Chains decorated the walls, and in some places the stone was painted red. And She was pretty sure it wasn't red paint that did that. After a second of waiting, she could feel nothing overly wrong with the place, except that she was covered in the cold, tingling sensation from passing through the illusion. She got up, and returned her daggers to her sheaths. There were two paths to take. One to the left, and one to the right. Either way, it looked exactly the same to her.

She almost stepped forward, but stopped at the last second. The water wasn't exactly water. It was something else, something different. The smell was something akin to rotting flesh, something that reminded her of the ReDeads too much. She stepped back, and looked to where she could go. If she made her way to the right side, she could jump over the waterway and onto a small walkway on the far side of the room.

She made the jump with ease, though in hindsight, she should watch the height of the room next time. It was only high enough for her to jump, and lower and she would have banged her head. Meaning, it was a low ceiling, maybe five feet tall, if that. "Navi, what is that?" She asked, pointing to the water.

"It is the remains of those who had lived here in life. The remains of the war."

"What war?" Nadai turned her head to gaze at the fairy at her shoulder.

"You think that the war we will participate in is the only one? There have been many wars for Hyrule and the surrounding countries. It has been only for the past few decades that Hyrule has had a lasting peace."

"Then what is this place? This can't be a sewer."

"You are right, it is not a sewer. Long ago, the King of Hyrule closed off the entrance to this place from his castle. This, this is the torture chamber for Hyrule. It was strategically placed far enough away from the castle so that raids could not be taken to free prisoners of war. It was also made inaccessible to adults, meaning only children would have a chance to overtake this place. It had never gotten to that.

"However, this was a torture dungeon. This dungeon we are in was designed for interrogation and the removal of prisoners of war. This waterway was one of the few ways to dispose of the bodies. It was rumored a long time ago there was a substance in the water to poison anyone who was in it for long. Soon enough, if they dumped a prisoner in the water, they would die and remain here, forever."

Nadai shuddered, and walked along the ledge. "So, is that why this place gives me the creeps?"

"Partly. Over time, emotions and morals manifest into a physical shape. A long time ago, these spells weren't here, nor were the horrible monsters that now infest this place. It is because this place was shut off to the world that the feelings and emotions and morals manifested into something more. Good, become great. Bad, becomes worse. The evil that had happened so many years ago had grown and become more evil. Because it could not be released, it became more powerful, and grew into something terrible. You will see it soon, it had taken the shape of a flying skull."

Nadai shuddered, and turned the corner. "Then that spirit, helped us because he believes I am one of the children that was supposed to save him?"

"Possibly. I don't know the spirit's true feelings on the matter."

Along the other side of the small tunnel was a Like-Like, but it was behind bars. She stepped faster, and came to the next turn in the bend. There was a left and a right. Again. She stepped back, and jumped, aiming to land in a roll. But as soon as she hit the ground with her hands, they went through.

"An illusion!" Nadai shouted as she fell through. She saw the bottom, and twisted to compensate. She landed right, and rolled to a halt. Unfortunately, the wall in front of her was real, and not illusion, and she ended up slamming into it with her back. Slumping there, she caught her breathe.

"Where are we?"

Navi was hanging by her hair, holding onto the fabric on Nadai's shoulders. "We are underground. This is one of the places that evil has created."

Climbing to her feat, she walked down the tunnel. She then smelled them. ReDeads. They were here.

"Can't do it." She backed up. "I can't." She backed up until she hit the wall. "I can't do it. I can't." She took out the Fairy Flute. "I need to leave. I can play the Prelude of Light and come back later to defeat the boss."

She almost heard a "Hey!" from Navi. But Navi couldn't talk. She could barely move as it was.

"But if I leave now," she answered herself slowly, "I could never return." She huddled down, and rocked slowly. The smell was faint, but it was still there. "I can't do this. I can't."

Nadai, who was the solid rock for Link for the longest time, had finally cracked.

Navi, while she couldn't talk with her own free will, could think. She knew that if she were to help Nadai, she would first have to break through the spell that was placed on her. Her magic at this point was limited to flying, and protection. It wasn't much. She was a fairy, not one of the Great Fairies. The Great Deku Tree hadn't taught her any spells.

But wait. Her eyes opened wider. There was that one spell. One that was said would purify her from any spell. She closed her eyes and turned back the clock in her mind, way back to before.

"_Navi, thou must knowest one spell to make thou safe."_

"_What is it?" She asked him. A little Link chased butterflies far below, innocent to what was happening._

"_It is a spell to break spells and curses. It is one that is quite simple to execute, provided thou have the tears of an innocent."_

"_Tears of an innocent?"_

"_Thou is correct. Tears of an innocent is one to break any spell, as long as thou say the words, Daro, Inar, Nyunre."_

"_Daro, Inar, Nyunre?"_

"_Thou is correct. Thou must be speaking the words for it to work."_

"_But who would say the words? The person shedding the tears or the person receiving them?"_

_The Great Deku Tree gave her a look. "Thou will knowest when thou needs to use the spell."_

That was it. All she had to do was to have Nadai cry, and to have the tears drop on her so she could say the spell and...no! She couldn't speak! Navi fell off of Nadai's shoulder's and landed close to where the tears were falling. She had to try. Even if Nadai might not be considered an innocent, or if she was, could thinking the words even work?

She had to try. Bit by bit, she crawled to the tears falling. She finally lay down in the tear soaked ground, and started to think with all of her might. "Daro, Inar, Nyunre." She said. She stopped speaking. The tear, which had splashed down on her, while she was thinking the words, had come out as saying the words.

Navi flew up, and landed onto Nadai's knees. It had worked, the spell was broken! "Nadai!"

The young girl looked up, and saw Navi. "N-Navi? What?"

"I broke free of the spell." She looked at the crying girl. "We need to move on."

"Why bother?" Nadai muttered. "I've been thinking about what Lost said. I can't defeat the boss here, because no matter what happens, seven years later, he escapes anyways. I came down here for nothing."

Navi slapped Nadai as hard she could. Stunned, she sat there, staring at the fairy. "By the Goddesses! I can't believe you!" Navi scolded. "You are Nadai. You are the solid rock for Link to depend on. It is true that we will be doing all of this for nothing, but if we don't do it, then what will happen?"

Before Nadai could respond, Navi answered herself. "If the evil here is not repressed now, then it will break out sooner than seven years from now. It will be too much, and Hyrule will fall faster. If we manage to fight the boss and cut him down now, it will take seven years for him to get back to his normal strength. And, you need the Lens of Truth, in order to see that which you fight." She leaned in close. "It will show you exactly what you will be fighting, and how they are not monsters as you think."

"But-"

"No! Get some sleep." Navi stood high over her. "You'll need it."

Nadai laid down, and passed into a restless night. The next day came all to soon for her, and true to her word, Navi was still there. She stood up, but she felt faint. "I can't do it." She looked down. "I can't."

Navi sighed, and pulled out her trump card. "Remember our talk yesterday? I said that you stopped being alone since you met Link. Look, I don't know what your life was before we met, I didn't even know you existed. But it was meant to be. This quest, this Legend, this life, was supposed to happen, like it or not. We all have our part to play in this. You were meant to help Link in this quest. You were meant to help him in the Water Temple. And now, you are meant to complete this dungeon, with my help, so that you may learn to overcome your fears."

"But I have!"

"You only lie to yourself. There is the matter of ReDeads, something I fear we will meet all to often in the next Temple."

Nadai shuddered at hearing the words.

"See? You can't fool me. I can't do this physically, and you can't conquer your fears alone. Think of it like this. In order for the future to happen to send us back into the past, we would have already had to have done it in the past for the future to happen."

Nadai looked at the fairy. "Meaning, meaning that we already did all of this."

"Correct."

"Then, if I had already done this, then why am I getting so afraid."

"Because you have to conquer your own fears first." Navi whispered.

"How? How?" She muttered. "If I can only ignore the fact of that one day, then I can go and do this dungeon in a matter of hours, not days."

Navi pondered. "Fear is the product of emotions we create." She said at last. "It is something we create to help us recognize the dangers." She looked to her friend. "Danger, danger is very real. If you choose to feel the fear, then all the more lethal are the dangers. But if you ignore the fear, and face the dangers head on," She concluded. "You won't fail."

Nadai took a deep breath. "You mean, it's all in my head?"

"Yes."

Nadai got up and stretched. "Navi, can you still hear the spirits?"

Navi waited for a second. "Yes. I can."

Nadai smiled a wicked smile. "I plan on conquering my fears. In the meantime, can you find those pitfalls and illusions? If you do that now, then I can conquer my fears."

Navi nodded. She knew the layout of the place already, but if Nadai wanted to speed through it, she might as well lead her directly through this place. But that would only be once Nadai was ready. In fact, Navi would be watching from above to see what she would be doing.

The young girl walked into the next room. It was like it was before. An acid pool, and a ReDead squatting there. She walked towards it, and soon the monster caught her scent. It sent out a high-pitched squeal, a scream which froze her in place. She felt the terror inside. But she ignored it. This was a ReDead. Another monster, nothing more. She had killed hundreds of monsters, this would be just one more to add to the total.

The monster got within the reach of her when she moved out of the way. She danced to the far side of the acid pool, before the ReDead froze her again with her scream. She could only watch as it came closer. What was her goal?

"I will become immune to it. Immune to the fear. Immune to you, and all of your dark, deathly, kind!" Nadai shouted. She moved again, and again she was frozen. And so, it was an never-ending game of tag, in which the ReDead was it.

Navi watched from above, hidden in the high ceiling. "She is doing it." She whispered excitedly. "Well, maybe, well." She took a second to recollect her thoughts. "Lost said she conquered her fears a long time ago, apparently she survived the scream from Bongo Bongo earlier when he escaped. Maybe Lost did what Nadai was doing right now, gaining immunity to the screams of the ReDead, and eventually, Bongo Bongo with enough time."

And so, Nadai danced around the pool of acid, with the ReDead slowly shambling behind. And Navi flew there, and waited patiently. And slowly, all of the pieces came together. Nadai escaped faster and faster from the paralyzing scream of the ReDead. And soon, after a full day of training and doing the same thing over and over again, she did just that. The ReDead screamed a particularly deadly scream, and Nadai kept on moving.

Nadai jumped in excitement. She had done it! The ReDead wailed, and still Nadai moved. It cocked it's head to the side, and wailed softer, as if confused. Nadai lept in and cut the monster down with a few simple strokes. Navi quickly flew over to the ladder close by.

"Up here!"

Nadai scrambled up to Navi. "Where to we go next?"

"Well," Navi fluttered anxiously. "Do you want to get the Lens of Truth and fight the boss and leave? Or do everything?"

Nadai paused. "Just get to the boss. Get in, get out. We wasted enough time as it is already."

Navi nodded. "Follow me." She led the girl out the door, and through another illusionary wall. From there, they turned left. Taking another turn, they found themselves not far from where they had fallen earlier. In the water was the mark of the triforce, barely visible in the water.

Nadai pulled out her flute, and played Zelda's Lullaby, much like she had done for time and time before. The water stopped flowing, the statue that had brought the water into the dungeon had stopped. Instead, the last rivulets trickled into a small basin at the base of the statue, where it had once overflowed. All too quickly the water receded, and the shallow waterways were open to the air for the first time in an age.

Navi turned back to the way they had came. "This way, hurry up!"

Nadai turned, slipping the flute into her pack. However, the next step she took knocked her to the ground. The flute, which had almost made it's way to her pack, now floated in the air. In the next instant, it turned invisible.

"What?"

Navi flattened herself against the wall. She focused her eyes, and could see who exactly had stolen the flute. Bongo Bongo! He was striking so soon, they would have to hurry if they wanted to make sure he couldn't escape.

"What was that? Where is it?" Nadai crouched, and swept the tunnel with her eyes, but couldn't find the monster.

"Not now, I won't utter it's name now." Navi flew off back in the direction she had gone in. "Hurry! We don't have a lot of time!"

Nadai took one last glance at the spot where her flute had disappeared. Unable to do anything, she ran off after Navi. Because the water was gone, the waterway proved to be the fastest and safest route for them to go along. Navi knew where the illusions were, courtesy of her previous time in there. But for Nadai, she was just happy that she hadn't run into any illusions since the last one; the last one still sent shivers down her spine.

Navi looked down, and entered where a large pool had been. Because the water had drained away, there was just a large hole in the ground. Nadai landed easily to stand next to the fairy. "Where now?"

Navi slipped down to the drainage hole, which ran parallel to the floor, and led deep into the wall. "Here, hurry!"

The young girl squeezed her way through, grabbing at little holes on the floor to help her along. It was then that she realized that these were the drainage holes, where the water had gone. She came to a dead end, where Navi awaited her.

"What are we waiting for? Isn't it just an illusion?" Nadai asked.

"No, it's blocked! You need to push hard, we're almost there!"

Nadai sighed, then braced her feet against the tunnel, and pushed. She had been up for over twenty four hours already, something that she had already done, but this time it was taking it's toll on her. Grunting, she pushed again, and something gave way.

"One more time!" Navi fluttered anxiously. "Hurry!"

Nadai focused all of her strength, and pushed. The barrier gave way, inching forward, and at the same time, a skeletal hand came through the small gap at the top of the crawl space. It landed next to her. Instead of freaking out, she pushed again. Soon enough, there was enough room for her climb out. It was a breastplate, an older, solid looking piece of armor that had blocked it.

Picking it up, she moved it to rest against the wall. It was only then she was able to get a good look at the room in which she was in. A small room, it had the walls, ceiling, and floor decorated with the vast decay of bones and flesh. It was a room of the dead, made by the corpses of the prisoners that had once been alive.

"What is this place?"

"Where we get the Lens of Truth. Once, one of the head torturers was dealing with a particularly nasty prisoner. The prisoner launched himself and the torturer into the water, where they both died. Their bodies came here, where they decayed since then. The head torturer had one him the Lens of Truth, which helped him to see past the lies of the prisoners.

"Now that he has died, he has no use of it anymore. He doesn't need it."

"You make it sound like he is still alive."

"He is. He is the one that took your flute." Nadai narrowed her eyes. "The prisoner, well, we'll meet him soon enough."

A pale white..._thing_ came out of the corpses below. It was not human, whatever it was, and it had only a long neck and a face on top of the lump of flesh that could possibly be described as a body. Long arms with white hands adorned with claws popped out of the ground at random. The monster screamed, before returning underground, leaving the hands above ground.

"What is that?" Nadai almost bolted from the room. The smell, it had almost made her sick, and the noise, it was similar to a ReDeads scream. Sure, she was used to it by now, but that didn't mean she needed to hear it.

"It's the prisoner." Navi shuddered. "Remember how I said some of the prisoners were waiting for children to rescue them?" Nadai nodded. "Well, some of them still remember that they had waited for a long, long time. It makes them burn with anger. They will kill you if you don't kill it first."

Nadai backed up, trying to find the monster with her eyes. "Where is it?"

"Below you, somewhere." Navi tried to scan for it, but the bodily remains prevented her from seeing it. "It's going to try to capture you."

"How?" As she spoke, Nadai backed into the range of one of the white hands. It reached over, and grabbed at her head, holding her in place.

"Just like that! Those hands are more then just for decoration!" Navi cursed silently. She had forgotten about that feature of the monster.

From the ground on the other side of the room the prisoner appeared. With head held high, it, well, it waddled is the best word for it. Maybe oozed. Whatever the case it may be, the prisoner was coming towards Nadai, who was almost frozen in fear.

See, while becoming immune to the ReDeads scream was one thing, overcoming the memory of being grabbed was another. Panicked, she tried to move, but the hand kept her still. It would be sometime before she could move from the spot. Struggling, she tried for a weakness.

"Navi, what would I hit? The body?"

The fairy tried to fly in close to the monster to point it out, but it took a bite at her, forcing a retreat. "One of it's eyes! It's the Lens of Truth. Hit it!"

Nadai couldn't move, but she could use her arms. Well, she would be able to use her arms once they would stop trying to pry the clawed, white hand from her head. That was the problem, her body was reverting back to the encounter with the ReDead. Her hands gripped it, trying to force it off, her body trying to move, but paralyzed with an inbred of fear.

"Fear, is not real. It's from what I create in my mind." Nadai whispered, her voice breaking. "The danger is real, it is very real. If I don't move, it's going to get me and kill me. But I'm not paralyzed from the danger." Nadai looked at the slow moving monster. "I'm paralyzed by the thought that I can be vulnerable."

Her voice became low and steady, as she glared at the monster. "I used to be all alone, I used to fight alone. Ever since Pani died I have been alone. With my mother I was alone, with the other Gerudo children I was alone. But that was before. Then I met Link. Link, an awkward boy who lived a life of peace and seclusion, something that I never had. He never fought before we met, I could tell. He never should have survived. But he did. He survived every fight, and combated monsters alongside myself that normally would have killed him. Would've killed me. He grew up, and he grew older, and stronger, and faster. He became a man, someone...someone I admire. I never thought I would said that before meeting him. He became a man I love. He is the man I love, and while a child or a woman, I love him."

As she spoke, her hands slowly inched away from her captor, and moved for her pouch. "Now I, even though I know how to fight, and how to kill, and how to finish things, I could never start it. I couldn't start anything. I had forgotten how vulnerable I could be, I had stored away those feelings within me. Link showed me that I could be vulnerable, because I didn't have to do it all on my own. I could lean on him, whenever I needed to. Navi had said it a long time ago, something that brought us together stronger. We are like a triangle. Navi knows the monsters we will face, she knows how to solve the hard puzzles. Link and myself, we two need to work together in order solve them. We need to be the ones to strike down the monsters."

She brought out the Boomerang, and aimed it. "I don't need to be vulnerable to my own fears, to my past, to the dark things in life anymore. Because I know that when I fall, Link will catch me before I hit the ground." She threw, and the Boomerang arced along the room. "And I know that sometimes, it is good to help people. Not because it will help on the quest, but because it is right to do so. It is right to help others, that was something I didn't know before."

Her throw was true, and the Boomerang took the Lens of Truth from the prisoner, and it also stunned him. Instantly, the hand pulled off, and Nadai jumped at that moment. Catching the Boomerang, pocketed it and brought the Lens of Truth to her eyes. "I have known hate, and anguish, and pain."

Looking through the lens, she could see what the person was truly. The prisoner was there, shackled to other spirits, all of them looking to him for instruction. She also saw the weak spot. Much like any monster, take out the head, and the body falls. This was true for organizations, and, apparently also for the prisoner and his entourage.

"I learned how to love. I learned how to heal. And I learned pity." She gazed at them through the lens, and a tear fell, a single tear. "I am truly sorry that you have all come to this. Try to go the afterworld in peace." With the prisoner still stunned, she cut off his head with a double chop of her daggers.

In the real world, the monster fell down and bled to death. But, through the Lens of Truth, Nadai watched as the prisoner's chains on the other spirits had broken. Because of that, the spirits flew off, some disappearing, others moving to other parts of the dungeon. The prisoner seemed trapped though, as if he couldn't move that far from the head.

Navi just watched the entire thing. Closing her mouth, she coughed slightly. That, that was unprecedented to say the least. Nadai truly had grown, much like Link had. And she might have just conquered her fears. The young girl wiped her daggers, before putting them away. She slipped the Lens of Truth away, and shook slightly.

"Alright, Navi, where too next?"

The fairy came down to land on Nadai's shoulders. "We need to get the Fairy Flute back."

Nadai smiled. "So we use the Lens of Truth to find him, and then what?"

"Grab it. He's going to follow you, so you'll need to lead him below ground."

"Below?"

"I saw some bomb flowers when I was searching the place earlier. Lead him down there, hit one of them-"

"Then play the song." Nadai stretched. "If the bombs go off, they might just cause a cave in."

"And that would leave us back in the Temple of Time, to go back to the future, while he is trapped under rubble. Because of that, the windmill will top working, the well will dry up, and it'll take seven years for him to come back to his current power."

Nadai squeezed through the tunnel. "Meaning we have done what we needed to, making the future happen correctly."

Climbing out of the hole, she pulled the Lens of Truth out and looked through. Right ahead of her was a brand new room. Inside was a head torturer, holding her flute. He had some sort of evil grin on his face, and he stared back at her.

"Come, come at me little girl. I'll show you pain." He called out. Surprisingly, Nadai could hear him.

From behind, spirits came up, and surrounded her. They wore the garb of prisoners, some of peasants, and some as guards. "Do not harm this one." They tonelessly chanted. "She is pure still."

The torturer laughed. "Like I care! She intruded to free the prisoners, she will die!"

Nadai rushed forward, having no clue on what exactly she was doing. Holding onto her, Navi hoped that there was some sort of plan in all of this. "I'm not going to die anytime soon!"

During that small back and forth, she had seen the hole below the torturer. She ran through the illusionary wall, ignored the chilling feeling of passing through, and grabbed for the flute. With one hand holding onto the Lens of Truth, she could only use one hand to take the flute. But that was enough.

"She has my Lens of Truth, that little-"

His retort was cut short as the spirits behind her tackled him, bringing all of them down the hole together. She grabbed the flute, and tugged with all of her might. Taking it at last, she looked below. They were going to fall in the pool of acid, something she definitely did not want to experience. But, there was that ledge there.

With the spirits holding down the torturer, she kicked off the ledge. The momentum sent her to safety, while the spirits hit the acid without anything more than the slightest of ripples. Navi led the way at this point, pointing her to the right tunnel, where the bombflowers lay waiting. Kicking, she hit a stone to knock over a bombflower, causing it to light.

She turned to the torturer, who was coming at her, despite the spirits weighing him down. Holding the Lens of Truth with her arm, she hurriedly played Prelude of Light. She put the lens back to her face, to watch the spirit of the man look at the bombflower, and try to escape. But the spirits on him wouldn't let go, and they were stuck, only a mere few feet away from her. Then she was gone.

She appeared on the pedestal, Navi hovering slightly on her shoulder. They took a second to relax, before Nadai shouted in victory. "We did it!"

Navi laughed. "We did. But we can't celebrate now. We need to return to the future, it's about time to meet up with Link and Lost and Wanderer and Shiek and all of them."

Nadai nodded. "Just one thing." She looked directly at the fairy. "Thank you." She said. "If it hadn't been for you being there for me, I would never have grown up the way I have. You are more than just Link's fairy, your also my fairy in a sense. But more than that, you are my friend."

Navi choked up a bit. "Let's just go." She managed to say, before looking away. It was time to go, and the time for such words will pass later. She took a deep breath, then followed Nadai into the blue light that would lead them into the future.

Shadow: There we go. Now, to the Shadow Temple!

Wang: Spooky-scariness with a dash of mass confusion!

Shadow: Wang, that's just you.

Wang: Oh...

Time Stop: Please Review! It might be some time yet before the next update, we have some stories other than this we want to try to write.

Shadow: But this is still our priority right now. Or, at least one of them.

Wang: Wait, we have more than one number one priority now?

Time Stop: _sigh_

Shadow: See you next time, maybe we will update faster, who knows.

Wang: Oh! I know!

Shadow: And I'm not asking you, Wang.

Wang: Oh...


	28. Chapter 27

Time Stop: So.

Wang: Yeah.

Shadow: We are terrible people.

Wang and Time Stop: What?

Shadow: We haven't updated in a good, long time because all of us are lazy little punks that have no right to write or to keep people like you from works like this.

Time Stop: What?

Shadow: Hey, don't 'What?' me, I'm just speaking the truth.

Wang: But you hurt my feelings…

Shadow: Wang, I do that anyways.

Wang: Oh.

Shadow: Oh yeah, we have a new counterpart.

Time Stop: Oh yeah, him.

Shadow: If Wang is all happy childish thoughts, and I'm all depressing, and Time Stop writes it all, then someone has to go ahead and understand the entire dang thing.

Static: And that would be me. I am the brains of this outfit.

Time Stop: Hey I have plenty of brains!

Static: If you do, then you have no motivation. I am the motivation and the master planner in The Time Stop Corporation.

Wang: Yay! A new friend!

Static: I don't do friends.

Wang: Aw…

Shadow: I like this guy even more now.

Static: We don't own The Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 27: Solved

Nadai walked off the platform, much like she had started to do before she had traveled through time. She stumbled, but righted herself as she adjusted to her older body. Leaning on the wall a few feet from her, Lost opened her eyes.

"Ye made it back in one piece." She said. Nadai noticed that she had bags under her eyes. Lost had must have stayed up for the past couple days to protect her...body?

"Yes. We got the Lens of Truth."

Lost held out her hand. "If I could see that for a second."

"Of course." Nadai handed it over without thinking. After a few moments of Lost tinkering with the Lens, she ventured her question. "So, what happens to my adult body when I go back into the past?"

Navi bobbed down to land on her shoulder. "That one's easy. Our bodies are trapped in time, and are stuck there like that on the pedestal, until we come back from the past."

Nadai scrunched her head in confusion. "So, our bodies become like statues?"

"Sort of." Navi answered. "Except we are still flesh and bone. We can still die."

"So what happens when we come back from the past and our bodies have been killed?"

The fairy hung her head. "Then we are dead. Simple as that."

Nadai gulped. She reverted her attention back to Lost, who was fidgeting with the Lens. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to change the Lens. It had an option once long ago. I saw it change once, and I know I can revert the Lens back to its other state."

Nadai threw a glance to Navi, who nodded in agreement. How had Lost known about the Lens of Truth? Or even know that it had an option like that? The Lens had been in the Prisoner's grasp in the dungeon for the longest of time. Lost had to be not much older than Nadai, they might have even been the same age, so how had she seen it happen before?

"I take it that ye saw the monster."

"Who?"

"Bongo Bongo."

"Who's him?"

Navi sighed. "He was the head torturer. He also was the one who broke out of the well a few days ago."

Nadai gripped her daggers tightly. She remembered the feeling of dread from the well, the overwhelming evil aura that had knocked her out. "Him? But, I had wrestled with him earlier." She recalled the scheme that Navi and herself had cooked up that had trapped Bongo Bongo down in the basement of the dungeon.

"Yes, well, he wasn't as powerful back then." Navi explained. "While he wasn't at his full power at the time, he was more than a match for the two of us. If we had tried to fight him back then, we would've died. In the past seven years, he's been gathering his energy once again. He must have agreed to help Gannondorf out, and thus increasing his powers."

Lost nodded, handing the Lens of Truth to Nadai. "That is what we, Wanderer Shiek and myself, had thought. He and the Prisoner escaped the Well and have traveled to the last temple, from what I could see."

Navi and Nadai exchanged glances. How had she known about the prisoner, exactly? Nadai's thoughts were drawn aside when she glanced at the long sought item. "It's different." She held it up to the light. They now looked like glasses, purple glasses with tinted purple-gray lenses. There was a thin cord of white silk that she could place around her neck.

"Long ago, someone created the Lens of Truth. It had at one point been given to a tinkerer, who looked at it and thought of a solution. Because the Lens had to be held, it hindered everyday tasks, such as fighting or cleaning or interrogating. He changed it to the Glasses of Truth, which performed the same thing as the Lens, though now they could be perched on the nose while the user could use both hands instead of one. Well, once he decided to part with it, he reverted it back to its natural state. The torturer must've used it in its original form." Lost explained.

Nadai perched the glasses on her nose, the cord around her neck. Unfortunately, they were designed for a larger head, and so they had a bad tendency of slipping off. But because of the cord, they rested gently against her chest. Out of the way and safe from harm.

"Now, mind ye, they will still give ye a headache."

Nadai nodded. "If I use them long enough, I get a headache. Got it."

Looking around, Navi noticed Shiek, standing half in the shadows, his single eye closed. "Shiek!" She exclaimed. How long had that mysterious Shiekah stood there for?

The others turned to him, who stepped out of the shadows, and made his way to a wall. "I see you have it. Good."

Lost nodded. "Are ye done with Link?"

"He will arrive shortly."

Lost stretched. "That is my cue to leave." She turned to the young woman. "Nadai. Don't be afraid of being afraid. Remember, only the truly courageous are also afraid. With Link by yer side, ye can achieve true courage."

Nadai stared blankly at Lost as she exited the temple. Turning back to Shiek, she watched as he closed his eye. He breathed heavily, his body crumpled slightly. He was tired, physically wrecked. His arms hung down by his side, and his head tilted back to rest against the wall.

"What happened to you?"

Shiek didn't open his eye, but just leaned there for a long second. Just as Nadai thought he had fallen asleep, the man answered her. "I fought against Link."

"What?" Nadai gripped her daggers, but Navi flew in to interrupt. Flying in front of her face, the fairy gestured to the Shiekah.

"I fought against him, and I trained him. He, he has improved more than I thought possible."

Nadai let go of her daggers. "How?"

A gust of wind rolled through the large chamber, causing Navi to sway about. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Nadai turned to the pedestal, where Link stepped off. He looked good as new, though maybe a little flushed from the heat. He wore his old tunic, which didn't seem to fit him like it had before.

"Link!" She flew into his arms, burying herself into his chest. He held onto her, the red in his cheeks came from more than the heat from the volcano he had just left. It took the sight of the other to make them realize just how alone they had felt. Shiek coughed slightly, and moved from the wall to them. They separated from each other, but only enough to look at the tired man.

"You will have plenty of time to catch up. But now, we need to move on. As we said earlier, the more of us there are together, the bigger the chance there is that Gannondorf will attack." He handed Nadai a jar. "Link already has had a fairy to help him. You are in need of this more than I. Impa is one of the sages."

Link nodded. "Not surprisingly."

Nadai agreed. "The Shiekah are masters of the shadows. If this dungeon is anything like the last one, then we would be in for some shadows."

Link sent her a puzzling look. "Shadows? What did you do?"

Shiek interjected before Nadai could answer. "You'll have time to talk about that later. As I was saying, Impa is one of the sages. Knowing her, she went into the temple to stop Bongo Bongo. But she isn't strong enough." Shiek looked down. If Navi didn't know better, she would swear that he was fighting back tears. "I told her to wait. The Heroes of Time will be able to take care of it. She went anyway. She didn't listen to my wisdom."

Shiek looked up, his eye dry. "There is a darkness in all of us. A person of shadow that is our very opposite. In order to succeed, you two will need courage. True courage is found when one also faces true fear. Delve into that fear, delve into the shadows, and don't look back."

He took out his harp, and waited for the others to take out their instruments. "Play the Nocturne of Shadow, in order to find that darkness."

Playing the harp, he taught them the haunting tune. Each song they had played before reminded them of their respective temple or song title. Prelude to Light was uplifting, Minuet of Forest was a reminder to them of Link's home. Bolero of Fire was a marching song, while the Serenade of Water was calming. Saria's Song, Epona's Song, Zelda's Lullaby; the list goes on with every song they had learned. Each one was as unique as the next, and each one did its own particular purpose.

But this song, this one reminded them of the pain and suffering they had ever known. The pain of death, despair, destruction, along with false hope and abandonment; wrapped into a tune that sent shivers of fright down the spine and sent hair on end. That was result of the Nocturne of Shadow. As the finished playing, everyone visibly shuddered, all save Shiek.

He put away his harp. "I must be going now. You two rest while you can. And please, save her."

But Link wasn't going to have it. As the Shiekah stepped away, he grabbed onto his arm. "There's something you haven't told us." Shiek tried to squirm away, but tired as he was, Link had a vice-like grip on him. "You say that all of us are key players in this, explain yourself."

Shiek looked at Link in the eyes. "Seven years ago, Gannondorf managed to breach the Sacred Realm when you two went into that seven year time skip. He found the triforce, and he touched it. But from what I know, his heart wasn't balanced. Only a person with the perfect balance of wisdom, courage, and power and wield the triforce. Because of that, the triforce split into three parts. We don't know who received the parts of the triforce. No one but the recipients themselves knows that. I was trained for seven long years by Impa, to carry up the Shiekah traditions, and to aid you two when you arrived. If I remember rightly, Impa said that you two swore to the Princess of Destiny that you would help defeat Gannondorf. You returned seven years after that promise to keep it, have you not? My job is to aid you, as it is Navi's job to advise you. Wanderer and Lost are also key players because they have to lead the army of Hyrule to defeat Gannondorf's army. Without that, you two would be alone against them all."

He managed to shrug off Link's hand. "I know I haven't told you everything, but Gannondorf is nearby. I must leave so he doesn't recogn – so he doesn't kill me in my weakened state." He stepped back and strummed an unfamiliar song onto the harp, which he had taken back out. "You two are the only ones that can stop him. Don't give in now." And with that he was gone, even with Nadai and Link both reaching out to grab him.

Navi knew exactly which song Shiek had played, and where exactly he had gone. But it wasn't the time for that. She hovered before landing on Link's shoulder. She half listened as Link and Nadai recounted their tales to each other. She was more worried about what Shiek had said. He had said the triforce had split into three. Power, Wisdom, Courage; three parts that only show when all three are present. Of course, due to her memories, she knew exactly who had them, and which triforce piece was inside which person.

But was it the same anymore? Could the introduction of Nadai skew the triforce's choice of its recipient? Navi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. And Shiek, he had almost lost it. He had almost blown his cover, he had almost blown everything he had worked hard to achieve. Wisdom is found not by knowledge, but what one does with it. Power is hard to achieve. Courage is found when one is most afraid.

"Navi, are you ready?" Link interrupted her. Nadai had placed the empty bottle into her pack, her wounds fully healed and her exhaustion removed.

"Yeah." She flitted down to land on Link's shoulder. "Let's get going."

They played the music, the haunting tone sending shivers down their spines once more. They disappeared from that place, and reappeared in the graveyard. More specifically, they were a different part of the graveyard that they had never been to before. Located above and behind the royal tomb, the small balcony they stood on was subject to the beating rain and the wind, both of which were present.

"This place is out of reach, other than this song." Navi stated. "This place is to evil for any normal person to just wander here accidentally."

Link nodded. "That makes perfect sense. The other temples were in places a normal Hylian or anyone else would reach. No one would go to the Sacred Meadow except Saria and myself. Only Gorons would go to Death Mountain crater, but most wouldn't go there except for Darunia. Only Zoras can go that deep under Lake Hylia, but Princess Ruto is the only one that would go there purposefully."

Nadai agreed. "And Impa wouldn't come here unless it was important. To stop Bongo Bongo."

"I think only the Sages can go to their own respective temples. It is the only reason why anyone would go to a temple."

"So your saying that even if the Sages don't know that they are Sages, they would be the only ones able to enter their own temple?" Link asked.

Navi landed down onto Link's shoulder. "That's right. I mean, you haven't seen anyone else try and get close to the temples, have you? Shiek doesn't count, he hadn't tried to enter. Mido tried, but he couldn't get close. And the three of us, well, we're the Heroes of Time. We need to enter the temples, to save the Sages and defeat Gannondorf."

Nadai turned her back to the graves, to the giant cave-like entrance of their next temple. "Enough talk. We should keep on moving."

Link followed her step, heading down into the gloom. They didn't have far to go when they came to a large, circular room. Torches were spaced exactly three spaces away from the center of the room, about sixteen torches placed perfectly in a circle. Two other torches lit up the room, both located in the far corners, away from the door.

Yes, the cave came to an end with a door. In particular, a door that was magically sealed by the script on it. After a closer examination, Navi had to sigh. "We can't open the door, not by brute strength. We can only open the door via light. It's charmed to open when there is enough light in the room."

Link took out a Deku Stick. "That's easy. We just light them with this." Running, he lit the stick from a torch off to the side. He reached out, and lit the first torch, and proceeded to run around the circle. He certainly was running faster than the last time Nadai or Navi had seen him. The training with Shiek had improved his speed greatly, far more than they had thought.

But it wasn't enough. Just as Link would reach the last torch, the first one would puff out. And as he reached the first one, the second one puffed out. He ran about like that for a minute before he stopped. Instantly, the other torches went out, plunging the room into darkness. Nadai fished around in Link's pack until she came up with two more Deku Sticks.

"How about we both try this time?" She suggested, handing Link another Deku Stick. She positioned herself on the far side of the room. "You want to wait a bit or are you-"

Link stood up, and stretched his muscles. "I'm ready now." He positioned himself opposite her. Together, the two speedy warriors lit their sticks and started their run. They kept an even pace, so one wouldn't outrun the other.

Navi watched them as they ran. Link certainly had improved his endurance. He was fast, fast enough that he was running Nadai's pace easily. Now, Nadai had always been the one in the group to be the speedy one, the agile one in the fights. In their multiple trips in Hyrule Field, She always held back so that Link could catch up. Now, they ran in a perfect pace, one that wasn't strenuous to either of them.

It wasn't enough. Like before, as they reached the first torch the other had lit, it puffed out. And when they reached the first torch, the second puffed out. Undeterred, they ran even faster, pushing the limits on their speed. But it wasn't enough. To Navi watching above, it was as if two snakes of fire chased each others tails around a circle, both of them not quite fast enough to catch the other.

Finally, Link and Nadai had to stop. It was a mutual decision, and the both slowed down before stopping all together, back in front of their own beginning torch. He threw his burnt stick off to the side, and bent over, trying to catch his breath. As she also threw her stick away, the fire went out, covering the room in darkness once again.

Link forced himself to stand up. "How do we do this then? If we can't light them, then how can we get the door to open?"

Nadai leaned against the wall, wiping sweat off of her brow. "Light them all at the same time?"

Navi flew down to the middle of the circle. "Hey! When you guys were running, I saw a text down in the middle in the circle. From what I could read, it said something about standing there."

Link made his way to Navi, who glowed in the dark due to her protective bubble. "I wish we could light them all at the same time, Nadai. Maybe we'll get something if we stood here in the center."

Nadai joined them, and the three went into a period of deep thought. Well, Link and Nadai did that while Navi relaxed. While she flew and hovered, it did take a bit of her own strength to do so. And so, she was tired. She needed to relax. If in a few minutes they didn't think of anything, she'll suggest the answer. Until then, it was time to take a quick cat nap.

Link, however, was having second thoughts. They were defeated before they had even begun. How could they light all of the torches at once? It was an impossible task, only something that was pure magic could do it. As he thought, he slowed his breathing. His eyes fluttered, before finally closing. He stood still, as if a statue.

He was remembering something. It was him. It was him and Navi. They were standing in this exact spot. It was almost as if he had been stumped here before. Odd, he couldn't have been here before. He watched as the other Link screwed his eyes shut, his fists clenched in what looked like to be exertion. Exertion of what? His answer came when the other self screamed aloud. As he screamed, a ball of fire appeared out of nowhere, expanding from him.

"Link!"

Link opened his eyes, the thoughts suddenly gone. "Link, did you hear what I said?"

"I'm sorry, I was…lost in thought." He finished.

Nadai looked at him fondly, and smiled jokingly at him. "I was suggesting that we use our magic, you know the ones that the Great Fairy gave us. Concentrate our will, and spin our blades around in a circle. Maybe we will light the torches with the sparks."

Link knew that something was off. How come in that little reverie he hadn't seen Nadai? Come to think of it, back in the Forset Temple, he hadn't seen her either. What was going on? But, he had his answer.

"Magic yes, but I don't think we need our swords." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "What about that spell we learned from the Great Fairy, the one with the fire? Navi, what was it called again?"

Navi smiled, thankful that they had figured t out on their own. "Din's Fire. It creates a ball of fire that comes out of the center of-"

Nadai and Link laughed. "We know what it does Navi, you don't need to explain it to us." Navi harrumphed as she settled down to wait for the magic to happen. She turned to Link. "You ready for this?" She asked.

Link smiled. "Don't worry Nadai," he answered. "Just focus on our will, I think we got a good chance we got this."

Closing their eyes, they focused. The last time they had done this, it was back in Kokiri Forest, when they used their magic to fuel their blades' spin attack. Back then, it took forever to find their will. It was different now. Both of them had achieved a new height of concentration and skill.

Navi could only smile as almost instantly, a ball of fire formed at their conjoined hands. It spread from there, before it expanded to fill the room. Instantly, the rush of heat and light blinded them, despite their closed eyes. The torches lit, and the door opened for them.

They smiled; their world both alight from the magic that they had released. Navi led the way into the temple, where everything was cut off short. In their past dungeons, they would always hear the world around them. For each dungeon, each temple, a unique music played in the background, something that was comforting to the heroes. For the Shadow Temple, however, had organs. Not the organs that uplift the soul. No, the kind of organs that bring shivers to the spine. To say nothing about the smell of death and decay. Or the sudden urge to turn and run. Or the maybe not so random sounds of scratches just around the corner.

The door closed behind them, locking them in. Navi watched nervously as Nadai and Link both gulped down the sudden urge of panic. "We have no choice but to continue forward." She called to them. Nadai smiled, and led the way. Link rolled his shoulders, and followed closely.

Their first obstacle was actually quite easy. They had faced it before. Nadai aimed with her Long Shot, and Link held onto her. The tool pulled both of them across to the other side with ease. "That's the thing about the Long Shot." Navi commented. "It's strong enough to withstand the pull of two bodies. The Hook Shot was just a toy compared to this."

Ahead of them was a dead end, no doors, windows, holes, or anything for them to work with. "Where do we go then?" Link asked. "Where we supposed to fall down the hole?"

Navi smiled. "Nadai, use them now."

She placed the glasses onto her nose. Instantly, the wall disappeared for her, revealing it for what it truly was, an illusion. "Come on, it's just an illusion."

Link didn't move. "What? No it's not, it's a wall."

"I'm looking through the Glasses, I can tell that it is an illusion."

"But I thought that you said you went into the well for a Lens?"

"Lost changed it into the glasses. This way I can fight while wearing them."

"Oh."

Nadai was about to take a step when she remembered something Navi had told her. "Navi, you said that Link could see the spirits of the dead. How come he can't see the illusion?"

Link sputtered. "I can see what?"

Navi sighed. "Link, remember how you were able to see Dampé?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there is something in you, something in your blood that lets you see spirits. It lets you see the ghosts of the past."

"Oh. So I can see them, but Nadai cannot?"

"Yes. And for ghosts like the Poe, there are exceptions. While you can see them without the Glasses, you can't see them with your naked eye while they turn themselves invisible. Any creature who is hiding with invisibility you can't see normally. However, Nadai can see the Poe no matter what, since the Glasses show her the truth."

Link nodded, albeit slowly. "So, I can see dead people, alright. But I can't see past the illusions?"

"Correct." Navi landed onto Nadai's shoulder. "But that same vision you have doesn't transfer to illusions. In this place, Nadai will have to be your eyes."

Link took out his sword. "I don't have a problem with that."

He followed Nadai through the barrier, before he instantly did a little dance of revulsion. "Sorry. We should have warned you it was going to be icky like that." Nadai apologized.

Link grimaced. But he shook away the feeling. "Never mind. Let's move on."

It took a bit to get used to the odd coupling they were put into. They were used to working together, but it wasn't anything they had before. Link's recent trainings had improved his strength as well, wielding the Megaton Hammer for hours on end made everything else seem light in comparison. So, Link could push the turnable wall in their next room by himself, while it would have taken Nadai and himself both before.

The tongue of the demonic looking statue across another pit opened up, but from that distance they had, they couldn't exactly jump. Well, Link couldn't make it anyway. Nadai had no trouble jumping the ten feet. However, Link couldn't make that jump, he never could. Luckily, there was another illusionary wall that Nadai had spotted. She led Link into the next part of the Temple, a maze.

"The Temples were designed millennia ago. Not even in this age," commented Navi as they walked on through the maze. "They were designed specifically for this time now, all the way back then. Some say that the Three Goddesses themselves made the temples. Others say the Heroes of Time went back an age in order to oversee the construction of each temple. Still others say that the temples have always been here, or that the sages had made them in secret over the past millennia."

Link blocked a flying pot with his shield. The pots must have been magicked or the like to fly at intruders, and quite frankly they were getting on his nerves. They didn't exactly hurt, but it caused him to stop whatever he was doing and place his shield in the way. "So this was all planned a long time ago?"

Nadai turned her head, checking the walls. "It's kind of unsettling if they're right. That the three of us went back in time so far that we oversaw the construction of the temples."

Navi shook her head. "I prefer to think that the Sages developed them as a safeguard. Remember when we went back in time? Our bodies aged with us. If we went twenty years into the future instead of seven, we would be thirteen years older. But, say we went back five years in the past when we started, we would be even younger. I'd say it would be impossible for us to go back that far into the past. Our bodies wouldn't even exist for our spirits to go into."

Nadai nodded. "True." She pushed her hand through a wall. "Here, this should be the end." They walked on through. They opened the next door, and Nadai stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Link asked. He pushed his way into the room, and too stopped.

"It's exactly the same as the one under the well. In the dungeon. How?" Nadai looked about. The bones were still there, and the flesh and the smell of death.

"It is the same room." Navi fluttered over to where Nadai's previous entrance lay. "The maze led us back her for a reason."

A white hand popped out of the ground, grabbing Link on the arm. "What the!"

"Him again?" Nadai groaned as the prisoner popped out of the bones and waddled toward him.

Through the glasses, she could tell that the situation was the same. The prisoner was at the head of the monster, and chains bound other spirits to him. To Link, however, he saw a bulbous head off a long neck from an equally bulbous body; covered in white and pink scars with fresh blood pouring from open wounds.

Nadai watched as she met the prisoner's eye. The monster let out a painful squeal as he recognized Nadai. "That's right. Round two."

Link had enough with the hand that bound him, and with a swing from the Master Sword, he was free. The prisoner tried to flee, but Nadai spun her daggers in her hands. Smiling wickedly at the prisoner, she charged him. "This time, no mercy for you. If you didn't understand it seven years ago, you can't understand it now!" Her daggers cut along the body, scoring fine hits along it. Link rushed in to help, but the prisoner let out a baleful scream of agony, before falling down for good.

"This time, stay down." She spit at the corpse.

Link looked between the easily-felled monster and Nadai. "What was that? Who was that? I thought I heard a scream of agony."

"You did. That was the prisoner I told you about."

"Him?"

"Yeah. He manifested into an evil form. He came back this time, probably from the bidding of Bongo-Bongo."

Navi nodded. Now, if she remembered rightly, they should be around here somewhere. "That's right." She commented. "Now, there's something in here that we should need."

Nadai watched as Navi zipped around the place. "What do you mean? I would've grabbed whatever we needed the first time."

"Well," Navi responded, "I kind of forgot about them. I didn't remember that we needed them until we reached that chasm. Fortunately I knew we would come back here, or if need be, we could try to get back here." She went to the ceiling where she found them. "Link, over here!"

Link went to the middle of the room. While it was small, it had a ceiling, and something was obviously nailed to the cement above. Being the tallest, he was able to reach them, something that Nadai couldn't have done seven years ago. He yanked hard on one nail, before it popped free. The second nail came out a second later, the cloth floating to land in his hands.

"Come on, we don't have time to talk about this. I'll tell you what it is when we get to the chasm." Nadai and Link both shrugged. How was a scrap of cloth supposed to help them cross the chasm? Nonetheless, they followed their guide and made their way back through the maze. They returned without any difficulties, the maze no longer difficult.

"So, Navi, how can this help me?"

Navi flittered to the side. "Well, you remember the Iron Boots?"

"Of course." Link answered.

"Well, they is another enchantment that is needed for us to continue."

"Enchantment? I thought the Iron Boots were just Iron Boots." Questioned Nadai.

Navi sighed. "Remember the Water Temple? The Iron Boots are made to bring whoever is wearing them to the ground instantly. This includes underwater and even in the air. Link, whenever you had the Iron Boots on, you were unable to be moved, right?"

"Yes. Well, kind of. It took a lot of effort to walk with them above ground. Underwater it was easier."

"You understand my point." Navi moved to settle on Link's shoulder. "But when you held them in your hands, did they weigh anything?"

Link furrowed his brow for a second. "Now that you mention it, they didn't really weigh anything until I put them on."

"That is what I mean from enchantment. The boots are designed so that you can't walk when you weigh them, but other than that, they weigh almost nothing. What you hold there in your hands is the second enchantment."

"Second enchantment? What would it make him do, fly?" Nadai asked.

Link's eyes widened with the thought. "Would it? That would be awesome! I've always wanted to fly. I-"

Navi interrupted before Link got too excited. "Unfortunately not." Link's visage turned dark. "But they do allow you to hover a few inches off the ground."

"Huh?" Link perked right back up again.

"What you hold there are the Hover Slippers. Go ahead; slip them on your feet, under your boots." Link started to kick off his boots. From there, he put the cloth around his feet before standing up. "These allow you to hover slightly when you go from one elevation to a lower one."

"Huh?" Link said again.

"Say you step down the stairs. Instead of going to the next stair, you instead are able to stay on the same level for a few seconds. That same concept can happen for going off a hill, pedestal, or off the edge of a cliff face."

Link looked to the chasm. Eagerly, he took his first step with the Hover Slippers on. The second he moved, he lost his footing and fell on his back. Nadai couldn't help it, and burst out laughing.

"Link!" She guffawed. "There's no need to make us laugh now." She quickly regained her composure when Link shot back.

"I didn't mean to! For some reason, I couldn't hold my balance. It was like I was on a patch of ice."

Navi, who had remembered what was coming, had promptly jumped off Link when he fell. She sat down, this time over on Nadai's shoulder. "I wasn't done explaining yet." She scolded gently. "Because the Hover Slippers are designed to walk on air, it makes it almost impossible to walk on normal ground. You need to adapt to using the slippers just like you had to for the Iron Boots."

Link got back up and took another step. This time, he was prepared and was able to compensate for the lack of friction. "But what would happen if I put on my boots over it?"

Navi sighed. "The Hover Slippers are designed to work against the ground. Since the boots would be around them, they wouldn't be on the ground anymore. They would then be like normal, everyday cloth. That is, until you take off the slippers."

She flew over the chasm to land on the other side. "Now come on. We need to hurry."

Link picked up his boots and tossed them across. Nadai stood by the edge. "I'll jump across when you get across."

Link smiled. "I really didn't like it when you laughed at me."

Nadai looked at him apprehensively. "Then why are you smiling?"

"Because I thought of the perfect payback."

Due to the Hover Slippers almost near frictionless quality, Link was able to slide-walk over to the edge. He scooped up Nadai into his arms as he went over the edge. As he took his first step onto air, he felt himself pushing against something. It was distinctly there from the Hover Slippers, and whatever it was, it allowed him to walk. In fact, while he ran across the chasm, it was as if he ran across a bridge.

Just as he made it to the other side, the magic wore off. He landed onto one knee as they fell a few feet to the other landing. He laughed. Nadai smacked him as he did so, not finding it very funny. "I could've jumped it easily." She exclaimed as she smacked his chest.

He let her stand, before donning his boots. "This temple is only starting." Link answered finally. "I bet there will be parts where I won't be able to see things, and you can. And I bet there will be places that I will be able to reach, and you can't. We're going to have to use teamwork in order to get by further in this place."

Nadai nodded. "You're right. It doesn't seem like we have been in here for very long, we can't be that far in."

Navi fluttered anxiously. "Guys, we had to do go and do our own special tasks. Remember about that? We spent over three days on that. Impa has been here, in this temple, alone without us, for over three days."

"Wait, what?" Nadai turned to her. Link did the same, his eyebrows up high. "Impa's here?"

Navi sighed. "We forgot to tell you, didn't we?"

Link looked at her. "I think so."

Navi sat herself on Nadai's shoulder. "When everyone was knocked out back at the well, I was the last one knocked out. I saw Impa follow Bongo Bongo out of the well. It would only make sense that she would come here after."

Nadai stared off down the corridor to the door. "She would be the next sage, wouldn't she?"

Link nodded. "It would make sense, wouldn't it? Saria, Darunia, and Ruto all were there in their respective temples. They all became sages. It would make sense that the next sage would be someone who is here now."

Navi looked at him, impressed that they had figured it out already. "But wouldn't you Nadai and I be chances to be sages?"

"I don't think so." She replied. The former Gerudo started walking down the corridor to the door. "We aren't from this place. Link might have had a chance in the Forest Temple since he was there, but he was more Hylian than Kokiri when he was there for his life. It would only make sense if Impa was the next sage, since this is her town."

Navi nodded in agreement. But it brought another question to mind, one that she wouldn't utter now.

"Navi, how come we were told that the Hover Boots would help us, but we have the Hover Slippers?"

Navi laughed. "You see, the only depictions of the Hover Slippers people know about are the slippers over the normal boot. It provides the normal ability of the Hover Slippers, but it looks like a boot. The only downside is that you have to take the boot off or take off the Hover Slipper from the boot every time you want to walk normally. Since that's the most common depiction of them, it is only natural people think of them as the Hover Boots, and not the Hover Slippers."

"Ah." Nadai answered. She opened the door and let Link go first.

Their earlier maze was child's play compared to this. In order to proceed half the time, it involved Link balancing or walking on invisible ledges with the Hover Slippers on, while Nadai directed him using the Glasses of Truth. Invisible enemies, razor blades whirling at high speeds while maintaining its invisibility, invisible ledges just far enough away to make it while scaring the bejeebers out of you, and, well, you get the picture.

Link was right. It was the combination of the three of them working together to work through the dungeon. They couldn't go off and do their own thing, which, of course, they didn't do normally. It took Link's newfound dexterous footing and strength, Nadai's keen eye, and Navi's listening ear to make sure they didn't take the wrong path or the wrong step.

And so they continued, until they reached the ship to the end.

Wang: Yay! Teamwork!

Shadow: Hopefully next part up soon. Depends on what Time Stop does with his spare time.

Time Stop: Hey, I'm busy a lot, alright!

Static: Re-watching episodes of childhood cartoons doesn't qualify for being busy.

Time Stop: …

Shadow: But we will be busy; don't get your hopes up so fast.

Wang: That's not very nice, Shadow.

Shadow: I'm not meant to be nice.

Time Stop: Guys, come on, focus for a few seconds here.

Static: Please Review. Those are the things that fuel me.


	29. Chapter 28

Static: Done.

Wang: Yay! Faster!

Shadow: I just love what we did here.

Wang: What did we do?

Time Stop: We don't own Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 28: Bongo Bongo

It was a rather impressive ship. As no one there had seen a ship before beyond the small fishing vessels on Lake Hylia, it did give them a moment of awe. It had to hold at least three hundred people easily. Even who they were, landlubbers would be the appropriate term here, they could tell that it was made well. Dark purple and black cloaked the ship as if it were a mantle, the sails nonexistent on the mast. Sans the demonic skeletal head for a figurehead, it was a very beautiful ship.

The only way they could get aboard the ship was to jump; there was no possible way to get aboard without it. Upon the deck appeared a man. He was dressed in black robes, the hood pulled low over his face. He seemed to stare at them, the dark void where his face should have been pierced their skins. Link and Nadai both shivered in silence. Navi, who was the only one who remembered him, gulped in fear.

"Ah, you three have arrived." His voice hauntingly reached them. But the noise didn't originate from him, instead, it sounded like it was planted inside their minds. "Are you coming aboard?"

"Navi? Is this our ride forward?" Nadai asked.

Link nodded. "We could swim down this…river, if we needed to. But I would prefer to ride the ship if possible."

Nadai gave him that look. It was a mix of explain yourself now and what was going on. "Don't worry." He replied. "I'm not afraid of swimming. I'd just prefer not to right now. We did enough swimming in the Water Temple."

Navi gulped. This was their ride alright, but it wouldn't be something that they would enjoy. "Yeah, this is our ride."

The man nodded slowly at him. "We leave now." The ship started forward. Link surged forward, aiming for the moving ship. Navi could easily make it by flying, but Link and Nadai would have it harder. He turned to Nadai, and braced himself. She was hot on his heels. She jumped, landed on his feet, and together worked for the ship. She pushed off with her feet while he pushed up with his hands. It gave her enough momentum to get high enough to land on the ship's rail.

Link kicked up. His boots were loose enough to fly up to the ship, where they were caught by Nadai. He then jumped up and started to hover due to his Hover Slippers. Then he jumped again, landing even higher. The trick to the slippers was not how far or how high you could get to with each step, it all depended on the time. So within the limited duration he had, Link jumped high enough to grab the railing and flip himself over onto the deck.

As Link pulled his boots back on, the ship picked up speed. Soon enough, they were going at a considerable pace. The cloaked man had moved to the helm, where he gripped the dark wood. His hands weren't visible because of the dark mantle he wore to cover himself. Navi gulped. It would begin soon. She sat on the rail watching him, her eyes trained on his every move. He was strong enough to kill them without a second thought, so why would not do so now? She smiled grimly. It would be the same reason that he would have spared Link and herself before. But is it now all changed because of Nadai?

"Who are you?" Nadai had been watching the water rush by when his voice came into her mind. "There is no need to talk, only think."

"I'm Nadai. And you are?"

"I am known by many names. Who are you?"

"But I already have answered that question. And you haven't exactly answered yours."

"You have not answered that question, Nadai, daughter of Yew."

Nadai's eyes went wide, and she tried to turn to see him. But some other worldly force kept her from moving.

"How did you-" She started to ask, panic was set in her thoughts.

"Know? I've known you since your birth. I am not some simple ferryman to be taken lightly."

Ferryman? That would mean-

"Indeed, you are correct. One of my many names is Charon."

Charon. He was only a myth. "So why is death's ferryman doing here?"

"Death, my dear, with a capital D. Why else would I be here, you have boarded my ship."

Nadai gripped harder. "So that must mean we are dead."

"Not yet. We are not yet to that point." There was a pause. "Who are you?"

"You already know that, if you are Charon."

"Perhaps I do, daughter of Yew. But I know more than you do about yourself. Training daily to get even with Gannondorf before you even given a mission to stop him. You fell in love with a Hylian. And not just anyone, but one of the Heroes of Time."

"And what about it!" She could feel herself blush.

"Are you sure you can do this? Granted, both of you are Hylians, but you were raised as a Gerudo, and himself as a Kokiri. Gerudos and Kokiris do not mate, not even in an extreme circumstance as this."

Nadai could feel the anger building up inside of her. "What do you know about love!"

"I know that giving your backgrounds, that the two of you are not as compatible as you would like. You were trained to fight, he was trained to have peace. And yet, you are together. Do you really think that I can't see it?"

Nadai's breath hitched in her throat. "See what?"

"The truth. Have you really conquered your fears? You see, I never stopped you from moving earlier." Nadai twitched her arm. He was right, she wasn't paralyzed. "And what about young Link? Has he really conquered his fear? You could have swum this river to its course and not have gotten upon Death's ship."

Charon was right on that account. Why wouldn't Link want to swim it?

"And, we are not alone here."

"What?"

"This is the ferry for the dead. The dead gather here for a few days before moving on."

"A few days? That must mean…Talon!"

If she could have seen his face, she would have seen a sinister looking smile. "Yes, the Lon Lon Ranch holder. I believe he is still onboard."

Nadai ran off, her hair flying behind her. She went unnoticed below deck. Link was likewise watching the water, but his eyes were drooping from the welcome rocking of the waves. Navi only noticed a few seconds later.

The fairy was going to go and find Nadai, when the ferryman turned his attention to her. Feeling his gaze upon her, Navi looked at him from the rail. "We have not spoken in a long time, Navi."

So he knew of the predicament she was in. "Yes, fairy. I know of Link's decision and of what followed. I am outside of Father Time, I am able to understand it all."

"Then what are you this time?"

"Me? I'm only Death's messenger. Call me one of the Valkyrie if you will."

"Aren't they supposed to be women?"

"And aren't you supposed to be dead?" He laughed. "You mortals choose for me my name long after I leave. Having a gender confusion is the least of my concern. My main concern is you."

Unlike Nadai and Link, Navi could see under the hood. And it wasn't what she wanted to see right then. "What about me."

"Will you tell Link? Will you ask him the one thing that he is dieing to know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't noticed him doing things that sometimes don't make sense at first glance. Doing things that wouldn't make sense without prior knowledge."

"What?"

"He is slowly regaining his memories. It might have been easier for him at first to remember, but harder as time went on. It went buried into the vaults of his mind, vaults in which he holds the key to unlocking."

Navi just stared at him. "So what does that mean for me? I'm talking to you about it right now, how come the world isn't unraveling?"

"It's because of two things. One is the fact that you are thinking these things. The other is because of what I stated before, I am outside of time."

"I won't be able to talk to him then."

"That shouldn't be your concern. Your concern should be the what if he remembers. What if he remembers the life he had before, and the fact that Nadai didn't exist for him in that world. Or maybe, just maybe, he blurts it out before remembering the fact he isn't supposed to talk about it."

Navi gulped. That was a big what if. "How close is he to remembering?"

"Time is not something I worry about. Normally, I wouldn't care. But I would say something around the lines of soon."

"Soon?"

"Soon enough to happen in the present age at least. In his lifetime, yes. While I don't know if it is tomorrow or ten years from now, I do know that it will happen."

Navi furrowed her brow. "This isn't good. I've been hoping he wouldn't remember for a while now. I don't want anything bad to happen for him."

"But isn't that keeping it from him, the fact that this is the second time through he has done this?"

"You know as well as I that I cannot talk about that."

He smiled. "Or can you? How much will you risk for this to happen? To finish the quest?"

Navi looked through the darkness under the hood straight to where his eyes would be. "You already know that answer. I gave it to you when we first met here."

He laughed, his shoulders slowly rocking. "Very good answer. Maybe though, you might not choose to sacrifice him now that he is no longer fully damaged."

Navi glared at him. It was time for her to leave him. What happened to Nadai? Did she? No she couldn't have. She flew down the hatch. What she would see wouldn't be something that she would want to see. Talon was dead now; it meant that he wouldn't be the same. She had to stop her fast.

Inside the hold, it was if she entered a different world. The dead littered the halls. She could see them of course; it hurt her to see them. Elderly, youth, man and woman lay there. Some were from natural causes, others not so much. The spirits of the dead tended to avoid the living. It was as if life was a disease to them now. Having that helped her find Nadai.

Talon was where she would suspect, in a small room that could be described as a bedroom. Nadai must have only arrived, she stood at the door. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open, disbelief and shock in her eyes. There were three small holes in his chest, Navi could only assume that came from a pitchfork.

"Talon? Dad?" Nadai entered slowly, her eyes wide.

"Nadai, no."

"Navi, he's right there. We can bring him out of here, bring him back."

Talon finally stirred, his eyes opened and he looked at Nadai. "Talon!" She cried.

"Who-who are you?" He asked softly. His eyes held a distant gaze to them.

"It's me. It's Nadai. Please!"

Talon blankly looked at her. "Nadai?"

"Yes! Me!"

"I don't know a Nadai." Nadai broke into tears then. Navi hung her head. This was the problem with the dead. They don't remember anything. And if they left the ship to rejoin the living. Navi shuddered. Monsters, that was all that remained of them. Vengeful spirits without a chance of returning to sleep.

"Dad!" Nadai looked at him, the tears falling onto the ground.

"Nadai." Navi whispered. "We can't bring him back."

"But we can. Maybe if we take him outside, he will remember!"

"Don't." Navi flew down to sit next to her. "When the dead, go off of this ship, and it isn't their final destination, then they stay dead. They become spirits."

"No."

"It's true."

"No."

"Why do you think there are ghosts? Because they are taken from this ship before the ship has docked."

"No!"

Back topside, Link finally noticed everyone else was gone. He gripped the Master Sword, and turned to the cloaked man. "Where are they." He ordered.

The man's voice came to him, this time it originated not in his mind, but from the man. "What makes you think I did something to them?" He asked. He let go of the wheel and stood there.

"What makes me think otherwise?"

"Nothing. Good of you, Link. You made it this far."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember when last I saw you was when I took your mother away to this ship."

"Who are you?" Link jumped forward and slashed. He disappeared and reappeared behind Link.

"I have many names. You shall call me Muut."

"Muut?"

"Yes. I shall be called that. See, I am Death's ferryman. His guide."

Link narrowed his eyes. "So you are the ones to take souls with you to the underworld."

"That is one way of thinking of it."

"So that must mean that we are on the way to the underworld."

"Ah, how clever of you to put two and two together." He mocked. "And what does that mean?"

"That we can die here, if we aren't fast enough."

"Fast enough for what?"

"To leave. This river, it obviously is a part of death."

"I see, how interesting."

"That means that we need to leave the ship. But we needed to board."

"Interesting."

"Which means there is one last passenger you wish to board."

"Oh?"

"Bongo Bongo."

"So you figured it out?" He laughed. "Maybe you did, maybe you didn't." He clapped his hands. "You won't know. It is time for me to leave this world." Then he paused. "But what would Malon think of you?"

"What are you saying?"

"Malon, your first lover, left in the hands of Ingo. Doesn't that make your furious."

"It does make me furious. But I can't do a thing about it until I beat Bongo Bongo."

"And what of Nadai? Will you go back to Malon?"

"Never. My mind is made up."

"Is it? Didn't you say that you loved Malon as well?"

Link gritted his teeth. "I thought that was love. That was lust."

"And what are you feeling now? Are you sure that that is love?"

Link growled. "I will kill you if you talk to me like that again."

"I am outside of Father Time. I am immune to your petty attacks."

Link growled, then quieted when he heard muffled sounds from below. "Where are they?"

"I'm not done talking yet."

Link narrowed his eyes and readied his feet. "Not so fast. Where are they?" He waited a second more. "Tell me!"

"A word of caution to the wise." Muut looked at him. "I do not have a side in this fight. But, are you sure what you are doing is right?" Link stopped. "Is this really what you want?"

Link looked at him dead in the eyes. "I can see you for who you really are. A trickster. Of course I know I am doing the right thing. I wouldn't be doing this otherwise." Link pulled out the Megaton Hammer with his other hand and slammed down on the wooden boards beneath him.

He fell below, down to land next to Nadai and Navi.

"Time to get off." He took one look at Talon, his face got sad. Nadai looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Please, no. We can't-"

"Nadai!" Link shouted. "We can't take him. It's impossible to take souls away." He looked sadly at Talon. "If only." He grabbed Nadai in both hands and threw her up and onto the deck. He climbed aboard, Navi already leading the way.

"Where do we go off?" Link looked around, but Death's messenger was already gone.

"Nadai, the Glasses!" Navi cried.

She dried her tired eyes, relaxed, and then put the glasses on. In front of the ship was a wall, in fact, the entire ship was surrounded by walls on all sides. But, about deck height was an invisible wall and a door.

Link felt the ship buckle beneath him. "We're sinking! Where do we go?"

Nadai jumped off the rail, not waiting for Link. He followed soon after, feeling that membrane feel of the illusion. Inside the little hole in the wall, they were able to watch the ship sink below the waves. The cloaked man stood there on deck, watching them until they went out of sight.

"Did he try and screw with your mind too?"

"Mess with it?" Nadai nodded. "Yeah, he did."

Navi nodded as well. "Same here."

"Well, I'm not going to let his words get to me." Link stood up straighter. "We need to save Malon and stop Ingo. The only way to that is to stop Bongo Bongo and get out of here."

Nadai nodded. "Talon would want us to."

Navi sighed in relief. Death's messenger didn't stray them from their path. "Then let's go. We shouldn't be that far off."

Link opened the door, and was blasted back by a column of air. He grabbed onto the edge, and hauled himself back up. Meanwhile, Nadai struggled for a moment until the door closed. They took a moment to breathe in deeply.

"What was that?" Link asked when he regained his breath.

"I would have to say some sort of blast of air." Nadai said.

Link smiled, his eyes narrowing. "Well, how do you think we should get by it?"

Navi hovered at Link's pack, which was normaly hidden beneath his shield. "What about the Iron Boots?"

Link nodded. "That would work."

"Wait, this isn't the first time we had to deal with wind. What about the Hover Slipper?" Nadai reminded them of the wind. Link had found that with wind he was propelled as if he had a sailcloth.

"Then I'll just put on the Iron Boots over them." Which he proceeded to do. "Now we're ready."

Nadai climbed onto his back, so she was being carried in a piggy-back style. They had found that this was the one way it was able to work, so she would be able to use her hands more efficiently to do, well, whatever needed to be done. Before, Nadai couldn't use the bow to fire, since it would be hitting Link in the face. Now at least, she could shoot without damaging either of them. She opened the door, and Link slowly stomped inside.

The wind was strong, and it blew at them hard. But due to his intense training, his limbs had grown stronger, especially his legs. Moving about in the Iron Boots did help with not only speed, but it gave Link muscle memory needed to combat this. He pushed back, despite having Nadai on his back. He stomped forward, going slowly only to help keep his footing.

There was a giant fan across the hallway, and the sheer amount of wind that it was pushing through was enough to knock down anyone, as the heroes already well knew. Link made his way to the middle of the hallway, his eyes scouring for holes. From what they could see, there was no way out other than the one they had entered.

"Nadai, you see anything?" Nadai slipped on the glasses, and scoured the room. There, beside the wall next to the fan was a hidden eye.

"There's an eye!" She had to shout to be heard. Reaching behind her, she found the Long Shot and aimed it. Using the bow in such a room wouldn't happen. The wind would blow the arrow away without it reaching far. The Long Shot however was much sturdier for the job. She took aim, and hit the eye. As per usual, the eye closed when it was hit, revealing its secrets. The secret in this case was another fan. The first fan turned off, but a second one opened. This one slid from the wall from a hidden compartment, and blew perpendicular at them. Its destination was revealed when another wall slid aside to show a small alcove with a door.

Link saw it. "There?"

"It looks like the place!" Navi shouted. The wind noise had died down a bit, but the fairy had to yell in order to be heard. It was easy for Navi to let go of Link and fly over there.

"What do we do?" Asked Nadai. They could try and jump it, or use the Hover Slippers to go across. There really only one way, at least that was Link's perspective. If he took off the boots, then they would be left behind, and it would almost be nigh impossible to retrieve them again. Or, he could jump, Iron boots and all, and try to clear the ten foot gap. It shouldn't be that hard. He had enough practice in the boots to know he could do it.

He stepped back, and gripped onto Nadai tighter. He started slowly, but in another step he went to a flat-out sprint. Nadai screamed, her voice echoing in the small room. Link pushed off, his legs reaching for the other side. Then he saw an even bigger dilemma than he had thought of before. The alcove wasn't as tall as the ceiling was. Nadai and he wouldn't fit inside in their current position.

Either Nadai would make it in, or he would. The other would hit the wall and slide down into the darkness below. Link smiled, and dropped. He could have made the jump, he just could, but he chose not to. At least, that's what he kept on telling himself. While he was still in midair, he pushed Nadai off of his back.

"What?" Nadai managed to shout before she saw what Link was doing. She pushed off his back as gently as she could, landing in a sprawl in the alcove. There was just enough room for two to stand there, though it would be a bit cozy. Link's hands grabbed onto the edge, his body slamming into the wall. The Iron Boots dragged down at him. He coiled up, kicking at the wall to find a purchase. Unable to do much, he hung there.

"Link!" Nadai reached down and grabbed his arm. She started to tug upwards.

"Careful!" Navi hovered close by. "This floor is at a slant, if you slip, you're going to fall too."

Nadai looked down and noticed the slant. She gritted her teeth, and braced her feet against the sides of the alcove. Locking them in place, she reached down again and pulled on Link's arm. Meanwhile, the young man gritted his teeth even more. He flexed his muscles. He managed to lift himself up a little bit more than before. But the Iron Boots were just too dang heavy.

"On three." Link gasped. He wouldn't hold out for long. The training he had helped him, but without a serious push, it would be almost impossible.

"Three!" Rushed Nadai. She heaved upward, forcing Link up a few inches higher. Which was exactly what he needed. He heaved, and brought his head to the floor height. He then shoved one arm after another onto the slant.

Navi fluttered to the door. "Hurry, open it!" Nadai turned, unable to move her feet due to Link's arms in the way. She opened the door. Luckily, there was no wind this time. Link grabbed onto the door, keeping him half on the alcove floor.

"Get in!" He shouted. Nadai twisted her body, and slipped inside the door, back onto level ground. He pulled upward and brought himself fully up. He collapsed onto the floor, and slipped off the boots.

She closed the door, and he leaned against it. For a minute or so they rested; their hearts racing from the experience they had just done. "Never again." Nadai muttered.

"What was that?" Link stood up, his feet carefully balanced so he wouldn't slip due to the slippers.

Nadai gripped Link, and buried her face into his chest. "Don't do that ever again." She whispered to him. "I almost lost you."

Link was surprised for a second, but he returned the hug. "I promise I won't."

Nadai fought back the tears. "I can't lose you." She looked up at him. "You are too much of my life to lose."

Link chuckled softly. "I love you." He whispered into her hair.

They both smiled. Navi looked about. She didn't want to see them right now. It was another hallway, and if she remember rightly, there was one last room before Bongo Bongo. No more hidden panels or invisible beings, just one last, easy room before the boss. She gulped. She had no idea how the two of them would beat him.

A rumble, one that came from the belly of the earth happened. Again, with that rumble. Navi turned, and watched as the two of them split apart from their kiss. Was it only her feeling the rumble? She shrugged, nothing to do about it now, there was only Bongo Bongo to worry about.

"Guys, keep it up." Navi took the lead to the next door. The two young adults behind her disentangled themselves from each other, and stepped in line. Link quickly slipped the Iron Boots back into his pack, and slipped on after them. Nadai opened the door, and stepped in. There was a single door in another room on the other side. There was only one occupant. Shadow Link had died, yet again. So it only made sense that Shadow Nadai was there.

She sat in a chair to the side, her appearance suggested she had been there for quite some time.

"You!"

"Me."

"Her?"

"Why are you here?" Navi asked.

"I await my fate." The shadow shrugged. "I simply wait the end?

"The end?"

"Think of this place like purgatory. Shadow Link had another purpose, I'm not sure if I do."

"You mean when he fought me?" Link asked.

"No, something more. He had said something about going back to the kingdom."

"Kingdom?"

"Kingdom. Where do you people think we come from? Thin air? Gannondorf summoned us from the Twilight Realm. Think of this world, but one of shadows."

"Woah." Was all Link could mutter.

This was news for Navi, and she thought she had seen it all. "So there are doubles in this Twilight Realm?"

"Supposedly. I mean, there's my double right there."

"So doubles can exist together?" Nadai asked.

"No." Shadow Nadai replies. "Which is why I look like this. I would normally look like you do right now, only under the light of twilight. When there are doubles, I guess we end up changing forms."

"Changing forms?"

"It's not down to a point yet. What I surmised is that because I joined this world, I ended up a Shadow. I don't know what would happen if one of you entered my world. And quite frankly, I don't care." She stood up. "Bongo Bongo wanted me to help him and tire you guys out a little." She smiled. "He's not that strong, he rules by fear. From what I have seen from you two, he will not be a match."

They watched as she started to disappear. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go back home." She disappeared, and left the three of them alone.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." Link muttered. "Let's hurry and beat Bongo-Bongo."

"Wait a second." Navi flew in front of him to stop him. "She gave us a warning."

"Yeah, Bongo Bongo isn't going to be that hard to beat." Nadai said.

"Yes, but no. He rules by fear." Navi explained. "He's going to try and tap into Nadai's old fears."

"I got this, don't worry." Nadai boasted.

"I know you do." Link encouraged.

"You don't get it! Fear is one way he rules. The other way is going to be trickery. He will play dirty, he will be smart. He certainly will be easy to beat, as long as he doesn't get into our heads."

Nadai and Link quieted down after that. "That's true. Thank you, Navi. Let's go and get him, together."

Link opened the door, and it was a sheer drop below. He took a deep breath, and jumped. The Hover Slippers on his feet had other plans. And he suddenly remembered he had not put his boots back on. Then the enchantment wore off, and he fell down. Nadai followed him, and Navi hung onto her for the ride.

They landed on something akin to rubber. They bounced with the floor, and it took a little while to gather their balance. It was a darkly lit room, sans the bright light the shown on them like a spotlight. This hardly looked like a place to battle, with a floor that moved and the darkness. Every time they would move the floor reacted in tangent. It rocked and rippled like it would as if they stood on water.

Out of the darkness Nadai saw it. It was the jailor, is flesh and blood. "You!"

Bongo Bongo smiled. "Little girl." He said. "It is time to finish what we started a long time ago."

Link looked at him, his pale skin and gray hair made him more like a ghost than anything else. "That's him?"

Nadai nodded. "It is. He must be strong enough to take a corporeal form."

He readied his sword, "Let's get him."

Navi shook her head. "That isn't him." She muttered. "Nadai! Use the glasses!"

Nadai placed the glasses onto her nose, and gasped. It hurt to use them right now, like someone was using her head to play the bongos. She looked at where Bongo Bongo was, but he wasn't there. An illusion! Behind him came a being. Two gigantic hands appeared, both easily big enough to crush Link or Nadai with ease. A...head? It had a single eye in front of it, glaring at them, and not much else.

"What is that!"

"I don't see anything." Link muttered.

"That'll be him then." Navi cried. "That's the real Bongo Bongo!"

Link watched as the human in front of him raised his hands. "He's raising his hands." He warned. At the same time, Nadai watched as the invisible enemy behind the illusion do the same.

"Watch that illusion, it looks like they are connected." She warned.

"It's an illusion?" Link asked.

"Yeah." Navi answered.

Both versions of the monster dropped one hand after the other. For Link, the illusion dropped his hands to a certain point before raising them again. Nadai watched as the invisible Bongo Bongo hit the floor at the same time. Before raising the hand again and repeating the process. The rubber floor bounced and rolled to the beatings, and soon it was hard for Nadai to keep her balance. For Link, he was propelled upward, but the Hover Slippers kept him aloft for a few seconds, before he fell. Then he was raised again and stayed there.

"What?" Link asked.

"Bongo Bongo is hitting the floor, we can't get a footing!" Nadai shouted. She struggled to stay upright.

"Link, aim for the origin of the bouncing." Navi advised.

Link ran up, and struck the air above the bouncings' origin. He struck something hard, but his sword deflected off whatever it was. Nadai watched as he struck, then as the other hand came in and slapped him back. Whatever monster Bongo Bongo had now become, he was now strong and fast. Link groaned, the slap had hurt more than he would admit. He slowly got to his feet as the bouncing began again. Nadai couldn't attack, not with this rocky terrain.

"Nadai, try the bow, I bet you might be able to prick through that tough skin of his. Link, aim for the eye."

"Eye?"

"I'll guide you, I'll hover over where it is when you can reach it."

Nadai pulled out the Fairy Bow and readied an arrow. She aimed and fired, but missed because the ground shifted at the last second, skewing her aim. "I can't shoot like this!"

Link watched the illusion. "They are in tangent, right?"

"Yeah." Nadai answered, trying to aim another arrow.

"That might be why it was faster than what we would expect when he hit me. He didn't have that great of a distance between his hands when it was only a foot or so for that illusion."

Navi nodded in approval. "Good idea. So how can we get that eye lower for Link to hit?"

Nadai had been studying Bongo Bongo's invisible body for a while now. "It looks like he is a puppet."

"A puppet?" Link asked.

"Yeah. He is pushing himself up every time he hits the ground. I bet if we hit his hands, then he would fall for a second. Close enough so that Link could hit him."

Navi nodded in approval once again. "Perfect, but that all depends on you hitting his hands with the arrows."

Nadai shook her head. "Not with this footing. I only have about five arrows left too."

Link thought for a second, then got behind Nadai. Before she could react he hoisted her up onto his shoulders. He held the Master Sword in one hand, and her legs in another, keeping her steady. He planted his feet apart, and held steady.

"What are you doing!" Nadai shrieked. This wasn't the first time Link had decided to act without her knowledge.

Link gritted his teeth. When he hoisted her up, he felt something give inside of his chest. That slap that he had must have really hurt him, more than he had thought. "Take your shot." He answered. "The Hover Slippers will give us some time aloft. Use it and hit his hands. I'll get the eye when we need to."

Nadai didn't need a second thought. He had done good, choosing this way. She could still shoot while on his shoulders, though it was a bit awkward. She aimed, and then paused as the pain in her head doubled.

"It's Bongo Bongo." Navi said as she watched Nadai struggle with the growing headache. "The banging on the floor is causing an increased pain for you in the head due to the glasses. He is basically amplifying the effects of the glasses."

Nadai clenched her teeth and aimed. She drew back and fired. Her shot was true, as it hit the right hand squarely. Both invisible and illusion shook out their right hand as Nadai hit it. The arrow had gone in to the feathers. The banging ceased for a moment.

"Watch out! Left high!" Link warned as the illusion aimed his left hand for them. Nadai reacted instinctively, letting an arrow loose. The other hand hit the ground, sending out a rumble. She watched as the Bongo Bongo hit the ground, causing one final ripple.

"Link, here!" Navi floated by the eye. He saw that the illusion had slumped over too. Navi was about a foot or so in front of it. He charged forward, Nadai falling in the process. He stabbed straight in, the sword going until the hilt caught it. It looked to Link as if the hilt was stuck in illusion's head. Nadai had flipped to land on her feet as she fell.

Bongo Bongo and his illusion went on fire, the flame purple as it lit the room. Link pulled out the Master Sword, and landed next to Nadai as the Hover Slippers propelled him backwards. He slipped on his boots, as the fight was over.

The blue circle appeared when the fire was finally over with. Bathed in the blue glow, Link took one look at Nadai. "That was easy."

Navi laughed in relief. It had taken Link and herself forever before to finish Bongo Bongo. Between the three of them now, it was nothing. "That's because he is probably the easiest of the bosses we have faced so far. The big problem was finding out how to hit him, and to hit him while he was keeping us from our footing."

Nadai laughed along with the rest. It was easy, but it was as if Bongo Bongo had given up. Had he? She glanced about. Nothing was flying out at them. She slipped on the glasses. The headache was back, ten times worse than before. Then she saw something.

"We're not done yet!" She flipped out her daggers. Link turned, and he too could see.

"Again?"

Navi sighed. "Yes, it looks like again." Bongo Bongo was back, and with him a ghost army.

Nadai spun her daggers. "We just need to beat him, right?"

Navi shrugged. Fortunately for her, no one was watching. "Let's start with that." She agreed. Link ignored the pain in his chest.

"Wait until he is almost on top of us, then we have him."

They waited until Bongo Bongo was almost on top of them. He wielded a lantern, much like a Poe, and from the way he swung it about, he knew how to use it. He attacked, the lantern emitting a purple flame that sparked through the air. They dodged backwards, wary of the flames.

Black tendrils came from the ground and ensnared Bongo Bongo. Link and Nadai traced them back to a familiar looking cloaked man. Bongo Bongo gave him a deathly look. "No, not you!" He shouted desperately. His voice hung in the air like a wrong chord.

"How dare you!" He voiced. The voice came through their heads and from his…mouth. "How dare you defy me?"

"Reaper! No! I have not had my revenge! Goddesses! Grant me more time!"

He shook his head. "Thrice you have lived. Thrice you have failed. Your payment is up." The tendrils tightened, and a dark hole appeared underneath the former jailor. "It is time to serve Death!" Bongo Bongo screamed an unearthly wail as he was dragged below. The ghostly army behind him following without a second notion or thought. The ferryman turned to the Heroes of Time. For the briefest of instances they thought they saw him smile. "Time for you to go." He waved his hand and the three of them were pushed back into the blue circle.

Death's Ferryman had just saved them. None of them expected that. Before they could thank him, they disappeared into the blue light.

They reappeared in the Sacred Realm, inside the Chamber of Sages. Impa stood before them, older and more worn than they had remembered.

"Link and Nadai, with the Ocarina of Time. You two came right on time, as usual."

"Impa!" Nadai and Link both cried out.

"I, as you know, am one of the Shiekah. I am caretaker to the Princess of Destiny, and also the Sage of the Shadow." Impa gave a small smile. "My people has served the Royal Family for generations, since the beginning of Hyrule."

"Impa." Link interrupted. "What happened that day?"

They all knew he meant the day when they had last met.

"When we last met, you two were just children, little more than babes fresh out of their weaning. I rescued Zelda from Gannondorf when he cornered her in the courtyard. I was charged with saving her, so the first thing I had to do was to have her as far away from the castle as possible. She had on her the Ocarina of Time, which is what Gannondorf needed to enter the Sacred Realm and obtain the triforce. You two delayed him enough for me to save Zelda, and for that I thank you.

"She told me as we were escaping that she had to give you two the Ocarina of Time; that she had sent you on a dangerous quest. I had not known of the extent of this quest until she told me. I am glad you two managed to complete just the first part of this quest. Now I see before me the very Heroes of Time, the ones which has been prophesied for centuries."

"I see. And where is Zelda now?"

Impa sighed. "Safe, I hope. When I return to Hyrule, I have to help lead the army. But the day is soon coming when I will be needed more as a Sage than as a general. When that day comes, Link, Nadai, I need you two to protect Princess Zelda with everything you have."

They nodded.

"She is more important than I think any of us realize. It is my duty to save her, to keep her safe. Since I shall be preoccupied, keep her safe for me. I pass onto you my strength to do so." From above, a purple medallion came down. It burned into their right arms. They now had five medallions. The Light Medallion, the Forest Medallion, the Fire Medallion, the Water Medallion, and the Shadow Medallion.

Link looked about. "Then it is time for us to go."

Nadai nodded. "We have to hurry."

Link turned his gaze to Impa. "When you get to the army, let them know we will be a little late."

Nadai nodded. "Ready for this?"

Link sighed, his stomach turning butterflies. "This won't be easy."

"He will be tougher than before, remember that." Navi warned them.

Nadai stretched out her muscles, ready to get going. "Next stop, Lon Lon Ranch."

Time Stop: Time for a rest.

Shadow: I'm glad we're done with this. Time for this next part!

Static: These dolts are doing too many projects again. I'll make sure they don't fool around this time.

Wang: We're only doing like, three other things!

Static: That's too many.

Shadow: Well, we got some ideas for this next part; might even make it a whole chapter instead of a side note.

Static: You were going to make this next part a side note?

Time Stop: Oh dear. Please Review!


	30. Chapter 29

Shadow: Why?

Time Stop: Why?!

Wang: WHY!

Static: Sometimes things happen that even we do not foresee. We don't own anything.

Chapter 29: Freedom?

They landed in the graveyard. It was dark outside. The crows cawed loudly over them, their cries harsh and alien. Navi went out a bit higher and looked at the sky. "It's darker now, as if beating Bongo Bongo did nothing."

Nadai took in a deep breath in to steady her nerves. "It did mean nothing. Gannondorf must have transferred power to someone else. Bongo Bongo was s stooge, nothing more."

Link nodded his face grim. "Ingo must be the true master of the Shadow Temple now. Killing Bongo Bongo simply freed Impa. Taking out Ingo will free the skies."

Navi shook her head. "No, the skies are clearer. I bet if we go out onto Hyrule Field, the only darkness that is unnatural is the sky over Lon Lon Ranch. The skies are dark because it is nearing the time for war."

They closed their eyes. "War?"

Nadai opened her eyes and looked at Link. "Yes, a war."

Link opened his eyes and gripped the railing in front of him. "I've always known that the two of us would lead this war. We are their generals. But the thought of war, it really didn't hit me until now. Leading an army of people, people who put their trust in us, into a battle where they could die. The battles we have had so far have been one on one." He shook his head, images of a vast army appeared in his mind. Desperation, fear, pain; he felt emotions he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt alone, against a whole army.

"Fighting in a larger scale, where there are so many of them and so many of us…I can't fathom it. I can think of it, I can understand it, but to wrap my mind around it and take it all in, I don't know if I can." His legs went week and he held himself up with his hands on the rail. "I can see it in my minds' eye, the fighting, the pain, the feelings; I can't hold it back. I'm alone." His voice dropped.

Nadai went to his side and wrapped her arms around him. "You're not alone. I'll be right there with you the entire way."

Navi watched as she helped him come back together. Link had remembered before. There had been no army the last time, there was no Nadai. Link had gone down a dark path that time. He had ended up fighting and destroying the entirety of Gannondorf's army by himself. He had lost himself completely in there. It was only at the end of it all, when he was falling to his death, that he reverted to something more normal.

She shook herself out of her memory. She had to hope Link wouldn't remember yet. There were a few more things they had to do before the final confrontation. Hopefully he wouldn't remember. She watched silently as Link brought himself back together.

"We need to move. Can you tell what the time is?" Link turned to Navi.

She pondered the sky. "It's hard to tell. I want to say somewhere along the lines of sundown."

Link nodded then jumped down to land on the ground below. Nadai followed suit, and Navi flew down to land on his shoulder. "Then let's hurry. If we are fast enough, we can make it to Lon Lon Ranch before midnight."

Nadai closed her eyes, and set her focus. Malon would be saved tonight. He sister would be saved tonight. "We will save her before the sun rises." She swore. She started out at a run, racing through to the Kakariko Town. Link followed after her, his longer legs enabling him to catch up to her. Navi hung on tight to Link's hat.

At their speed, it would have taken them a good two hours to make it to Lon Lon Ranch. Assuming they didn't slow down or have any distractions. From their constant training and fighting, their skills had improved tenfold. Link now had not only the physical strength, but now he also had the skills and the endurance to outperform Nadai. She, on the other hand, had the years of training when she was a child. Doubled with a new resolve and a dexterity only seen in the best of the acrobatic world, she was something else.

Just over two hours later they arrived at the gates of Lon Lon Ranch. Their twisted figures still stood well high enough to keep anyone out. Navi sighed when they got to it. "Remember, Shiek told us he had trouble with Ingo before."

Link nodded. "If Ingo could beat Shiek in a fight, then we are in for something big. Be careful. Who knows what Ingo would try to do to us in there."

Nadai nodded. "When we get inside, let's aim for the rooftops. There isn't a sun, so we should be unseen."

Navi fluttered anxiously. "Navi, you think you could scope out the houses, see what we are dealing with?"

Navi sighed. "I guess. I'll be seen if I'm not careful. And if I'm caught, who would help you guys out with advice."

Link laughed softly. "Don't worry. I trust that you'll be fine. Once we know where everyone is, then we can plan our next plan of attack then."

Nadai nodded. "Yeah. It's a good plan. Let's do this."

Link stretched his legs. He took off his boots and threw them over the gate. He swept Nadai off her legs, and started to run straight up. Thanks to the Hover Slippers, they climbed high enough to make it over the gate with ease. As the enchantment ran out, Link hooked himself on the top of the fence, and used it to propel himself to land safely on one of the roof tops.

"What about your boots?" Nadai asked, her voice low.

"I'll just fight barefoot." He replied. He took off the Hover Slippers and placed them in his pack. He hunkered down, his sword out and ready. Nadai leaned low, crouching and keeping watch for whatever was going for them. Navi slipped off, aiming for the barn. If Malon was there, it would be likely she would be there.

No memories were there to help her this time, just her own intuition. She slipped in through the widely opened doors. There were no cows in sight. No cuckoos. Nothing. The smell of old straw and death did permeate the air. She then found it, where Talon had died. The straw there hadn't been bothered to be covered up, the straw was stained a deep crimson. Red marks covered the stall walls. She tried not to envision the scene.

She sighed and as she flew there for a moment and listened. Nothing, nothing but the sound of her own heart. She did a little turn then made her way back out the door. Above, she could barely see the silhouettes of Link and Nadai. With as dark as it was combined with the lack of a moon, it was impossible to see anything. She found a small crack in the window, big enough for a fairy to sneak into. She managed to get inside, and searched.

She had entered into the main bedroom. It was empty. Nothing that was of Malon or of Talon remained on the walls. The door was opened, and she went through carefully. For all she knew, Ingo could be right around the corner. As small as she was, she was able to escape detection, but the soft glow she emitted would be enough to catch anyone's eye.

Every turn, Ingo would be there, and she would pause and take a few deep breaths before continuing.

She explored every room of the house. The room where Ingo would have slept when Talon was around. Empty. The room where Malon would have slept. Nothing. The rooms where they would cook or serve their meals. Nothing. The house was empty. So far, the ranch was deserted.

Navi sighed in frustration, where were they? There was one last place she could check. It was located on the other side of the field, the barn where they stored Moo Moo Milk and spare equipment. It would be better if Nadai and Link joined her on this one, Ingo and Malon had to be there. The other place that could possibly be it was the center field where they kept their horses. But they would have to pass the center field to get to the far barn. No matter what, they needed to all go together.

She returned to Link and Nadai. Something was off about them. A strange mantle of uncertainty lay over them. She took one look at them and understood what had their minds. "You two are talking about Malon."

Link and Nadai both cringed. Nadai responded first. "Yeah. Well, she wasn't very receptive when she last saw us."

Link nodded. "She and I were, well, you know. And now that's been changed, well, things have changed a lot. We are no longer together. She…she has been pretty angry."

Navi sighed. "Ruto said that she would be alright with it though."

Nadai shrugged. "I don't know, it's my sister after all. She's just as stubborn as I am when it comes to it."

Link groaned and she hit him playfully.

"But remember, Ingo just killed her father. Most likely in front of her." Navi reminded. "She was distraught, most likely still is distraught. Being reduced to what she was, I can see how it all is."

"Hm?" Link perked his head up. "What?"

"She was reduced to something akin to a prostitute for about seven years. Then you helped her Link, you did too Nadai. Link was the first man in a long time not to treat her as something to use, but as a human. Nadai gave her a family, someone her age she could be with. But then she saw the two of you, holding hands. All of the sudden it was all lost to her." Her thoughts turned to Annie. How everything had been lost to her before.

Link nodded. "Well, I think I understand. If we meet Malon first, we'll try and talk to her. If not, then we take down Ingo."

Nadai agreed. "Follow me." She leapt from the roof to the ground. Link followed suit, landing softly on the grass. Navi slipped into Link's cap. She noticed it first, a worn path in the grass. It was as if someone dragged a body through there. Her pace quickened, hands on her daggers. In the middle of the central field was a mound of fresh dirt. Everyone knew what it was instantly

"Talon's grave." Link muttered softly. Nadai went to her knees, her eyes tearing up.

"Malon must have buried her." Her whisper sounded out like a bang in the deathly silence. The shovel was stuck upright in the dirt. Blood had soaked into the handle.

Link gently touched Nadai on the shoulder. "We need to move." She didn't stir. "There will be time to grieve when we kill Ingo."

She slowly managed to stand up, and leaned on Link. "Let's go then."

They slowly made their way across the rest of way across the field. The silence was deafening. No noises of animals. No noises of horses. No familiar sound of Malon singing. Nothing. Nothing at all. Link opened the door to the far barn, and brought Nadai inside. Memories rushed at him, of the last time he was there. He forced them out of his mind, and calmed down. Now wasn't the time. They had to find Malon.

There was a secret room in the back, only accessible from the outside. It involved moving a crate of Moo Moo Milk out of the way. The only way to move it was from the outside of the secret room, because on the inside there was no leverage to do it in.

"Navi, keep watch." Link mouthed to the fairy. She nodded and waited over the door, looking down. He stepped to the crate and heaved. It seemed stuck for a moment, before it tumbled at Link. He caught it, and set it down to the side. Nadai stared in awe. The crate had to be somewhere along the lines of a couple of hundred pounds. And Link had moved it like it was nothing.

Nadai climbed in first, followed by Link. Inside they found her. Malon was curled in the corner; her eyes were akin to a wild animal. She snarled, and bared her teeth at them. Then she turned her face away and cried. Link sat down a bit a ways away. This next part would take some doing to do right. Nadai did the same, but across of Malon.

She cried for a good long time, but Navi didn't come in to warn them. Fortunately for the small latern that was in the other room, it was enough light to see by. She didn't look so good, her body was covered in new scars. Her hair resembled a bird's nest, and large black bags circled her red eyes.

"Why the hell did you two come?" She spoke softly. "Was it to gloat?"

Link looked at Nadai. Between the two of them, they weren't so tactful. But Nadai had a better chance than he did, he thought. She seemed to catch on and she took the next step. "No, we didn't."

"Well, it sure seems that way. You two managed to get in here for nothing else but that purpose."

"Malon, we're here to save you." Her eyes perked up.

"Save me? Save me!" Her eyes turned to Link, the speaker. "Where were you when I needed you years ago! Where were you when you when Ingo killed my father! Where were you? You were with her! You said you loved me! You gave everything to me! What about those promises we spoke of? Were those lies!"

Link crumpled under her assault. He had promised things to her, things of what will happen when it was all over. But he knew now there were nothing but empty promises. He couldn't give her what she wanted. He couldn't give her what she needed.

"And you, I had the gall to call you my sister!" Malon turned her red eyes to Nadai. "Those quests you went on, what did you do? Did he ravage your temple? Did he give you sage a release?" She spat on the ground. "You can't be my sister. You never really were."

Now it was Nadai's turn to balk. She felt her courage leave her. Maybe there was a spell on her that made them all afraid when she was talking. She tried to speak, but only her mouth opened. No words came out.

"Malon." Link said. He looked at her, his eyes sad and warm. "You don't know what happened out there."

She turned her eyes on him, but he ignored the presence. He could feel it, the spell of cowardice and confusion that was placed on her. How to break it: he didn't know. But he would continue to talk. "What do you mean I don't know?"

"There are temples, and there are sages. Gannondorf took over the temples, and the sages would go in and try to stop it. But then they failed. The three of us, Nadai, Navi and myself, were chosen by destiny to stop them."

"Is that so?" Link nodded. "I find them to be lies!"

"Believe me or not, it isn't for me to tell you what to believe." He paused. "There are many things you don't know about me."

Malon looked at him, a sneer on her lips. "I know you better than anyone." But in her eyes, anyone could see that she was afraid that wasn't true.

"Slowly, in the temples, I began to lose myself. I slowly became someone I wasn't." He looked straight into her eyes and waited until she looked straight back at him. "I had become a monster. I became someone who was cold, heartless, and evil. The Master Sword rejected me. It was hard to be near me. I know you felt a part of it, when we were here two times ago.

"You were able to help save me, and for that I am grateful. You helped relieve some of those burdens even if it was for an hour or so. But out there, with the pain and death and suffering, it was hard to be myself again. I felt like I was at the bottom of a deep, dark well, with a cover over it. You were a window for me, I was able to see light again."

He took a deep breath. This was hard for him, the memories were coming back. The feelings he didn't want to feel again. But he struggled through. "We both went through difficult things when we were younger. We all know the basics of your story, but do you really know mine? I was born and raised as a Kokiri. Then, in a span of less than a week, I lost my mentor, my friends, and my innocence. I had lost everything, and was sent out on a quest to save Hyrule. It was before we met, as in a few days before we met when that happened.

"I adapted the only way I knew how. And I fought, and I trained, and I learned. But my heart went cold. Remember how I said that I was in a well? We both went through suffering. That was why I was able to relate to you so easily. I do love you Malon, but as a sister." Nadai's breath went out slowly when Link spoke. He was doing well. The fear that had been on her was gone now. She would wait for him, she had decided, until it was proper for her to speak.

"Nadai was there next to me from the start, from the beginning of this forsaken quest. She's a little rough around the edges, and she had suffered long before we did, but I love her. She opened the well completely for me, and brought down a ladder to save me. She saved me when I was drowning in myself. She's probably my best friend. I love her, and nothing can change that now."

"You were that ladder for me!" Malon sobbed out. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I was. I don't think any of this was meant to happen, the two of us. Fate just threw us together for its own amusement. Since Nadai and I had gotten together, well, my heart has been relieved. It feels splendifirus. She was able to save me in ways I never thought anyone else could. I no longer feel that evil part of me anymore, I just feel myself. Nothing else but me remains. I am no longer clouded by it all."

Malon was silent. Then she turned to Nadai. "What about you then? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I have always loved him." Nadai replied instantly. "It was when we first came out, from…Termina." She lied. They couldn't exactly tell her that they went through seven years in a paralyzed stasis. "We arrived here and set to work fixing it. I just fell in love with him. It wasn't something I chose, just one of those things that happened. I cried when he did, I wept when the two of you were together. I wanted to help him."

"So you went to Termina, and didn't bring me?" Malon's anger was returning.

"Yes!" Nadai looked at her. "It was because we were young, and stupid. Running away seemed like the thing to do at the time. Sticking around, it just wasn't possible. We couldn't do anything back then. But now, we can actually save Hyrule."

Malon looked at her suddenly, her eyes so red it hurt to look at. "You two came by seven years ago, before Gannondorf took over. You hugged me and daddy and said over and over that you were so sorry. That you didn't want anything like this to happen."

Nadai and Link shared a glance. That hadn't happened yet for them. Did it mean they would do it themselves soon?

"I think that you knew that this would happen. Am I right?"

Nadai looked at her. "I really don't know. I had no idea things would get like this. If I had, then I would've done anything to get you and father out." Malon had a surprised look on her face. "That's right. You are my sister. I don't care if you are my half-sister or whatever. You have the same blood as my mother through your veins. We are so much alike. In fact, I should be jealous of you. You had a father. I grew up in a lie."

Malon looked at her. "You took him away from me." She said half-heartedly. "You took away my prince."

"No I didn't." She raised a hand to put it on her sister's shoulder. "I never did take away your prince. Your prince simply hasn't come yet."

"But Link-"

"Isn't a prince." Nadai said. "Princes' are perfect, from a perfect world and nothing can go wrong when they are around. Link is far from perfect. He needs me to stand upright sometimes. Just as I need him. Your prince has not arrived yet. And when he does, he will whisk you away to somewhere where no evil can ever touch you."

"…Really?"

Nadai nodded. "Really."

Malon took a few deep breaths. All of the sudden, the spell that was on her went away into nothingness. "Please, take me away." She whispered.

Nadai smiled gently, and pulled out a large cloak. "Take this."

Malon wrapped it around herself. Link stood up, and popped his head back out the entrance to the secret room. "Navi, we all good?"

Navi still perched on her lookout spot. "We're all set here. We should hurry."

Link pulled out his ocarina. "We should teleport, it'll be fastest way out."

Nadai pulled out her Fairy Flute. "To the lake?"

Link nodded. "It's the best bet. My main concern is to get out of here while we can. We can always come back and get Ingo when Malon is safe."

They raised their instruments to their lips and played. The Serenade of Water echoed throughout the barn. But they didn't move.

"What happened?" Malon asked frightfully.

"Ingo must be doing something that prevents us from teleporting." Navi muttered. "We have to escape another way."

Link pursed his lips. "We could try to scale the walls."

Malon shook her head. "I've already tried. He must have electrified them or something."

Link nodded. "That's right. I thought I felt something in my foot when I touched the gate."

Malon nodded. "The gate should be fine then. We can get out that way then."

Nadai sighed. "Alright. But we have to be silent. Link, go first. Navi, hide with him. I'll cover the rear. We'll go straight through the field. Too much time has passed already."

Link nodded. In the darkness it would be impossible to be seen or to see. They would have to be quiet. Knowing their luck, Ingo would know what they were up to by now. The only problem is that they hadn't seen him yet. He opened the door and went off. His strides were sure and silent. That training he had with Shiek certainly aided him, his steps weren't as clunky as they were before.

Malon and Nadai were hot on his heels. They went through the back of the center field, running until they passed the grave. Malon stopped, and dropped to the ground. Nadai went to her side to comfort her. "Malon, no, not now."

It was too late. "NO!" Malon shouted. "Why!" Her tears echoed over Lon Lon Ranch.

"Crap." Link scanned the skies. "Navi, we could use an extra pair of eyes." Navi exited his hat, and scanned lower.

"Malon, we have to move." Nadai said. Secrecy was all forgotten now. It was time to run.

"Why, why did it turn out like this? I thought the nightmare was over. Why does bad things happen to good people? Why don't the Goddesses do something about it? Why! Why! Why!"

In fact, the Goddesses had done something about it. The three instruments they were using were next to her right then. It looks like even they can't get things right. Link looked just in time to block a bolt of black energy. The force was enough to send him back several paces.

Ingo strode at them, a pitchfork in his hand. He wore noble clothes, ones designed for a lord. His eyes looked bloodshot, murderous intent filled them. "Well, well, well. Look who I found. The Heroes of Time have returned." He tossed another bolt of black energy at them, but Link blocked it with the Hylian Shield.

Ingo was certainly stronger than before. Those dark blasts were especially dangerous. He tossed a few more at them, as if to prove the point. Link blocked them with his shield. And all of the sudden, the Hylian Shield broke apart. It was more like it chattered, like the way glass does. It broke into shards and sprinkled Link in them.

"Do you now doubt me boy?" Ingo said. "I have transgressed you and that little bitch. I am more now."

Link saw red. He hadn't gotten this angry in a long time. He rushed up to Ingo, and attacked with his sword. He didn't feel unencumbered by the lack of a shield. No, in fact it made him feel lighter. He whipped his blade with deadly accuracy, striking at Ingo from at least six different angles. It would have worked if Ingo didn't know how to use that pitchfork. He blocked every blow as if they were at a dance.

With a heavy blow, Ingo knocked Link back. "As if I wouldn't train to fight hand to hand as well. Gannondorf has given me power beyond your most wildest dreams." He laughed, and lightning crackled through the air. "I am beyond your reach!" The lightning his the one tree in Lon Lon Ranch, and it set ablaze. The fire shown and gave enough light for everyone to see clearly.

Link got to his feet and stretched out his neck. "We'll see about that."

He charged again, but now he had a newfound respect for him. He wouldn't be as easy as he thought. It would be hard for him to fight against Ingo now. He felt something on his shoulder, and knew it was Navi instantly. "I'm going to need your advice soon Navi." He muttered.

"Yeah, advice." Navi said absentmindedly. What was this? Ingo was tougher than she could have imagined. It was almost scary. Those black bolts, they were from Gannondorf, the same design as the ones he used against Link during the final battle. Maybe they would act the same. She waited for a chance to let Link know of it.

Meanwhile, Nadai whipped out her daggers. Shining in the light were the Sacred Daggers. The red and blue hued blades shown with an inner light, as if they knew that their full potential would be needed soon. "Stay here Malon, we'll kill him this time."

She remembered how she agreed that Ingo should stay and live out life here, to work everything out. If she knew back then the problem that it would cause, she would agree with Talon. She know knew of his pain. How he had wanted to kill Ingo, even with his bare hands. She felt that pain now, and felt that anger. Ingo was no longer a normal Hylian. He was now a monster. And monsters only met death.

She joined in the assault, spinning her blades until they struck. Link and herself moved as one, striking and weaving and dancing to a deathly tune that they knew all too well. But Ingo was better than that. He blocked and parried and even attacked. He kept up to their speed, and their strength. She gritted her teeth. This wouldn't be as easy as any of the bosses they had fought before.

Ingo laughed. "You think I wouldn't win?" He blocked again and knocked both of them back with a single swipe. "I am beyond you."

Link slid until he rested back by Malon. "Gah!" He shouted, and he went back at it. Nadai performed a backflip, righted herself, and landed on her feet. They were going about this all wrong. Ingo was cool-headed and they weren't. if they kept this up, well, who knows how long it would be before the battle was over. With Link's endurance, it could last for days if Ingo was up to the task.

Navi flew off of Link's shoulder and landed on Nadai's. "Link is getting to be dangerous. He's losing himself in the rage."

Nadai shook her head. "I don't think I can help him out of this one."

Navi thought hard. "Knock those bolts of energy back at him."

"What?"

"They can't be blocked by a shield. So hit them back." She reasoned. Navi watched as Link landed on his back again. "Now's your chance!" She flew off of Nadai and went back to Link.

Nadai put herself between Link and Ingo. "Oh, you want to be the hero for this?" A bolt of black energy appeared in his hand. "Then take this!" It flew at her at a blinding speed. But it wasn't fast enough. She took it in and understood where it was going. She spun her daggers for an instant and whipped her daggers sideways across her chest. They connected against the black bolt and it flew back to hit Ingo.

"Argh!" Ingo stumbled back.

"Ha! We'll fight fire with fire!" She attacked. Ingo waved his hands before blocking Nadai's twin stabs.

"It won't work on me, bitch."

Behind her, Link had just gotten slapped by Navi. "Wha-"

"Calm down Link!" She urged. "If you just fall into the anger, the rage, you won't survive."

Link took a deep breath. "I got it." He turned as he got up. Where was Malon? There she was, by Talon's grave. The shovel was in her hand. He shook his head, she couldn't help right now. "Malon! Leave it, we got this!"

She gave him a blank stare, the emotion in her eyes were gone. She walked at him, slowly speeding up. She wielded the shovel like a bat, and sung at his head. "Woah!" Link blocked with his sword, before stepping back. For someone who wasn't trained as a fighter, she was pretty dang strong.

Navi looked at her eyes. "Link!" She shouted. "She's been possessed!" Link blocked another attack. "We have to end it!"

"How?" He blocked every attack she sent at him, backpedaling slowly bit by bit. He sneaked a glance at Nadai. She wasn't doing that bad, she will have to do this by herself. "Never mind, help Nadai. I got this."

A few minutes passed; the fighting intense. Nadai and Ingo were head to head, unable to hit each other. Link was too busy defending himself than attacking, his mind racing on how to free Malon from the spell. He got an idea, but it wasn't pretty. He took another glance at Nadai and Ingo. They needed him to be there to get advantage on them now.

He lowered the Master Sword. Malon swung and hit him in the head. But he stayed strong. He kept on standing as Malon paused her assault. Her shovel dripped with his blood. "Is this what you want?" He asked. But he got no response.

"You want revenge for me leaving you?" He stuck his sword in the ground. "Then have at it."

Malon snarled, and attacked him. He felt one arm snap when she broke it. He felt his ribs crack from the blows. Despite the armor he wore, he felt the pain. And he wouldn't budge an inch when he was being hit. She aimed for the head, using the shovel like an ax. He suddenly reached up with his good arm, his sword arm, and held her fast.

He looked her in the eyes. "You don't want to do this.. This isn't you." He whispered. "You are not like this. You're beautiful, you're strong. You can get through this."

At his words, emotion came through her eyes. Some emotion, but the spell still held her body captive. She struggled to let go of the shovel, but she couldn't. She struggled to swing at him, but she couldn't. Tears ran down her face.

"Please." She whispered.

"Please what?"

"Please, stop it all."

"I can't if you won't let me." Link's vision was starting to fade.

"I am." Malon whispered. "I can't be me anymore. I can't do this. I can't. Please. I can't be subject to this. Please."

Link looked at her. "I won't do that."

"You have to, before I lose all sense of myself." She cried even harder now, but her voice was as steady as ever. "Every time he casts this spell on me I become less and less like myself. I fear that if he holds onto it long enough, he won't need a spell for me to do his bidding anymore. I can't live like that."

Link started to cry. "No. I won't."

Malon leaned in and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, one of farewwlls instead of passion. "Please," She said as she pulled away. "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to kill you. Please."

"I won't."

"Kill me!" Link's body froze for a second. "Please, before I hurt you anymore." The shovel was wrenched out of his hands as it was swung back for another blow. "You don't know how hard it is to watch the things I had to, and to be forced to. I'd rather die than do anything again."

Link closed his eyes, and made a silent prayer. The shovel whistled at his head. All at once he moved, a swift and graceful motion. He grabbed his sword, and cut through the shovel's shaft. He then stabbed right through her stomach.

She slid toward the ground, the Master Sword falling to rest at her side. Link bent down to pick up the shovel head. That combined with the remained of the shaft made for a good weapon. He turned to the other fight, his eyes slowly seeing red. He saw as Nadai deflected a blast of black energy at Ingo, making him stunned.

He took in all that anger, the pain, the hate, the emotions that wracked him, and Malon's final kiss. He embraced them whole heartedly. He had just killed Malon, someone who was now like a sister to him. He didn't care about killing or not killing Ingo anymore. What was one more life on his hands?

Nadai watched as Link sped up to Ingo. He was bloody, and he wielded a shovel head. How, what? She watched as he stabbed with the shovel head at Ingo's unprotected neck. A second later blood spurted as Ingo died. She then looked behind her, and saw Malon, a gaping wound in her chest. The Master Sword lying next to her.

Link just killed her. No! Tears welled up in her eyes. No! She ignored Link, and ran to Malon's side. She was still alive! She took her hands and pressed down on her chest.

"Come on, we'll get you through this. Come on!"

Link made his way over, his eyes no longer seeing red. Now he just felt sick. Killing another human was a lot different than killing a monster. It felt wrong. It felt so very wrong. He went to his knees, and sat on the across Nadai.

"Link!" Nadai's voice brought him out of his haze. "Why the hell did you do this!" Her face was streaked with tears, her body sagged with emotions.

He was silent. He couldn't speak. So they just stared at each other for a long time, trails of tears falling down to soak the ground. A whisper broke through to their silent argument. "Sh."

Their eyes all at once became riveted on Malon. She had a finger on her lips. A small trail of blood came out. "Don't be angry with him."

"But he-"

"I wanted this." Her voice stopped Nadai. She coughed, and blood burst form her mouth, speckling them. Nadai pressed her hands even tighter to the wound, but Malon waved them off.

"I wanted this," she repeated. "You two were right. I'm not mad, at least, not anymore. You two help each other so much. You two belong together."

"Come on, we'll get you out of here. Don't say that."

"It's too late for me. It was too late for everyone here." Malon looked at the sky. It was lightening for once in a good long time with the sunrise. It was as if an artist brushed a aray of pinks and purples and blues to the sky. "It's beautiful. Isn't it? The sunrise?"

"Yes, it is. Don't talk to me like this is your last, come on."

"Everyone here fell to their own pains. Talon fell to sloth, Ingo to greed, and I fell to lust. We were too late. We couldn't be saved."

Nadai finally broke in, and breathed in a loud sound, like a reverse hiccup. This really was it. This was it.

"Have them rally behind us." Malon whispered. Her voice was quieter. "Have all of Hyrule band together to stand behind the three of us. Daddy, Ingo, and I, immortalize us."

"We will." Link softly spoke. Malon took his hand, and Nadai's. Her movements were jerky, her body was cold to the touch. She placed them together in her hands.

"Don't be mad. I'm glad that you two are together now. I would have no other woman to be with Link. And I would have no other man to be with Nadai. So please, stay together, for me."

Her voice got softer, but in the stillness of the morning she could still be heard. "Maybe this way I finally get to see my prince." Her head rested back and a smile formed on her face. Her hands fell back, leaving their hands entwined.

While bloodied and broken, while she was covered in nothing but blood, and while the sun had none of its warmth that morning, she was utterly beautiful. It took a moment for it all to set in, that Malon was finally dead. They stared at her smiling face for what seemed like forever. How far must she have gone to finally accept death as the only alternative? That is a question none of them would ever figure out.

Out in the distance came a far off whiney. They knew it was Epona. They heard the sadness and despair in her call. Nadai finally looked at Link. He returned her gaze. She reached over, and gave him a bear hug. He returned what he could, with him having a broken arm and all. They cried like that for a good long time, their only witnesses was a crying fairy and the rising sun.

Wang: _crying_ Why did we do that!?

Static: Not even I foresaw this.

Time Stop: I can't believe we did that.

Shadow: I-please review. But I doubt we deserve a review after what we just pulled.


	31. Chapter 30

Wang: I'm still sad.

Shadow: A shorter chapter this time guys.

Static: We do thank you for sticking with us to chapter 30 of this fanfiction. We are deeply grateful for every review and view you have bestowed upon us.

Time Stop: We don't own anything.

Chapter 30: Cold

Navi hung up far above. Link and Nadai needed time now. That much was for certain. Heck, she needed time. Navi had no idea this would happen, or that anything like this would happen. Everything was going so fast, and everything was changing.

She didn't know what might go on in the future. She didn't know if they would crack under this new strain or if they would stand tall from it. Link had failed the Water Temple before, but now he succeeded. Will this be his breaking point? And what about Nadai? Would this break her apart and render her as cold as Link was?

She didn't know anything. Nothing was right anymore. Nothing was sacred. Nothing would ever be the same. Would it work out the same now? Or would the world continue to spiral into this new timeline and this new direction of insanity?

Another thing that scared her. She was starting to doubt her abilities. Would she be able to help them now? She didn't know the right words or the right sayings. Would she be able to guide them down the right path?

She had always been the one to drag them out of their despair. But now, who would drag her out of her own insecurity? If Wanderer and Lost were as Link suggested, themselves if they had stayed as kids, maybe they would have the answers to the questions she had.

But, gazing at them from above, a new thought came to her mind. Let them roam free now. Roam? Free? What? Where did that thought come from? Roam? She took a deep breath, and steadied her nerves. There would be time to cry and hyperventilate later, when all others had went to bed. Now it was her time to think.

She gazed at Link on the ground, digging. Let him roam free, what would that mean? A chord struck in her mind. To let him do what he wanted? But, that was preposterous. He wouldn't make it ten seconds…listen to herself think made her laugh at the absurdity. She had let Link go and roam free before. Mostly because she didn't know the answers before. But now, she did. And Link was stronger than he was last time.

Maybe he could find the right path. Her gaze shifted to Nadai, sitting on the rooftop. If she let the same go with Nadai, then she would have to let the goddesses take the reins with this one. She laughed again, but then the seriousness hit her. There was one thing that didn't make sense.

When they had recounted their training tales to one another right before the Shadow Temple, she had only been half listening. But, if her memory served her right, then Navi did remember something. Link had enhanced the Master Sword on Death Mountain Crater. The Master Sword had also let Link go when he had turned dark enough.

If the enhancement was lost when he stabbed Malon; then was it all for nothing? Did that training he went on to enhance the Master Sword nothing more than a side destination? A day or two all gone to waste?

She watched as Nadai made her way to Link. She didn't know, and for now she didn't have time. But, it would be something she would have to ask a certain two people about.

She stared off into the distance. From her view on the roof she could see Epona prancing about, trying to find a way in. The neighs of her was lost as she sat there. Nothing but one scene played through her mind. Link across from her when Malon had died. She died there, in her arms.

The thought didn't really process for her yet. Her sister was dead. Dead. As dead as Talon. As dead as Yew. As dead as Pani. As dead as the false relationship between Nabooru and herself. Everything she ever knew or loved was gone. Everything. She never had a mother, a real mother. Yew had to get rid of her when there was news that Malon was on the way. She never held onto her mother like she should have. Never got to say her name when she was a baby.

Instead she had gotten Nabooru. She couldn't really count Nabooru as her mother, despite that she owed her a life debt. She taught her how to fight, how to hunt and survive. That was something that she could never could have learned before. Nabooru had saved her life.

For what! She twisted her eyes off from Epona to glance down at Link. He was busy digging graves in the center field. Everyone she loved was gone. Everything, like it always went. Pani, her long time idol and friend, was gone. Died at the hands of Gannondorf.

Talon was the first person she could call father. The first person she could call on to help her when she needed it. He had welcomed her into his arms without a moments hesitation, despite knowing that she was the the child that Yew had to get rid of. He had welcomed her instantly. Now where was he? He was dead. Ingo was the reason, and she could never forget that he did that to him. She would never forgive Ingo. If Link hadn't killed him, she would have.

And Malon, her sister. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks and she stared at the sky. It shouldn't have turned out this way. Sure, Talon had died, and she couldn't stop it. But Malon died. She was supposed to be saved. They were supposed to save her. Get the Hover Slippers, get in, and get her out. Then come in and kill Ingo. It was all so easy. There was nothing wrong with their plan.

But then Ingo, Ingo! He had placed some sort of stupid spell or whatever to prevent them from warping away. Why? How? And then when they tried to escape, Ingo goes and attacks. And he was tough, real tough. He was supposed to go down easily. They had trained so hard for it. Nothing was supposed to go wrong. Then Malon, he... The tears came harder and she wrapped herself into a little ball. He did some sort of mind control on her. Something to make her do whatever he wanted. According to her, she was under that before. The more she was under the hypnosis, the harder it was for her to break it.

And then she attacked Link. And...

Link! Her hands were suddenly clenching the thing air in anger. He had killed her with the Master Sword. She only survived only long enough to tell them to stay together. As if they could do that! Why hadn't Link subdued her instead of kill her? No matter what Malon was saying, she was under the hypnosis, she couldn't have been thinking right. She could have lived.

Thinking back on it now, she could see so many options. They could have tried to warp again, make their way to a fairy fountain and they could have healed her. If she was only better at curing, maybe Malon would still be alive. If only, if only. She looked at the sky. "If only" wouldn't bring back her sister. "If only" wouldn't bring back anything.

She looked back down at Link. She needed her revenge, and Link was it. Link would be the only thing to give her her revenge. But it was Link. He was all she had left. Nabooru couldn't count. And Navi, while the fairy was a friend, she wasn't Link. Link was it for her.

She made up her mind. She jumped down and made her way to him as he started the second grave. "Link."

The sun had no warmth that day. The sky held no light. The ground was as cold and unyielding as anything else. But it was that kind of day for him. Nadai had left when the sun had gotten higher. Leaving Link all alone in the center field. Sometimes he would stop what he was doing to stare at her on the rooftops. They needed time now. They needed space.

The shovel head, which he had used to finally defeat Ingo, was again in his hands. The blood was now permanently stained into the blade and shaft. But he didn't care that much. He used it to dig. His thoughts were on Malon's last words. To make Talon, Ingo, and herself into a rally cry for the rest of Hyrule.

Her last words. It was something he wouldn't every get used to saying or thinking. He kept on digging, his one good hand chipping away slowly at the dirt. His thoughts ran with ideas and memories. He didn't know Malon that much, in all honesty. A lot of her was a mystery. What had happened exactly to her during those seven years?

What pain had followed her? She was so different as a child. She was like Nadai in a big sense. Her eyes were different, and her skin was lighter. But they looked the same, almost as if they were twins. She was strong, dedicated. She could laugh, and smile. She could sing. She could dance and make the world cheerier.

But as an adult, she had changed. She distanced herself from others. From the few times they had talked, she had revealed that she had distanced herself from others to save her heart. That very same heart which she gave to him. Her father, Nadai, Ingo, everyone she ever knew; except for him was kept far apart. It no longer made any sense to him.

But it didn't. At the same time he knew what she was going through. They had both felt that same alienation. That emotional distance to keep them all apart from the terrible emotions they felt. The pains of a thousand knives into their hearts. It wasn't something one walked away from. Then they met. Link had found a kindred spirit who was able to alleviate the pain inside him. She found her prince. And everything was perfect.

He stabbed again at the dirt, nearly finished so that Malon could be sent in. Malon wasn't right for him. Inside his heart he knew it all along. That the relief he felt when she was near was more palpable somewhere else. That's where Nadai came in. His constant companion and friend, she showed him that she held the key to his heart. She was the cure for his disease.

He couldn't be both treated and treat. He couldn't have Nadai to save him fully and to save Malon. He made a choice. It might have not been the smartest thing he had ever done, but it was something that he did. He couldn't change that, no matter how many times he went back in time. He spat into the dirt, clearing some blood from his mouth.

He was in pain, so much pain. His arm was broken and his ribs were cracked. But he dug on. It was the least he could do for her. She might have her prince now, wherever she was. Someone who would be there for her the way Link couldn't. Maybe she would understand that was the choice Link had to make.

He hacked hard at the earth, loosening it so he could scoop it away. He had made a selfish choice. His eyes closed in pain. And it cost someone dear to him. It costs the lives of three people; two of them which he had killed. He couldn't afford to make such decisions. But he had made that decision. He opened his eyes and held them narrowed. He wouldn't make that same mistake. He wouldn't have people die under his command. He wouldn't allow for it.

The more and more he thought about, he started to realize something. Something had happened inside of him ever since Wanderer's training with him. He was growing more confident. He was becoming more like a leader. Which shouldn't be said that Nadai wasn't as good as him. But he could tell that she preferred to stay back and stay out of the spotlight. That wasn't something he particularly enjoyed either, but he would do what he would have to do.

He wouldn't let Nadai die like Malon did. He would do anything for her. He stood up in the middle of the shallow grave. He climbed out gingerly, his body sore from being hunched over. This one was for Ingo. The other grave he had yet to make. He started a few feet away and started slowly hacking away.

Where did the problem start? Where had it all gone wrong? Was it Ingo's fault for becoming so evil? Or was it Talon's fault that he was so lazy Ingo had to take up some of the slack. Was it because Ingo couldn't go to Talon to talk, or was it that Talon was too stubborn? Wherever the problem was, Link had decided, it was with Ingo and Talon. Gannondorf was just a catalyst to the situation. He gave Ingo that chance to break free.

Malon, she was a by-product of the evils formed from that problem. She was innocent. She had no sway in the problem. Or was it? Maybe, Talon was a hard worker before Malon was born. But when she was born, and Yew had died, then he became slothful in depression. Which would make sense since Malon was the only one who could wake up Talon to do something when they were all younger.

So where did the problem start? He didn't know. He never would know. The secrets were trapped in the past, and no matter what they did, nothing could change. Nothing would change. His tears fell onto the ground. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. He dug faster, ignoring the protests of his body.

He had just killed. Killed. Monsters and evil beings were one thing. Undead and constructs were nothing. But a real being, a person that resembled his own flesh and blood. That was something else. He had killed; murdered in cold blood. He couldn't exactly say he defended himself from Malon. She was under some mind-control spell. He couldn't say it was an assisted suicide. It didn't feel right. He killed her.

She could have had a thousand and more days under the sun where the thoughts of the terrible past she had wouldn't enter her mind. Her prince would finally come to her, and everyone would be happy.

But not anymore. And Ingo, even despite everything he had done, Link couldn't count on Ingo being a monster. No matter what he did, he was still a human. He gave a sad smile, the tears still marking the ground. At least it had been him who did it all instead of Nadai. He would bear this burden. It was his to bear, and nothing else could change that.

"Link."

He looked up. There she was, Nadai. Her eyes were red, they had to be as red as his were. Her eyes were wringing something, angrily wrenching around nothing. He tried to speak, but nothing came. He cleared his throat, and then spoke.

"Nadai."

"I want to hurt you so bad right now." She spoke unevenly. "Everything was almost right for once. But then…this. I can't wrap my mind around it. That you did it."

Link stood up and stood in front of her. "Then do it. I don't deserve nothing less than death." He looked at her. "Do your worst."

He watched as her fists raised. They struck his chest with no force at all. She leaned into him, and he had no choice but to support both of them as she sank into him. She cried into his chest, and he couldn't help but let the tears fall. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I can't hurt you. I can't." She whispered finally. "You're all I have left."

Link gently kissed her hair, and pulled her closer. "I've only had you." They stayed like that for a good long time, nothing but tears and silent rockings. Link looked back at the grave, still not yet complete. "I still have to finish her grave."

"I want to help."

And so she used the shovel and he dug with his one good hand. Nothing was said as they cried gently and moved the earth aside. When the sun was high, and the slight hint of heat settled in, they finished. They uncermoiniously rolled Ingo to the first grave. They dropped him in. But Link was the one who went inside and made him appear sleeping, if his head had come off while taking a nap.

With Malon they were more gentle. They carried her to her grave and set her in. Nadai moved her about to make it as if she was sleeping. Her eyes were closed, and nothing remained but the hole where the Master Sword had hit.

Epona came then, she must have found a way in while they were preoccupied. How? They didn't know. She whinnied and pranced and all of them could swear that tears fell down her face.

"Do we say something?" Link asked.

"I don't know. Gerudos were not big on saying goodbye to the pasr."

Navi hovered gently close by. "It was customary to give them to the Three Goddesses, and to sprinkle earth on the bodies. It's an old Hylian tradition."

Link took the first fist of earth. "We give these three to you, of goddesses. Protect them in the afterlife and show them a peace they never could achieve here."

Nadai followed suit, but her voice wouldn't emit words.

Link started to pile dirt back on. They had to finish. Navi held Nadai back. "You are the last person in Hyrule who has any ties to this place. What do you want done with Lon Lon Ranch?"

Nadai took a good long look around the place. One thing was one her mind, and one thing only. "I'm going to burn it all." She strode purposefully to the main house. "It doesn't deserve to hold all of these dark memories." She concentrated and a ball of fire erupted from her. It set the house on fire, and it spread like wildfire.

She went back to Link and helped him finish with the burial. All the while the fire sparked around the ranch to ignite every building, every memory. Epona whinnied and pranced and didn't stop her sad sad dance. Within the hour, the fire had destroyed the entirety of Lon Lon Ranch. Nothing remained but three graves under scorched earth.

Heading south, four beings walked on to Lake Hylia. A depressed horse, a pair of lovers, and a fairy made their way slowly south. By the time they would reach their destination, it would be sunset.

Shadow: Well, more action to come.

Wang: Thank you for getting us to where we are now!

Static: Updates might not continue at this pace. Time Stop is complaining about work.

Time Stop: I am not!

Wang: Please Review!


	32. Chapter 31

Static: Another update.

Wang: Yay!

Shadow: Now it gets a little longer, but nothing too short.

Time Stop: We don't own the Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 31: Lie

"Don't tell them anything." She warned.

Link looked tiredly up at the fairy, who was resting on his head. "What?"

Nadai turned to them. "Navi?"

"When we go to the camp, you two will have to tell those gathered exactly what I tell you."

"Why?" Nadai asked. Epona nudged her a bit with her nose. She stumbled forward a bit, her legs not as strong as she would like. She lost more than she would admit from the tears.

"If we tell them the truth-"

"If?" Link interrupted. His voice was blank. "Why wouldn't we tell them the truth? Why wouldn't we let them know what happened." He looked down at the growing lake before them. "It's not as if it matters."

"But it does!" Navi insisted. "Look at it this way. We tell them the truth that Malon died by your hands and Ingo too, and all of the sudden morale dies out. Why would people put their faith into someone who just committed murder?"

They were silent. They walked for a few moments before Nadai could speak. "You want us to lie?"

"Yes."

Link didn't move. He never had lied before. It wasn't in his blood. As a Kokiri, they had no reasons for lieing. And he kept up that habit since. Nadai, she was used to the lies of reality. It wasn't the same for her as it was for Link when Navi suggested it.

"Link, don't think of it as a lie, but an alteration of the truth."

"Then why not tell the truth?"

"You know that as well as I." Navi sighed. "Look. Tell them that Ingo killed Malon before your eyes, and you slayed him. After burying them, you two burnt the Ranch to the ground. The scorched earth would serve as a reminder as the evil Gannondorf has committed."

Link did nothing. He stopped walking. He stopped breathing. "And if I don't?"

Flashes of thought crossed the fairy's mind. The memories of the old Link killing the entire army of Gannondorf on his own, and the sacrifices that came from it. "Then we'll be forced to fight the army of Gannondorf by ourselves. We wouldn't win."

Nadai stopped and waited by Link.

"You two have to make some sort of speech when you get there. Most of the men you have look to you two as the leaders in this fight. You need to stand firm and make that sacrifice so that they might fight under a banner. A single united banner with you two as their leaders."

"We can't tell anyone?" Link didn't move. His heart felt like it was racing a thousand miles a moment.

Navi knew him better than anyone. She could tell when he was at that breaking point. "We can tell a select few. The Sages, Wanderer, Lost, and Shiek."

Link seemed to get better when he had a chance to tell someone the truth.

"And here is the other problem." Navi brought up. "Hyrule is typically led by males, the people would respond better to Link doing all of the talking."

It was Nadai's turn to stop. "What!"

"I know you grew up in with the Gerudos, but they are the one exception from the rest of Hyrule. Typically females are not leaders."

"Well that should change!"

Link stood up straight. Something inside of him had changed. Something had snapped, everyone could tell what it was. It was as if a rubber band had extended too far. Navi knew that look that now held his eyes. The last of Link's innocence, the last of his childhood was now gone. He was now fully mature, fully an adult. But his eyes weren't cold. They weren't hard and unforgiving. He hadn't snapped his sanity in twain. Only his final shreds of innocence. He was a different person suddenly

"It will." He looked at her. "We will lead them together. But we can't do this alone. Wanderer and Lost. They will lead the army when we take on Gannondorf. I know what to say now."

He started off at an easy walk, conscious of his wounds. Nadai followed after him, her legs struggling to keep up to his pace. Epona crouched next to her and scooped her onto her back. Now riding, Nadai was able to relax and watch Link as he led the way to Lake Hylia. Navi hung onto Link's hat, and could do nothing but wait as they came closer to the lake.

About a five minute walk from the lake, they came out to meet him. Wanderer and Lost at the head, with a host of everyone following. The Sages were all present. Gorons, Kokiri, Zoras, and Hylians from Hyrule and Termina came to meet them. Questions were raised, and nothing could quiet them all. Someone brought a box, and Link was able to stand on it. Being on Epona, Nadai was easily seen above them all.

Link took in a deep breath and raised his hand. Instantly they quieted down, and waited for him to speak.

"Kokiri! Gorons! Zoras! Hylians!" At the mention of each race, they shouted out in frenzy. "We are all gathered here to stop one man, Gannondorf!" More cheers. Many raised weapons and shouted. Someone out there started a chant, and they shouted out loud.

"Freedom for Hyrule!"

Then Link heard someone ask a small question. "What was the smoke about?"

It came from Mido, who stood in the front. Link sighed, before quieting the crowd again.

"Many of you know that smoke camp up from the north. And I shall let you know why." He paused. He had to search for the right words. "Last night, Nadai and myself broke into Lon Lon Ranch to save Malon and stop Ingo. As some of you may know, Ingo had been given powers from Gannondorf, strength and magic to match even us."

The crowd murmured.

"Let me tell you one thing. We entered the ranch, and found that Malon had died from Ingo's hands." Gasps throughout the crowd. "In retaliation, I killed Ingo before the minute had passed of her passing." The crowd nodded in approval.

Link held out his hand and rested it on Epona. He needed a new direction. He needed also to steady himself. He was losing strength faster than he would have liked. He was more wounded than he let on. Then it came to him.

"Look here, at Epona." He stroked her face, and smiled. "She's beautiful, isn't she? One of the most coveted horses in Hyrule. Malon raised her, raised her from nothing more than a colt. She was to be given to Gannondorf, so that he could twist her beauty and use it for his dark purpose."

Link turned his eyes form the horse to the crowd. "And that's what he did!" He voice grew sharp and he turned colder. "Everyone here knew Talon. He was an honest man, if a little lazy. Malon, the red haired farmgirl. She was a beauty to all, a daughter and sister to any. And Ingo, a disgruntled man who wanted something better in life."

He swallows the fear in his throat. Now wasn't the time to be a coward. He needed courage. "Then Gannondorf changed it all! He took Ingo's desire for power and gave it to him and more. He took Talon's life and threw it away. He used Malon's beauty and turned it into something horrendous and filthy!"

Link stopped talking to calm himself down. He took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"He tries to take everything good in this world and turn it to ash!" Nadai's voice rang out. All eyes turned to her. "It is complicated, but I share blood with Malon. She was my sister. And having her loss…" She paused and wiped away tears. "For seven years, we have let him do what he wishes and he gets away with it. He gets away with killing off innocents, and giving power to the corrupt.

"But who is the culprit? Is it us for letting him do this to us?"

"No!" The crowd replied.

"Is it people like Malon and Talon who get used for what they had?"

"No!"

"Was it Ingo for wanting something more in life?"

"No!"

"Then who was it!"

"Gannondorf!"

Link raised his sword. "There are only two people worthy to be your leaders, to plan out this war we wage." He pointed to Wanderer and Lost on the front lines of the crowd. "Wanderer, Lost, please step forward."

The crowd went into murmurs. But many knew of Wanderer and Lost to be military leaders. Those from Termina knew they're history, and those from Hyrule knew that they were fine leaders. Already the others were looking up to them for training and guidance in the arts of war.

"Thank ye Link." Wanderer spoke. "When do we march for war?"

Link raised the Master Sword high, and waved it north, towards the remnants of Hyrule Castle. "One week sound good to you my general?"

"One week is perfect." Wanderer looked out over the crowd. "One week!" He bellowed. "Prepare to march!"

The crowd surged away, leaving Wanderer, Link, Nadai, Navi and Epona. Link sagged and Wanderer caught him easily with one arm.

"Easy there lad." He held him up as Link caught his footing. "Ye two visit the healing tent. Get yerself healed up. We'll have a quick meeting so that ye can tell me the truth before ye go off to rest."

Link nodded weakly.

"Anyone ye two would like there?"

"I think you know who we would like there." Nadai answered. She helped Link onto Epona.

Wanderer nodded. "I'll gather them immediately."

Epona didn't strain herself at all from the weight of the two. In fact, they felt light. Link tried to sit up straight and look important and leader-like. But he was tired, and he had lost a lot of blood. The wounds Malon had given him were far more serious than he had thought. Nadai could feel them as she had helped him onto Epona. He was bad.

From the light of the setting sun, Epona carefully stepped to the water's edge of Lake Hylia. The people around them bustled with nightly activities, many of them practicing combat or spells. Some stopped to stare at them, before returning to their tasks. Little kids dashed around, performing little errands. Mothers were busy making bandages, as well as the very old. Everyone else looked about busily preparing for the battle in the next week.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Epona leaned low by the entrance to the tent. Nadai swung off, her strength somewhat returned. She helped Link off, and walked with him inside. There were no patients other than themselves, the only other occupant being the healer on duty. The Zora took one look at them before pointing to a nearby table.

"Set him down there. I'll be there in a second." He was laid out on the low table, Nadai at his side. "No, you lay down too. You look haggard."

Obediently, Nadai laid down on the closest table, and waited.

"I'll check him first. Then you." The Zora said softly.

"Would it be alright if I watched?" Nadai asked softly.

The Zora smiled. "You may if you wish, but from the table. I don't know how you will learn much from this."

She proceeded to strip Link from his armor and tunic, until his upper body was revealed to the air. Large splotches of purple and green lay around his chest, around his middle, and down his broken arm. She took off his hat, and Nadai could see for the first time that his hair was matted sticky with blood. Using a wet cloth, she slowly went and wiped away the dried blood, washing away the dirt and the sweat and the tension. Link felt his body relax under the warm water, and breathed in and out deeply.

"It looks like a broken arm, and a few cracked ribs. You are very lucky that blow to the head didn't fracture your skull." The Zora took a firm hold of Link's broken arm and held it gently. He winced in pain. He had been able to ignore it until then, but now it was as if he had caught on fire.

"This will hurt." The Zora's hands went blue with a strange aura; she pulled hard on Link's arm. He shouted out in pain and anger. But as he did so, he was able to watch his arm right itself into something resembling an arm again. The bones were put back into place, though they were still broken.

"Don't be such a pansy." She scolded. "Be glad your bones weren't crushed. Now that would hurt." She laid his arm out straight on the table beside him and picked up a large basin of water. Her hands glowed blue again, and this time, the water also glowed the same hue. She upturned the entire basin over Link.

He gasped and sputtered, this water was cold. As in ice cold, and it didn't feel very nice at all. He sat upright and blinked water from his eyes. "What was that for!" He protested.

"Link." Nadai whispered. She pointed to his chest. He looked down and the bruises were fading before his eyes. He could breathe again without pain. His arm was a little sore, but he could move it and bend it without feeling too much pain.

"That's the power of the Zora's magic. That healing spell transferred through the water into you. You should have enough energy for a few more hours before you need to sleep. And you are not allowed to carry anything over twenty pounds or fight with that arm. It needs a few days to gather its full strength."

Nadai suddenly felt very tired and fell backwards onto the table, flopping half on and off. Link tried to go to her side but the Zora held him back. "Hold it. Now it's her turn."

As the Zora went about getting another basin of water, Nadai's heads swam with thought. That was healing magic. What if she could learn that? Then she could have…she blinked away the tears before they came. It wasn't time to cry now. She had to be strong, for Link.

She closed her eyes and tried to think about what would happen next, when water splashed onto her. She opened her eyes as the cold water forced her upright. She spluttered the water from her mouth, coughing slightly. The Zora laughed as Nadai got up.

"How come you didn't er, take off her-"

The Zora looked at Link. "I knew she was just tired out and stressed. You on the other hand were worse off. I needed to see how bad." Link blushed slightly before taking Nadai's hand.

"Thank you so much."

"It is no problem. It's my duty to heal you when you get hurt."

Nadai looked a little sheepish, a face Link decided was not the right one for her. "Is it possible for someone like me to learn that kind of magic?"

The Zora shook her head. "It isn't. Hylians can't learn this type of magic since it is dependent on the inherent water that flows through the Zora's veins."

"Oh."

"But I would be able to give you a tip or two on basic curing methods. How to know what is wrong with the body and the right way to cure it without magic."

"That would be nice."

"One last thing. Where is Wanderer's tent?" Link interrupted. He had just finished putting on his armor and tunic, and the water seeped through to stain his clothes. He looked at Nadai and gave her that look. It was time to tell the truth.

"It is out in the middle of the lake." The Zora replied. "Under the tree."

"Thank you." He returned his hat to its rightful place.

Link and Nadai stepped out of the tent. Epona stood there, out of place amongst the hustle and the bustle of the war preparations. Nadai held out her hand and stopped a young boy from making his way too far away from them.

"Hey, what's your name."

"Timmy." He replied softly.

"Well, Timmy. This is Epona. She needs someone that can take of her while we are busy."

Timmy nodded.

"Do you think you can get her to someone who can?"

He nodded again.

"Would you please do that for us?"

He nodded and touched Epona. "This way horsey." And led the way to the outskirts of camp.

Link watched this entire ordeal, his eyes wide. That was the first time he had seen Nadai act so well behaved toward a young child.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"What?" She replied.

They started walking to the bridge to the center island, taking their time. "With you acting so, well, motherly to that kid?"

Nadai pushed him gently. "I wasn't acting motherly." She protested.

"It looks like you were to me."

She rolled her eyes and blew air out of her mouth. "Psh, say what you want."

Link smiled and hugged her from behind. "Don't worry, I will." He whispered into her ear.

Shivers ran up and down her spine. "I think I'll let you, maybe."

"A maybe? That's all I get?"

"Maybe." She teased and the two of them burst out laughing. The sounds of their laughter rang throughout the camp. At the same time, a rumble happened in the ground. It was felt by a few, the most noticeable being a certain fairy.

"That's what I'm talking about." Navi told Shiek. They were in Wanderer's tent. Darunia, Saria, Ruto, Impa, Wanderer, Lost, and their two kids were all gathered there. "I feel it happening occasionally whenever the two of them get together."

Shiek sighed. "That is unusual." His eye pursed slightly in thought. "Does anyone have any idea what to make of it?"

Lost smiled. "I have a good idea. But I'm pretty sure if I spoke of it now, they would hear."

Impa nodded. "Quite right. They should be coming in any moment now."

Outside the tent they could hear the laughter of the two young heroes.

"They are so young." Darunia commented. "It sometimes makes it hard for me to believe that the goddesses chose them for this task."

Sarai looked up at the Goron. "You're telling me. I was there holding Link when he was nothing more than a newborn."

Ruto looked at both of them in indignation. "How should they be so young? I am their age, and not much older than them."

Wanderer glanced at them all. "Lost and I are also roughly their age, as in Shiek as well. Don't be counting age as a factor, Darunia. Most of us here are young'uns compared to ye."

Darunia laughed. "Imagine my surprise when they came to me so long ago as children to help me; and now again only a little while ago. You are right, Wanderer. Age is not a factor for them. It is only the courage in their hearts that should be measured."

Shiek nodded slowly at the words. "Here they come." He interrupted. Link and Nadai entered the tent and found everyone staring at them.

"Navi! That's where you went off to." Link called her out.

"I figured I would meet you guys here." She replied. "There was nothing I could do at the healer's tent to help out."

They nodded at this. Everyone else was standing around in a big circle around the table. Wanderer stood at the head with Lost by his side. Shiek and Darunia sat on one side while Saria, Ruto, and Impa sat on the other. Nadai, Link, and Navi took the last side of the table.

"Let this meeting come to order." Wanderer sat down and the rest followed him. "Now, there are some things we need to discuss." He looked pointedly across the table to the Heroes of Time. "Tell us now exactly what happened."

Link gulped, and then launched into the story of what happened. Nadai interrupted with one detail or another he had missed, while Navi stayed silent. Soon enough the entirety of the tale was told. Many around the table held in tears and their sorrows. The ones who looked the most devastated were Lost and Wanderer; but it was strange for they shed no tears.

Lost lowered her hands into her lap, most could see that they were shaking. "Thank ye two. It is good that we had heard the truth."

Saria smiled a sad smile. "At least all of Hyrule has rallied behind their deaths. It became a focal point for them."

Darunia pounded the table with his fist. "It was what we needed. But there is so much still we need to do to prepare for a battle."

Impa nodded. "Most are still inexperienced with the blade. Those who fight are not strong, or are too old and too young. Most of the soldiers we do have are overweight with an easy lifestyle, and rusty in their fighting techniques."

Wanderer shook his head. "A week is good. We need to keep that fire stoked for that battle. Tomorrow when light hits, they will remember fear and their inadequacy. It is up to us to make sure they don't lose their faith. The soldiers from Termina are well trained; they will lead most of the combat exercises."

Ruto interrupted. "My father is leading the spell casters we have every day to hone their skills. They are making barrels of healing water to be quickly distributed for the battles."

"Good. We'll need it." Wanderer looked to all of them. "Saria and Impa, I am making it yer duty to lead the craftsmen we have to work overtime. There will be a time to sleep after. Darunia and Ruto, I will wrok with ye two in leading combat training. We will also start making battle strategies for next week."

Lost spoke. "I will be helping the healers in the healing tent, and the noncombatants with making supplies. And, someone needs to look after the children and make sure they don't stay underfoot."

"What about us?" Link asked. "What do you need from us?"

"I will love to have yer skill with teaching the recruits the art of the blade. But, we have ourselves a bit of a problem." Wanderer got up and retrieved a map. He returned and spread it out on the table. He pointed to a circle northwest of their position. "That is our problem."

Nadai leaned forward. "The Gerudo Valley? What about there!" She asked angrily. Link put a hand on her shoulder, and kept her from rising. She calmed a bit when Link touched her, and she stayed back instead of launching into a tirade.

"That's the problem. There are some carpenters who were sent there last year to repair the bridge. However, that is not the case. Shiek, I believe ye have done some scouting?"

Shiek nodded. "I went there and came back only this morning. The head carpenter is trapped on the far side. The postman tried to cross as well, but he got trapped. Despite having the tools needed, they cannot finish the bridge on time for the Gerudos have taken many of the carpenters prisoner."

"Why would we need the carpenters?" Link ventured.

"We need to build siege weapons for the battle." Wanderer explained. "They work fast and they work well. But they are prisoner currently."

Nadai gave Wanderer a look. "You want us to save them then?"

"That is what we are asking. That and-"

She couldn't take it anymore. Nadai stood up. "It won't work!" She slammed her hands over Gerudo Valley on the map, which happened to be closest to her. "Wanna know why? I'll tell you why!" She looked up at Wanderer. "Every year they have a competition, one that fights for the prize of that year. I can bet you a thousand rupees to one that these carpenters were taken as soon as they came there, to be used as prizes. This competition is for everyone, for every age. The youngest Gerudos get a mission when they win. The adults get the prizes as their own, to do what they wish with.

"It is impossible to sneak in there and free them, the Gerudos are so efficient in what they do. The only way to get them back would be to win. And that in itself is a task in itself."

"If these Gerudos are as strong as you say, then is it a possibility for us to ask them to help us?" Saria asked.

"Gannondorf was king of the Gerudos far before the "King" of Hyrule. They owe them their allegiance."

"So that's a no then." Wanderer sighed. "Either or, we need to get to them and save them. We need them to help us in the war effort."

"If I was able to sneak in there," Shiek said, "Then you two should be able to too."

Nadai sat down in a huff. "It is impossible. If we get caught we are liable to be killed or be taken as prizes. Besides, it is impossible to enter the competition unless one is a Gerudo. We would need to convince one of them to join our side and win. That alone would take a miracle."

Wanderer shook his head. "Nonetheless, that is what we need. Link, Nadai, Navi; we need ye to go to the Gerudo Valley tomorrow at daybreak. We need them as soon as possible. No matter the cost."

The implications hung in the air, and Link swallowed. He stood up, and brought Nadai up with him. "We will leave at dawn." He decided. "But we will not kill them. There's been enough killing already." He made to leave, but Wanderer stopped them.

"All of ye may go. Link, stay." Nadai looked at Link in frustration, but left when Ruto gave a slight tug on her arm. Navi left with her, leaving Wanderer and his family and Link behind.

"What do you want now?" Link was tired now. The healing waters' effects were wearing off. "I have to talk to Nadai."

"Just one thing. That enhancement that Biggoron placed on the Master Sword, there was one weakness."

Link closed his eyes. "I figured as much."

"It's the blood of the innocent."

"I know." Link opened his eyes. "I always knew." He wiped away a tear. "All that work done for nothing. And it won't be able to happen again."

Wanderer nodded. "Because of that decision ye made, it might have changed the future for good."

"For exactly what outcome?" Link turned. "I don't know what to think anymore." With that said he left. Nadai was only a few feet away.

"Why did you agree to do that!" She hissed.

Link breathed in deep. "We are part of the army now. We need to. We're the only ones that stand a chance."

Nadai looked down. "I know, but-" She buried her face into his chest, and he held her close. "But I don't think I can go back right now."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's all so much right now. Going back there would be, would be.."

"Like the last nail in the coffin." He finished. "I'll be there for you. We will be able to do this."

She breathed in deep. "I hope."

Link swept her off her feet, ignoring the healer's orders about his weight restriction. "Come on. We have all night to sleep." He yawned, and Nadai followed suit. "And we need it. We'll figure this out in the morning."

They made their way to a tent to sleep. Navi, however, waited by the tree. There, Shiek was standing. They waited in silence for a good long time, before she spoke.

"There is one more sage."

"I know that as well as you do, Navi."

"How will they go then to the Desert Goddess?"

Shiek smiled. "Isn't it custom for the winner of the competition to make a pilgrimage to the Desert Goddess?"

Navi's eyes widened. "That was the angle all along. You are betting for Nadai to enter into the competition."

"That's the idea. I'll be waiting for them there. If they aren't there by tomorrow, well, lead them well."

Shiek took out his harp and was about to disappear when Navi stopped him. "When will they know the truth?"

Shiek gave her a look. "When I tell them."

Navi nodded. "If that's what you wish then. I know that you won't be able to hide it for long."

Shiek didn't say a word, but disappeared. Navi sighed, and went to her friends' tent. Inside, she lay down on the ground. She was just as tired as they were. As her eyes drifted, she let the silent tears she had been holding in all day go. It would be an interesting couple of days ahead of them.

Static: Another chapter done with.

Wang: It's time to dance! _starts to dance_

Shadow: We got some good ideas now that we have gotten started. This should be interesting.

Static: Don't expect updates as fast as this. NaNoWriMo is coming up soon and I need these boys all on task for that.

Time Stop: Please Review!


	33. Chapter 32

Time Stop: Here we are, another update!

Shadow: This is probably the last one for the year.

Static: We have NaNoWriMo to start thinking about, no promises that we'll be back before 2014.

Wang: We don't own Legend of Zelda. But about this hat…

Chapter 32: Really man, really?

The sun rose too early it seemed. For them, it only reminded them of the mornings they spent in Lon Lon Ranch. Navi had to rouse them out of their beds so they could get out of camp before the morning had gone too far. Link went off on foot, running with easy and long strides. Nadai rode Epona, riding as if she were born for it.

Soon enough they made the foothills. Riding up the small hills on the west side of Hyrule Field, the ground changed slowly from grass to a red rocky outcropping. Nadai could feel the memories that came with the place. The time she spent out before with Nabooru and the time she spent when she came for the Sacred Daggers. They would reach the chasm that separated the Gerudos and Hyrule.

Link was knocked aside, rolling down a rocky hill to sprawl on the ground. Nadai whirled around, her bow out. Using daggers on top of Epona was the wrong thing to do; impractical and dangerous. Out of the side, over the hill, a Poe appeared. The wicked ghost swayed back and forth, the lantern whirling carelessly in the wind.

"Watch out for the lantern, remember, it can paralyze you!" Navi shouted out by Nadai's shoulder.

Link held his chest. He remembered all too well what had happened when he had been hit last. He remembered keenly Nadai's arrow entering his chest. This time, it wouldn't happen. He ran up the hill to the Poe. He saw a few arrows streak through the Poe, all of them unable to stick.

"Nadai, use the Glasses." Navi whispered. "That way you could still see it when it is invisible."

Nadai reached down and slipped the Glasses of Truth onto her nose. She looked back at the Poe and watched as Link attacked, but the ghost couldn't be hit. She waited for a good shot, and fired once more. But every time she shot, it went right through the other side.

Navi sighed. The Poe was a magical monster, almost impossible to hit without magic. If the Master Sword was still enhanced, it might hit the monster. She closed her eyes and thought. There was a weakness, one that the Great Deku Tree told her about a long time ago. They could only but hit by magic. And being hit by magic would make them mortal.

"Nadai! Fire Arrows!"

Nadai shot a few more times, but every time they missed. A few moved at Link, but this time he was ready. Because he had all of this recent training, his reactions were faster than before. Without the Hylian Shield, he seemed even the faster. His sword flashed like the sun in front of him and it cut through the arrows like they were paper.

Nadai focused her will, and the next arrow burst into flames. The Poe turned to her, her eyes wide with fear. She fired, at the same time the Ghost turned invisible and went for the rocky walls nearby. But Nadai could still see her thanks to the Glasses, and she fired again.

The Poe was hit. Suddenly visible for Link, he turned to her and ran after. He jumped in front and attacked. The Poe had enough sense in her head to defend with the lantern, to strike out at Link. He spun, rolling past the lantern and stabbed at the Poe. His sword went through her, and the Poe was frozen in pain. Another pair of arrows came out from the Fairy Bow and stuck themselves into the Poe's back.

With a horrid shriek, the Poe slowly disintegrated into dust. While the dust fell to settle upon the ground, a white spirit could slowly be seen. It formed right where the Poe had died, a young woman clad in white. It smiled at them, and silently they watched as the spirit of the Poe flew upwards.

"What was that?" Link finally asked. He had waited a good minute staring up into the morning sky before asking.

"That was the spirit of the Poe." Navi explained, still staring upwards. "Poe's were once regular beings like us. But when they escaped the ship heading for the afterlife, they become something else. Some are kinder spirits that stay away from the vengeance and hate and anger that would twist them to be evil. Others are not so lucky. Poe's are the evil forms of said spirits, all of them once kind and beautiful women."

Link shuddered. That didn't sound pleasant at all. "Do you think we will see kinder spirits?" Nadai asked.

Navi shrugged. "It's hard to say. They tend to stay away from the living; it might be because we are part of the problem, it might not."

Link looked ahead. "We can't be that far now."

Nadai nodded; her eyes in a sort of half-glaze. "Maybe five more minutes of hard running." She murmured. "Follow me."

Despite having been there before, Link let Nadai take lead. She rode Epona in an easy trot, Link jogging to keep up. She led them through the last of the hills, the turns and corners of a well-worn path cut through solid rock walls at times.

"According to legend, Hyrule used magic to erect these rocky walls long ago to keep out the Gerudos. My people cut a path through over the next couple of centuries, but it was made clear that Gerudos were no longer part of Hyrule." She turned to Link, her eyes cold and yet so warm. "That is why I don't wish to return. Questions will be asked, and people will be hurt, maybe even killed. I can't take that risk though.

"As much as I am a Gerudo, I am also a Hylian. Born and raised within these rocky mountains and the desert. But I learned about myself so much more in Hyrule. I found you." She smiled a sad smile. "And I don't know what that makes me anymore."

Link smiled. "It makes you Nadai. It makes you strong." He came over and placed his hand on hers. "No matter what happens, we will make it through."

"How?" Nadai felt hot tears fall. "We might make it through, but everyone else…"

Link felt his heart drop when that thought came. Malon's face flashed before his eyes. He fought down his fears and his sudden urge to vomit. "I know." He answered. "But we need to move on, no matter the cost." His voice was grim. Nadai looked down at him, at the person he had become, and she nodded.

"It's just around the bend."

"Then the jump." Link followed her as they came out to a small clearing. He looked down the chasm that separated the two sides. "What's down there?" He asked.

Navi fluttered over the chasm. "It's Zora's River. For a millennia it cut through here, to wind its course all the way to Lake Hylia."

Link whistled. "Woah."

Nadai couldn't look down. Pani had fallen to her death down there. The body had never been found, and no attempt had been made. She had only been here three times prior. When Pani had died. When she left home for an impossible mission and such a young age. When she returned for the Sacred Daggers and found out she was adopted.

Tears came down again for her, eyes wet and slowly turning red. More people lost to her. More people she loved now gone. A brief moment of thought came to her, that Nabooru was still alive. But she wouldn't be anymore. Gannondorf surely would have killed her off. Link was now it for her, Link and Navi. There was no one else anymore.

"How do we get across?" She whispered. She was more referring to how could she cross, not how to physically cross.

"Epona should be able to jump this with no problem."

Nadai didn't contradict him. She went across atop Epona with no problem. She climbed off of her and stood by the edge. She stared straight ahead, where the bridge had started. Her posture slowly changed, and her mind and body became more in sync than it had been before. She breathed in deep, the smell of the sand so close and yet so far. She was back home, her childhood home, but her home nonetheless.

Link went across with his Hover Slippers, and sat next to her, tugging his boots back on. "You alright?"

"Yeah." She answered. She turned to him, but could feel her emotions scattering to the wind. "I'm…I'm fine."

Link took her in his arms. "I know you aren't." He whispered into her hair. "Don't worry. I'm here."

Tears came unbidden to her eyes. "How can I do this, Link?" She choked out. "Pani, Talon, Malon; everyone is gone."

"Not everyone." Link gave a slight squeeze and held her out at arm's length. "I'm here still, right? Nothing can stop that."

She could only hold in her sadness by curling back to him. "I don't know if I can hold it in. My emotions are all topsy turvy right now."

Link held her close, it was the only thing he really could do. "You are the strongest person that I know. You can handle it when many others cannot. You can do this."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. Navi, whom had been relaxing above felt the rumble again.

"Again with that rumble." She whispered. "If it is what I think it is, then maybe…" She spotted the head carpenter coming out of his tent. The postman was coming out as well. Both men looked a bit worn, more worn than they should look.

Nadai spotted the two men exit the tent and broke off the kiss, blushing furiously. She knew that Link was right, she could do this. Link followed her gaze and noticed the two men. Both were worse off than he had seen them last.

"What happened!" He came over to them and helped them sit down.

The head carpenter bowed his head. "Gerudos. They've been coming in every night since we had gotten here."

The postman nodded. "They show no signs of rest. Lately they've been going at us with even higher numbers. If they keep this up, we won't be able to survive the night."

Nadai glanced at the direction of the valley. "That means that they are getting desperate. They want to get as many as they can for the competition."

"Many what?" The head carpenter asked.

"Prizes." She answered. "If I'm right, then tonight they begin they're tournament. They won't be by tonight."

The postman paled while the head carpenter looked hopeful. "You mean my boys aren't dead after all?"

Nadai shook her head. "They are to be prizes."

"Then we can still save them!" He tried to rise but Link forced him down as gently as possible.

"No. You can't, but we can." He looked at Nadai. "We're going to sneak in, and get them out."

Nadai shot him a look but gave in when she saw the light in his eyes. They were nothing like she had seen before. They were cold, and hard, and full of fire. But at the same time they were compassionate and kind.

Navi smiled. He truly had survived his ordeals. She cast a worrying glance at Nadai. Would she be the same, though? "If we are going to sneak in, we need a guide."

Nadai sighed. "I'll lead you. We might have a chance if tonight is the competition. They'll be focused on final preparations and not us, hopefully."

Link stood up from his crouch and gestured for Nadai to lead. "It's your time to lead."

Nadai shot him a look of overall hate. She did not want to do this at all. "Follow me, and do what I do." She went first to Epona. "Stay here girl. Come when I call."

Epona neighed in response, and scratched at the ground.

She stretched out her muscles, loosening herself up. She watched as Link did the same. They needed to be on their best for it to work out in their favor. She went off like a cat; slow, steady, and graceful. Link went behind her, as quietly as he could. Breathing slowed down, and eyes widened. She was now the hunt.

She went from rock to rock, heading up a small winding path. In order to get into Gerudo Valley, there was two ways. The first was main path. The second was a small hidden way to the back end of the valley. Both would be guarded, but this way they had a better chance. She would be posted facing them, and would be the only guard. But, what most didn't know that there was small natural ladder. You had to be in perfect physical condition to even think about attempting the jump. But for Nadai, it wouldn't be a problem.

She motioned for Link to wait a moment. She jumped up to that small natural ladder, and climbed as high as she could go. Then, she twisted her body to face backwards. A small ledge awaited her there, on that granted full view of anyone. She jumped for it, twisting and spiraling. She grabbed onto it, and flipped up. No one had noticed her, which was good. Taking a rock, she pulled out the Fairy Bow and took aim.

She didn't want to hurt them too badly.

The rock whistled softly and hit the Gerudo in the head. She flopped to the ground, a dull thud echoed softly before ending. Link was there in an instant, moving the body back into the small passage. She climbed down and looked at him. "Don't fight them."

"What?"

"Don't fight them." She reiterated. "They must be as good as me if not better. If they come, surrender."

"What? No!" Link was hushed harshly by Navi and Nadai.

"The words we say are echoed." Navi said; her voice low. "Don't shout like that."

"I can't lose you too!" Nadai hissed. "We'll figure it out. But if you die on me…" She could feel the emotions again. He went to comfort her but she pulled away. "Just follow me." She led the way down into Gerudo Valley.

Navi glanced about. Everything was the same as before. The buildings built into the mountains, the carved out archery range. The large centerfield in the middle of the valley. The one gate that led to the Desert Goddess was wide open, as if tantalizing them. She felt a shiver, a feeling of cold passed over her. She wouldn't be as concerned if she didn't know where that shiver came from. She knew all too well what they would face within the next couple days.

Nadai leapt from rock to rock. She had traversed these paths so many times as a child that she knew each one as clearly as she knew herself. How many hours had she spent on these very rocks, practicing techniques endlessly? She herself had no answer, the weeks and months were endless as a young child in the Gerudo Valley, even for one so driven as herself.

She made a final leap, and landed softly on a roof. Built into the mountains surrounding the valley, the houses were all interconnected on the inside via corridor and open walkways. It was built, according to Nabooru, to be the perfect defense against attackers. They could strike from anyplace, and retreat to small chambers for a last stand. With the easy accessibility, they were able to pincer strike any invaders that dared to try and enter their valley. For outsiders, it was a maze; the interconnected buildings and similarly shaped corridors made navigation nigh impossible.

Luckily for Link, Nadai wasn't a complete outsider.

He landed next to her a little heavier, but still made no sound other than a soft thud on the roof. He examined the material beneath him. It looked like a mixture of mud and straw, but it was certainly harder than stone. He glanced at Nadai but she was busy scanning the grounds below her.

The guards were less than normal, and many wouldn't be worried about trespassers. Below, the preparations were in full swing. A metal fence was being planted into the ground, a wide circle that would pose no advantages for attackers. Younger Gerudos bent over in the middle, taking away stray stones to take to the side. No distractions save the crowd would be there that night. Since the guards that were posted were all looking down, watching the preparations, they were fortunate that they weren't spotted as they were. Link's green garb was like a spotlight in the dark; green wasn't a normal color in the reddish-brown and tan background.

She slipped over the edge and landed on the open walkway. The only "open" thing about it was the fact that it was open to the sunlight. High walls of other buildings surrounded it. Link landed next to her, and she breathed a little easier.

"Follow my footsteps exactly." She warned. "Move when I move, and don't make any sounds."

Link nodded, and crouched low. Nadai followed his suit and went into the heart of the complex. She smiled to herself when she noticed where she was. They were close to where the prisoners would be kept. But guards would be more alert here than outside, it would take crackerjack timing to pull this off.

She glanced around the corner, and moved in. There was one visible guard, but it wouldn't be only one there. There were always two guards when it came to guarding prisoners, double the number easily visible. The visible ones were to make the presence known, the hidden ones were to surprise any that actually did make it this far.

Nadai weighed her options, the choices she had were not that good. She tested her daggers, handling their handles. She made her choice. She looked at Link, and motioned him to go forward. From his position, he could see the guard.

He looked at her, his eyes accusatory.

She looked back and motioned again, this time with more force.

He shook his head. But he did get up and strolled into the chamber as if he owned it. The Gerudo on guard glanced at him, and reached out for her long spear.

"How did you get past the guards?" She asked.

"I actually don't know. One second I was minding my own business and the next I'm lost in the middle of this maze." He said. "Have you ever thought about decorating the place a bit more? Add some color, maybe a map or two?"

"No." She was a little put off by his words, but brought her spear to bear. "But you will have plenty of time to think about it when you are behind bars."

"Oh really?" Link brought out his sword and spun it gracefully. "Bring it on then."

"Oh, we will." A new voice said. The hidden Gerudo fell down from above the doorway Link came from. She held out her sword, and pointed it at Link's unprotected back.

"Did I say 'Bring it on?'" Link held the Master Sword gingerly as he held his hands wide. "I meant I'll surrender peacefully."

"Good." Link slowly walked forward, being prodded forward by the sword.

Nadai brought in a quick breath. She hadn't actually fought a Gerudo in a long time, but it shouldn't be that hard. Their movements were not unlike her own, and their speed and skill were matched for her. If anything, Link would be the deciding factor in this fight.

She darted forward, knocking the Gerudo in the rear back. "Did he say he was alone too?" She asked. She blocked the thrust of the sword with her daggers, before spinning in to kick.

Link brought his sword back up to bear, slapping the spear thrust. He couldn't be more thankful for the training he had in the past week or two. If not he would've been skewered by then. He slapped the spear out wide, before being forced to block the butt end when it came with the back swing. Dang, they were good fighters; they were a whole step above from what he had faced before.

Nadai blocked another strike. Nostalgia hit her harder than any force. This was all too familiar. She blocked again, before moving in closer. Speed, agility, surprise, and technique were the advantages a Gerudo had. Without surprise, it was up to the other three. Nadai let out a smile, and the Gerudo across from her scowled.

"Why do you smile, traitor?" She asked.

Nadai smiled wider. "Because I know I am that much better than you." She whipped about, her daggers flashing as they whirled through the air in strokes unimaginable. The other Gerudo tried to follow, her eyes darting between the two daggers. While she was distracted Nadai brought about her foot and kicked her hard in the stomach. She released a low groan; it wouldn't be enough to keep her down. But Nadai moved in, her pommels striking the head simultaneously. She wouldn't be getting up for a while after that.

Link blocked another spear thrust. He jumped back, and allowed for the Gerudo to take another step forward. If he had a shield, this would be that much easier. He took another step back, before rushing in. He blocked the thrust with his free arm, pushing it away and from him. The butt end of the spear he deflected backwards with his sword. Pushing through, he knocked the Gerudo back to give himself breathing room.

He went on the offensive. She attacked a lot like Nadai, a whole lot of speed and technique. She wasn't very strong, or able to compensate for his style. She obviously hadn't fought against his unique fighting style. Normal Hylians fought with a sword and shield. But Link wasn't normal in any case. He had adapted, and he had learned from Nadai and Wanderer and Shiek. His style was a blend of three different and unique fighting styles.

He moved like so, and stabbed, cutting backwards, and stepping in a different direction than what would be deemed normal. Surprised, his enemy could only defend against his rapid attacks. He brought his sword down, then another direction, and another; every time with more speed and strength than before. He finally came down and sundered the spear in two, both halves splitting to either side. With the pommel he knocked her in the head, causing her to go into unconsciousness.

"Yahoo! You did it!" Link and Nadai turned to the noisy man. In the fight they had forgotten about the prisoners. The four carpenters were all in the same cell, all of the wept openly. "You saved us, yay!"

Nadai shushed him. "Quiet!" She hissed. "That echoes!"

The prisoners were placed in one of four chambers, it was luck that all four were placed in this singular one. They were placed in these four spots because the words they would speak echoed behind the bars. Where Link and Nadai stood the sounds wouldn't be as bad, but in those specially built chambers, the words could echo out over the entire valley.

They would have company in the matter of seconds.

"Get ready to-" She warned when the first Gerudo arrived. Link was attacked, and within a few seconds he was subdued under the sheer numbers of Gerudos.

"Hold it!" A woman walked in. Nadai was held back by two Gerudo guards while Link was buried under them. Nadai recognized her immediately.

"Darma." She had to be the second most powerful woman in all of the Gerudos. Only Nabooru could top her, and she was only topped by three. Kotake and Koume, the twin magical entities of the Gerudos, and Gannondorf himself.

"Why is she prisoner? She is one of us." Darma gestured to Nadai.

"We have reason she helped take down Ria and Kathlyn." One of the Gerudos answered.

"Oh?" Darma took a closer look the bound woman before her.

Nadai looked right back, her eyes not showing the slightest hint of fear.

"Nadai." Darma finally said. "So you are alive."

No whispers came from those around, but Nadai could tell what they were thinking. She had left ten years ago for a special mission. And now she shows up. Maybe Darma was the only one in the room who knew exactly what had happened.

"Why are you back here?"

"Does it matter?" She said back.

"Not really." She turned her attention to Link. "So who's this?" She reached down and lifted him up by his hair.

Link groaned under the weight of so many people on his back. He looked back defiantly at Darma. "Someone who's a little uncomfortable."

"Link." Darma answered her own question. "So, you came here." She dropped his head so that it banged onto the ground.

"Ow."

"Put him in the cell with the others." She ordered. "He can be part of the prize."

Nadai struggled free out of the Gerudos who held her down. "Like hell." She brought her daggers to bear, pointing them at Darma. "Fight me."

Darma was a little surprised that Nadai held the Sacred Daggers. "You aren't worth my time."

"Coward." Nadai uttered. That was the worst threat you could say to another Gerudo.

Darma stopped moving away and rounded on Nadai. "Coward?"

"You heard me right."

Darma looked her in the eyes. "In the competition, tonight. That is, if you are as good as you say you are."

They left, leaving six guards in the room with the prisoners. Link had all of his items; he could easily use his Ocarina to escape. But Nadai gave him a look. She was free, but he wouldn't be until the end of that night.

"Why not?" He hissed.

"Because I have to win on their terms now." Nadai gripped her daggers. "If I don't win, then all of you are enslaved. If I win the competition, I can save all of you." She looked at each and every single one of them. "And I don't have a chance if I'm at the top of my game tonight."

Link reached through the bars to stroke her face. But one of the guards slapped his hand with her staff. He recoiled from the sting, but stood by the bars. "You can do this."

Navi, unnoticed in the commotion landed on her shoulder. "I'm here too if you need it."

Nadai shook her head. "I have to do this by myself. I'm sorry. But chances are that we won't win this one." Tears fell down her face in wide streaks. "We never should have come here."

Wang: Cliffhanger!

Shadow: We couldn't help it, it was too good.

Static: But in the next chapter we will finally see this mysterious competition. There will be more excitement next time, I promise.

Time Stop: Don't forget to Review!


	34. Chapter 33

Static: We are back.

Wang: Another update!

Shadow: One last update before the new year and all that good stuff.

Time Stop: We don't own anything.

Chapter 33: Competition

She breathed in deep, stealing her nerves. Daylight was falling; the moon could be seen now if she stood in Hyrule Field. But she wasn't anywhere near there. She was home, and that meant being alienated once more. A long time ago she had garnered respect through her fighting prowess. Being at such a young age and being how strong she was had earned respect. That hard earned respect was now gone. Only the elder Gerudos remembered who she was, the younger Gerudos just know her as someone from the past.

Apparently, returning from a seven year hiatus makes a dent in one's reputation.

Nadai calmed herself off to the side. Except for a pair of guards, she was largely ignored. The youngest Gerudos stared at her from a safe distance, treating her as a spectacle. She didn't return their stare, her eyes hazily staring ahead. This place brought back to her those many long hours of being alone.

"But I'm not alone." She whispered. She glanced at the caged platform to the side. The prizes would be placed there soon. The carpenters and Link and whatever else they had gathered for the winner. Link and Navi would be here for her, in fact, Navi was hovering protected by Link right now.

"Look at her, who is she?" Her ears caught the words of the young ones staring at her.

"She's a Gerudo, duh."

"I heard that mama say something that she wasn't a Gerudo."

"She looks like a Gerudo."

"She's too light skinned."

"She's a Gerudo. Who cares if she is light skinned or not."

"Prove it."

"I heard that Darma knew her name that and all that."

"That's not good enough proof."

"Yeah, I heard that Darma even knew the name of the man that had invaded too."

"So? That man there is going to usurp our great Lord Gannondorf's rightful throne."

"Yeah, it makes sense that his name was known."

"What about her then?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure she isn't a Gerudo, that's for sure."

"Then how did she get in so easily? Only another Gerudo could have infiltrated here."

"Whatever. I don't believe that she is a Gerudo."

The children dispersed. Nadai sighed in relief. She wasn't in the mood to sort out anything other than the current problem. Saving Link right now was the big problem for her. Saving those carpenters was a secondary objective now.

As far as she remembered, there would be two main tournament brackets. The children's bracket would happen first. This generally was an all-out battle with wooden weapons, a free-for-all that resulted with a winner. The adult bracket was a lot more organized. With a one on one battle all the way to the top. In order to progress it resulted in one of three ways. One of the combatants forfeited, or they were forced out of the ring. Death was the last option. Too often Nadai would see someone enter and not walk away.

Of course, any weapon was fair game for the adult bracket, meaning many would walk away seriously injured.

"You."

Nadai glanced down at the young girl in front of her. It was the same kid who had insisted that she was a Gerudo before. If anything, that kid was on her side, even if it was because she was purely speculative. "You referring to me?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

"Well, then, what do you want?"

"Are you a Gerudo?"

"That's a complicated question."

"What's so complicated about it? It's either a yes or a no."

"Sometimes it isn't so easy."

"How do you mean?"

"Being me doesn't mean that I am a Gerudo or I am not a Gerudo."

"You can't be both a Gerudo and not a Gerudo."

"Says who?"

"Says anyone!"

"Well, I'm not anyone." She crouched lower, to look the kid in the eyes. "My name is Nadai."

"Pani."

"W-What did you just call yourself?"

"Pani."

"Do you know the significance of that name?"

"No."

"She was once a brilliant fighter." Tears started to well up in her eyes. "She was also my good friend before she died."

"Friend? She was a Gerudo?"

"She won the tournament herself. She was around your age. She was seven."

"She won?"

"Then she was murdered before my eyes."

"What!"

"Yes." A few tears dropped down her cheeks. Normally she would wipe them away, but she chose not to.

"I would say you are a Gerudo, but you cry."

"Crying isn't a sign of weakness."

"Our trainers say they are."

"Well then, maybe they are wrong."

"They can't be wrong."

"Tell me, do you dwell on the past?"

"I am a Gerudo, and Gerudos do not dwell upon the past."

"Is that so?" Nadai smiled. "I'm pretty sure that I do."

"Then you aren't a Gerudo then."

"But I was raised here."

"Then you are a Gerudo. But you're not." Pani stopped herself. "Stop confusing me!"

"I'm doing no such thing." Nadai stood up and stretched. She glanced at the guards close by, but they paid no attention to her. At least, they didn't pay obvious attention to her. "You should go. I need to stretch out properly."

"You're in the tournament?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Only Gerudos can be in the tournament."

"Are you saying I'm not a Gerudo now?" She laughed as she saw Pani blush in anger. "I'm here for a simple reason." She looked to the cage where already there was a pile of weapons and treasures from across the lands. "I'm here for a prize."

"What prize?"

"You'll see him."

"Him?"

"The man in green. He is my-"

"Link! He's the one after our Lord Gannondorf!"

"Yes, yes he is."

"And you're with him?"

"Yes."

"And Darma doesn't know?"

"Oh, she knows."

"She does?"

Nadai nodded. "She knows. She is the one who wants me to fight in the tournament."

"Why!?"

"Because I will win." Nadai smiled.

"Is that even possible? Darma is the strongest here."

"And Nabooru? Isn't she the one in charge?"

"She isn't around." Pani shrugged. "Darma is the leader while she is away. She is stronger than you."

"We'll see about that."

Finally there was silence. Nadai bent over backwards, holding her hands to the ground and going into handstand. She held herself like that carefully, maintaining her balance.

"Are you really that strong?"

She looked at the child before her. "I'm the strongest here, save maybe Link."

"How can a man be stronger than a Gerudo?"

"It's because we are the strongest." She pushed off and flipped to her feet. "Nothing can stop the two of us when we put our mind to it."

"Even Gannondorf?"

"Well, that depends." She fingered her daggers. "Is he coming tonight?"

"He should be, but I heard that he won't be able to make it."

"Let's hope he doesn't then." Nadai pointed to a door a ways away. "Look."

Out of the darkness came Link. Behind him, were the four carpenters, chained to each other with a long, thick chain. Link scanned the crowd for her, and flashed a smile. She smiled back, her heart fluttering. He entered the cage and relaxed against a mound of treasure.

"Is that him?"

"Yes."

"Why do you fight for him then?"

"I love him." She glanced down at the young girl who made a face. "Don't give me that. You said yourself that I'm not a Gerudo."

"But you are!"

"Am I?"

"Um, maybe?"

"Maybe then." Nadai looked at the ring. "Maybe is good enough." Other young contestants were already entering the ring. "You better hurry up, or you'll be left out."

Pani left her. Nadai smiled. What an unusual conversation. She glanced at the guards around her. She stretched out one leg after another. She normally didn't have the luxury of stretching out. It would be different this time.

A small gong was hit, causing silence in the valley. She composed herself, standing at attention like she always had. She gnawed at her lip then took a relaxed stance against the wall. She wasn't a Gerudo at heart anymore. She wouldn't have to follow their rules. She watched as Darma stood in the middle of the crowd of youngsters. She spoke quietly, only talking to them. Nadai knew the routine. She had done it for five years without end.

Darma stepped out of the ring, and rang the gong again. Immediately the ring became a dust devil movement. Nadai glanced at it in half-amusement as each and every child in there sought to win. As normal, the elder youngsters would have the best chances to win. The younger ones were driven off, and maybe only one or two of the stronger young ones remained. This included Pani.

From then on Nadai did watch on with earnest. To her, it was reliving the old days when she was young as well as seeing all of the new things that had changed. The fight lasted for a few more minutes, leaving one of the older kids in the center of the ring. Whoever this kid was, she certainly was beat up, and tired. Nadai coughed. She had won by pure luck, it had nothing to do with skill. If her opponent hadn't stepped backwards and tripped on a fallen weapon, that winner would have lost.

Nadai smiled. It was good to know that some things never changed.

Nadai waited for her name to be called. Around her the other Gerudos were doing last minute check-ups. She heard her name be called, and located her opponent. The other woman narrowed her eyes, flexing her hands on her spear. Nadai shot her a smile.

They entered the ring, and took spots on opposite sides. O the platform, by the prizes, stood an old Gerudo. She would be the presiding judge, much like she had been for the past several decades. She hit the gong, and the fight was on.

Nadai dodged a spear thrust, dipping to the side. She shot Link a glance who watched her carefully. She took out her daggers and spun them, catching another spear thrust. She knocked it up high, and rolled in. She planted a kick on her chest, and pushed back. She planted her foot and blocked a swipe or two from the spear. She rushed in, spinning and cutting with ferocity. But with every cut she landed, she only scratched the surface.

She swore to herself that there would be no more killing.

She landed behind her opponent, the crowd gasping. She smiled again, tripped up her opponent, and flashed her blade down to her throat.

"Surrender?"

There was a long pause, but she did get a response.

"I surrender."

She let up instantly, and walked out of the ring. The crowd, which normally would be ecstatic, was deathly quit. They hadn't thought that she could do it. She was given a wide berth, and she sat down against the wall, waiting the next fight. From the side she caught Pani's eyes, whom had emerged from being bandaged to see the end of the fight. She was wide-eyed, and her mouth stood gaping.

"What?"

The kid had come over, leaving Nadai with her small companion once more.

"What what?"

"You beat her."

"So?"

"But you couldn't have."

"But I did."

"How?"

"I acted."

"How?"

"I just did."

"But that's impossible."

"You keep on saying that everything has to be in absolutes. Learn to broaden your horizons."

"So you really are that strong?"

"You decide that yourself."

Nadai watched as other Gerudos entered the ring. No one beat their first opponent as quickly as her, nor had they escaped unharmed either. She smiled, and twirled her daggers dangerously. The two guards around her tensed uneasily, and she had to bark out in laughter.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You were taught that no one is stronger than a Gerudo. Let me tell you, it isn't true."

"What!"

"I left this place over seven years ago. I met Link, and he beat me in combat."

"Seven years ago?"

"Yeah. Together, we beat a lot of things and people and monsters."

"Together?"

"We once met others like us. They didn't know team work. The Gerudo fighting style is based off of fighting as a single person, all alone. That's what makes them such good assassins. My fighting style derives from that. Only, I can fight as a group."

"A group?"

"That's why no one here can beat me. They haven't met a fighting style like mine."

"But you haven't faced anyone yet."

"That's right. Well, how about I just beat Darma and call it a night then."

"Beat Darma!?"

"It's possible." Nadai grinned as she walked back to the ring. "Besides, you wouldn't want it to be Link in the ring right now."

"And why's that?"

Nadai crouched as she glanced his way. "Because he's even stronger than I am."

Her enemy before her had a single long sword. She attacked much like Link did. Only, she didn't have any power behind her swings. It was all speed; speed was the one thing that Nadai could keep up with. Less than a minute went by and Nadai forced her opponent out of the ring. Her opponents were getting stronger bit by bit.

But she could still win without bloodshed.

A few rounds passed, leaving her in the semifinals. Her opponent was good, forcing Nadai to be more serious than before. She had gotten nicked once already, a long mark on her arm. It would surely leave a mark if she didn't at least wash it out soon. On top of that, it was getting colder and colder out, making her shiver uncontrollably.

Her opponent wielded two long swords, both of them flashing dangerously in the torchlight. Nadai grinned through the sweat and the weariness.

"What is so funny?"

"I'll win in two moves."

"What-"

Instantly Nadai flashed forward, blocking both blades with her own and ramming her knee into the woman's gut. While her opponent was out of breath, she went on the full offensive, cutting wildly at the air around her opponent. She reflexively retreated backwards, for which Nadai was ready. She spun about low, tripping her opponent and sending her falling backwards. Unconsciously, she followed through with the roll and came up on her feet. But it had worked; she was out of the ring.

Nadai breathed in the deep cold air, and walked to her usual spot by the wall. Her nerves were shaking, and when she arrived, she sat down and closed her eyes. She was getting tired with all of the fighting.

"Why don't you hit them?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you hit them?"

"You asked me this like, ten minutes ago."

"You never gave me an answer."

"I wanted you to figure it out."

"Well, I didn't."

"You're smarter than that."

"Maybe I'm not."

"Maybe you put down on yourself too much."

"Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"I know all of these people here."

"What?"

"I grew up with them. I was raised here for ten years. I know everyone here who is over eight years old. They know me, at least the older ones do. They know who I am, they know what I am. They know that I am stronger than any one of them. And yet, they were mean to me. I was discriminated against because of who I was. Who I was born to."

"So why don't you cut them?"

"Because despite all of that I learned something while I was away."

"What was that?"

"That I can learn to forgive the past."

"Forgive the past?"

"I don't need to forget the past. I can remember it and forgive it too."

"That's weird."

"I'm a weird person I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, what defines weird?"

"Um-"

"You can't. Weird is a variation of normal. The question truly is at that point what is normal. And, well, I don't go by normal definitions."

Darma was staying in the ring, she was swinging her single blade with ease.

"And it is my time to go in."

"What is then your normal definition?"

"Pani, I was born in Hyrule from a prostitute, orphaned here as a Gerudo, and spent half of my childhood fighting and training to take down Gannondorf. I am anything but normal."

She entered the ring and swung her daggers at her sides.

"You actually made it to the finals."

"I told you that I would beat you."

"So you say." Darma pointed her sword at Nadai. "But there is only one way you may win."

"And how is that?"

"I know the dimensions of the ring by heart, I won't fall out as easily as someone else."

"Is that so?"

"I won't surrender either. I can only lose if I die." Darma's eyes grew wicked. "And I won't die."

"So you say."

"I am working for Lord Gannondorf. I cannot lose."

"You aren't the first person who said that."

"And I know your true weakness, Nadai."

"And what is that?"

"You aren't willing to kill."

Malon's face flashed over her vision, and her knees buckled. "Malon…"

"Yes, I know all about her."

"How?"

"Simple. My Lord told me."

"You are right. I will not kill anyone." Nadai felt her anger rising.

"In which case, you will die!"

Darma led with a wicked slice from her sword, swinging it faster than Nadai had to face before. It wasn't wrong of the other Gerudos to name Darma the strongest right now in the camp. Out of all the Gerudos there she was by far the strongest. Not only that, but her techniques were down pat. She would be the most skillful out of all the opponents Nadai would have had to face before now.

And she knew that. She could only dodge and parry for now. While Darma's one sword style was reminiscent of the pervious Gerudos, her strength was far superior. Nadai was soon hard pressed to keep away from that stinging blade.

She got cut once, along her cheek. A second mark scored along her side. Nadai's grunted in pain. Darma had this wicked look in her eyes. Something was familiar to her about that look. Something that made her stomach queasy.

In the cage, Navi came out of Link's hat to look at the battle going on. She knew what it was immediately.

"It's Gannondorf."

Link glanced up from the fight. "What?"

"Can't you feel that aura?"

Link looked at Darma carefully. "I see it now."

"It's the same aura as Ingo."

"Gannondorf's power?"

"He must have infused Darma with his energy."

Link watched as Nadai scored a fourth injury, this one a shallow stab in her stomach. "She can't last much longer if she only defends." Link turned to Navi. "Help her."

"How?"

"Tell her what's up."

Navi shrugged, but kept silent. She flew through the bars of the cage unnoticed, and landed on Nadai's shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nadai, you have to fight seriously now."

"I'm not going to kill her."

"No one said that you had to. Just look at her."

Nadai dodged backward, away from a slice that would have decapitated her if she were any slower. "I see something. What is it?"

"The same power that was in Ingo."

Nadai almost stopped moving, absolutely frozen by the implications. If Ingo had gone from weakling to a mast fighter from the power he had possessed from Gannondorf, what would that mean for someone who was as skilled a fighter as Darma? Well, she could already see what the results were, and quite frankly it was frightening her. While she had grown stronger since Ingo, even if it was only a few days prior, it had taken all of her strength to just fend off Ingo. Link had to perform he killing blow.

Malon flashed before her again. Nadai shed a solitary tear. How had Link done it? He was so hard and strong and cold, but at the same time he was like a child. And there he was now, depending on her to right the wrongs and get them all free from this mess.

She had to do it; she had to be more like him. She had to do it. Her eyes narrowed, and the tears fell freely.

"Why do you cry?"

"Because, Darma. I'm going all out. And you're not going to survive this."

"Try it." She attacked, but Nadai was suddenly on the other side of the ring. Nadai twirled her blades in the air, and spun about, blocking a swipe from Darma. Instead of fully countering the attack, she diverted the force to go a different direction. She leapt over the blade with something that resembled a cartwheel and kicked Darma in the face. While she was stunned with the bloody nose, she struck out against her. instead of striking the air, this time her blades met flesh. Dozens of little cuts appeared along Darma's body, before Nadai retreated out of the way.

"Why you little bitch."

"I told you I wouldn't hold back."

Darma snarled, her face slowly twisting into a hideous mask of evil. Nadai rushed in and the battle truly went on from there. Those who witnessed it would swear that it was truly the most spectacular finale of all finales in the history of the tournament. Nadai and Darma formed one fluid dance, their movements countering each other perfectly. Darma may have been the stronger, and her reach was certainly longer. But Nadai had the rare twin-dagger techniques down pat, and she was faster and could strike in two different directions. While her dagger style wasn't that unknown to Darma, it was this particular variant that made this style truly Nadai's.

She fought as if she had another person next to her, as if Link was fighting with her. She would feint and attack, and leave herself open in the most awkward of places. Darma would try to counter them, but this unpredictability of Nadai's attacks kept Darma on her toes. And so the battle lasted for a long time. Five minutes went by, then ten. After the twenty minute mark the cheers from the crowd died down. At the half-hour mark, both fighters were moving considerably slower than before. At the hour mark nothing much had changed. Nadai had four wounds on her, only one of which was serious enough to really hurt her. Darma had dozens of small cuts along her sides and arms and chest.

In short, neither could gain advantage over the other.

Their breaths hung in the air, the air chill against their skin. They stood a little ways apart, on either end of the ring. Link watched as they eyed each other, each trying to find a weakness in the other. Other Gerudos watched in silence, standing as silent monoliths to the fight. Not ever in the history of their people had a fight gone on this long. And, as Darma and Nadai caught their breath, only they two knew why.

While Nadai had started to go all-out on Darma earlier, her stamina had waned. It wasn't as nearly as strong as Link's. And both of them knew that without Darma's added strength, this battle would have ended a long time ago. The strength that Darma had gained from Gannondorf was something unpredictable to Nadai still. She still, even after all of this time fighting, hadn't found the weakness that would give her an advantage.

"What do you see, Navi?" She whispered.

The fairy had stayed on her shoulder for the duration so far, and had been watching Darma with a keen eye. But she couldn't see a thing. So far she had been able to draw upon past memories for the quest. But, as things kept on going as such with Nadai interfering with the old timeline with her presence, then it would be harder and harder for Navi to be able to help them on their quest. And right here was totally different.

Navi hadn't even heard of Darma before, or seen her fighting prowess until just then. Before Link had simply walked on in, and beaten each and every Gerudo on a rampage to find Gannondorf. When that failed he went to the Desert Goddess, and ended up finding the last sage on pure luck. There wasn't a tournament that Navi was aware of until Nadai had mentioned it.

Alright, to be clear, she had known about Darma's fighting style. She knew about it since she saw similar before. But having that fighting style and speed combined with the freakish strength of Gannondorf was a whole new level that she couldn't comprehend. She didn't even know if it would be possible for Nadai to survive this fight.

"Nothing yet. But I think I might have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Well, you and Link work the best together."

"What about it?"

Navi glanced at Link. "I might be able to give you a hand; I need to talk to Link."

Nadai tensed and un-tensed her muscles, forcing her weary body to move. She darted to the side, as Darma lunged forward. She twirled her daggers, blocking a side swipe from her. Stepping forward, she pushed her backwards.

"Nadai!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the prizes. Link had stood up, cracking out his neck as he did.

"I tire of this. Don't make me come out there and finish this myself."

He took out his sword, which shown in the moonlight. He swung it, and cut through the iron bars in front of him, without any visible effort.

Link smiled. "It's high time we left here, just finish this."

Nadai glanced back to Darma, who was visibly shaken from Link's display of strength. She herself had to wonder how had Link gotten so strong so quickly. Shaking the thought from her head she crouched low, daggers extended out to her sides; she had more important things to do. She sprung forward, and stabbed. Darma reacted instantly, blocking both daggers put stepping back.

Nadai closed her eyes, focusing only on the fight ahead of her. She moved when she detected the rush of the sword, and stepped as though drunk, avoiding blows like the wind. This truly was the next step for her technique. If Link could be related to a solid wall of strength, then Nadai would be the elements around it.

She was like the wind and water, unable to be cut. She was like the fire, sparking out and cutting her opponent. She was like the earth, steadfast as she blocked and diverted blows that would have killed her. The twin-dagger technique she had learned as a child, this was the final level. And while it was powerful, she was more attuned to fighting with Link, side by side. That was her own personal fighting style, not the style that she had originally started out with.

She opened her eyes, attacking and dodging and parrying and deflecting as if she were three people and not one. Darma's face twisted from one of pure evil to desperation. She ouldn't keep up with her onslaught.

"Nadai, don't." Desperation was in her voice. "Please."

Something was suddenly wrong with her opponent. She wasn't as strong as before, the wild fire in her eyes had extinguished completely. A split second later and it was all over. Her daggers plunged into Darma's chest.

Realization drained the blood from her, and from Link and Navi. A tall shadow appeared over on one of the rooftops, and he disappeared with a twirl of his long cape. Darma fell onto her back, the daggers still gripping in Nadai's hands. Tears fell from her face, and she clenched her fists in anger.

Right when her need was greatest, Gannondorf had taken the power he had granted Darma back in an instant, leaving her defensless against a greater opponent.

"I announce that Nadai is the winner of the tournament." The words of the presiding Gerudo judge crept silently to each and every person there. The four carpenters cried out in joy, and the fellow Gerudos around Nadai gulped in fear and realization. Link broke open the cage with his bare hands, and rushed to Nadai's side. He enveloped her in his arms, letting her tears fall onto him.

"It's alright. I know that you-"

"I never meant to kill her." Nadai whispered. "Never in a million years."

"I know."

"Damn it all!"

Her cry echoed out over the valley, to the moon high above. Pani stood in the shadows, watching as the woman who was fully Gerudo break down in a fashion that wasn't in Gerudo fashion.

"Why are you crying? Didn't you win?"

Nadai glanced at the kid, her tears still falling. "I won, but this wasn't a victory."

"What?"

"It isn't right to take another's life!" Nadai shouted out, her voice breaking. "To watch the life fade from their eyes in front of you, it isn't right in any way. Life is sacred! It isn't something to be bartered or bargained or sold. It isn't something that can be thrown away so carelessly,"

She burrowed her head into Link's chest, and she cried for a long time.

Shadow: This thing keeps on getting darker and darker.

Wang: Shadow! Stop reading Stephen King!

Shadow: It's too good. I don't want to stop.

Static: Wang, we did say that we need some tragedy.

Wang: But- _runs away crying_

Static: Oh dear. Not again. I better see where he ran off to. _follows_

Time Stop: Please Review!

Shadow: How come you aren't going after him?

Time Stop: I'm not fazed by his actions anymore. It's best that Static deal with it all.


	35. Chapter 34

Time Stop: First update of the year, whoot!

Wang: Yay!

Static: Do you boys mind telling me why these are so short?

Shadow: You want us to ruin all of the fun? _smirks_

Static: These are too short. These are not suitable to our readers.

Wang: Well, maybe you aren't suitable to our readers. Bwee! s_ticks out tongue_

Shadow: _face palms_ Why did you just do that?

Static: …

Time Stop: We don't own Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 34: To the Desert Goddess

There wasn't much that could change then. Emotions and thoughts ran rampant across the valley. Nadai raised her head from Link's shoulder. Surrounding them stood the rest of the Gerudos. Young Pani stood outside a defensive ring of warriors, all of them brandishing weapons to the couple. All was still; only heartbeats could be heard ringing deep in their ears.

"Put away those weapons." Link muttered, his voice reaching all of them in the stillness.

They didn't move. Darma had died, after a long and furious battle with Nadai. The strongest Gerudo there had died to…to…an outsider.

"I don't have time for this." Link held Nadai close to him. With his free hand he drew the Master Sword and pointed it threateningly at one of them. Their apparent leader hesitated at the sword. This man had already bent and cut through steel, just how strong and dangerous could he be if he were to turn his blade on flesh and blood? "Stand down."

"Put away your weapons already." All heads turned to the Gerudo judge. The elderly Gerudo stepped down from her post and looked Link and Nadai in the eyes. "Don't waste anymore lives today. Pack it up; send the young ones to bed. Light will be on us soon. Let them get what rest they can."

The Gerudos around them snapped to attention, and went about cleaning up. Link sheathed his sword and Nadai turned to face the elderly Gerudo. "Why?"

"Gerudos in leadership are marked by strength. You ended up besting Darma, meaning that you are the strongest Gerudo in this valley. That makes you in charge if you so wish."

"In charge?" Link questioned.

"I see a Gerudo standing before me, many of them do not." She replied. "They respect me only because I have survived countless battles." She leaned back and sat down on the platform, where the four carpenters were still trying to squeeze out of the hole Link had made. "What shall you two do next?"

"Pardon?" Link asked.

"What is your next move?"

"I don't get it, how can you go from kill them, to help them?" Link scratched his head. Nadai had turned back into Link's chest.

"It is foolhardy to fight against you two. As far as I am concerned, you two are allies. However, if our Lord Gannondorf or Kotake and Koume were here, that would be a different story. You two are free to walk about the valley, and to rest and relax if you so wish."

"What about us!" The first of the carpenters had squeezed through the hole, landing with a plop on the ground.

Link turned his head to him. "We need you to return to your master. You need to join the resistance."

"The resistance?" The carpenter asked, getting off from the ground.

"Yes. They need you to help construct siege weapons."

The eyes on the man grew big, but he nodded. "I understand." He turned to the other three. "I'll go on ahead, hurry up!" He ran off.

"So the resistance is true then." The Gerudo muttered.

"What part are you to take in all of this." Link asked. "Would you help us?"

"I am not in charge. Our Lord Gannondorf is. Kotake and Koume are next in charge, followed by Nabooru and then Nadai. I have no say in the matter."

"But would you help them? Help Gannondorf?"

"If he so calls upon it then we shall. I hope it doesn't. Already so many have died for something so pointless."

"Pointless!?"

"Exactly. The matters of Hyrule are not a concern of us Gerudos."

"Why I-"

"Let it go, Link." Nadai spoke. She looked up, her eyes bloodshot. "We only have five days left. We need to go back and help prepare." She turned to the elderly Gerudo. "Thank you. I pray that we don't meet on the battle field."

The second carpenter squeezed through, and ran off into the distance.

"Wait, child." The Gerudo stood up and beckoned them to follow her. She pointed to a large, wooden gate as they came towards it. "It is traditional that all winners go to the Desert Goddess to pray."

Nadai scoffed. "I don't have time for that."

"It is a tradition passed down from the oldest of days. It is only right that you go."

"There is nothing for me there." Nadai turned to walk away, Link on her heels.

"Your mother stands guard there." They stopped.

"What?"

"I do not know what for, but Nabooru guards the Desert Goddess herself. She has stayed there for months at a time, only coming here to restock on supplies."

"I do not wish to go." She had tears in her eyes.

"She hasn't come back in a long time, she is far overdue!"

"She is strong enough to survive on her own!"

"Nadai." Link put a hand on her shoulder. "Sh." He turned her around to face him, and he cupped her chin. "I would give anything to see my mother and talk to her just once. I don't know what exactly you have going on with her right now, but if you don't go you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"But she isn't my mother! My mother has long since died." Nadai felt the tears slowly stream down her face. Why these tears? Why now of all times?

"She raised you, fed you, helped you." Navi spoke. "I would qualify that as a mother."

Nadai looked at the gate. "WE really don't have time."

"They can survive for a day without us." Link looked at the elderly Gerudo. "We'll go, before it gets light. I'm going to inform the carpenters so that they can pass on the message."

"Why? I-"

"Nabooru does sorely miss you, child." The elderly Gerudo motioned to open the gates. "She asks for you every time she comes. And no one believed that you were still alive. You owe her one last visit, even if you do not wish to see her again."

The gates opened up. Over the loud creaking came a whirl of wind, dragging sand out over the entrance. The two of them covered their eyes, protecting them from the sand that darted against their figures.

"Something's wrong!" The elderly Gerudo tugged on Nadai's sleeve. "Back off! Close the doors!"

The doors wouldn't move, the force of the coming wind keeping them open.

"What's going on?" Link ran up to them, a free hand over his eyes.

"It's a desert storm! We need to close the gates!"

Already Gerudos were coming out of their houses, or dropping tournament supplies they were cleaning. In the fading twilight they pushed hard against one of the doors, managing to budge it. "They can only get one door. We can't close both of them!"

Link reached into his pack and took out the Iron Boots. "Nadai, help them close the door. I'll hold it when you guys get the other."

Nadai looked at him as if he were crazy for a second, before rushing off to help. She got into place with the other Gerudos and pushed hard. Against the cracked earth below, their feet shifted and churned. Bit by bit, the door closed, leaving all of the Gerudos straining to hold back to the force of the wind. Link finished putting on the Iron Boots, and stomped over to them. He braced his shoulder against the door.

"Go!" He shouted. The Gerudos backed off, heading for the other door. Instantly, Link felt an unearthly force press against him. He grimaced and yelled out. He had grown strong, but this, this was stronger than anything else he had faced before. He had closed his eyes at some point, and opened them. Sand splashed his face, but between the particles he could see Nada struggling to hold her own alongside him.

"No!" He shouted. She looked at him. "Help them! Hurry!" He felt his legs start to tremble, his feet slowly inching back. "Hurry!" He shouted.

Nadai shook her head. "No!"

"They need it more than I do!" Link braced his back against the door and put his full weight into it. "I can give you a few minutes at most. Help them!"

Navi tugged on Nadai's hair. "This is the best chance we have. Hurry!"

Reluctantly, she backed off, and got behind the door with the Gerudos. Already some of them were fainting in exhaustion. "Don't you dare give up on me now! Push, dammit!"

One minute dragged by, then another, and at long last the doors were closed together. Someone dropped a huge bar in place, and everyone collapsed. Link was flat on his back, his legs shaking in exertion. Nadai leaned against the door, her breathing coming in dry gasps.

"Desert Storms don't usually come for another few months. Something is dreadfully wrong out there." The elderly Gerudo stood before them. "Nabooru would truly need your help now."

"How? We can't even get past the door without being bowled over." Link struggled to sit up.

"There is one way to get through the desert, a spirit guide that can lead you."

"A spirit?"

"Yes. If you can see her, you might be able to follow her."

Nadai hung her head. "I guess I have no choice." She glanced sideways to Link. "I'm not going to ask you to do this."

"You kidding? I'm going if you are."

"If you kids are going to go, you need better clothes." The elderly Gerudo helped them to their feet. "What you have on would have been fine if you were to trek through the desert at night. But during a storm, with dawn approaching, you need something a bit more protective." She motioned for a Gerudo. "Get them into some proper clothes."

Link and Nadai followed the Gerudo, heading into the complex. Navi hovered there with the elderly Gerudo. "Listen, fairy." Navi turned to the Gerudo.

"What?"

"You need to restore the power to the Sacred Daggers."

"Restore? What do you mean?"

"The Sacred Daggers, or the Goddess' Daggers, are something like that sword the boy wears. By killing a Gerudo in battle, the power to destroy evil is lost."

"Hold on." Navi interrupted. "The daggers Nadai uses are sacred, and because she killed a Gerudo, the power is lost?"

"Yes. Only at the Desert Goddess can the power can be restored."

Then it must work like the Master Sword. Navi glanced at the door where Link and Nadai had gone into. The Master Sword lost its power by killing an innocent, more importantly, it was a Hylian. Supposedly, if Link wanted to restore power to the Master Sword, he could do something similar to what Nadai would have to do for those daggers.

"How?"

"Navi, I show you."

"How'd you know my name!?" The fairy was frozen in terror as the elderly Gerudo placed her palm in front of her.

"It's easy, Navi. We have met before." The singular voice shifted to three. A white glow exited the palm, and wrapped around Navi. Instantly she saw an image of herself and Nadai performing a ritual.

"Impossible." She breathed out.

"Lead them well, Navi." The elderly Gerudo disappeared from view.

She hovered there awestruck for a moment. "What? If the Goddesses are getting involved, then it must be serious. But wait that memory. It shouldn't exist. Not unless I have done it all before. Does that mean that I lost my memory, and in fact Nadai and Link have done this countless times before?" She glanced at the door again.

"What does this mean? What is happening to this? Have the timelines finally started to...what am I even trying to say? If I can lead them right, there will only be one timeline." The doors behind her shuddered from the weight of the wind. She jumped forward in surprise, and darted into the Gerudo complex in search of the other Heroes of Time.

Inside she found Nadai already dressed. She wore traditional Gerudo clothing, and was busy wrapping a large robe around her as Navi came in.

"Where's Link?"

"Still changing." Nadai answered. "Are you going to be bothered by the sand?"

"I'm fine." Navi flittered backwards. "Is he through here?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go see if he needs some help." Navi chuckled. "Poor kid can't do anything right without me."

"I'll join you." Nadai checked the security on her belt. Her daggers didn't move much, and the slight movement from them caught Navi's eye.

"Wait a second." Navi stopped and came closer to the daggers. There it was, she could actually see a different aura in the daggers than before.

"What?"

"The Sacred Daggers, you know what they are right?"

"Yeah. I've known that I've had them for a while now. What about it?"

"Well, it's like the Master Sword. They lost their power because a Gerudo died."

Nadai stopped in her tracks. She had forgotten that she had killed Darma, and the emotions came rushing back. "What does that mean now?"

"The power to defeat evil is gone, but we can bring it back." The memories came to her in a flash. "It can be done at the Desert Colossus."

"The what can be done at the Desert Colossus?" Link interrupted. "I thought we were going to the Desert Goddess?"

He wore thin sandals, and white parachute pants. A light, flexible leather vest hung off of his shoulders. That and his hat were dyed white as well. He held his bag carelessly over one shoulder, the Master Sword hung on his hip rather than over his back. As Nadai watched him as he swung a large cloak over his shoulders, a hungering fire roared to life inside her. She flustered, and looked away. Link was used to looking at her like this; she wasn't exactly used to looking at him like _that_.

"The Desert Colossus is the ancient terminology for a giant statue that resides far into the desert. The Desert Goddess is the newer name the Gerudos and the rest of Hyrule now call it."

"Ah." Link adjusted the long cloak. "So what are we doing there?"

"There's a ritual that Nadai and myself must perform, in order to bring power back to the Sacred Daggers."

"I see." Link nodded; that explanation was good enough for him. "So did that Gerudo tell you how to get across the desert during this storm?"

Navi nodded, "Yes, she did." She lied. "But, it'll involve some team work."

She led the party back to the gate. "Alright, I'm going to say this once. There's a ghost out there who helps out travelers such as us. She's pretty nice, but she doesn't like stragglers. There's going to be quicksand out there, and holes that can drop you down hundreds of feet. However, there are safe spots, a small trail marked by wooden spears dug into the sand and enchanted to never move or be buried.

"Therefore, this is the plan. Nadai, you have the Longshot. Using the Glasses of Truth, you can shoot from one marker to another, using the ghost's help. I won't be able to do much more than keep the sand form choking me in this storm, so the ghost will have to be your marker. Link, have Nadai sit on your shoulders and wear the Iron Boots. While you are rooted to the spot, you can hold Nadai still as she aims for the next marker."

"But won't the Iron Boots then just weigh us down? And the Longshot isn't strong enough to work on two of us with the Iron Boots." Link argued.

"The magic on the spears counteract the weight of the boots. Because they are enchanted never to move from that spot, it makes all other laws of nature null and void. And, I know for a fact that the Longshot can carry both of you. Unlike the Hookshot, the Longshot is much more durable."

Link surrendered, digging into his pack. He brought out the Iron Boots and struggled to put them on. On top of the wall the wind was harsh, and it blew his cloak every which way. Nadai put on the Glasses of Truth and readied her Longshot. Together they jumped down to the ground. Nadai landed softly, but was immediately blown into the doors behind her. Link landed hard, his legs bending so he could absorb some of the impact. But, he didn't budge in the wind.

Nadai crept behind him, and the force of the wind lessened considerably. She climbed onto his back, and wrapped her legs around his shoulder. Likewise, he gripped hard on her legs. Despite all of that, she still swayed in the wind, and her arms shook if she tried to hold them about. Navi slid into Link's hat, unable to do much now that they were here.

"Closer!" Nadai yelled, her voice fading in the storm. "I need to be closer!"

Link heard her, and trudged carefully forward. He had to close his eyes; the sand was getting in them. Nadai was safe; the glasses were secure on her head. Finally, after all this time, the glasses were staying put. The wind actually did help a bit with this. Most of the wind was against her face, which pressed the glasses as high as they could go.

In front of the first marker, the ghost appeared. Appearing to them as a floating Gerudo, the apparition motioned for them to follow. It took her only one shot for Nadai to hit the spear. True to Navi's words, the magic on the spears helped to pull Nadai and Link to them. Link angled his legs, and dug into the sand below him. Holding steady, he held Nadai as still as possible. She looked about for the ghostly Gerudo. Spotting her, she aimed for the next spear. Without the ghost to guide them, the spears would be nigh invisible in the storm.

Bit by bit, they traversed the desert. The path was winding, and sometimes they even had to double back on themselves in order to proceed. The sun rose on their backs. Without shade around, the sun's heat became unbearable quickly. And then the light also reflected off the sand on the ground and the sand in the air. Without the glasses on, Nadai would have been blinded. And for Link, well, he was glad his eyes were screwed shut.

Hours passed, and the storm started to die down. Nadai climbed down from Link's shoulders. "Link, you can open your eyes now." She took off the glasses, squinting against the sun. He opened his eyes carefully. Against the light, he could tell that they had entered the calm in the storm.

"What is this place?"

"This is where the Desert Colossus is." Navi came out from under the hat. "It's an oasis. And," She continued as she looked at the storm behind them. "It looks like the storm is centered on this oasis."

Before them a stood a monolith against time.

"It kinda looks like a Goddess, now that you think about it." Link commented.

"Come, my mother brought me here once before. She'll be inside."

"Inside?"

Nadai led Link to the giant monolith, and pressed her hand on the entrance. "Only a Gerudo can open the entrance." An outline of a giant door appeared, and dropped into the ground. "Nabooru had me open the door once, long ago, before….before."

Link wrapped his arms around her. "Sh. Let's help your mother."

They entered the colossus. Inside, stairs led to two different openings. Beyond the sand and the dust, there wasn't much else in the place. Link went up the stairs, while Nadai stood still. The entrance to the left was a small hole, something for a child perhaps. The other was blocked by a giant silver-coated block.

"Nadai, can you help me move this?" Link braced himself and gave the rock a test shove. His eyes widened when he couldn't even budge it. "What?" He tried again, using more force this time. Nothing.

"You can't budge it." Nadai whispered. "It's silver-stone."

"Silver-stone?" Link asked. He rejoined Nadai who had sat down on the stairs.

"It's stone, but extremely heavy. We can't move it with our current strength." Navi explained. "There's an object in here, something called the Silver Gauntlets. They increase your strength, and can allow us to further into the Colossus."

"The Silver Gauntlets?"

"Yeah."

"But how do we get them if they are already in here?"

"I don't know Link." Nadai muttered. "And there's only one explanation for me that the stone is still there. Nabooru is trapped inside."

"Trapped?"

"She had moved the stone once, a long time ago. But there seems to be some sort of magic here, magic that returns the stone back to its original position. Once a day it returns. If it is there now, then that means Nabooru is trapped."

"Then what do we do?"

They both looked at Navi, who fluttered back and forth. "I don't know what to do next. If we can't help Nabooru, then I guess we have to leave."

Nadai clenched her fists. "We have to at least try." She looked at Link. "Look, there's a way we can get in, from a small entrance on her hands. We can try there."

"Hands?"

"Remember how you said that the Colossus looked like a Goddess? Well, the Goddess has two hands reaching out. We can try to get up there."

Link nodded. "Right. Let's try that then."

They exited the Colossus.

"Wait a second."

Ahead of them stood Shiek. He didn't look bothered by the sun or by the heat, unlike Link.

"What are you doing here? Isn't there a war you need to be preparing for?" Nadai spat.

He didn't look too perturbed by her words. "You have the marks of five sages on your arms."

"Yeah, what about them?" Link asked.

"You are one short."

Nadai and Link opened their eyes wide, ignoring the glare from the sun. "What do you mean?"

"Past, Present, Future. The weapons you bear have a special task with transporting the Heroes of Time upon time's river."

"So what does that have to do with the sages?" Nadai asked. "We already know about all that!"

"The Temple of Time is its port, something both of you know well." Shiek's lone eye glinted at them. "We stand at the entrance to the final temple, the Spirit Temple."

Nadai whirled around, staring at the Goddess. She stepped forward, her intent clear. Link reached out and held her arm, forcing her to stay put. "Not yet."

"In order to save Nabooru, and to enter the Spirit Temple, you need to return to the past once more."

Nadai turned slowly, and watched as Shiek took out his harp. They followed his movements, and took out their instruments.

"Your spirit can travel to here when you play the Requiem of Spirit." Shiek strummed a melody, and they followed along.

When they were finished, Shiek nodded to them both. "If you save the final sage, save Nabooru, and return to us at Lake Hylia; there will be only a day or two at most before war starts. Do you think you can manage that?"

Link nodded. "Will we be ready?"

Shiek shook his head. "Far from it. Most of the Hylians who fight are nothing more than civilains in armor. The other races are peace loving and not that much into war themselves. At most, we can divert Gannondorf's attention and his forces for a few hours. What we lack in skill, we can make up for in enthusiasm. Everyone lost someone to him, and everyone has lost something to him. They fight for their homes. That might help our cause, but not much. It'll take a miracle to survive."

"So they go to their deaths?"

Shiek looked down. "No, Nadai. They already are dead. They simply choose for a chance to live once more." He looked back up to them. "Wanderer and Lost already have come up with some plans, but they need you two to hurry up here."

Link nodded. "And you?"

"I go on my own mission." He turned away from them and looked at the rising sun. "We all must be foolish indeed if this is the option I have chosen."

"What do you mean?" Link reached out but Shiek moved further away.

"You will find out soon enough." Shiek played a song and disappeared.

"I recognize that song." Nadai said. "He keeps on playing that when he wants to leave us."

"Then let's follow him." Link reached for his ocarina.

Navi sighed. "Are you two so foolish?"

Nadai turned to the fairy. "What do you mean?"

"We know our course. We have another sage to save."

"That's true, and we have to save Nabooru too-"

"Link!" Navi cut him off. "Nadai! You two are so stupid sometimes. Honestly," she moved to hover in front of both of them. "When was the last time we entered a Temple, and someone other than us was inside who didn't end up becoming the sage?"

Link paused. "Um, never."

"Exactly. Put two and two together and we get-"

"Mother." Nadai whispered. "She's the sixth sage."

"Bingo."

"Then we need to go and help her!" Nadai looked at them both. "We need to return back to the past. We need to become kids again!"

Link smiled. "Then we better not loose anytime." He took out his ocarina and played the Prelude of Light. The three of them disappeared, and reappeared inside the Temple of Time. "So how do we go back?"

Nadai pointed to the center of the pedestal. "Return the Master Sword in its rightful place."

Link drew his sword. "That simple?" He walked over to the center of the pedestal, and NAdai stood at his side. He plunged the sword into the stone below. "That wasn't so-"

And they were whisked away by blue light.

Static: Wang, please try to act appropriately.

Wang: You're a meanie mcmeany head. Bwee! _sticks out tongue again_

Shadow: I'm going to get some coffee. _leaves_

Static: Wang…

Wang: Bwee! _sticks out tongue yet again_

Shadow: _sticks head in door_ Oh yeah, those confused with Link's new outfit, well, we got inspired by Alladin. You know the animated feature from Disney? That one. Wang's idea of course.

Wang: _attention diverted_ Prince Ali - fabulous he - Ali Ababwa

Static: …

Time Stop: Please Review! 


End file.
